Denial
by 25SHA
Summary: Smut, murder, mayhem, the whole enchilada! Beckett and Castle fighting an undeniable attraction, and failing spectacularly. 24/25 UP
1. In the Beginning

_**She always stayed heavily guarded; it kept her safe, reinforcing the steel bolted doors, slowly heightening the concrete fortress protecting her heart. For her entire existence she avoided connection, the sting of rejection seeming too close, until the cruel terror of losing someone she loved began to rule her fears.**_

She had launched it within her control, right? Shutting out relationships she predicted to fail, and the ones she let happen never really had a chance. She would always follow her impulse, revealing a cold blade right before things got complicated, sharply severing all ties. It would cut them; she needed it that way. They had to not want her back, and like always, they did what she expected, never fighting for her. That was before she met Will, a partnership she felt was built on a matter of convenience. He was there when she needed calm in the storm, and it was so easy to be with him. He understood the career, he understood her, but he knew his limits. She liked that.

Time had soared in each other's company, with days quickly turning into weeks, and weeks into months. The relationship, in all of its glory, promised to last a lot longer than previous lovers. It was unfamiliar territory, learning what makes the other tick. Giving a piece of herself to another and trusting them with it, knowing, in the wrong hands it could be used as a potential weapon. It scared Kate, and she couldn't trust him completely, but in knowing it would hurt him, she never let it show. Thus she gave Will her hopes and dreams, but never her fears.

It was a night they had dinner plans that Will encountered her addiction. She had completely lost track of time, absorbed in the newest release. He had turned up to discover her in the bath, glass of wine in one hand, book in the other. It would have been okay if she hadn't have had the sizeable pile of the whole collection on the coffee table as well. She had taken the entire lot out of the box she kept safely hidden to find the one she wanted at the very bottom. With the evidence stacked up in her living room, she didn't bother denying. Her fixation? The storm novels, and though she mentally kicked herself for letting him know a weakness, Will quietly accepted it without contention, no questions asked.

She was always taken back a little by his readiness to go anywhere with her, of course under one condition, that people knew they were together. He always felt he had a claim on her, but he wasn't controlling, nor was he dominating, so she was okay with it, though it took some getting used to. She came to accept that provided for that one moment in time he would have the privilege of being hers, for everyone to see, he would go along. With an overly confident smile and a protective hand solidly resting on her lower back, he could prove to the world she was his. But she never belonged to anyone. Not entirely. Will loved her, and she may have felt a similar emotion, but she could never bring herself to relinquish control. He did and she admired that; how was he so uncomplicated? Even standing at a book signing for hours didn't bother him the least... As long as he had Sunday afternoons in the park.

She wasn't keen on them originally. They were merely distractions, picnics, chilli dogs and ice-creams, hand in hand strolls, all of it. It wasn't as though she didn't like public displays of affection; it just wasn't her thing, besides she never found the relationship where she fully enjoyed the quixotic couple activities. At least that's what she told herself, but when she found her mind frequently returning to work, he brought her back, every time. The minute he felt her fade from the present, he would pull her to focus, until she finally grew to welcome the break. Gradually she welcomed what he offered her, and he was more than capable of satisfying her needs. Everything fit, they worked, and for the first time, she didn't expect anything to fail.

From her view everything was clear. He was good for her, he kept her safe, he made her smile, she had even grown used to the sound of her own laughter, after so long it was so foreign, and yet he made it familiar. Maybe she did love him in a sense. But she was foolish to believe the perfect arrangement would hold. No good came of it because gazing at the skies failed her senses, and the tremors, the ones she had failed to detect silently building beneath her feet, suddenly gave free reign. Without warning the ground slid out from underneath her, threatening to destroy the foundations of everything she had built.

"Hey—" Kate jumped, startled out of her reverie. She focused on the man before her, sitting in a hospital bed after surgery, and he still looked as strong as ever, even handsome.

He stared intently at her, searching for a hint of her thoughts. "Kate? Are you even listening?"

_God she hated when he did that! _"Hmm? Sorry, what were you saying?" Sighing, she reached across and snatched a doughnut from the bed tray, flashing him a playful grin.

Will smiled, glancing at her as she took a bite. _He had to be careful with this_. "Castle...writer monkey."

She froze. "Wait, what?" A frown crept into her brow as she swallowed. "Writer _monkey_?"

"I was saying..." He drew a finger to her lips, silencing the mocking commentary. Kate tensed at the contact instantly, pulling pack a little while her frown deepened: a clear forewarning of his mistake. Will quickly recoiled, silently cursing himself for the slip up. "Sorry."

His last word lingered in the air as a whisper, a faint admission for all that was said and done. _Sorry? What was he sorry for? Breaching her personal space, or all the pain he caused? Leaving her? _She couldn't go down that road again, not with what was at stake, not with what he did. Every apology that existed under the sun was not going to fix anything between them. It hurt too much when he tore everything away, now all that was left was a blurred friendship, and a very breakable one at that. It was all she could give.

He had a feeling a simple sorry couldn't begin to cut it, and Kate falling into silence and shifting her gaze to the floor set those feelings into cold, hard facts. They both stilled, uncertain what to say, silently pleading for the tension to fade.

Will wondered if he had said it to her before, he didn't remember. He tilted his head, studying her carefully masked visage, all in the search, again, for the slightest hint to her thoughts. Anything that told him they were okay. But Kate kept her emotions under wraps and her eyes firmly fixed to the Lino flooring. He let out a sharp breath as she lifted her head and managed a brisk smile before returning to the sanctuary of avoiding the subject. _Maybe it was what she needed to hear. Maybe, just maybe, they had a chance. _

Will watched on in relief as she gradually relaxed, her features softening at his absence, until suddenly the heavy blow of realization hit him. His eyes widened with comprehension. Her reactions were a testament to his fears; she may or may not want Richard Castle, but she unquestionably did not want him. He had wounded her leaving, insulted her, when he expected her to drop everything key to her life. To leave the people important to her, the job that kept her centred, her father, her home_. _Was he crazy? He didn't have the audacity to treat her as first priority, either, and yet he expected it of her? He chose his job over the phenomenal Kate really was crazy._ Why didn't he stay for her? If she was so important to him..._

He shook his head, dismissing the unanswered questions that haunted him. No amount of apologies could fix it. He made a promise to look after her, and he broke it. There were no second chances with Kate. The great Richard Castle was better for her, the writer was completely infatuated, he could tell. _The arrogant son of a gun could give her everything she deserved, and probably even more. _He felt a sharp pang in his heart, a pain that had little to do with the hole in his chest or the lack of painkillers coursing through his system. He had to let her go. Asking her to take him back was like an assault on her. They were in two different places. As much as he loved her, loved every single thing about her, he would leave again, and she couldn't. _But if Castle made her happy..._

He smiled. "I think you like him?"

Kate looked up. "And what gives you that idea?" she challenged, a small smirk playing at her lips.

He chewed over her words for a moment, studying her amused expression. _Not a chance was she going to win that challenge. _"Well," he started, choosing his next words to break the lingering friction. "You do know he wants to hook you, you know, reel you in—"

"Wh-at!" she choked, coughing to dislodge the mouthful she had almost swallowed. "Excuse me?"

Will laughed, _mission accomplished_.

Her eyes grew wide, a vision of confusion and shock, soaring to horror. "That better not... have come from Castle."

He chuckled. "No it didn't, but he obviously likes you, Kate... tailing you everywhere?"

"Ah—you're thinking of all the finest detectives in the New York City Police Department, he chose me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah." He replied.

"I actually sought him out first."

Maybe he underestimated her link to Castle, Will thought. _Kate did not make the first move. Just how big of a fan was she? "_The all-access pass. You used it...to meet Castle?" He paused, watching her brow furrow in confusion "Your badge," he corrected. "Really Kate, I knew you were a fan, but stalking—"

She shook her head. "I'll have you know there was no stalking involved, not on my part. He was a source for an investigation, helped close the case. Then used his connections to—" she took another bite, "Somehow I became the inspiration for his next novel."

"Ah... Nikki Heat, right?"

Kate stared at him, her eyes wide. "How did you—?"

"Montgomery." He interrupted. "So how exactly does one become the inspiration for a character called Nikki...Heat?"

Kate shot him a quizzical look. On any other day, in any other case, she would have thumped the person that said a comment like that, but she was exhausted, completely and utterly emotionally drained. Instead of hitting the ex over the head, she settled for letting herself relax and caught his grin while she struggled to stifle her amusement, failing miserably as they both burst into a fit of laughter.

_Castle made every single day infuriatingly drawn out...but interesting, sometimes even fun. Okay, she had grown used to him, close. She didn't even think twice about calling him as soon as she got the call out, and he was on her speed dial. Wait a minute, Will was never... _

"Stop making me laugh!" Will exclaimed, holding his side.

Grinning, she noted the fleeting expression of pain cross his face, shaking the thoughts of Castle from her mind. "Oh, come on! It's not like you've bin shot or something!" Her face lit up as she stifled another spell of laughter.

He glanced at her hands. "I thought you were over sprinkles."

Her grin widened. "Maybe not."

They sat smiling for a few moments, attempting to recover serenity, while their eyes glittered with silent laughter. A light tap echoed through the room, causing the duo to look up as Castle appeared, interrupting their unspoken conversation. Kate frowned, roughly swallowing as she absorbed the man before her. He stood firmly against the door, his entire body reflecting caution._ Something wasn't right. _He had never looked this serious, ever. They had just cracked the case, and she had seen him less than an hour ago, his usual cheerful self. _What could be wrong?_

"It's the writer monkey!" Will exclaimed, shifting his attention to Kate, a childish smile still plastered on his face. "What is he still doing here?" He focused on Castle. "Haven't you finished your book yet?"

Kate reached over to return her doughnut to the tray. She had a feeling he wasn't here to see Will. Dusting her fingers off, she turned to face the form in the doorway. Her eyes locked with Castles, and every cell in her body screamed alarm. _His eyes_, those eyes, always dancing with captivating charm and quick wit, were disturbingly blank. She couldn't see a glimmer of Castle's humour, and barely heard Wills remark as it grew faint to her ears.

Castle stood stern, facing Will "Last chapter," he replied. He shifted his gaze to Kate. "Do you have a sec?"

"Yeah," she responded, trying to shake the feeling of dread. She was certain whatever Castle had to say, it wasn't going to be good, and worse, somehow it involved her. She managed a smile at Will as she stood, stopping in her tracks while he spoke.

"Honestly Kate... He likes you."

Kate held her smile as she stepped forward to Castle, meeting his gaze. "You'll have to forgive him, he's heavily medicated." She searched for a hint of laughter as he stepped aside to let her through the door, finding nothing.

Past the door, she spun, raising her eyebrows at Will for a second, then moved into the corridor. Castle closed the door, falling in step beside her. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she spoke. "You look awfully serious." Her gaze flicked across Castle "Is everything ok?"

He walked alongside, stopping in front of a chair. "Take a seat," he replied, motioning behind her.

Kate shot a glance at the chair, laughing nervously as she focused on Castle. "What?"

"Sit down."

"Castle, what's going on?"

_Did it have something to do with the case? Was there another mob hit? What if something had happened to Lanie? No, Ryan or Esposito would be here, not Castle. What if it was Martha, or worse, Alexis?_

Kate's mind flooded with a torrent of scenarios, each one worse than the other. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but nothing could have prepared her for his next words.

"It's about your mother..."


	2. Facing the Heart

Her smile quickly faded, eyes darkening as a shadow fell across her features. Hot tears formed, threatening to spill over and expose her emotions to the world, to the man standing before her. Every sound echoing through the corridor vanished as Kate's world plunged into silence. A sudden aroma of bleach and sterile linen hit her, every one of her senses backfiring as an overload of emotions crashed through her, one after the other. Her mind desperately tried to grip his words and make logic of them.

She caught his eyes, searching for an answer to the question burning into her brain. _Why? _Why the brilliant author whose novels in her darkest times eased her pain now caused it?

"Kate..." Castle stepped forward, closing the distance between them. He reached out to wipe a single tear from her cheek. "Kate, I—"

"Don't...Touch me, Castle." She glared at him, her voice cold.

Shifting uncomfortably, he studied her eyes, trying to read her next move. "I had already... Kate I just wanted to help, I mean— " Stuttering, he reached for her again. She pulled back.

Castle was smart enough to keep his distance, knew not to push his luck, and even so, he still found himself fighting the urge to take hold of her. They both looked away, turning to a nurse moving between them. Kate managed a polite smile and waited until the nurse was out of sight before spinning back on the writer.

"Don't! Just don't." She snapped. "How much of an idiot could I be, huh, Castle! Thinking you would actually listen to me, right?" Her tone dropped to a sharp whisper. "If I were anything to you—," she paused, "Forget it. Your book and this little partnership...WE... are done."

Castle remained still, shocked at the intensity in her eyes, once again fighting the urge to pull her to his chest. He hadn't predicted this, and it had completely thrown him off page. "I never meant for it to hurt you, but you need to know what I've foun—"

"No." She cut him off, keeping her tone controlled. "Forget it. Understand? Oh my mistake, you don't know how to listen, do you, Castle?"

He opened his mouth to speak, struggling to find the words he needed to say. "I couldn't keep it from you! I just wanted to help." He paused, studying her for a moment. "I thought with more resources and us working together on it, with strong leads, we could solve... I did it for you, Beckett." Castle stepped forward, fiercely pulling her into him. He pressed into her hips, facing danger for the solitary need to feel the heat of her body.

The Detective struggled against his arms aggressively, her hands balled into fists, pushing at him, desperate to free herself, to hit him, hard. _Son of A... _She parted her lips to growl a threat, just as his mouth captured hers. Startled, she punched into his chest, pushing one last time before her body surrendered, deepening the kiss. _What is happening? This is Castle. This is_— the words froze in her mind when his skilled hands suddenly shifted from their grip, sweeping across the bare skin along her hips. She gasped into his mouth as they moved to glide under her top, a thrilling yet soothingly delicate sensation. The light brush of his fingertips sending jolts of electricity throughout her, surge after surge.

Suddenly Kate's heart accelerated, the need for him exploding into overdrive as the charge coursing through her body began raging with a new voltage. She swung her arms around his neck as he drove her against the corridor wall. _Oh god! _Her hands were in his hair, every inch of her body pressed against his own. She twirled her tongue in his mouth, moving to gently suck at his bottom lip, an act that proved to be a definite trigger, kicking his libido into full strength. He stilled for a few moments before he dragged his mouth from hers, launching an assault on her throat, leisurely savouring the pure tang of her skin. The sweet aroma of cherries and vanilla hit his senses, no doubt her body wash or her perfume mixed with what could only be described as Kate Beckett.

He heard a small moan as his lips trailed the base of her neck to her shoulder. Smirking, he backtracked to the spot that evidently triggered her urge to scream. Kate bit her lip, struggling to restrain the cry that threatened to break from her. _Yes, oh god yes! _One of his hands found the back of her neck and gently tilted her head for better access. He sucked lightly, darting his tongue out as her head fell back in pure ecstasy, a small whimper escaping her lips.

Hands tangled in his hair, he continued his attentions, nipping at her skin and soothing the mark with a swirl of his tongue. _Holy crap! Stop... Too close! _She tightened her grip on his hair as his teeth grazed her neck, pinching the flesh and taking her another step closer to the edge. His hands continued on their journey, easily reaching the button on her pants. _Oh god, take me now! _Every nerve in her body suddenly tensed, where they were and why instantly flooding back to her.

Her eyes flew open as she pulled back abruptly, unravelling herself from his arms. _Oh my god, did I just think that? I can't believe I thought... _Kate froze. Castle tensed. They stood motionless, gasping for the air they desperately needed to reclaim a steady heartbeat. The sweet sensation of her lips lingered on his, the silken sensation of her skin hidden beneath her pointless attire. Pointless because she was overwhelming, and though Castle had never seen her unclothed, he could see it in his mind, vividly in this moment, every curve and contour of her body.

His heart raced as he met her eyes. She was trying to suppress the explosion of emotions in her, and it was all too much. He watched helplessly as she swiftly spun and rushed toward the elevator, relief flooding her as the doors slid open immediately. She stepped in, her face burning, and tried to ignore the expressions of shock through the room. Her eyes caught Castle's for a split second before the heavy doors pulled her into solitude.

* * *

Detective Beckett breathed a sigh of relief as she sighted her car, finding it right where she had parked it. She had gone to the wrong section of the lot twice looking for it. She couldn't think. Fumbling in her bag, her fingers closed around the item she was looking for. She pulled her keys out and quickly spun, drawing her gun as a loud _thunk _echoed through the parking lot. Her eyes scanned the lot for movement, finding everything still. _What was she going to do, shoot Castle?_ Re-holstering her gun, she spotted her phone on the ground in two parts.

It was then she connected the pieces; it had fallen out in the process of getting her keys. "Crap," she muttered, picking up the sections of her phone and clicking them back together. She turned it around, noticing a large scratch as she waited for the screen to flicker to life. _Could this day get any worse!_ She threw the phone into her bag, not bothering to look for other damage, and quickly unlocked the entry to her sedan. Tossing her bag into the passenger seat, she dropped into the driver's side, slamming the car door.

She sat motionless, her keys held tightly in her hand, and let go. Pummelling the steering wheel she let out a scream, cursing until a rush of calm overcame her. Her eyes closed as her fists slowly began to limit their attack. She tipped forward, slotting the keys into the ignition as her head rested on the wheel, the sensation of exhaustion washing over her. Sighing, she turned the keys, relieved to hear the engine roar to life. The only place she wanted to be was the safety of her home, _right now_. She took a deep breath, still hearing the echo of Castles voice in her head, calling out to her as she had escaped from the hospital. How he had gotten down the stairs in time to catch her, she had no idea_. _But somehow, she was able to weave her way through the busy floor, to reach the main doors, before him.

She shook her head vigorously, trying to erase his voice shouting her name ever so loud. _Wait a minute, she was __hearing it. _Kate's eyes flew open. Her head snapped up, instantly searching for the source. He was maybe twelve feet away, calling her name again. _Oh god,_ she thought _I can't deal with this! _She slammed into the right gear, pressing her foot on the accelerator, hard. He jumped back as she lurched forward, veering out of the lot to disappear into the busy streets of Manhattan.

* * *

Kate pulled the vibrating phone from her bag as the elevator climbed to her floor. Scanning the caller ID, she hit reject and tossed it back in her bag.

_What was that? All right, he was the first person she called for anything, case related of course. But he needed the interesting 'stories' for his research, and she was duty-bound to make sure he got whatever he needed. She had no choice... Fine, working with him for so long, she would consider him a friend, but anything else?_

Startled by the chime of the elevator, Kate warily stepped out onto her floor, half expecting Castle to be camped out in front of her door. She wouldn't put it behind him. No other man had the distinct ability to turn her into a ball of fury, not like Castle. No. Richard Castle was unlike anyone; he was annoying, arrogant, self centred, egotistical, and what irritated her the most: she couldn't deny the attraction.

Gripping her keys tightly, she paced the hall to her apartment, breathing a sigh of relief as she unlocked and closed the door to her sanctuary. The one place she always felt safe. Stripping her coat and bag off onto the coffee table, she dropped onto her lounge, the intensity of the day finally catching up with her. She buried her head into her hands, closing her eyes as quiet tears slipped to her cheeks, her shoulders faintly trembling with every sob. Within moments the tension she had been carrying finally released its hold, unleashing a torrent of sorrow streaming down her face. She sat there for a moment, letting the stress pour out of her until the sobs grew fewer and far between.

All of a sudden, Detective Beckett stood up, wiping her cheeks to erase the evidence of her pain. Setting the alarm system and dead bolt, she picked up her jacket and hung it on the coat rack in her foyer, then turned and headed for her bedroom. She slipped off her father's watch and her mother's ring hung from the necklace and placed them carefully back in their box, tracing the photo on the closed lid for a fraction of a second. Sliding her gun into its drawer, she grabbed a set of yoga pants and a tank, folding them onto the shelving in the bathroom as she stripped out of her clothes. Kate stepped under the steady rush and turned the heat up, the significance of time disappearing. She didn't know how long she stood there, willing it to thaw the chill that resonated within her body, and _with any luck_, wash her misery down the drain.

* * *

The last rays of dusk had faded by the time Kate entered her bedroom, quietly vanishing behind the lights of the city. She could still feel the sensation of Castles lips on her neck, the scent of him surrounding her as if he was still in the room. She could trace the exact path he took with both of his hands, where that part of her skin still seemed to burn with his touch. The spot that he had centred on felt sensitive and she swore, even after showering, the evidence, his fingerprints, were all over her. She passed the dressing mirror in her room and paused. _What the? _Her hand moved to touch the mark appearing on her neck, a mark she recognized immediately. Not quite a hickey, but visible. "Son of a—" she muttered, quietly cursing the final word in her mind.

What annoyed her, she knew she couldn't blame Castle alone. She had let him. _Oh god, what the hell was she thinking? _After finding a clip on her dresser, she tugged her hair up until it was off her shoulders. She wasn't thinking. For once in her life, she had done something impulsive, without having control of the situation, and it terrified her. She sat on the bed and took a deep breath, jolting when she heard the ring of her intercom. Standing up, she quickly headed toward the foyer._ This...better not be Castle._

After pressing the button, a stern voice filled the room, "Miss Beckett? There's a Miss Parish here to see y —" she heard a scuffle on the other side as Lanie's voice picked up.

"If you don't give me that phone, boy... Just let me speak to her!" Another scuffle and her voice came on the line. "Kate! I'm comin' up. Tell this IDIOT I know you."

Before Kate could reply, the security guard's voice came back on. "Ma'am?" She paused for a moment. _D__id Lanie know? Did someone see? Well, the entire recovery floor saw them, but Ryan, Esposito? __Oh god, would the captain find out? _

"This is state of the art security in this building! You are not to go up without permission!"

She heard her name called again, and shook her head, casting her thoughts to the back of her mind. "Let her up."

By the time Kate had disarmed the system and unlocked the door, Lanie was marching out of the elevator, slightly wobbling on a rather high set of cherry red heels, complete with a crimson dress and shawl. She looked up at Kate, casting a trivial smile. "You didn't tell me you had a new security guard in the building."

Kate returned the gesture "Sorry, I must have forgotten."

"Forgot... My booty! You enjoyed that, a LOT."

She laughed. "Okay, maybe I enjoyed it a LITTLE, but I did forget."

"Girl, you're very lucky you didn't have a murder in your own building, about to strangle him with my wrap... So you going to let me in, or leave me decked up in the hall all night?"

Kate stepped aside for her closest confidant and friend, watching as Lanie strode past her into the living room and plonked herself onto the lounge. She smiled, observing how comfortable Lanie was in her place, _they had been through a lot together, and there was no way she would be able to keep anything from Lanie._ She was far too perceptive. She knew Kate, and she knew when something was up. _There was no avoiding it, she had to tell her._ Kate relocked the door and activated the system before joining her on the lounge.

"So," Lanie quipped, catching the detective's eyes.

"So," Kate mimicked. "Were you on a date?" she motioned to Lanie's dress.

"Don't go changin' subjects."

Kate sighed, deciding she might as well just say it. "Okay yes, we kissed. Well...more." She winced. "Actually, I don't know what you would classify it as."

"After stringin' you along for 6 months, then droppin you because you wouldn't follow his ass across the country, have you lost your mind girl? Comin' back don't make him a better man, in fact he's probably back for his own selfish reasons."

"Will? No... What?" Kate frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"What are you...?" Lanie's eyes widened. "CASTLE! You got your freak on with writer boy! Details!"

"The hospital...I thought you knew..." Kate's frown deepened. "What did you mean by...how did you...?"

"Never mind that. Spill, now. When did Castle happen?" Lanie grinned, a playful smirk forming on her lips. "HOW?"

"Hold on. He told me something."

"Girl, you had better start giving me the scandalous part of this story, or I'll be forced to strangle it out of you."

Kate shook her head, a small smile forming at her comment. "No, Lanie, he looked into my mother's case."

"What...? As a favour?" _Was Kate really going to brave that road again? _

"You really think I'd ask Castle about my mom's case? No. He did it after I told him not to."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

"Wait... Before or after you hooked up with him?"

"Uh before..."

Lanie frowned, completely bewildered by the woman in front of her. "Huh? Who are you and what did you do with Kate Beckett? You got a serious case of crazy hormones girl. You're not the least bit furious?"

"Yes, I was—Am! I am angry with him."

"You don't sound too convinced of your own case, Kate, and please for the love of god, explain how that situation turned into a make out session?"

Kate sighed. "I'll start from the beginning."

"Please do. You got me lost."

"I'm assuming you don't know about Will." Kate paused, noting the blank expression on Lanie's face. "Well, long story edited, he got shot after a meet I set up. Teflon round, just missed his heart. He's fine now." She watched her friends eyes widen. "Castle asked me yesterday about my mom's case, and I told him if he touched it, we were through. I thought he would respect that, at least..." She stopped. _I really thought... _

Lanie placed a hand over Kate's, gently prompting her to continue. "I was at the hospital with Will when Castle asked to talk. When he said it was about my mom, I knew he had... He said he found something I had to know, but I didn't want to hear it. I just..."

"With good reason. So, like the amazingly brilliant woman I know, you hit him, right?"

Kate laughed, continuing. "I was going to. One minute I was ready to kill him, the next, he had me and I was hitting him, but then he kissed me, and I... let him."

"Whoa! After telling you that he betrayed you, he kisses you? Well... gotta give him points for courage, that or stupidity." Lanie managed to hold back a laugh, but it only reflected in her eyes. She smiled jokingly. "What was he thinkin', takin' on Beckett!"

"Lanie! Not helping."

"Okay, okay! Continue."

"Next thing I know... I'm against the wall."

"What!" Lanie's eyes widened, a broad grin spreading across her face. "Are you serious?"

Kate frowned. "No I just made it up to see your reaction... of course I'm serious! And...it gets worse."

Lanie stared at the detective, intently waiting for the next part of the story.

"He... had a hand under my shirt, and then he started on my neck..." Kate shivered at the memory. "I swear Lanie, I have never met a man who could do that to me, I almost... we..." She hastily swung her attention to the floor, hoping the M.E. wouldn't notice the flush spreading across her cheeks.

Lanie tilted her head, noticing the small mark flawing her skin. She broke into a wide grin. "I can see he went to town... You almost... hold up! You didn't... In a hospital!"

"NO!" Kate's head snapped up. "No, Lanie Parish. We did NOT... have sex." She shifted uncomfortably. "But his cologne, what he was doing, all of it together, just... we could have, if it weren't for the corridor... his hand was south, by the time I stop—"

"Whoa, back up!" Lanie interrupted. "Kate Beckett, you were in the corridor! Okay really, what have you done with my girl?" The M.E. broke into a fit of laughter, briefly glancing at Kate's reaction. Catching the scowl the Detective was throwing in her direction, she quickly stifled the humour of the situation, suddenly looking very stern. "Okay, I'm pretty certain one of you would have realized you had an audience once your pants were dropped, and judging by your account..." She raised an eyebrow "It would have been yours."

Kate flinched at the thought. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"Only the truth." Lanie grinned.

"What I meant was, if we weren't in that hospital...If the circumstances were different—"

"You would have jumped his bones like there was no tomorrow?"

"A-gain, with the side-splitting humour, seriously?" Kate tilted her head, a sarcastic smile reaching her lips.

"Kate, remember when I said you needed some, fine, I will say it again. Writer boy is damn fine, and he is head over heels hot for you, and ONLY you. Don't you notice it?"

"Huh!" Kate scoffed, a skeptical smirk crossing her face. "You've got that wrong, Lanie. Castle is a player. When it comes to women, it's celebutants and mindless bimbets who throw themselves at him, woman who seriously lack in the self-respecting department, and trust me, he loves it!"

Lanie threw her a disapproving stare. "That is a little harsh!"

Kate bit her lip, a touch uncomfortable at her judgement of the author. She sighed. "But then I see the different side to him, and he's kind of... sweet, sometimes... even comforting. Fun, when he's not being a wiseass! But he loves women, just like most men, we are conquests to him... He's been married twice, he's not a one and done type, he said so himself. Loves the institution, hates the day-to-day..." Her thoughts skipped to a playback of conversations she'd had with him, admissions that would challenge everything tumbling out of her mouth. If only her thinking wasn't tainted with resentment. On one hand the sincere, sweet, charming partner, on the other, the attractive, immature, playboy. _Huh._ She frowned. "He doesn't stick to one woman, at least... He is a contradiction in itself..."

"Again, you don't sound too convinced. Tone it down on him, he's a fine guy and you know it. How many women have you actually seen him with since he met you? None. He's a damn celebrity, girl! He's good looking, he's got brains, com-pletely loaded, and you are going to pass that up! He could have any woman in the world and he wants YOU. Not Nikki Heat. Kate Beckett. The book is just an excuse to follow you everywhere, to be close to you. Because you block people out so much, he's gotta weasel his way in... He doesn't love women, Kate. He is in love with one woman. So what he's been married twice! We all make mistakes. Maybe he just hasn't found the right woman... until now."

Kate shivered. It was the same words Castle had used. _Maybe I just haven't met the right girl... _In one of the many moments where she couldn't decipher where sincerity began and arrogant flirting ended. She could never figure him out completely_. Hell, it frustrated her! _Not to mention wondering if everything between them was substance for the book. If anything between them was real!_ There were moments..._

"He's been with his ex-wife," the Detective quipped. "He's always flirting with other women and has no difficulty doing it in front of me. And you are referring to marrying him Lanie; we haven't even slept together!"

"Yet, and don't tell me you haven't thought about it... And besides the flirting, and the deep-fried Twinky, I mean."

Kate bit her lip to keep a serious tone. "How does flirting not count? And so what, we get married and the ex is always in the picture, he flirts with every woman we come across on cases, all his fans..." Kate froze in horror, realizing exactly what she was entertaining the idea of.

Lanie tilted her head, staring the detective straight in the eyes. For someone as smart as Kate, she sure seemed clueless when it came to Castle. "The fact that you would even mention that... You never even thought of that word with Will. And flirting doesn't count, because it's harmless and how he deals. The same way you hide behind your tough, 'I'm untouchable' image, he hides behind his humour and charm. You're both just afraid of getting hurt, taking a chance with each other. You can't tell me otherwise. He's in love with you."

"I was making a point of his character." Kate stated, her mind hazing over with conflictions. "Aargh fine! Let's say you're right. And I'm not saying you are. Then IF he cared, why would he have done the thing he was clearly warned would end things, huh?"

Lanie smiled. "I'm just sayin', Kate, he found something, and he decided not to keep it from you, he might have already known when he brought your mom's case up. Testing the waters... The point is, he looked into it because he wanted to help, because he cared... He had good intentions."

"Not you, too!"

"I'm not backing Castle, and I'm not saying his actions can be justified. I'm just saying look at all the facts before you draw a conclusion. Don't be quick to write him off."

Kate frowned, shaking her head. "All right, all right, can we forget Castle now, please?"

Lanie laughed. "Sure, Beckett, but while you're figuring things out, know you got me, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for the long haul, pointing out what is staring you fair in the face, what are friends for." She leaned forward, pulling Kate into a tight embrace.

"You're squishing me," Kate squeaked

Lanie pulled away, a look of disbelief crossing her face. "Quit complaining."

Kate laughed. "So, were you on a date?"

"I was, but the man was as dull as a dishrag, so I bailed. You are far more entertaining company, which rings a bell. I left my car back at the bar, had a bit to drink." She relaxed further into the lounge. "Might stay here tonight?"

Kate smiled. "Sure, Lanie, but off the lounge."

"It's comfortable here..."

"Do you want hundreds of dollars in chiropractic bills? Guest bedroom, come on, up!"

Kate stood up and yawned, taking Lanies hand, and tugging her from the lounge. Both women made their way toward the bedrooms and crashed on their beds. Lanie shook her shoes off and stretched out, a smirk written across her face. "Sweet dreams! Don't let Castle bite!" She paused, listening as a gruff reply came from the other room. "Go to sleep, Lanie!" _That girl may have found her match. There might just be hope for Castle... Yep... hope for Castle. _Laughing to herself, she closed her eyes, willing sleep to come.

Kate lay awake, replaying the day's events over in her head. Will being shot, Castle mentioning her mom, the kiss, the conversation with Lanie. When did she get feelings for Castle? It didn't make any sense. Did she really like him? Clearly her body responded well, clearly she was attracted to him, but that was purely physical, right? She liked the way he challenged her mind, too, their heated debates often became something close to intellectual foreplay. She liked that he was outspoken and driven, even dare she say, honest. But the way he challenged her, pushed every single button she had and more, invaded her space, relentlessly tossed suggestive comments toward her, that part of him drove her mad_._ _Oh god, it's true. Everything Lanie said... it's all true. _Kate rolled over_, aargh! She had to not think about Castle_.

After a few moments, she turned onto her back again, listening to the nightlife echoing through her window. Her fingers smoothed across the dark violet satin sheet, swathing her body in a delicate sheen of cool, a welcome escape from the sultry summer air. Her equally dark, but wine shaded duvet, had been shoved to the bottom of the bed. Even though the new AC was proving to be effective in repelling the heat, Kate hated the weight of covers, especially on these nights. From the sanctuary of chilled comfort, she focused on the hushed resonance of the city she loved, the hail of taxis, the sure sound of citizens escaping the confines of the stifling humidity outside, retreating to the security of their homes to the loving embrace of family and the cheer of friends, to the passion and romance of a lovers bed. All with the quiet telltale hum of chilled air, no doubt cranked up to ride out the temperature through their slumber. She wondered if he would be asleep, or if he would be in a similar frame of mind - her frame of mind. Unable to close her eyes, burying the urge to run to the person she secretly knows deep down she has fallen for, hard. Burying the urge to scream it from the rooftops and fall into his bed, into the shelter of his arms.

The roguishly handsome writer himself, the arrogant wiseass, the fun loving, smart character, and the gentle family man, every facet of his personality, she was in love with. But the indestructible walls she had built many years ago always rose to her defence, blocking the possibility of pain, and in the process, happiness included. Joy, romance, passion, she was so tired of fighting it all. Kate sighed, allowing herself to drift as every last bit of strength drained from her body, the sensation of exhaustion finally claiming her and luring her mind into another reality.


	3. Perils of Desire

I was pinned against the kitchen bench, every cell in my body aching for him. With any other man, it would have made me furious, but with Castle, I couldn't stop imagining what it would feel like to have him between my thighs. For him to touch me in a way that could never be erased from my mind. How I had got here, I didn't know, one moment tossing and turning, unable to sleep, the next I was outside his door. Luckily I had glanced at the time, opting not to ring the buzzer and risk waking the other two occupants. I thought about turning back twice as I drove, again as I stood in front of the door to his apartment. I had even watched my hand reach out and knock, as though it didn't belong to me.

Before I could gain control of myself the door had swung open, and now his mouth was inches from mine, teasing me as much as his broad hand sliding beneath my top. He lowered his head to my breasts and was quickly tugged away. I shook my head, my impatience growing; I wanted him, needed him, now. I didn't care about the formalities. After months of teasing and suppressing every biological urge possible, I just wanted it wild and radical. Before, I had a chance to hesitate. Maybe there was a little more Nikki Heat in me than I thought. To prove my case, I moved my hands to the belt of his pants, hoping there was space behind me. We were going to need it.

Glass smashed to the floor as he suddenly boosted me onto the bench, slamming his body further into mine. There was certainly space now. My eyes shifted to the stairs, watching for signs of movement, on guard for the flicker of a light. _Surely they couldn't sleep through that. _Suddenly I could feel his arousal hard against my body, the material of his jeans the only obstacle between me and earth-shattering pleasure, and that's the moment everything makes sense. Through the turbulent passion and fevered touches, I realize his clever wit and comical remarks, months of laughing, arguing, testing, hour long sessions of brainstorming, challenging each other, facing death, and above all, his irresistible charm. Every single thing led me to this exact moment, what I wanted, from the very beginning: _Richard Castle._

I fumbled with his belt, my mind a blur as he attacked my neck, kissing, sucking, and biting, tasting me, once again hitting the spot that took me close to the edge. His pants dropped as I wriggled out of mine, my body on fire with anticipation. He paused, staring into my eyes, and then I felt him. The initial burning contact driving me wild with desire. I needed more, so much more!

I wrapped my legs around him, shifting to pull him deeper, and yet it still wasn't enough. I closed my eyes, begging for him to speed up, begging for him to test the limits of heat, of magnetism, and motion, energy, everything! Pleading for him to shatter the very laws of physics. Why was he so painfully slow? _Oh hell I can't take much more of this! _

I moved my hands to his naked back, slowly grazing my nails down, hoping beyond belief that would be a clear indication. The twinge across my stomach tightened as he responded, pressed harder into me. I waited for the change to take place, but he only returned to the torturously slow momentum.

Suddenly reaching a new level of frustration, I leaned into him, firmly demanding what I needed. His eyebrows rose, but he obliged, picking up his pace as he forced himself further into me. I grabbed the cupboard handles on either side while his thrusts grew stronger, sending waves of pleasure coursing through my system. _Yes, yes, YES!_ My grip tightened as he leaned forward, taking my mouth into a searing duel with his tongue. Suddenly the final stroke tore through my body at an impossibly fast pace, tightening my thighs into a grip lock around his hips. I bit my lip to keep from screaming while he continued to drive himself as far into me as humanly possible.

I just glimpsed the figure when my head fell onto his shoulder, another wave crashing over me as Castle followed, moaning my name in reverence. _That is what I'm talking about! _Pulling back, I threw him a sexy smile, silently mouthing a 'thank you' as I traced his lips with my index finger. I pulled him into a kiss, sliding my tongue along with his and sighing into his mouth with complete satisfaction. Breaking away I moved my mouth to his ear, barely whispering what was repeating in my mind like a broken record: _incredible. _I felt his body shiver at the word, and couldn't hold back the smug grin playing at my lips. Castle was right, he could be one of _my_ conquests, and now, he was.

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like forever and as I felt the tone between us change. I took that as my cue to leave. I leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his cheek just as a familiar voice broke the resonating silence. "Richard!"

We both froze, a jumble of sweat and sharp breaths. My legs eased their grip and fell limp around him, every muscle in my body still quivering from the last high. His eyes never left mine as I stared at him in horror. _Martha._

"Richard! What on earth were you thinking! ...Is that... Beckett?"

* * *

Kate jolted into consciousness, a clammy tangle of sheets and limbs. _NO, this cannot be happening! _Rolling over, she reluctantly opened her eyes, groaning in protest. The room was dark; a faint glow shining through the curtains drawn on her window was the only light source she could make out. A flash tore across the sky, followed by a loud crash, jolting her again. She relaxed, listening to the patter of rain on the streets. C_ount sheep, sheep...think of sheep, anything but Castle, anything but that dream... How real it felt...Dammit! _

She would usually resort to a book on nights she had trouble sleeping, which was quite rare for Kate, despite being a homicide detective. It was the waking hours that the cases haunted her. Somehow she was able to throw them from her mind as night approached - all but one. Luckily on her sleepless nights, the city of New York was kind enough not to toss a murder her way at a ridiculous hour in the morning. It was hard enough on good nights having to be dependant on coffee for the 3am callouts. She wouldn't be able to function if only 4 hours sleep was thrown in the mix.

Tonight was a restless night, but the irony was she couldn't read a book, because they were Castlesnovels, and everything reminded her of him. Even her mind betrayed her, little by little journeying elsewhere, all roads leading back to the one place she begged not to go. To Castle, shattering her against cold kitchen tile, the hard wood of her precinct desk, wrapped in her sheets, a haze of high powered electricity. Her body aching, a hungry rage of touches and tastes between bodies. Animalistic instinct, pure passion. Heat.

The growing desire to be fiercely taken against a wall, temperature rising as Castle tours the path of her legs, caressing her thigh, inching closer with every breath, forcing her lungs to constrict. The coarse brick scraping across the exposed skin of her back, taking her to the edge as he slams into her, finally crossing the threshold and launching her body into uncontrollable tremors. Kate shivered at the visualization, pulling the blankets tighter around her to create a cushion of protection. Forcing her eyes to close, she pleaded with herself to sleep once more.

* * *

Castle awoke with a start, staring at the blinking cursor taunting him from the screen. Martha had left a little over an hour ago for her new role, and Alexis was on a school trip for the week. The apartment was quiet, eerily silent even, the only sounds in his study echoing through the window from the busy road below. He had drifted off in front of his laptop, struggling to find the words for the ending of his chapter. Pushing his computer aside and onto the chair, he stood up, stretching and glancing at the clock as he made his way into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of wine, propping himself onto a stool while he set the bottle beside his glass, his thoughts travelling to earlier in the day. _All he could say was...Wow! He did not expect it to play out like that. He could never in a million years have predicted that outcome!_

_Okay sure, Kate Beckett was an extraordinary woman, and he knew most of the time she was highly unpredictable, but still... That reaction?... Intense. _

Castle sighed. _What had he done that was so wrong, though? _He thought. _True he had made the mistake of investigating the case BEFORE he brought it up with Kate. But once he had leads, strong leads, he couldn't keep it from her! She just didn't see he was trying to help_. Beckett was furious for interfering, furious for dredging up her past, but if they could solve it, what was she afraid of?

He ran his hand through his hair, hanging his head_. A remarkable detective, smart, savvy, haunting good looks... the austerity of written vocabulary failed that woman. _No single word in the English language could sum up Kate Beckett. She was phenomenal, and nothing like the other women he so often attracted. They didn't come _close_, and after working with Beckett for so long, there was something about her. She was important; he couldn't imagine not having her in his life_. That HAD to mean something? _He didn't know how to handle a woman like her, but one thing was for certain: he needed Nikki, he needed Kate, equally as much as the air he breathed.

Castle stood up, downing the last of his wine before replacing the bottle. He glanced at the time once more as he grabbed his cell phone and strode toward the front door.


	4. Fearing the End

"Kate, wake up, girl... Kate!"

Beckett stirred, burying her head further into her pillow. She felt herself being shaken and growled at the person responsible. Turning her head, she forced her eyes to open.

"Hey!"

She rolled over, searching for the voice, wincing as she found herself momentarily blinded by a sharp green light. "Wha—" Kate blinked, the glowing digits coming into focus. Her eyebrows rose.

"What the hell, Lanie, it's four thirty in the morning!"_She had only been asleep for 3 hours! _Her eyes focused on the M.E. shoving a phone in her direction.

"Tell that to Ryan. You didn't hear your damn phone ringing for the past half hour!"

Taking the phone, she threw an apologetic smile toward her friend, who simply nodded in silent understanding as she left the room. Both women could identify; it was a part of both careers. Even so, it didn't make it any easier, and it definitely did not help with moods.

Kate sat up and growled her routine greeting into the phone. "Beckett."

A cheery voice rang into her phone line. "Whoa now, aren't we a little grumpy this morning. Rise and shine, we got a murder... Everything copacetic, Beckett?"

Realizing she had a little more spite in her voice than intended, Kate quickly tuned her voice. "Fine, Ryan. Just— you woke me up, now give me the details so I can get a cup of coffee."

The voice on the other line chuckled. "Seventy fifth and Lexington Park, pop and drop."

She had jumped out of bed and was throwing a pair of pants on as she heard the words, "Ryan that's a person; have a little respect."

"What? It's cop lingo. Pop and drop," Ryan repeated, teasing. "Someone's a little touchy ... Oh hell... Wait..."

Kate frowned, her voice taking a sombre tone. "You're a de-tective, Ryan, not a beat cop. I expect better from you. I'll be there soon."

"No, wait Beckett... You should probably uh, meet me at the station."

Kate frowned, a little worried at the change in her colleague's voice. "Why?"

"Err..."

"Ryan!"

"Just trust me, Beckett. I'll finish up here and head over."

Kate groaned, all of a sudden remembering what a new case meant. _She can't. Not after yesterday_... _Wait_. "Is Castle in yet?"

"No..."

"Tell him to take the day off."

"That might be—"

"Just do it," she ordered.

She knew Esposito and Ryan were going to be on her case immediately. Tt was now blatantly obvious something was up between her and Castle, but she didn't care at that moment. She didn't trust what he could say, or do, for that matter. More importantly she didn't trust herself. "I'll be right there."

Beckett closed her phone and tossed it on the bed, cursing at the ceiling. "Why can't you give me a damn break!" she yelled.

At that moment Lanie passed the room, raising an eyebrow at her friend, who seemed to have lost the plot. "Should I ask... who you are talking to?"

Kate looked across at the doorway, meeting Lanie's eyes. "The freakin' universe," she replied solemnly.

Lanie tilted her head, a sympathetic smile crossing her face. "Beckett, you can't avoid him. He's with you almost every day. Gotta face him sooner or later. What makes today any worse than tomorrow?"

_Because I still have the vision of him slamming into me... _Realizing she was translucent to the M.E, Kate hurriedly tried to hide her thoughts, but the flush that spread through her cheeks spoke more than words.

Clearly reading it, Lanie smiled smugly. "So get your freak on. Get him outta your system." Her grin widened as Kate threw her a cold glare, warning her not to speak another word. She threw her hands up in defence. "I'm just sayin'!"

* * *

Kate arrived at the crime scene after dropping Lanie off at the morgue and picking up coffee and a snack. Cutting the engine, she grabbed the brown bag and half empty cup from the seat beside usually occupied by Castle. She glanced at her watch, slamming the car door. _Five fifteen, how the hell did she take 45 minutes? _Berating herself, she scanned the cars, searching for a particular one, coming up empty. _Hmm he's not here? Good. _She hoped she could deal with the case details, perform a quick canvas of the area, and duck back to the precinct_, _avoiding him altogether.

_Who was she kidding? _If he wasn't going to be at the crime scene, he would be back at the precinct waiting for her. Sitting in her chair, which irritated her to no end, and if he wasn't at the precinct, he would be at the morgue, tagging along to hear the case's gory details. _Lanie was right. She couldn't avoid him; he was all over her. It was his 'occupation' to tail her everywhere._

She pulled the Bearclaw from the bag, smirking as it evoked the image of one shoved into Castles mouth to silence one of his vulgar comments. A fantasy of his from what she could remember. _A convent... Oh crap we're back to Castle. Brilliant work, Beckett! _No longer feeling hungry, she dropped it back in the bag and continued the path_, _taking a deep breath as she finally reached Ryan and the scene before her.

"Beckett!" His eyes were wide with horror. "I told you not to come!"

The Detective scoffed, tossing the bag his way. "Since when do I follow orders from you?" She scanned the bloodied grass, frowning. "Where's the body?"

He crossed his arms defensively. "On the way to the morgue."

Beckett spun on Ryan. "What? You didn't wait until I got here?"

He froze, indecisive for a split second. _What to say next?_ "Because you weren't supposed to be here, Beckett. Jeez! Sit down." He motioned to a park bench.

That was the second time she had heard those words, and she was losing her cool, fast. "Ryan!"

Ryan picked up an object and tossed it into her hands. "This, Beckett, is why I didn't want you here." He watched her sit down, taking a seat beside her.

Kate looked down at the small evidence bag, a stylish, black, leather wallet tucked inside, left open. _Why did it look familiar?_ She turned it over to the flipside and stilled, staring in shock at the I.D. fitted neatly into its designated place. "How is his...?" She started, her voice breaking as it dawned on her. _Oh my god. _She tore her eyes from the wallet to Ryan. "Is it...him?"

Ryan nodded gravely. "It's him Beckett, I saw his face..."

"What... happened?" she choked out

"Pop an— Sorry... He was shot, point blank in the chest, nine mil, sometime around two this morning."

Kate stood, handing the wallet back to Ryan with shaking hands, and turned to head back to the parking area.

He shot up, following her. "Beckett, what are you doing?"

"I'm finding the son of a bitch that did this! What are you going to do?"

* * *

Detective Beckett made her way into the bull pen, ignoring the many stares aimed in her direction. Reaching her desk, she noticed a package left to the side. She looked up, scanning the room, for what, she didn't know. Carefully, she placed her jacket on her chair, reaching for the box wrapped in brown paper. She turned it over and lifted the lid. A small note fluttered out onto the chair normally occupied by Castle. Picking it up, she recognized the author's handwriting, one single word scrawled in the middle of the page. _Sorry_. Her legs fell out from beneath her as she dropped onto her chair. The box, containing the testimony of almost everything they had experienced collectively, tumbled onto her desk.

She sucked in a sharp breath, calming herself as she stared down at the cover of Heat Wave. She didn't know what drove her to pick up the phone, but suddenly found herself dialling Castle's number. She still found it hard to believe he was gone, something was just not right about it all_. _What would Castle be doing in a park at two in the morning? And his cell phone wasn't found. Castle didn't go anywhere without his cell._ Unless... The killer took it, but why?_ ... _Identity theft? _It rang out, and she quickly hung up before it reached his message, not knowing what to say. It was crazy to think it, but she wasn't certain it was Castle. She had to find something concrete. Only then would she accept it.

* * *

Kate stepped out of the elevator of the upmarket building, making her way across the hall to number 14: Castle's apartment. She rang the buzzer, pausing to listen for signs of life on the other side. She silently hoped there would be before remembering if there was, it could very well be Alexis or Martha. Hearing nothing, Kate pulled the key she'd acquired from the security guard and slotted it into the door, turning it to swing the door open. "Hello? Castle?"

Her voice echoed loudly through the empty space. Hearing a faint beeping in the background, she turned and set in the pin she'd acquired from the security company, disarming the system before it detected her as an intruder. Performing the cursory assessment, Kate checked the room, searching for any indication of something wrong: a struggle, luggage, any explanation for what happened or what her instinct told her, where he would be.

Her gaze fell on the empty glass sitting on the kitchen bench. _One glass. So, no visitors. _She paused, memorizing everything before ascending the stairs. After reaching the second floor, she pushed a door that was sitting ajar. Holding in a breath, she stepped in, finding a pile of study books on a desk next to where she stood. She glimpsed a permission letter sitting on top of the books. Tilting her head, she could read that it was for a school trip to Washington, the dates coinciding with yesterday until, the end of the week. _Alexis wasn't home. Where was Martha? _

Kate moved out of the room, finding a flight itinerary on a small table in the hall, to os Angeles, one way. He was the only one home. The women were out_. All right Castle, what would you do? And what on earth would you be doing out at two AM? _She hesitated before travelling the hallway to Castles room, stepping in cautiously. Her eyes fell across his bed. S_till made._ _He didn't sleep..._Kate faltered, sitting on the quilt as she took in the scent of his room_. _Taking a deep breath, she quickly pieced herself back together. She had to before she completely shattered. _Come on, Castle, what would you do...? _

She froze. O_f course! _She quickly exited the room, descending the stairs to the ground floor again, heading for his study, but to no avail.

It was disappointingly tidy, with everything in place. His laptop was left up but had obviously run out of battery sometime during the night. That told Kate he planned to return. _But he didn't. _She choked back tears, the evidence only troubling her mind even more. She only had one more thing she had to do that could possibly give her answers. Detective Beckett left everything as it was, quietly slipping out as though she was never there.

* * *

Kate pulled up at another set of traffic lights. She had hit three on her way to the morgue, and this was the fourth. She swore under her breath, watching the traffic flow past her still car. _Could she really see his body? The empty shell of what made Castle... Castle. Would it break her? Losing another life. _It was his novels, his remarkable mind, which allowed her to escape to a different place, pulling her from the pain of her mother's death. The power in his words soothed the chaos in her mind, and somehow gave her hope. Hope for happiness. Hope for the future. Hope for justice. In many ways it gave her a mission, a sense of balance. It defined the fiercely driven, exceptional detective Kate Beckett became._ And now he was gone, too? _

She remembered how she felt that first day, having to go to Richard Castle: a high class celebrity, not to mention a complete enigma to her, for help on a case. In all of her theories of him, she never imagined him to be so blatantly forward. Arrogant, bold, defiant, self-absorbed, annoying_, no, infuriating; _but, up against his irresistible charm, everything else fell to the way side_. _He was a true gentleman, _when he wanted to be_, captivating, attractive, smart, witty; his personality, though grating at times, was nothing short of magnetic_. And he knew it. _He flirted with her openly, teasing and pushing his limits from day one. He knew he had the upper hand. He knew he could get acquitted for just about anything, and that really got to her. Even though, that first day when he offered, it took everything she had to not give in to the temptation screaming at her to go home with him.

She radiated hostility toward him. But behind closed doors? She liked it, knowing he wanted her, and she couldn't stop herself. She felt incredibly sexy, showing him just how strongly she was out of his league. So she thoroughly revelled in the thrill of his chase, never once expecting to be caught._ What the hell, have a little fun with him, it's only one day, right? _If she knew then it would be her undoing, she would have run.

Detective Beckett would have remained controlled, taming the wild impulse to whisper in his ear. She never would have teasingly bit her lip, moving away from him with a deliberate, torturous sway to her hips. Detective Beckett never would have crossed that line. But in that very moment, Kate was running the show. She knew what she did to men, and she knew she was playing with fire. Sooner, rather than later, she was going to get burnt. _She just could not stop herself, _and for that, the uncontrollable Richard Castle came crashing deeper into her life, daring her to meet every one of the challenges he presented. Just for her.

Suddenly her cell rang loudly, jolting her from her reverie. Hitting the hands free on the visor, she answered, not bothering to find out the caller.

"Kate!"

Hearing the familiar voice, she crumpled in her seat, tears pricking her eyes. "Lanie... did you... find something?"

"I sure did!"

The Detective was distant in her mind, words tumbling out without a link to them. "I'm on my way," she sighed, reaching out to end the call.

Sensing the detective was disconnecting in more ways than one, Lanie quickly stopped her. "Kate, wait! Don't hang up!"

"I'm just a few blocks away. I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Beckett, STOP. Listen to me! It's not Castle, hear me? It's not him, Kate."

She froze, trying to register the words. _She couldn't have heard them right. Could she? _"What?"

"It's not him," Lanie repeated. "His clothing wasn't right, he didn't have his usual belongings or his cell, so on a hunch, I checked the fingerprints. They don't match."

Detective Beckett fell silent, regathering her thoughts before firing the first question that puzzled her. "But if that's not Castle, then who's the guy in the morgue? Ryan said it was him. It looked like him. How...?"

"Cosmetic surgery, a lot of it. I would say not more than six months ago. He might have stolen Castle's wallet a while back."

"Or a fake ID... Why?" Kate's voice piped up, the notion of having Castle still with her, bracing her for anything. _But she was still going to kill him._

"I don't know. That's your field, Beckett. I have to go, but breathe, girl. Don't worry about coming in. I can't give you anything else for now... God knows where that pain in the ass is... but we can be glad he's not on this table."

"Thanks, Lanie." Kate disconnected, a wide smile reaching her lips. _He _was alive, somewhere. Still breathing. _Wait, it still didn't explain why the victim looked like Castle and had his I.D, someone who would go to all the trouble of cosmetic surgery... _Her smile dimmed a little. _Definitely identity theft. _She quickly grabbed her phone, dialing one of her speed dials.

The line picked up after a single ring. "Ryan! It isn't him. The victim isn't him."

There was a long pause before her colleague spoke. "Beckett, are you okay? Where are you? It was Castle, Beckett. I saw the body..."

She could hear the growing concern in his voice. _He probably thinks she's lost it. There was a minute there she thought she had._ "No, Lanie confirmed it." Kate sighed, neglecting to clarify everything over the phone. "I'll explain it all when I get in. I'm on my way now, but it's not Castle."

"You're kidding... But I saw him..."

_Jesus those boys could never wait..._"The fingerprints didn't match... Surgery. Most likely identity theft, at the least, attempted... Ryan, focus. I need you to track down Castle. Got it? Find him, now."

Kate quickly hung up before Ryan could spurt more questions. Ignoring the blaring horns from the traffic behind her, she dialed Castles line again. _Pick up, pick up, pick up, please. Dammit, Castle, answer your phone!_


	5. Delving Deeper

Beckett tore into the precinct and landed on her chair roughly, spinning it to face the two men stationed opposite her. "Found anything?"

Esposito looked up, a slight smirk written across his face. "If by anything, you mean..." he looked over at Ryan, who finished his sentence, sporting the same grin. "Castle?"

"Yes, Castle. Who else would I be talking about?" She studied their expressions, shooting a scowl in the pair's direction. "If Castle is missing, he and the victim could be connected. Do I need to re-brief you on identity theft, boys? Did you find him or not?"

Both detectives straightened and wiped the smirk from their faces, adjusting their tone. Ryan cleared his throat. "No, uh... we didn't. So if it's identity theft, Castle could still be... in trouble." He looked to his partner for backup, thankful as Esposito cut in.

"No one's pickin up at his apartment. Cell's a bust, too. Credit card was used last night at..." He quickly grabbed a document off his desk, skimming through it. "Seven twenty seven, at a bistro on seventh, dinner for two, delivery... no activity since."

Kate didn't want to think about what state Castle was in. Hell, at this point she didn't care if he had lost a leg - anything as long as he was breathing. Her stomach twisted. "It's a... possibility... Alexis is on a school trip to D.C. Martha is in Los Angeles. Neither was home last night. Dinner for two...?"

"Maybe he had a guest," Ryan suggested, Esposito nodding in agreement.

"Yeah."

"He didn't."

The men exchanged glances, holding back smirks. "And you know this, how?"

"His apartment." _Martha's flight..._ She thought back to the time stamp on the itinerary. "Martha's flight was at nine o' clock. Okay, so he sees Alexis off at six thirty, goes home. Assuming Martha is there, they have dinner around seven thirty, she leaves to catch her flight at say, eight, eight thirty at the latest?"

"Sounds about right," Ryan agreed.

Esposito shifted his focus to Ryan, then back to Kate. "Okay, so what'd he do all night?"

She frowned at the question, falling silent. _Timeline, they need a timeline... _Still frowning, she mindlessly chewed at lip, opening her mouth to offer a suggestion before she shut it again. Suddenly the vault of details she had locked from Castle's apartment cracked open, spilling a river of information through her mind. Her eyes lit up as if a light went on.

"His book! He would have been working on his book. His laptop was left open. Of course! The empty glass in the kitchen. He always has a glass of wine when he hits writers block. Bed was made. No sign of a struggle, and his alarm system was set. He must have left the apartment alone...unharmed."

Esposito paused in thought. "You were in Rick Castle's bedroom, huh?" He grinned, ignoring the daggers aimed in his direction. "So, do you want us to check his cell phone records? See if he called anyone?"

Ryan nodded in concurrence. "Might give us a time stamp, when he left the apartment."

Kate froze, recalling what would be on the record. _The 9 calls he made to her phone between five and six p.m. Crap. _"No, I'll do it."

Ryan smirked "We've already pulled them."

Kate stared at the detectives, suppressing the urge to strangle them, while her cheeks turned a faint shade of red. She swallowed, bracing herself for a hit. "And?"

Esposito glanced at his partner, both men silently agreeing on a decision. "Yeah, he placed a call to his editor at eleven fifty seven. Call lasted under three minutes."

She let out a restrained breath right before she could black out from lack of oxygen. _They actually let it slide? _"His...editor?"

Both detectives stood, still smirking. "Maybe a late night booty call." Esposito raised an eyebrow, delving at her weakness. _And there we go..._

"We're going over to question her now."

"Okay. Call if you find new information." She spun her chair back to facing her desk, feigning a manner of occupation as her colleagues strode out of the station, grinning widely.

* * *

Esposito led as they exited the editor's highly expensive apartment. Hitting the ground button on the elevator, the partners set out to get back to the precinct. Beckett had to hear this in person. She had a thing for the writer. _He knew._ _Ryan knew. The cap'n definitely knew. Wasn't hard to see. The sexual tension could be cut with a knife. But she would never admit it._

He grinned_. Would he pay to see the day she would? Hell ye-ah! Long time waitin', but... Mockin her? A sure way of gettin smacked down. And she could, definitely. Kicked his ass more than once in sparring. The ONLY woman who has taken him down. Castle had balls tryin her- steal balls. _

Ryan stood beside his partner in silence, both men completely unaware of their similar train of thought. _Beckett definitely had a thing for Castle, cause somehow, he was still breathin! The man's gotten closer to her than anyone, including that feeb Sorenson. Castle was hooked big time! _He chuckled quietly to himself, earning an arched brow from his partner. Shaking his head, he feigned ignorance. _Yep, totally hooked. Followed her around like a lost puppy._

The doors slid open at ground floor and the partners swaggered out, both acknowledging the superintendant with a simple nod before swinging out into the blazing New York heat.

Ryan immediately paused and contemplated diving back into the luxurious foyer, if for anything, to avoid melting into the sidewalk. _Good god! He could not wait to get back to the chilled comfort of his desk!_

Esposito on the other hand, barely flinched and tossed the juvenile a smirk as he headed in a straight line toward his vehicle._ Who could blame Castle, Beckett was HOT. Should be criminal to be that smokin! No guy could ignore her. She was the type to settle with, the sexy award-winning wife. The one the average guy wouldn't have a chance in hell with. The leadin lady at the twelfth precinct. Worthy of respect... Sorenson, trash compared to her. But Castle? Though he came across as an arrogant jackass, Castle had a way with her. They could be somethin. For now, a control freak with somethin she STILL can't control, a hell of a lot better than Shark week._

* * *

Both detectives confidently strolled back into the bullpen with the particular sureness of someone on a mission. They caught sight of Beckett's empty station. "Damn." Esposito stared at the desk, as if expecting her to suddenly appear.

Ryan looked perplexed. "Where'd she go?"

Esposito deciphered the conundrum in a split second. "Break room."

They switched direction, nodding greetings to the array of officers scattered through the room. Stepping into the break room, they found Beckett standing stock still in front of the espresso machine, strongly centred on a piece of paper held in her hands. She was sporting her signature frown, absorbing the words off the page as she read.

"Beckett," Ryan called, pausing as he watched her frown strengthen, focus remaining unaffected.

"Beckett," both detectives repeated louder, pulling her from the thoughts in her mind.

She looked up at the two men, studying their expressions to guess what was coming next. "You found him?"

"We found him."

A rush of calm overcame her as she heard Ryan's words. _Judging by their faces, it was good news. He was okay, but..._"Where?"

Ryan grinned. "He's in the UK. England, to be precise."

"What! England? Why?"

Esposito grinned and took over. "He flew out last night, red eye flight, company paid, for a new book deal. Castle called her on his way out to confirm the flight time. We spoke to the front desk of his hotel. The receptionist personally remembers him checking in early this morning."

Of course she would _personally _remember his check-in. Kate was lost for words. _What book offer? He would tell her... wouldn't he? Unless... _"He never mentioned it to either of you guys?"

"The book offer?" Esposito questioned. "No, you?"

Kate shook her head, turning as she heard the ping of the machine behind her. She grabbed the cup of coffee, drawing in the heavenly scent of caffeine as she brought it to her lips. "Okay, let's find out who John Doe is." She watched as both detectives stayed where they were, glaring when they showed no intention to move.

They stood in front of her, grinning victoriously as though they conquered Everest. _Acting like a pair of twelve year olds, that was Castle's forte_. She expected higher standards from them. "What? Were you waiting for a sticker? Check the system and missing persons, see if you get any hits." Kate frowned in annoyance, ordering the pair back to work, "NOW."

Esposito grinned, watching her stride from the room, back to the forceful and fierce Detective Beckett.

* * *

Kate stood in the corridor of the morgue, gearing herself with the compulsory protective gown and glasses. She glanced at the clock on the wall, appreciative for the countless hours of uninterrupted sleep. She had stumbled home in the afternoon, gladly dropping all of the stress of the day at the door. After a hot bath and caving into bed, she surrendered the fight to stay awake, passing out the moment her head had hit the pillow. Thirteen hours later she had woken to the solace of Lanie's voice and the luxury of a delivered full course breakfast, complete with coffee. Lanie was a godsend. She needed it after yesterday. _Why didn't she put out an APB? He was a god damn celebrity, they would have found him in minutes! Instead of freakin worrying, and thinking he was... Aargh!_

She was surprised she didn't, functioning on five hours of sporadic sleep with a short fuse. The outcome could have been disastrous. Though she was glad she didn't jump the gun, putting an APB out and having Castle's family think he was missing, or worse, making the call, she couldn't imagine what it would have done to Alexis and Martha to think he'd been murdered. She shuddered. It would have been a special brand of hell, being the bearer of that news.

_What the freakin hell was he doing in England with a book offer? Was he running after what happened? _That wasn't like Castle. But what else could she think when he takes off that same night?_ Boy, was she going to kill him when he gets back! Murder him herself. _

Kate sighed, realizing no one was with her to help answer the questions plaguing her mind. _Okay, here goes... _She pushed the revolving door into the room, her eyes fixed on the lifeless replica of Castle.

Lanie smiled warmly as she felt the detective enter the room. "Beckett, how's the case going? I don't have much just yet, but I have a name for you." She looked up from her notes, noticing Kate frozen at the sight. "Pretty disturbing, isn't it? But spot on, a very good job..."

"Thank... you for the breakfast and letting me sleep... It's... just ...like him."

"You needed it, girl. And that's the purpose of the cosmetic surgery, yes... Your victim's name is Allan Trimby. I just spoke to Ryan; he pulled his record from an institute. He was released a little over six months ago. Enough time to find a fixation, I guess, and get the surgery... It's extensive- the work. Someone went all out making this guy look identical. No average surgeon would risk it, not with the possible charges. Identity fraud, right?"

Kate stepped forward until she stood beside the table, feeling slightly uneased at the proximity of the look-alike. "Identity theft," she corrected. "And you'd be surprised what people would do for money, Lanie. You said no average surgeon would do it... Could this be black market work?"

Lanie shook her head. "I can't be sure. This is very extensive. It had to have been done with high end tools, though there are no records in any of the clinics."

"So, somebody did risk it but covered their tracks."

"I'm not one hundred percent certain, but I think so."

Avoiding the unsettling sight of his face, the Detective swung her focus to his arms, noticing two red marks on the left wrist. She slid a pair of gloves on as she frowned, pointing. "What are those?"

"Not sure." Lanie picked up the UV light. "It looks like the marks left from a stun gun, but as you can see..." She shone it over the area, revealing the form of a well known shape in glowing ink. "There's dye on the area. The same dye that's used in first-rate clubs. Similar to a tattoo, but it's only visible under UV. Maybe a new age stamp?"

"It's a... castle chess piece?...What?... This case is going to have everything to do with Castle, isn't it?"

Lanie nodded. "What do you expect, Kate? I mean the guy is a splitting image of him, so of course it would have something to do with Castle... But there's something else. I did an x-ray of this arm. There's some kind of micro chip in it..."

Kate's eyebrows rose. "A micro chip? What the hell...?"

"I'll know more once I've examined the body completely."

Kate froze in thought, her frown deepening. "A micro chip... who would..."

"Not a clue."

She jolted back into reality. "Lanie, the dye, how permanent is it?"

The M.E raised an eyebrow. "Lasts maybe three hours, give or take..."

"So, the victim would have been at this 'club' within a few hours before his death."

"Looks like it."

Kate leaned over to get a better look, completely oblivious to the swing of the door. She had a split second to feel his presence before he was at her side, leaning over her shoulder. "So creepy!" a voice announced from behind her, his breath caressing her neck as he spoke, sending a tantalizing shiver along her back.

Kate turned her eyes upward to Lanie, trying to calm the rapid pounding as her heart sped up, the proximity of him rushing her blood. The M.E. was stilled, staring at the author without a word.

Kate gathered the courage and spun to face him. "What are you doing here, Castle?"

He winced, stepping back as though he had taken a slap. A flicker of hurt hesitated in his eyes, quickly fading as his characteristic smile returned. "Ryan... told me, I had to..." He paused, paralysed at the ferocity glinting in her eyes. "See it... for myself."

"It's good to see you're not dead, Castle," Lanie interrupted, trying to lighten the mood.

He switched his attention to the M.E, brightening a little. "I know, right? I had no idea I was—" He stopped, feeling the animosity radiating from the Detective in front of him, and switched to focusing entirely on her. He had to play it cool. He couldn't be sure how much Lanie knew and didn't want to risk signalling anything was different between them, that he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and about her. What she meant to him..._ Though that death glare was a hell of enough to reveal things... _"Beckett, can we speak outside for a moment?"

"Go home, Castle." Kate glared at the man before her, stepping forward as her eyes burned into his. He hastened his pace backwards, recoiling to the doorframe. "Can we—"

"No," Kate interrupted sharply. "Just... go."

"But—"

"CASTLE. Go."

Sensing himself weaken, the writer resigned to admitting defeat. He knew when her tone said not to cross the boundaries again. "Okay, but..."

Beckett stood her ground. "Now."

He stepped closer, and she stepped back a little, surprised at the swap of control. "One way or another, Detective, we are going to talk. Even if that means I have to camp outside your door for three days straight. Don't think I won't do it."

A barely noticeable smirk played at her lips, and she only just managed to keep her face straight. "Don't forget my gun, Castle...and don't think I won't do it."

He smirked, leaning in closer, until his face was inches from hers. "Just try, Detective."

"I will," she replied firmly. Every muscle in her body was tensing at his proximity, and she struggled with the urge to ignite a repeat make out session, but she remained strong and stood stock still for one solid reason: to prove he had no effect.

The air electrified around them as they stared at each other, their mood quickly turning to excitement rather than aggression. Her gaze flicked to his lips, and he knew he'd won.

He stepped back, leaving the Detective to suck in a sharp breath as the glare returned to her eyes. Peeking around to her best friend, he nodded a farewell at both women before he held his hands up in surrender. Glimpsing a last look at the Detective, he turned on his heel, disappearing through the door.

Kate stared blankly at the space where he stood, breathing a sigh of relief and disappointment all at once. She was only mildly aware of the M.E's presence in the room until Lanie suddenly cleared her throat, pulling Beckett from her trance. "Nothing between you two, hmm?"

Kate slowly turned to face her best friend. "I know."

"You should have talked to him." Lanie frowned.

"What? Here?"

The M.E. shrugged, grinning. "Probably the safest place to... I wouldn't have interfered, unless someone attempted murder, of course, or on the contrary with what I just witnessed...quite the opposite."

A small smile crossed her lips as Beckett calmed, quietly laughing at the choice of words. "I'm sure."

"Well girl, that's all the information I can give you now. I have someone to see... But, I'm serious. You are crazy if you let this guy go. He's one of a kind, Kate. At least talk to him!"

Kate cringed. "I will. Just—"

"Not yet," Lanie finished, studying her friend with a smile.

Beckett nodded, moving toward the door. "I'll leave you to it, then." She paused and spun around. "I'll need the information off that micro chip, fast."

The M.E. looked up from her forms, partly disregarding the Detective's tone as she raised her eyebrows at her.

Kate smiled apologetically. "Please."

* * *

Beckett stopped at the precinct, pulling the handbrake as she tugged the keys from the ignition. She swung open the car door and stepped out onto the street, approaching the entrance to the station. Her head was hung in concentration at the preliminary report gripped tightly in her hands. She cleared the door and entered the elevator, still reading the document. Victim's name Allen Trimby, died from a shot to the chest, nine calibre bullet. No DNA left at the scene. It didn't make any sense, why he had Castles wallet, or how he got it for that matter. The micro chip and stamp, the cosmetic surgery, what doctor would change some ones face to that of a celebrity?_ If this wacked case was planning the crime she suspected, she wasn't feeling very motivated to find his killer. Hell, she'd shake their hand._

A loud chime sounded as the elevator doors opened, releasing the detective from her thoughts. She wound her way through the floor toward her desk, pleading for the clock to move faster.


	6. A Little Action

It was a respectably early hour in the evening when Kate finally called it quits and headed home. So far, they were no closer to finding the club, or where it was located. No other leads had come up on the case and it was really beginning to elevate her stress level. She couldn't stand when she wasn't able to solve the case, especially when she couldn't wrap it up without _his _help. _This one she was going to figure out without him,_ she decided as she slid the tension of work off her and stepped toward the comfort she desperately needed. A flickering golden glow danced across her naked figure, highlighting every curve as she slowly lowered herself into the lavishly filled bathtub.

A serene smile graced her lips as she watched the shimmer of lights reflect through the room, enhancing the strong effect of rose fragrance filling her whole being. She loved this luxury. _God she needed this._ Kate leaned back against the cool porcelain, letting her head fall back as the tepid warmth embraced her entire body. _For god sakes, she got along fine as a Detective before she met the writer! _She didn't _need _him. Her eyes closed as she forced herself to absorb the sensations of relaxation, loosening her shoulders and finally releasing her tension, effectively soothing her rising temper.

* * *

Soft steps padded across the apartment of Detective Beckett as she moved slowly down the corridor to her kitchen, roughly drying her hair with a towel. Her chosen attire of black laced lingerie was a welcome relief and a rare indulgence for Kate, especially with her brand of neighbours. The temperature was far too hot to keep the curtains drawn, and there was no sign of life from the apartment across from her. She was fairly certain she was safe to wander her apartment in the complete comfort of undies and a bra. If anyone saw her, she could just shoot them and hide the body. Kate let out a small chuckle at the notion and discarded the towel, draping it over the black leather armrest of her lounge before returning to the kitchen.

Without skipping a beat, she snatched up the remote for her sound system and switched it to a low tune, singing softly to the gentle tempo as she leaned into the open refrigerator door. Tossing the remote onto the bench, she fished into the freezer compartment, pulling out a tub of ice-cream, another of her indulgences. Perfect for the borderline bearable furnace the summer night was proving to be. Bouncing back over to the counter, she rummaged in the drawer for a spoon, a wide grin of victory crossing her face as a hand grasped her prize. She flipped the lid off and dove into the velvety magnificence, spooning a large scoop into her mouth as she hummed happily to the melody faintly echoing through her apartment. Rolling it around on her tongue, she savoured the rich essence of chocolate, closing her eyes in bliss.

Kate did a quick twirl and danced a path out of her kitchen, relishing her favourite flavour as she continued humming the tune. She liked her apartment; sure it was nothing like the great Richard Castles _palace_, but it was a good size. Castle's loft was just ridiculously huge. She was surprised at first glance, finding it a lot more sophisticated and classy than she envisioned. In truth, she expected the apartment of a teenage boy, but it was tasteful and stylish. Far from what she assumed it would be. She liked the colours in particular, and wondered if the tones in her apartment could be spiced up.

Spinning around the room, she took in the vision of her lounge room. The cream patterned walls and the contrasting dark furniture always looked good, but a little colour wouldn't hurt. She made a mental note to duck into a shopping centre the next chance she got. Why not, she had the funds. The writer was dead on when he speculated that she came from a well off family. She had money, and her place was the only thing she allowed to come from that. Everything else she liked to work for, unlike the wise ass. Getting paid for his imagination, a child could do it, though she had to admit he was damn good.

Drifting through her apartment she surveyed each room, frowning in distaste at different features as she cased the entire floor, making a virtual list of all the things she would 'get around to doing'.

* * *

Kate prized another mouthful and dropped the spoon into the now half empty tub resting on her bare skin. A trickle of chilled water slowly snaked down the taut muscles of her stomach to melt into the fabric lining her hips. She lay relaxed against her duvet, enjoying the exquisite sensation of its journey.

Why did she feel so intimidated by him? She even felt like she had to upgrade her furniture, throwing out perfectly good fixtures, for what? Why was she even bothered? He was never going to see it. Never going to step a foot into her place, not if she could help it, anyway. She sighed. Her fight or flight response was always heavily weighted toward fight, but having outclassed any other male on the planet and being the only man that ever 'passed her test', so to speak, the possibility of falling in love with Castle was cosmic, and her reaction was only inevitable, right? Perfectly natural. Take flight, fast.

_Only Castle... _Kate froze, slamming her thoughts to a screeching halt as she heard the sound, faintly at first, then silence. She snatched up the container of melting chocolate and sat up, listening intently toward the open bedroom door. Again she heard it and this time soared off her bed, quickly backtracking to the source. Still focusing on the now half empty tub in her hands, she rounded the corner and subconsciously dove for her phone, missing it by inches. Instead, to her horror, her hand collided with a glass bowl and sent it spiralling off the bench toward the dining room, hurtling it to the floor with a loud crash, and in turn setting off a series of events she never could have prepared herself for.

Kate instantly dropped the tub onto the bench with a sharp curse, leaning down into the cupboard in search for a dustpan and brush. A loud _thunk _from beyond her front door made her stop in her tracks, demanding her undivided attention. Speed-swiping the remote off the bench, she quickly plunged the apartment into silence. Her eyes focused on the dead lock hanging loosely from its chain. She froze, watching in horror as the handle began to roll. _Shit! How the hell did she forget...? _Her heart pounding in her chest, she glanced at the lounge, then immediately calculated the distance to her off duty piece. She had a split second to make a decision. Cover, or arm herself? A dreaded click echoed from the door and Detective Beckett took over, lunging toward the indoor plant just outside of the kitchen.

Seizing her firearm, she stood squared against the other side of the bench, pointing her weapon toward the intruder's entrance, her finger on the trigger. The door eased open slowly, and from her extensive training, Detective Beckett knew it as a dead giveaway to her assailant's next move. Inching her aim a few centimetres to the right, she flicked the safety off and drew a deep breath. Every fragment of her focus was fixed on the door, and when she heard the stir of movement, she was ready. Kate tightened her grip and narrowed her eyes into a perfect tunnel vision on her target just as a tall, well built man ducked out from behind his hiding spot, making a quick dash into her apartment. _Like hell! _

A deafening series of explosions rang out as Kate stood steadfast against her kitchen bench, pursuing the intruder with a hail of bullets. She could hear the shattering of glass repeating in her mind like a broken record as the shots ricocheted off her photo frames, sending them crashing to the floor. The light tinkle of shells plummeting to the floor was the only other sound in the room that she could hear above the ear splitting blasts, until a fearful shriek pierced the now deadly silent room.

"STOP!"

Three more rounds fired before she heard the loud and unmistakable slump of a body hitting the floor. Kate stopped, lowering her gun but keeping it firmly gripped in her hands as she weaved her way through the scattered glass in the dining room. Moving swiftly into the lounge room, she now had a clear view of her hallway and the man laying face down on the timber floorboards with his hands raised in surrender.

"Don't shoot!"

Kate raised her aim back up to the body of her assailant. "Don't even think about moving!"

The body squirmed and a muffled voice squeaked a reply. "Beckett?"

She paused at her name, but kept her aim on the man now making a move to get to his feet.

"I said don't move!" She barked.

"Jesus, Beckett! It's me!"

Kate froze. "CASTLE!"

The writer lifted himself to his knees, brushing off his shirt. "YES! Ho-ly Detective!"

Kate stood in shock as her partner rose to his feet, turning to face her, still with his hands in the air. "Must I prove it Detec—"

His voice cut out as he caught sight of her, and he widened his eyes. "Whoa!"

She frowned, still frozen in her stance. "What the hell, Castle!"

"I heard..." He shook himself out of his trance and managed to utter a full reply. "I heard a smash, and I thought something was wrong... Can you please put that gun down? You're making me think that was an intentional attempt on my life."

A rush of confined air escaped from her lungs as she finally released the grip on her weapon, lowering it completely. "How do you know it wasn't?" She shot back.

She watched his eyes grow wide, and frowned as his mouth opened. "Now _that_ is a better view than the barrel of a gun pointed at my head."

Kate suddenly remembered her attire and shot him a scowl as she snatched the towel off the lounge, quickly wrapping it around her body.

His face dropped and he stared at the now deplorably gift wrapped treat. It didn't matter, though; the image was already burnt into his mind forever. It just wouldn't hurt to see that heavenly sight again.

The Detective glared in response to his attentions. "Eyes up, Castle!"

"Sorry."

His gaze snapped up to her face, and he wasn't surprised to see the flare of anger there. But the other emotion swirling within those gorgeous green eyes of hers, he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"So, you wanna tell me what the HELL you were thinking! I could have killed you!"

He flinched at the memory. "You almost did. I heard the bullets whizzing by my head as I made an impressive dive for the floor. I was sure I was gonna get one in my ass."

She sighed, smiling a little. Leave it to Castle to find the humour in any situation. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I would get in if I shot you?"

A wide grin spread across his face. "It's a good thing you're not a perfect shot then, huh Detective? And your concern..." He added, taking a step closer. "Is truly touching."

Kate bit her lip as she narrowed her eyes and fought back a smile. "Hard to get a good aim on a moving target, Castle...ever tried?" She instantly regretted the comment as his features pulled into an expression that could only reflect pure mischief.

"No I haven't, but if you ever want to teach me, Detective, I'm more than willing to face the shooting range with you...all those secluded booths in dark corners..."

She arched a brow and rolled her eyes, stating blankly, "In your dreams, Castle."

He smirked. "Oh Detective, you are, trust me, you are..."

She took a step toward the writer, her heart rate increasing as he did the same. Despite the heavy thumping in her chest, she managed to keep a sense of decorum. _For now._ "Why are you here?"

Castle stood inches from her body, struggling with the urge to confiscate her towel. Instead, he opted to give her a polite smile, knowing he had to keep a certain level of control. "Honest and respectable intentions, I swear."

"Uh-huh," she quipped, her eyes flashing as she closed the distance between them, torturously daring him to push the limits.

"Yes. I actually got you a gift." He whirled around and disappeared beyond the front door, allowing the Detective a moment to catch her breath before he re-emerged with a large wrapped box.

She arched a brow and threw him her best unimpressed glare. Though within the locked confines of her mind, her curiosity levels were shooting through the roof. _She couldn't possibly open it in front of him. He would see right through her._

"Don't look so suspicious, Detective. Open it!"

He held it out to her and she cautiously took it from his hands.

"It's not a bomb." He grinned audaciously, before adding, "Cross my heart."

She dropped the gift onto the safety of the lounge and spun around, crossing her arms. "Don't think this makes everything okay, Castle!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. It's just a little something I got you a while ago. I wanted to give it to you before..." He paused. _Before she kicks me out of her life._

She suddenly remembered the other book deal and could have literally felt the walls solidifying around her heart. _Before he leaves. _

"You should go," she stated coldly, crossing the room to her front door, swung wide open. A wave of regret washed over her when a flicker of hurt flashed in his eyes. She wondered if she had been a little too hard on him.

"It's getting late." She smiled politely. "And thanks to you, I have cleaning up to do."

"Okay, I take a hint." He raised an eyebrow, pairing it with a bold smirk. "When it's as subtle as a freight train." Returning her smile, he stepped toward the Detective, leaning against the door frame.

She bit her lip as he leaned in to her ear. "I'm just curious..."

She grinned and straightened out the dishevelled collar of his shirt, brushing off a shard of glass. "Uh-huh...of?"

His hand snaked into the towel and brushed against her stomach, descending to slip into the side of her lace panties, resting against her hip. A rush of breath escaped her lips as her eyes closed with the sensation, and he knew he had the Detective right where he wanted her.

Seizing the moment, he drew his mouth to hers, tasting the sweetness of her lips and testing her. Their bodies melded as their kisses became urgent and deep until Castle pulled back, tasting the tang of her flavour on his tongue. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and grinned cheekily. "Mmmm chocolate, as I thought."

She bit her tongue to keep from laughing and gently pushed him into the corridor. "Goodnight, Castle."

"What, no big send off? A good tumble in between sheets?" He smiled chivalrously. "Until tomorrow, Detective."

A small smile sneaked into her expression as she nodded, slowly enforcing the physical barrier between them.

As soon as the door met its frame, she slid on the dead bolt and leaned against the hard wood, unable to stop herself from grinning like the Cheshire cat. Her eyes flicked across the present and she vaulted off the door to satisfy her curiosity. Sliding the lid off, she was met by two smiling faces: Castle's and her own. She pulled the frame out of its casing and stared at it. They were at the Gala, her in that outrageously exquisite and ridiculously expensive dress, and Castle in that rather fitting, very attractive suit. They were turned slightly toward each other, undeniably focused on each other, with the biggest grins. _Did she always smile like that with him? _She liked that the background was blurred, and they were in complete focus, it seemed to mean something, though she couldn't quite pin what it was. _Who got the chance to take this?_

Kate turned it over and her eyes flicked up to the now bare wall where the faces of her college friends used to be, now laying in a shredding of smashed glass. _Well, he managed to create a space for it._


	7. Dangerous Liasons

Kate stood in front of his apartment, watching the lights of the city glitter from the window in the hall, waging a war with herself. _Go in, or not_? She had woken up in a spell of sharp breaths and heat, the images of him wreaking havoc on her body. After retreating from her bed, she tried for hours to smother the blaze burning within her, ceremoniously failing. Every thought took her back to Castle _again_, and the flames just exploded into an inferno. _She needed a release._ Kate made a last ditch attempt at calming herself before she made a radical change and snapped up her keys and cell phone, tearing out of her apartment with only one destination solid in her mind.

A sliver of light shone from the bottom of the door. _H__e was home. _Kate hesitated for a second, her hand inches from the hard wood. _Decision moment... _She stopped, letting her hand fall. _Would he let her do this? He wanted her as much as she wanted him. But if he wanted more? _She heard the proverbial hum through his apartment as she hit the buzzer, stiffening at the almost unbearable silence from inside. Her heart pounded in her chest, begging to hear a sound. _Please be home, you have to be home!_ She froze in anticipation the moment she heard his footsteps approach the door.

"Detective Beckett!" Castle chimed, peeling it back in surprise at the identity of his visitor. "I'm touched. You missed me—" He stopped in mid sentence, raising his eyebrows. "Already...?"

Her exotic eyes pierced into his, captivatingly rimmed in a smoky shadow, darker than he had ever seen on her before. _God, it was so sexy! _Beckett wasn't one to wear much makeup, and it was further enhanced by the brilliant red top hugging her figure. He could see a sliver of her bra where the fabric of her tank hung down, just enough to show a delicious taste of her cleavage demanding his concrete attention. _Had he ever seen this much skin on her? Well, aside from the little preview __earlier__...don't think so! _His eyes fell to the black, short lace trimmed skirt that accentuated her hips, leaving much to be desired. Her hair was tousled and damp from the light summer drizzle, falling in a chaos of tangles and twists over her neck and shoulders.

Castle was in complete awe at how incredibly gorgeous the detective looked standing at his door, partly wet. His eyes grew wide, trying to absorb every inch of the woman before him, stirring a fondness, a longing in him, present from the moment he met her. His stare followed a strand of hair to her neckline, hovering on the spot he knew made her surrender to him. "You look..."

She stood, silent and motionless, gauging his reaction.

Detective Kate Beckett had never looked more irresistible to him than this very moment. _Was she really here for...? _His gaze toured the length of her bare legs, tracing her entire body before finally falling on her mouth. Parting it ever so slightly, she pulled at her bottom lip, biting anxiously. Their eyes locked as Castle took hold of her hand, gently pulling her towards him while he reached behind to swing the door shut. She took the chance to toss her keys onto the small table in his foyer and tuck her phone into the skirt at her hip, turning to face him again. Unfortunately in her line of work, she had to keep her phone on her at all times, even when she was partaking in activities such as this.

Castle could sense the hesitation in her, knew she wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to. He let her off the hook and idly caressed her jaw, gliding to her cheek, watching intently as she fought to keep her eyes open.

She wrestled out of her tailored jacket, gripping his shoulder tightly while she tugged the stilettos from her feet, nearly stumbling, her eyes never abandoning his.

Soft fingers swept across Kate's lips, gently tracing her face as if locking every aspect of her features into his mind. He brushed his mouth against hers, tenderly, yet torturously slow. She gave in to the contact for a few moments before she forced herself to open her eyes, pulling back a little to meet his, staring avidly at her. Greeting his gaze for a split second, she closed the distance to kiss him deeply, stepping it up a notch for her own sake. The loud thudding in her ears warned her of the adrenaline launching its course through her body, a churning of passion and angst. _God, why on earth did she hold back from this!_

Her hands tugged at his shirt, slowly conquering each button until it draped fully open, allowing her access to the taut muscles beneath. Their lips were still locked, experimenting and melding to each other, painfully becoming something more meaningful than Kate had bargained for.

Castle melted into her mouth, thankful his choice of shirt didn't require separation from the staggering sensation of her body. _More, so much more_... He whined at her absence, following her as she broke away to marvel at the broadness of his chest, running her hands up the length of his torso forcefully. Captivated by her movements, he suddenly became aware of the growing hunger between them and the unspoken pledge within the depth of her eyes. _Oh crap! He had lost track of how long he allowed her to soar to a new altitude._

Reaching his chest, her fingers slid across his shoulders, slipping his shirt off onto the floor, neither caring where it fell. Fears clouded his mind, feeling the full gravity of their actions. He knew everything between them would eventually lead to this moment, but he still felt vaguely shocked for it happening. _It was what she wanted. But this was what he wanted as well. A mind-blowing, delightfully frenzied night of Kate Beckett, right?... But he wouldn't settle for just one night, and though she was undeniably fighting for him to rock her world, he didn't want it to be within the affliction of a solely physical connection. She deserved more. So much more. This woman was extraordinary, everything he wanted for his future, and then some. If she regret this night... _

The thoughts were suddenly slammed from his mind when he felt her move down, wrestling with the buckle on his pants. Castle snapped into reality and stilled her hands with his own, reluctantly leaving the sweetness of her lips to hold her gaze. _Every part of his body wanted her, and he could feel her impatience; he knew what she wanted. But this wasn't about lust, she had to know that! He needed to show her how crucial she was to his life... to him._ _And he needed to know that her heart was in it._

"Beckett?"

Kate had followed him when he pulled away to find him watching her again, this time gauging her reaction. He needed something to say and she didn't like it. She froze when he spoke her name. _No... Don't speak. Please don't speak. I can't do that. I just need this... _She crashed her lips into his almost violently, parting them to feel his tongue discover hers yet again. He conceded for a moment, locked in her spell until he broke free, becoming more urgent as she became harder to resist.

"Beckett! Stop. We need to talk about this!"

She fell forward again, this time trailing kisses over his chest, pausing to swirl her tongue along his collarbone. A moan slipped out as he felt his arousal peak. _This damn woman was irresistible! He needed her to answer him first_.

"Kate, we need to...Aaah." He groaned, staring down at her through heavy eyelids as she continued her attentions, moving down his torso.

"B... Beckett."

She froze for a moment, mumbling a short refusal, muffled against his skin.

"W...what? Beck— please..."

She stopped to lucidly reply, but it was long enough for him to recapture his senses and grab hold of her, forcing her up to face him.

She flinched. "No Castle, I don't want to talk... I just wanna..."

He stared at her in disbelief, though tapping into the characteristic remarks of Rick Castle. "Well in any case you didn't know, you can't get anywhere without my full co-operation and collaboration, and you lovely, are taking advantage of me. Isn't that a felony?" His eyes shone with amusement as he stared into hers. "As much as I love what you are doing to me, Detective, you are not having your way with me, not until you tell me what this is."

She swung her attention to the floor and he held her chin, gently tipping her head up, his tone softening. "Talk to me."

Kate's eyes glistened with the formation of unshed tears as she stared back at him, this time holding his gaze strongly. _Dammit, Castle!... _She leaned in to slide her lips against his, slowing her pace in a last attempt to bring him back to her, but he gently pushed her away, clasping her face in his hands and repeating her name once more. Again she felt her blood rush, though this time it had nothing to do with arousal. _He couldn't leave it alone! _

She stepped back, shrugging his hands off her, and bent down to collect her jacket and shoes. _She was wrong; he couldn't do it..._Castle froze, shocked by the sudden change in temperature. He glimpsed a spark of anger in her eyes and stood fixed to the spot in complete confusion.

She spun, opening her mouth to growl something, but restrained herself, pursing her lips as she shot a glare in his direction. She stepped back again, this time brushing past him to reach the door.

_Could he do this? He didn't know. But could he handle it if she walked away... No! _

His mind raced from her absence for all of a second before he whirled around, catching hold of her arm. "Beckett, don't go! We can't just talk about this... clarify what it is?"

She paused for a second and then took another step toward the door, her arm sliding through his grip until he held her wrist. Castle tightened his hold. Unwilling to let her go until he knew she wasn't going anywhere. "Okay! Kate, I get it."

She stopped, shivering slightly at the sound of her first name. She rarely ever heard it from Castle's lips, and it stirred something in her. Something Kate couldn't ignore. She turned slowly to face him, and he stepped forward, his hand brushing a wisp of hair off her neck, soft fingers lingering at the spot. "I get it."

He leaned close until he was a few centimetres from her face, a boyish grin masking the sincerity in his eyes.

She glared at him, her eyes cold. _Why was he playing her like this?_

"If this is a big joke to you..."

"I'm wounded, Detective." His eyes glittered as they studied her features, drawn to her lips, aching for them again. His hand moved to touch a single tear on her face, running his thumb across to rest on her chin, changing his tone. "No. Not all Kate." He felt her tense under his touch and managed to fight back a smile, knowing at this point she was ready to clobber him over the head if he showed the slightest bit of insolence. That, or worse, leave. _This was okay, even if it was only satisfying something to her, he would do anything for her, anything to ease her pain... Anyway, she could only do it for so long, right? This was the first step toward something better, something amazing. It would only be a matter of time before his vast array of charms stole her heart._

The musky scent of his cologne made her feel weak, the closeness of him overwhelmingly intoxicating to Kate. She cleared the remaining space between them and slowly crushed her lips against his own - a sweet, tender kiss. She pulled back a little, smirking as he groaned for her to return, and that's what it took for them to let go completely.


	8. Conquests

**_As my first Authors note, I would firstly like to thank all of you for your beautiful reviews! xxx I'm glad your enjoying the ride ;) Secondly, I find when I click with the characters, it all flows out, hence the quick updates. As for the time it's taken for this chapter to appear: A girl's gotta sleep! :) My biggest goal in writing is painting a clear picture. Because the real magic is in the readers mind. A little substance to spark the power of imagination... So here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for :) From here on out, things get a little intense..._**

* * *

Their tongues met in a fury, fingers exploring every inch their clothing allowed of each others bodies. Castle thrust his hands up the sides of her torso, stripping her shirt with them. She raised her arms, breaking the kiss long enough to help him tug it over head, revealing the simple black bra beneath. His lips collided with her neck, greedily opening to devour the sweetness of her flesh. Her mind went on a tangent of memories of him, fighting to keep her emotions at bay. All of the small verbal advances he made, the times he stood behind her, while she strained to focus on the task at hand, that same musky scent filling her, almost unravelling her completely. A foggy blur of images and sensations flashed through her mind, evoking a slide show of the wild and wonderful Richard Castle.

She shook off the thoughts, struggling to concentrate as he trailed a path to her breasts, kissing and sucking, nipping at her skin with an urgency that made her falter. Part of her felt terrified knowing that they couldn't go back from where they had gone, not without utter humiliation. The other part, the woman in her, could only focus on the arousal his hands were inducing as he suddenly gripped the back of her thighs, forcing her legs around his waist.

The air was thrown from her lungs when he launched forward and spun her against the living room wall, slamming her into the course brick. She could feel his arousal press into her and rejected any thoughts that didn't involve him between her thighs, burning her from the inside. _To hell with this!_

Her hands returned to his belt, this time expertly tugging it off, a look of victory dancing across her face as she dropped it to the floor. He recaptured her mouth while she eased her grip on his waist and allowed her feet to find the floor again, reaching down to thread her fingers through the belt loops of his pants. She smirked and wet her lips with her tongue, the act driving him insane with a wild desire for her. Sliding down his chest, she pulled his pants off in one swift move. She would have stopped and laughed at the superman boxers if it wasn't for the heated passion blurring her mind completely. Instead she sidled back up, exploring his body with her fingertips.

Her leg moved between his, rubbing against the smooth material of his boxers, against him, the friction sending sudden jolts of pleasure through him at an incredible speed. He tilted her head in response, growling as he took the flesh of her neck into his mouth. She moved again, rubbing somewhat harder, causing him to sink his teeth into her shoulder a little too hard. She cried out in surprise, her hands tightening the grasp they now had on his hair, the sensation of his teeth feeling exquisitely painful. He shuddered against her in a huge effort not to let go right there.

Her shoulder throbbed when he finally relaxed his jaw, placing a gentle kiss on the mark tainting her pale skin, a silent apology for her pain. She stared at him, her eyes growing dark. _Oh god she wanted him, all of the times she had turned THIS down..._

He hovered above her shoulder, taking a moment to regain his breath. _Amazing. Absolutely amazing. She was truly... _"Extraordinary." The word slipped from his lips, barely a whisper, though loud enough to disrupt the silence of his apartment. Suddenly he became aware of the world beyond his body, increasingly aware of her scent, drenched in arousal, screaming for him. _He needed her, god he needed her..._

His breathing was rapid when he paused against her skin, the heat of his breath brushing across her flesh as he whispered the single word that always rendered her speechless. _Extraordinary. _The single word that fired it within her, the emotion she so desperately wanted to escape from. _She needed him, NOW..._

Their lips met again, hungrily tasting each other, both fiercely aching for the moment.

She had a mere second drawing in the sensation of him pushing the fabric of her panties aside before she felt him against her inner thigh, flesh on flesh. _When did he even get his boxers off? _

He hovered for a moment, allowing her to close her eyes and suck in a sharp breath, waiting to feel the thrill, the glide of his push. The very moment Kate felt sexiest of all.

His hand moved to her thigh, and she instinctively wrapped a leg around his waist, raising her hips to meet his. _This was it. _She cried out as he plunged forward, driving himself into her with a greater force than she expected, stopping only when he was completely buried. _Holy crap!_

He stilled, allowing her to adjust to him before he moved, sliding easily and incredibly slow within her. She teetered on the edge with the first few strokes, biting her lip in a trance of pleasure. He stared at her, cheeks bright and flushed, as she fought to keep her eyes open, whimpering softly.

He thrust harder, quicker, pinning her arms above her head for better leverage. A moan escaped her lips as his blows lit a rage of paradise, burning her from inside. He could feel her tighten around him and pushed again, clutching the back of her thighs to hook both her legs around his waist, sinking deeper. She gripped his shoulders when he slammed into her, fast and strong, hitting the sweet place inside of her that blurred her mind, consequently triggering the uncontrollable tremors. She held his flesh tighter, letting her head fall back in ecstasy while her mouth hung open, a tight frown creasing her brow as he crashed into her, diving as far as her body allowed.

_She was stunningly beautiful, the heavy makeup making her look even sexier against him. This was the new Detective Beckett, one who would be burned into his mind forever. _The high pitched whimpering and the drowsy smile on her lips would have been enough to send him over the edge if he had wanted to jump.

Even after reaching an impossibly fast peak for the third time, he remained hard inside her, using all of his strength and restraint not to let go. His fears told him she would leave; the minute she got what she wanted, she would go. She couldn't leave while he still had her. _Not yet._

Her eyes grew wide as he sped up again. _H__e needed more. _Pulling back, he gathered all of his strength and forced himself forward.

She screamed when he rammed into her harder than ever before, forcing her lungs to squeeze as a haze of pleasure and pain assaulted her body.

He grabbed her lower back, hands sliding to her thighs to hold her to him as he spun off the wall, crossing the living room to crash her onto the lounge, still profoundly buried. He moved, sliding out to pull her skirt and boy-cut panties down in one swift move, aimlessly finding her again as he increased his pace, pumping harder from the new position. She gasped into his mouth, arching her back to unhook her bra, flinging it to the vast array of clothing strewn across his floor. Their tongues met, fighting for the privilege to dominate.

_He was all around her and completely intoxicating, pumping into her with a slightly unbearable force, and while his arms framed her face tenderly. An overpowering contrast of gentle and rough. What was she thinking fighting this! This was MIND BLOWING!_

Tearing her lips away, she slinked her arms around his torso, knocking him to his forearms as she pulled him onto her body, sliding her hands up his back to grip his shoulders.

A sudden chime pierced the silence of the apartment, and for a moment Kate thought it was her ears ringing until a buzz sounded from the living room floor. _Crap! _She reached out to the side, her hand fumbling around on the floor for the offending piece of technology. She opened her mouth to tell him to move, but when his lips connected with hers, he pulled her back into the moment, devouring her words.

She got so lost in the feel of his motion, and the feel of his lips, the taste of his tongue sliding along with hers, that she barely missed the sudden silence as her phone stopped ringing. A few moments of bliss passed and it started again, this time louder, jolting her from his mouth. Her hand closed around her phone and brought it up to scan the caller. _Esposito...crap! What to do? _

Her eyes pierced into his, a deadly serious expression, as her hand reached up, firmly pressing against his chest, commanding him to stop. The hand with her phone paused and then put a finger up against her lips, demanding silence. She hit the call button and answered, a sharp gulp of air failing her voice. "Beck—" She swallowed, trying to control the rapid breaths escaping her lips. "Beckett."

Esposito froze on the other line. "Beckett?" She could hear the grin in his voice. "I can call back if this is a bad time..."

She snapped into detective mode, on guard for the slightest comment or signal that could give something of her away. "I was out for a run."

"At this time a night? With how many psychos and creepy crawlies hangin round the parks!"

"Gun... Esposito... And Tazer... I think I'm... safe."

She heard him laugh and relaxed, making the mistake of removing her hand from Castle's chest. He moved inside her, pushing absurdly slow as he bent down to kiss her neck, stealing a sharp moan from her lips.

"Yo girl, what was that?"

In spite of the heat and fog in her brain, she managed to utter a quick explanation, though the growl in her voice could have only amplified her colleague's doubts._ Kicked her toe?...What kind of lame excuse is that!_

Castle lifted his head to a frowning Beckett, glaring at him as her hand found his chest again. She pressed hard, but he unexpectedly pushed back, her mouth hanging open in surprise as she struggled to speak the words swirling in her mind. "Aa-ah... So..." _Oh god. "_Murder, Esposito?"

"Sure is. Apartment on fifth."

Her thoughts went blurry as he drove into her again. "Wh—where?"

"Apartment on fifth!" He raised his voice, assuming she couldn't hear him, and he was right, but he couldn't begin to guess why. Until he heard it, the soft whimpering muffled as her hand rushed to cover the phone.

"I'll be there soon!" she snapped, fully aware that he knew by now exactly what she was doing.

"Yeah..." His voice was thick with amusement, the smirk written across his face clearly creeping into his tone. "Take your time..."

She snapped the phone shut and glared at the smug male above her. _H__e had to do that, didn't he! NEVER followed orders! She would never hear the end of this... OH GOD!_

In a sudden blow she felt herself hit the edge and plummet over, a haze of sweat and heat, clenching around him as she raked her nails down his back, her body shuddering violently. It had hit her unexpectedly, stronger than anything she had ever experienced, and to Castle's advantage, completely obliterated her ability to think straight.

The tremors finally subsided to a gentle quivering, and she forced her eyes open, realizing he had still held back. She whimpered as he resumed his pace, plunging once again into the oversensitive blaze between her legs. _She couldn't take much more of this, he had to let go! Hopefully before she spontaneously combusted..._

Kate clamped her thighs around his hips and, working all of her strength, threw herself to the side, rolling them off onto the carpet. She yelped, the impact driving him incredibly deep into the wall within her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she froze, allowing herself to recover from the sensation before she moved above him slowly. He felt the oxygen rapidly leave his lungs, his breathing coming out in short pants while he stared at the detective in complete awe. His hands caressed her thighs, gliding across her navel before retracing the path. She moved swiftly, soft moans breaking the silence between them, his fingers finding her hips, gripping tight. So tight she was sure it would leave a mark.

He stared up at her, hypnotized by the rock of her hips, the low purring from her throat, the movements of her breasts, aching to be touched. All of it overwhelming, slowly edging him closer the more he focused on her. _He could, without a doubt, become addicted to this_. Her hands pushed against his chest for support, a sexy smile adorned on her face as she rode him faster, stronger, purring still.

He pushed himself up, and her hands instantly clutched his shoulders to keep from losing her rhythm. He ran his tongue against the soft flesh of her breast, nipping gently before taking it into his mouth, stirring a small moan of appreciation. He repeated the motion on both, intensifying his attentions and indulging in the way she sped up. She felt herself approaching the edge and slammed her hands down on his chest, pushing him back to the floor.

A mere second passed and he grabbed at her hips harder, the pressure in his groin intensifying, her inner muscles, for the third session, beginning to clench firmly around him, coaxing him to finally release.

_Oh god, if he didn't come apart with her this time... _

Kate arched back, frowning deeply, commanding breathlessly just before the irrepressible buckling started. "LET... GO...CASTLE"

For the final time, her body launched into violent waves of exquisitely tight tremors, triggering his liberation. He squeezed harder at her skin, grunting into her mouth as he finally surrendered, her name escaping his lips in a guttural moan.

She caved onto him, powerless in her attempts to shift from his body, the heat still radiating from her own. _Now THAT was satisfying physical needs thoroughly! _Her legs trembled slightly, telling her she would without a doubt collapse if she tried to stand. The heat of his body was strangely soothing against her, and she found herself moving her fingers ever so slightly, caressing the flesh of his chest. She took a deep breath to absorb his scent, allowing it to fill her lungs completely as a small smile hovered on her lips. _Mmmm there was something different about it, probably a little mixed with his sweat and hers... _Kate resisted the urge to pull herself to his lips, probably a good thing when she wouldn't have the strength she needed to pull it off. _Besides, she wasn't ready to go. Not yet._

Castle lay still. Feeling her heart beat in sync with his own, he wondered why she needed silence between them, _why couldn't she just talk to him, clarify everything, tell him what they were doing? ...What was she so afraid to say?_ _Was it just a one time thing? Oh no, it was! ... That's why... No, calm down._

He forced himself to ignore the fears unremittingly screaming in his mind, refocusing on the beat of her heart instead, savouring the soothing feel of her body against his, and then it dawned on him.

_This was the moment, the moment she would leave, slip out of his apartment, in THAT get up, still faintly damp with her sweat and his own... She would go home looking absolutely radiant, glowing with the vivacity that only a session of debriefing brought on... And boy was that a session! _He noticed her shadow had smudged a thicker layer beneath her eye._ Those completely gorgeous eyes... The state she would leave in would only augment her already incredible body, the raw beauty of her features, her mystery, and that woman... was a complete mystery! _

In one single night, he had fallen off a cliff face, fallen into a bottomless ditch, fallen for the extraordinary Detective Beckett._ And now, using those incredibly sexy legs, she was going to disappear beyond his door without a single word? Oh god! He wasn't ready. No! Don't let her go just yet... Not yet._

He wrapped her in his arms and rolled, pinning her beneath him, breathing a sigh of relief as she frowned but neglected to resist the move. He leaned down, gliding his lips across her shoulder, leisurely making his way across to her neck, glancing at the excitement flashing in her eyes. The blood continued to roar in his head, and Castle knew as long as he kept her beneath him, she wouldn't be able to go.

He felt a little surprised at the ferocity she evoked in him. He had never been with anybody like that. In a way he felt as though he'd taken her body against her will. The logical side of his brain told him that he didn't, and she was with him the entire distance, but the way he had almost dominated her was unlike anything in him. _She drove him crazy. No other woman could ever compare... So why did he still feel like he had crossed a line?_

He kissed his way to her navel, guiding his tongue along her hip bone, lingering dangerously close to the valley below. Keeping his eyes turned upward, they fixed on her, fully alert to her reactions as he slid further down.

_OH HELL NO! Not a chance, Castle! _

As quick as he had made his move, she made hers, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tugging him back to the top of her body. He swallowed as his gaze locked with hers, and she shook her head firmly, her deep frown adding to the glare her eyes burned into him, a clear warning not to go there.

_She had an excuse to go, for work, and she could push him off and leave in a hurry, hell he could even deserve it for what he was doing to her... but something made her stay, want to stay...Remember Kate, this was physical, satisfying needs, that's all!_

He paused to stare at her, her frown gradually easing as he traced her features into his mind.

She felt exposed under the intensity of his eyes, naked, regardless of being physically bare beneath him, but the overwhelming and paralysing feeling that he could see right through her. No one had gotten this close to her, and she was fully aware, though she would loathe to admit it verbally, what they had shared was _more_, and it terrified her. The scales were heavily weighted to flight, but she fought back the urge to escape, knowing at this point still her legs would send her crashing to the ground.

Castle felt his throat lock, merely from the vision of her beneath him, her hair tousled over his living room floor, still damp, if not wetter than before. Her laboured breathing quietly eased as her chest began to rise and fall serenely, glistening with beads of sweat. His heart beat faster at the sassy smile adorning her lips, enhancing the almost black, seductive swirl still rich within her jade green eyes.

He leaned in until he was inches from her lips, smirking as her smile quickly reflected a wave of fear and anxiety. Their lips met slowly, tenderly, exploring each others mouths at a different tempo, their hearts jammed into overdrive. They remained like that for what seemed like forever, until the need for oxygen became too great.

Castle pulled away and stared into her eyes, whispering once more the one thing he knew sent a shiver down her back, echoing through her entire body, the moment she heard it.

She hated when her defences were shattered, couldn't stand feeling nervous or anxious, fearful even, but the second that word slipped from his lips, she was hit with those emotions, and she felt herself surrender every time, without fail, completely powerless to his charms.

Kate Beckett hated not being in command, not having the control over things that come to pass, a fear that bred inside of her the moment she lost her mother. It may have been there before, she didn't know, but not having the chance to change that day, being powerless to stop it, had torn her apart. The What if's haunted her for so long. _What if their dinner was an hour earlier? What if she visited her that day? She wouldn't have been alone. She wouldn't have been... targeted. _

She was powerless to stop her mother from being murdered. _Not unplanned, not a random wayward event, and definitely not gang violence. A part of her knew it wasn't random, well she suspected it. Felt it. _Even the little evidence they had, the jewellery and purse still with her, no prints left anywhere at the scene... it was never random, and having it confirmed scared her. So much._ Finding out a lead, years down the track! Knowing that the police missed it, that the M.E missed it, or worse, covered it up, knowing that SHE missed it. Engraving that file into her mind for three years... three years! And still failing to see the clues, the evidence staring her right in the face... Castle finds it in what? A day!_

Kate flinched when she felt his lips against her shoulder, her throat, her cheek, soothing her back into reality. She forced herself to focus, catching his stare. _H__ow did you see it, Castle? How?_

Her eyes shone, gleaming in the moonlight as she fought the tears back, pulling him to her mouth, clawing at the back of his neck, fiercely duelling with his tongue, and all for comfort, even if it was under flawed circumstances. _She hated this pain, hated it! And he did it, he dredged up the past and brought this back to her! _

Kate had all of a second, feeling the anger burn inside of her before she sensed herself bite down, almost drawing his blood. She suddenly broke free, a pained expression flicking across her face, probably mirroring what would be crossing her partners. _How could she hate him so much, but want him... care..._ She pushed at his chest, avoiding his eyes as she shoved him to the side, hard.

Ignoring the groan of pain from the floor, she sat up, searching for her clothes, tugging and adjusting until she was almost fully dressed, without a single glance at the writer. She scooted up off the carpet, her knees slightly trembling as she threw her shirt over her head and collected her jacket and shoes. Castle had tugged his pants on and stood up, staring at the detective rushing and grabbing at the clothes that had been flung from her body. _And quite a distance too... _He chuckled for a second, taking his mind off the throbbing in his bottom lip.

Hearing his amusement, she stopped in mid reach for her keys, glaring coldly at him.

He shut his mouth to keep from laughing again, for the fact she had no idea what he found comical, and as a detective, assumed the worst. _So cute... _

She resumed her scowl, swinging his front door open, and he found himself biting his lip to restrain it again, this time flinching at the sting it caused. He stared on in disbelief when her eyes glittered in response, an arrogant, yet sexy smirk forming on her lips. _She enjoyed that! Seriously? _

She lingered for all of a second, slipped her jacket on and pushed herself from the frame of his door, leaving it open as she disappeared into his hallway.

He grinned instantly, dashing to the door to catch a last glimpse of the extraordinary Kate Beckett.

She reached down as she got to the elevator, leisurely sliding her heels onto her feet before trailing her hands lightly up her legs as she straightened. Concealing her outfit, Kate pulled the form-fitting coat tighter against her, tucking a stray thread of hair behind her ear as she stepped forward. She turned her head slightly, raising an eyebrow in his direction while the overconfident smirk returned to her lips. And as she bit her lip in her signature way, she disappeared through the metal doors, her smirk quickly breaking into a wide grin as soon as she was confident she was out of sight.

Castle froze in his doorway, staring at the space she stood a mere moment before. He smiled as he gathered all of his willpower to close the door.

Inside the apartment his eyes travelled across the wall, the images of her pressed against it replaying in his mind. He looked to the lounge, and then to the deep plush carpet beneath it. _Boy, he was never going to see those places in a nondescript way ever again! _

He grinned in the pretentious style only befitting to Castle, touching his wounded lip. _If she wasn't already, she was SOOOO in love with him now!_


	9. Paradox

Kate sat at her desk, frowning and revising paperwork as she waited for a toxology report on the victim. After re-reading the same line for the sixth time, she gave up, surrendering to the thoughts prying at her mind. _It wasn't as unbearable as she had expected at the crime scene, yes, she could tell both Esposito and Ryan suspected the same thing, well, knew it. With that call... deny all she likes, they knew. _Not only did she plummet herself into an abyss of pure humiliation, but by far, the worst aspect: her perfect cover lay recovering in a hospital bed. Abandoning suspicion, the identity of her lover was unmistakable. Her only other escape was insisting it was a random, undoubtedly casting her in a radiantly trashy light._ Which was worse?_

_Oh god! Verging on an earth-shattering pinnacle, while speaking to her colleague...wickedly delicious! But of course, Castle HAD to tarnish it; even so, the sounds she made, though utterly mortifying, were a facet of the incredible experience. A ONE time experience. _It felt exhilarating, knowing they could get caught out, adrenalin pumping as her arousal sky rocketed with every second._ But then actually getting caught? Not so fun. She most definitely had no plans of taking her phone near his apartment again, despite the trouble she could get in for missing a call, no chance could she risk_—_ Wait! _Kate slammed to a halt, de-railing her train of thought and ramming it into a collision course with the rational. _What was she thinking! It couldn't continue. It just...couldn't._

She sighed, glancing over at the two colleagues hot on a lead. _Luckily they had graced her with keeping it to themselves. She was still waiting for it, though. They were decent men and excellent detectives, but they could be twelve year olds just like Castle, and they would be having a field day with this! It was bad enough them knowing, but the entire station? The captain? _

She shuddered at the thought. _She would kill them if they spoke a word!_

Ryan slammed his phone down in triumph, jumping up and jolting her from the confines of her mind. "Beckett! We found the place. East seventy second. Private club."

Esposito grinned from his seat. "Yeah, some twisted fan club for your boy."

She flinched at his choice of words, shooting them a scowl as she made her way over to them.

"And..." Ryan smirked in response. "Our victim was there the night of his murder."

"Okay." Kate stood in front of her colleagues, turning the information over in her head. "Ryan, contact Lanie and find out more about the micro chip and anything else she knows." She turned around and headed back to her own desk, snatching up her jacket from the chair. "Esposito, you check out leads on this club, how to get in, what it's all about, WebPages, anything you can find, I wanna know everything there is to know about this place!"

Both detectives nodded and followed her orders, turning toward their desks.

Ryan sat down at his post, interrupting a momentary blank stare. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to..." Kate paused for a moment, finishing her sentence reluctantly. "Pick up Castle."

Esposito smirked. "Really? Castle, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes at the pair. "Clearly we are going to need his input on this case."

Ryan's eyes glittered with amusement. "Clearly."

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed, spinning around and striding back to the two detectives. She gripped the edge of Ryan's desk, leaning in. "Alright boys, get it all out right now so we can get back to actually working!"

The smiles falsely dropped from their faces, with the exception of a slight smirk that began creeping across Ryan's mouth. "We don't know what you're talking about..."

"Seriously? Guys..." She lowered her voice until it was barely audible "I know you—"

"Nuh." Ryan interrupted "Don't know what you're talkin about." He turned to his partner. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

Esposito shook his head, grinning. "No idea."

"Fine." Kate growled. She pushed herself off the desk, spinning around and crossing the room with the elevator in her sight. _They were irritating her to no end, and now she had to go and pick up the playboy? God, this day better end fast! _The uniforms that noticed her storm quickly curved around her, the less alert and less fortunate incurred her wrath the second they crossed her path.

The two detectives broke into wide grins, watching the now edgy and increasingly fierce Detective Beckett weave her way through the officers on the floor, clearly getting increasingly annoyed the more they stepped into her road. She snapped at a few uniformed cops before she finally broke free of them and stormed around the corner to the elevator. They looked at each other and laughed. _Castle was in for a treat._

* * *

Kate stopped at his apartment and raised her hand to knock, suddenly interrupted by the ring of her phone. Silencing it as quickly as she could, she retreated down the hall to answer, glancing back to the door.

As soon as she was convinced she had gone unnoticed, she settled into the conversation, frowning when she registered who her caller was. "Esposito?"

"Yeah. How're you n your boy doin?"

She stalled at the question, flinching again at the well known reference to Castle. Something in the tone of his voice unnerved her a little, but she forced herself to push past it, remaining in Detective form.

"I'm at his apartment..." She paused and waited for the comeback, feeling more uneasy when she was greeted with silence. "There a good reason for your call Esposito? Or just wasting my time?"

"Yeah..." He stopped, falling silent.

She was losing her patience. Fast. "Esposito! What?"

"I know..." He paused for a moment. "Why you're pissed with him."

A fleeting moment of confusion washed over before something fit into place. "Castle?" She broke into a laugh for a split second. _He had no idea! _"I doubt you do, Esposito. Is that all this call's—"

"Actually." He interrupted. "I do. I gave him the file."

Her mouth dropped. "WHAT?" _Of course! He couldn't have gotten it on his own; it was restricted access! Was she the only one that didn't know what was going on? When the hell did he give it to him? _

She shook her thoughts off. "How long?"

"Beckett..."

"HOW LONG?"

"A while ago. Maybe a month..."

"A month! He has had my moms file for a freakin month! And you —" She took a deep breath, calming herself as much as she could, considering the circumstances. "Why?"

"He wanted it to—"

"I GET why he wanted it." She interrupted. _More pulp for his godamn novel and his god complex! _"Castle can never mind his own business! Why did YOU do it?"

"You know how good the man is Beckett! Figured he could find somethin, and he did..."

"I DON'T CARE IF HE—" She quickly stalled herself as a tenant exited their apartment, shooting her an apprehensive glance. She pulled the badge from her hip and flashed it with a trivial smile, continuing. "It doesn't MATTER if he found something. He crossed a line." She sighed. "I have to go. We're not done talking about this."

"Hold up, Beckett, I'm sorry. Wasn't my place."

"Well...thanks." She paused for a moment, before repeating. "I have to go."

She hung up and forced herself to take a deep breath, trying to calm her mood before returning to his door. _Damnit, why did men have to make the feelings raw again!_ _They just never freakin stop..._

She rang the buzzer and waited on the other side, shifting anxiously from one foot to the other. The door peeled back slowly and she noticed he had company. Specifically, _Meredith_. She almost laughed at the picture before her, his ex-wife sitting on his lounge _right where they had..._ _Whoa!_ _Stop right there, Kate! _She snapped back into detective mode, banishing the thoughts from her mind.

A glass of wine was in the actress's hand and she looked less than pleased at the detective's presence. Castle on the other hand looked elated at her arrival, even _relieved? _He couldn't contain his enthusiasm, as usual. "It's the extraordinary Detective Beckett! To what do I owe this pleasure, my dear?"

Kate froze, taken back a little from his premeditated choice of words and the shine of laughter in his eyes. Even so, she forced herself to look directly into them. "Castle," she stated flatly, switching her attention to the woman shooting daggers at her from her high horse in the living room.

She smiled, amicably. "Meredith...Hi."

Meredith smiled faintly and took another sip of her wine to avoid speaking to the new inspiration.

Kate's gaze fell back to Castle and he smiled. She returned the gesture politely. "I'm very sorry to be interrupting like this, but I need you."

She had a second to realize her own choice of words before he fired back at her.

"Right here? If you say so, Detective..."

"Uh—" She felt a sharp pang across her stomach as the images suddenly crashed through her, quickly deflecting it with an unimpressed frown.

Meredith's eyes rolled from her seat in the living room and his own glittered with mischief. _Already done that..._

Her voice recovered and she pulled herself up sharply. "We need you for the CASE, Castle."

She felt herself unravel a little when he grinned, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack in his foyer. "Death, murder, mayhem, the whole enchilada!... If you insist, Detective." He turned toward the living room. "Sorry to bail on you, Mer, but New York's finest need my irrefutable talents." He paused and turned back to Kate, still grinning widely.

The detective rolled her eyes and stared at him in disbelief. _There was just no end to how often he could surprise her with the egotistical wiseass!_

"Our magnificent and freakishly responsible prodigy will be back...Friday?" He paused, darting his eyes to Kate then back to Meredith. "I'm sure... Friday. Yes."

Beckett raised an eyebrow at the writer and spun, shaking her head as she strode out into the corridor.

Castle grinned, casting Meredith a quick wave before he whipped around and trotted after his muse.

He caught up with her just as she stopped in front of the elevator and tilted his head to get a glimpse of her face. "Ohh you couldn't resist me, could you?"

She glanced sideways at him, raising an eyebrow as her lips fashioned a barely detectable smirk. But he picked it up, because he could read her like a book, and he knew every emotion her features shaped. _H__ow could he not? He studied every little thing about her every day. _

She paused for a moment before she nodded her head toward his shoulder. "You have a spider on your jacket."

"WHAT!" He shrieked, hurriedly tugging his jacket off and flicking it around until he was satisfied the creature had dropped out.

His eyes widened. "Did you see that thing!"

Kate grinned. "Oh puh-lease, it was TINY!"

He shook his jacket a final time before slipping it back on, glancing at the detective, who was now on the brink of hysterics. "So you think, Detective, but it could have been VERY poisonous."

She shook her head, laughing. "It was harmless, Castle!" She glanced at his face, pulled into his best offended expression. "Overreact much?"

Castle fell silent, pouting while she had her eyes on him, but grinned the second she looked away. _God, she was cute..._

The doors opened and the writer stepped forward, seeming like he was cutting her off until he stopped just ahead of her and grinned. "Ladies first."

Her smirk grew as she took a step, pausing in front of him. "Oh, I thought GIRLS go first, Castle..." She bit her lip to keep from laughing while she tread past him, brushing her body lightly against his.

"Oh fun-ny, Beckett!" He shivered at her touch and stilled, retreating to his mind. _Forget cute... gorgeous. Completely and irrevocably gorgeous. _The writer stood in the spell of her touch, watching the doors pull together until her hand intercepted their glide.

"CASTLE. Are you comin or what?"

He snapped into reality and dashed into the confined space, standing merely inches from her, still grinning. She rolled her eyes and stood in silence.

"So," he started, "Everyone thought I was dead, huh?"

She nodded vacantly, not wanting to return to the memory.

He turned to look at her. "And you?"

She kept her eyes on the numbers above the metal blocking her exit, slowly counting down the floors. "What about me?"

He flinched a little at her manner, but continued with a small smirk forming on his lips. "You so missed me, Detective! Couldn't stand that you had no one to de-brief you... Couldn't cope without someone pushing those buttons of yours, right?"

She smiled a little. "Esposito and Ryan do just fine."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "For what part?"

She resisted the bait, remaining silent.

"So?" he probed, "Did you have actual concern for my safety?"

She kept her eyes forward, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie if she was looking into his. _Not to mention even if she did manage to, she wouldn't get away with it. Castle was far too switched on._

"Strictly professional concern." She finally answered, her eyes flicking to steal a glimpse of him for a fraction of a second.

He froze a little, flinching as he reminded himself that her comments were for the sole aim of pushing him away. _She really thinks it's that easy... Not on her life!_

"Well thank you, Detective."

She looked at him half heartedly, keeping a mono tone. "For what?"

"For not worrying Alexis...and my mother before you filled in the blanks." He turned to her fully, a deep appreciation reflecting in his eyes.

Kate turned her head to face him as well, knowing that the moment required it. It wasn't very often that he stayed serious on a subject. So when he did, it was very important, and the least she could give him was her full attention. She stared into his eyes, but the words tumbled out of her mouth. _No problem?_ _Here he was genuinely having a serious conversation with her, and she says NO PROBLEM...What the hell was wrong with her?_

An awkward silence followed as she mentally kicked herself for being so detached. "I mean..." She paused. "You're welcome, Castle... I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

He smiled and gave a slight nod of his head courteously. "Well, I'm very grateful...Kate."

She froze at the sound of her name, giving him a polite smile as she turned back to face the elevator doors. _God, the trip up seemed significantly shorter..._

Castle's mind wandered to his ex-wife, the deep fried twinky herself. He had been surprised when she had shown up asking to see Alexis. _He was sure he told her when Alexis's trip was...Suppose he better explain some things to Beckett...maybe that's what's got her so cranky_.

"So, Meredith..."

She glanced over at him. "You don't have to explain anything, Castle." _What the hell was taking so long!_

He nodded. "I understand that, but I want to."

_But she didn't want him to; she didn't want to hear it. _Kate turned toward him again, smirking. "No, you really don't have to say anything... kitten." _That was sure to stop him in mid excuse..._

He only paused and stared at her. "As I was saying De-tective, we were—"

_Men just don't get hints... _Kate moved, whirling around to his face and set her hands against his chest. She leaned in close, biting her lip seductively. "You were being two consenting adults... right?"

He swallowed as his gaze fell to the irresistible motion of her lips.

A wide grin spread across her face and she pulled away, striding through the doors as they opened to the ground floor. _God, that power was so addictive! _

Castle watched the sway of her hips for a second, silently cursing in his mind. _He had to stop freezing every time she did that to him! _

She stopped, an unimpressed look crossing her face. "CASTLE..."

She barely got to finish her comment before he quickly dashed out of the elevator to her side, knowing his name was his first warning.


	10. Playing with Fire

After a bittersweet car ride and tense trip through two elevators, Castle was almost relieved when they finally stepped out into the 12th precinct for the sake of finally having someone to talk to. He glanced at the detective, resuming the argument that had started on their way up. "But you would tell me if it's something I did? It wasn't last night...?"

She glared at the writer. "NO, and it doesn't matter because I am NOT upset with you, now zip it!"

"BUT you would tell me, right?"

She groaned as her patience levels declined even further, even so, she held back the urge to wrap her hands around his neck, rather superbly.

He sighed in defeat. _As much as he dearly loved the Detective, she could be quite cutting when she wanted to. And she had spent the better part of the last thirty minutes growing more and more distant toward him._ _After their episode in the elevator he had thought it wasn't going to be awkward around her, even after what happened between them. But she was seriously grumpy today, and she insisted that it wasn't him, but he wasn't so sure... _

_Okay, he got being professional at work, even though it didn't have his full support; he understood that it was important to her. But what he didn't get and what troubled him was that, aside from the occasional flirtation, she seemed to be pretending as though it never happened. An act that played on his fears, big-time!_

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as she sped up her pace, hoping she could get a break from him now that they were in the precinct. Her frustration levels hit their peak as he stayed hot on her heels. _She HATED that she always had conflicting feelings around him. Angry with him for looking at her mom's case, furious with him for defying her, for not listening to her, and a million other things she couldn't begin to list... But then she felt exhilarated around him and sexy, something she had suppressed for a long time... Why on earth did he do this? But then if he hadn't...They might not even be where they are, he never would have kissed her, and they never would have had that mind blowing night. What was worse? Having it, or not having it... _

Her mind returned to the images and sensations of it all, but quickly blocked it from her mind. _If she went there, coupled with the fury raging through her right now, she would be likely to lead them into round two, using the closest private place in the station! And that would just top it off, first heard, then actually caught doing the deed?_

She shuddered, turning a faint shade of red as she approached the desks of Detective Ryan and Esposito.

They both looked up, taking in her appearance and instantly smirked. Ryan tilted his head, studying her closely. "What's irking you?"

"What? Nobody." _Crap... _"Nothing!" She snapped. "You guys brief Castle, he's giving me a freakin headache." She spun around and bee-lined for the break room, dropping her keys and jacket off on the way.

Castle threw a dejected pout at her departing form and sat himself into the chair, turning to the grinning detectives. "Think her blood sugar is a little low..."

Esposito laughed. "Yeah, it might have something to do with us..."

"Whaaaat... and I get the witchy Detective?"

Ryan nodded, still grinning. "Yep. Payback's a bitch."

Castle retreated to his head for a split second. _T__he amount of times he probably left a cranky Detective in his wake for the boys to encounter. _He quickly came to a conclusion, returning to the detectives with a shrug of his shoulders. "Seems fair."

He paused, grinning wildly with glee. "So, the murder! Tell me it was gruesome!"

* * *

After making a coffee and taming her mood, Kate made her way back over to the boys. She couldn't help but grin as she watched Castle spin a tale to the pair of Detectives, who were clearly buying it with their eyes glued to the writer. She approached the desk smiling, and all three men turned to stare at her, causing her to halt a little.

Castle tilted his head. "Well well, the wicked stepmother has left the building!"

She stood in front of the three musketeers, frowning toward the writer amongst the group.

"Right." He held his hands up in a truce, turning to Esposito and Ryan. "My bad, it's a disguise."

Esposito laughed. "Good one, Castle!"

She redirected her glare to the Detective before returning it to Castle. "Well, you better just watch out for the poisoned apple then, huh Castle?"

"Oh, but it's so tempting, Detective!" He smirked, flicking a cursory glance over her body. "And ever so delicious..."

A swell of warmth enveloped her entire body, and she found herself once again battling the forbidden visions, unable to keep the coveting smirk from sliding onto her lips.

"And we finally see a smile!" He chimed, grinning as he noticed a quick flare of laughter in her eyes along with the unmistakable stirring of hunger rapidly burning into a fever of yearning.

Her gaze raked over his shirt, stripping it to leave the temptation of his bare chest firmly within her sights. She swallowed, forcing her eyes to remain above the belt of his pants, a light flush spreading across her cheeks. She stood, eyes locked onto his, suppressing every biological urge known to man until she noticed the two detectives still fixed on them, their grins matching the one plastered across Castle's face. The Detective within her slammed into action, dropping a chilled torrent onto the roaring flames, a swift douse for the ambience building between their longing bodies. She shook off his last comment and straightened, drawing her focus back to her colleagues, along with a sharp breath. "I take it you've filled him in on the situation?"

"Situation?" They both asked in accord, glancing at the other for answers. "We told him about the vic...?" Ryan added.

The Detective rolled her eyes. "What have you been talking about the whole time?"

Castle immediately jumped to their defence. "Now, now, Detective, you don't have to get grumpy!"

She brushed off his remark and remained focused on the two colleagues. "Well?"

"In short, Detective..." Castle started, earning a warning glance. "You."

At the sole word, Kate froze and simply stared at him. _Oh god, he wouldn't have said anything about...?_

"Castle!"

A sharp voice pierced through the awkward silence, rescuing her from her thoughts. She turned in the direction and discovered the Captain. Turning back toward Castle, she caught his eyes, thoroughly revelling in the moment. "Looks like _someone_ is in trouble."

Castle peeked around her at the boss striding toward them and read him like a substandard book. "Oh, you wish, Detective!"

"We'll see about that..." She retorted playfully.

All three detectives straightened and wiped the smirks from their faces as the Captain reached them.

He stopped beside the 12th's finest and gave a polite nod. "Beckett."

Castle watched as she performed the cursory smile she set aside for her superiors. Though it always felt genuine when Beckett smiled, no matter the circumstances or who it was intended for. _It showed in her eyes how much she cared. It was what made her Kate Beckett...The extraordinary Detective Beckett._

She smiled. "Captain."

"How's the case going?"

"It's..." She glanced at the three men at their seats. "Coming along, sir."

"Very good." He turned to Castle and the writer met his focus. "Count me in for those Knicks games. The wife's in Vermont."

"Yess! The Mayors in, too... Awesome." Castle pulled out his phone, rapidly texting a quick message as Beckett's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Ay!" Esposito interrupted. "What about us, Castle? Can you work some of your magic and get us some tickets?" He nudged Ryan.

The other detective shook his head. "Na count me out, Jen and I have a thing this weekend."

His partner grinned. "A thing?"

"Yeah, a thing." Ryan deflected, looking slightly insulted.

Kate stood staring at the men in disbelief; it was like a kick in the teeth. She could already see the smug smile on his face, reflecting the 'I told you so' look. She sighed. "I hate to break up basketball discussion, but excuse me, boys..."

Ryan looked away from the conversation to nod at her retreat while the three other grown men continued talking spiritedly, resembling a group of elementary boys on the playground.

She rolled her eyes and set her mug down onto the desk, whirling around to stroll toward the murder board.

* * *

She stood directly in front of the compilation of evidence, running over it in her mind, the facts she couldn't fit. From the newly scrawled writing, she could see the information her colleagues had added. The timeline was almost complete, _so they had been able to track down where he was every second of his morning and afternoon... but only part of his evening..._ Her eyes flicked to a newly posted photo of a building. _That must be the club..._ She scanned the details jotted beneath. _Micro chip to get in... Stamp is for access to the V.I.P room, where they... participate in re-enactments of scenes from his books! What the hell kind of place is this! Well, I think we can guess how he got killed. Same way Derek Storm did... Jesus! What are we gonna be stepping into?_

She stared into space, phasing out as her thoughts overthrew her focus. _Was Castle aware they were going to this insane club that night? And worse, in..._ She glanced at her watch. _Less than seven hours time._.. She sighed. _This place was going to freak her out, she knew it! But Castle? He was going to be like a five year old in a candy store, loving every moment! She wished Montgomery let her take one of the other boys, but no, he had to insist that she take the playboy... _She took the chance to glance up, searching for a sign of the writer. Her gaze fell across the now empty desks and skipped across the precinct, tuning in for the sound of his voice. She frowned and set the whiteboard marker down, jumping when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She spun around. "CASTLE!"

He grinned mischievously. "Looking for me, Beckett?"

She punched his shoulder, willing the adrenalin pumping through her body to slow.

"Uh! Ooww Detective!" He rubbed his shoulder, throwing her his best wounded look.

She smiled a bittersweet smile and stepped back to sit on her desk, refocusing on the array of photos and scrawled writing in front of her, searching aimlessly for the link.

Castle smirked, leaning close to her. "I said you could spank me, Detective, not thump me... Though I must admit you have a good swing... Strong body..." His eyes flicked down before rising to catch hers. _Was that...excitement?_

Kate smothered the thrill she felt in a mere second and frowned, shifting to face him fully as she raised an eyebrow. "Keep going, Castle, and you won't come within fifty feet of my body." She paused, biting her lip as she leaned in closer. "My _naked_ body, that is."

Castle swallowed. He could feel the arousal her words had induced and suddenly found himself suppressing the powerful impulse to take her against the desk. _There it was again. That damn carnal urge with her! _He felt himself harden as she stared into his eyes, challenging him. And then he was sure he saw it, the same excitement that was coursing through him. _He could swear her eyes were a shade darker than normal... _

She pulled out that sexy smirk and he knew he had to get away before he unravelled completely.

He bolted off the desk and rushed toward the precinct bathrooms, keeping his head down the entire way.

Kate laughed and resumed her studying of the board.

She sat brainstorming for a while until she eventually came up against a wall and couldn't quite seem to be able to clear it. She glanced at her watch. _Castle had been in there for over ten minutes now, what would he be... _She grinned as it suddenly dawned on her. _Uh huh_.

Her thoughts continually returned to him, though she fought for them to stay on the case. Images of that night sprang back into her mind, the memories so vivid that the sensations brushed across her as though it was happening all over again. _Reliving sex after a matter of hours, that was a personal best..._ She suddenly felt the warning signs of her own arousal building and quickly tried to stifle it, forcing herself back to reality. _Okay, forget Castle. Forget that night. Forget it all. Focus, Kate, focus, focus, focus! ... Damnit! He was going to love this, hitting on every female within a twenty mile radius. CRAZY females! _She felt a sting of resentment at the thought of Castle flirting mercilessly with other women. _Women who would be all over him... That's it! She can't take it anymore!_

She leapt off the desk and hurtled toward the bathroom, feeling the rush of anticipation as she slipped through the door unnoticed.


	11. Admitting Defeat

Castle stood in the bathroom of the 12th precinct, splashing a flood of water over his face for what seemed like eternity. When he was finally satisfied he had cooled off enough, he paused, staring at his reflection. _Get a grip, Castle! Get a grip and get your ass back out there... _He stood up straight for a moment before he sighed, slumping again. _He was probably never going to get another night like that, anyway; it was so a one time thing for her. She had given him a taste and now she was going to enjoy dangling it in front of him, always just out of reach. Painfully. Torturously... God that woman... As much as he tried not to be, he was completely and irrevocably at her mercy. _He dried his face with a paper towel and, sneaking a last glance at the mirror, spun and rounded the corner toward the door, coming face to face with the Detective herself.

His mouth hung open in shock. "Beckett?"

Kate turned the lock on the door and stepped forward. "What, no smart ass comment, Castle?"

The connoisseur of the English language stood, for the longest time in his professional life, without a single word. His mind raced with a mass of thoughts and worries, but not a single one could cross the limitations of his brain, to reach his mouth.

She moved again and he could only watch helplessly, staring wide eyed at the predator slowly advancing toward him, completely locked in the dark hunger flashing in her eyes.

She smiled. "What's wrong, huh, Castle...? Cat got your tongue?"

Castle stepped back, raising his hands in a desperate attempt to keep something barring her from his body. "Beck... Wha—What are you doing here?" he stammered.

She took another step forward, a sly grin on her lips. "Well, you were taking such a long time in here, I decided to come and see what the matter is..."

Castle swallowed and stepped further back. "I'm good to go."

"Are you now?" Her gaze travelled the length of his body, lingering on his belt before flicking back up to burn into his eyes. _God, she loved making him squirm... Paybacks a bitch, huh, Castle... _

"Yes. We can go now..."

A haughty smirk played on her lips as she drew closer, seductively hooking her fingers into his belt loop. "What are you afraid of, Castle?"

_You... _He closed his eyes and flinched a little. "I'm not afraid..." _God, he wished he could have a smart one-liner ready for her, but whenever she was this close and doing this... He couldn't think of a single wiseass comment...only stammered like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar._

Her smirk grew as she pulled him against her body. "So, I take it you'll have no objection to me taking advantage of you, then?"

He felt himself harden at her voice, drenched in lust, mustering the strength to only nod.

"Oh, so you do have an objection?" Her lips found his neck and sucked lightly, tasting the tang of his flesh as she abandoned her jeans, kicking them to the side.

His heart raced as her scent hit his senses. _Cherries, Vanilla_... _and the oh so familiar Kate Beckett... oh god! _"Uh no, just. Aaah...here?

"Why not?" She bypassed his mouth and brought her lips close to his ear. "Castle, if you're not afraid..." The heat of her breath brushed across his neck as she inched closer still, her voice dropping to a hoarse whisper. "Let go."

There was something familiar about her words, but he couldn't quite grasp it beyond the heat and fog in his brain. Her hands made quick work of his belt, suddenly dropping his pants to the floor, leaving him bare in front of her. _Not the day to forget boxers. _A hand slinked down and the images were suddenly evoked from the depth of his memory. The vision of the last time those words slipped from her mouth, causing him to ultimately admit defeat.

He pulled her into a hungry kiss, and she met his desperation, tugging his shirt off in a single glide. Their bodies clashed, fiercely tearing the remaining clothes from their forms. She slipped an arm around his neck and pushed her weight against him, against the wall, breaking the kiss to wrap a leg to his hip, pulling him into her. "Oh, such..." he breathed, gasping when his mind reeled with the sensations of her. _When did she even get her— Oh god! Was there anything she couldn't do?_

A sexy smile crossed her lips as she pulled him into her entirely. "Such?"

"Aahha... talent...Detective." His eyes widened as he watched hers close in the sensation of pure ecstasy. He moved his hands to her thighs and held her to him as he switched their positions, pinning her against the wall.

She smiled. "Don't forget—" The words were suddenly stolen from her lips when he pushed further into her, an irresistible frown creasing her brow. He created a new pace between them, sliding effortlessly into her, torturously slow, studying her reactions intensely.

She wasn't having it.

Kate thrust her hips forward into his, dragging her nails down his back as she locked her legs around his waist, pulled him into her body harder.

He squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt not to let it be over before it barely began.

Her lips pulled into a half smile, revelling in the power she had over him. _God, it was such a rush! _

The dominant smirk was the first thing he saw as his eyes came to focus, and it hit a trigger. His concentration locked on her, demanding her to meet him as he unhooked her legs from behind. He pushed her harder against the wall and stilled every one of her attempts to increase the momentum between their bodies. _You want a challenge, Beckett? You've got one._

* * *

Castle stared at the detective as she hitched her jeans, re-adjusting the cuffs on her hip. _How is it she always got her way? Granted, they both came out of it thoroughly satisfied, but it was always under her conditions. And her demand was quick and extreme, before she had a chance to feel anything that wasn't between her damn legs!_ _Before emotions got a chance to catch up to her... _He sighed._ There was a moment, at least this time, where he had control over their rhythm, even if she fought him the entire time. But in the end, she got her way, and when Kate got her way, she just loved rubbing his face in it! _

His gaze flicked to the floor, settling on the shirt that had been torn from her body. He dipped down and picked it up, handing it to her in silence.

Her eyes met his for a mere second as she accepted the shirt and quickly threw it on. She moved to the mirror, detangling her hair where his fingers had been at one point. She couldn't remember the exact moment; it was still all a heated blur. As she tucked the last strand in behind her ear, her eyes flicked to the evidence of their passion clearly printed on the mirror, marring the clarity of her reflection. A distinctive silhouette of his hand, where he had steadied himself, taking her to an extraordinary height, _and_ _just when she thought it couldn't be possible to soar any higher_. In the mere seconds before they both crashed down, shattering in each others arms, their bodies surging to sweet, sweet paradise in complete harmony. _Unlike last time..._Her eyes drifted to the sink, and the final place where he had taken her to the edge_. God they must have travelled the entire wall, fighting for control until they got here. But it was worth the tumble, such a reprieve having something to sit on, and the angle he got...Wow! Oh hell! He was addictive, her drug of choice. So addictive. That had to be the last time...But that was exactly what she told herself the first time. _

She stole a glimpse of the writer, snapping the attention back to her reflection when he glanced her way._ It had to be the last. They were partners. This couldn't keep happening. She knew what the repercussions could be with partners being involved. The problems. Not to mention this round told her how much more Castle wanted. And that was a more that terrified the living daylights out of her! Still. _

A fleeting shiver rolled across her flesh as his eyes fixed on her, leaving a spread of goose bumps in its wake. She willed herself to focus on creating a presentable detective, doing her best to ignore the overwhelming sensation of pure magnetism pulling her toward him. _Thank god he had been quick enough to kiss her when she screamed! Hopefully it muffled enough to not be heard from the other room... _

She flinched as she holstered her gun, brushing against her lower back and across what she knew was going to be a hell of a bruise by the evening... _Now, how to get out unnoticed? Uh huh. Crap. Not a single idea. Dammit, she had to... _

She turned to face him and felt a sharp pang at the spark of hope in his eyes. _Maybe she could at least pretend for his sake. If it made things less awkward. At the least, to get out of this situation...God, why did that sound so wrong? _

She gathered the courage to look into his eyes and could have literally seen his heart leap at that simple gesture.

"Castle?"

His pulse sped up as she turned to look at him. _W__as she going to shatter her silence? Just as she shattered against him, was she finally going to make this feel like something real? Take away the awful feeling that it was somehow all a dream. Or a nightmare, he couldn't decide._

His name slipped from her lips and a wide grin spread across his face. He stepped closer to her. "Yes, Detective?"

She paused as he closed the distance between them. _Why did she feel like something had shifted between them from that single move? _

She held his gaze strongly and opened her mouth to speak, but as he drew closer she could barely generate a word. He cupped her cheek in his hand and slipped his other around her waist, pulling her to his body. A wave of fear washed over her as she stared into his eyes. "Castle, I—"

He leaned in, caressing his lips across hers tentatively, and in that moment she felt herself lose her bearings. For a few moments all she could feel was the change between them and the solidity of his body against hers, lost in the feeling of him all around her until her fears resurfaced. But even though her fears told her not to surrender, she stayed and she fought the urge to cut and run _for his sake. _The kiss deepened and grew more passionate, more on the level she was familiar with, but still for some reason felt different.

Just as she started settling into it completely, he slowed and gently broke away, still staring at her. She stared back, biting her lip in thought, a little unsure of where she had just ventured.

He gently eased his embrace and grinned cheekily. "What were you saying?"

A small smile crept across her face, and she forced herself to relax. "I was going to ask if you have..." she stopped, laughing at the question that was playing in her mind. "Any ideas how to get out of here now?"

He smiled. "You haven't tried the door?"

"Ha, ha." She growled. "UN-detected, Castle."

His grin widened. "Well you should really think of these things before you seduce irresistible writers in public places."

"Fun-ny, Castle." She frowned, playfully bumping into him. "Still haven't solved our problem."

He shrugged, smiling. "We could always just cuddle, Kate..."

She shot him a glare. "Castle..."

He raised his hands in the surrendering gesture for what felt like the hundredth time. "Okay, dear."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Can't you use your brilliant mind to think of something... kitten?"

"Thank you for the compliment on my aptitude, but strangely my brilliant mind is a complete blank. Must be you, Detective." He moved over to the window, glancing out of it.

Her eyebrows shot up. "NO, CASTLE. That's your brilliant idea? We're on the third floor!"

He laughed, walking back over to her. "What's the worse we could get? A broken leg?"

She shook her head. "I'm not even going to comment on that...Wait."

"What?

Her eyes flashed with a brainwave "Come here."

His grin widened. "If you insist, Detective..."

She walked backwards to the lockers, motioning for him to follow. Taking his hand, she sidled up to him, grinning as she pulled him into a kiss. She slowly moved his hand out to the side and suddenly clipped her cuffs onto his wrist, linking him to a locker handle.

His eyes widened. "Ooh, yes... my safe word is apples, but exactly what are you doing?"

She smiled and gave a quick, final kiss. "Creating our cover, Castle."

"I might be a little slow?"

She paused and ran her thumb against his lips, wiping off the evidence.

"Hey, I thought that colour was quite fetching on me."

She smirked, pulling back from the urge to kiss him again, and spun toward the door.

"Hey! Maybe I should cuff you to the locker." His grin widened. "You know, since it won't look suss for me to be exiting the MEN'S toilets..."

She shook her head, breaking into an amused smile as she returned to her mission. "Not a chance, Castle."

"But Kaaaate, I need to pee!"

The detective turned again, grinning. "You're a big boy, Castle...I think you can hold it until one of the boys finds you."

"But!..." He gave in fighting and threw her a stern expression. "What exactly are you trying to pull here, Detective?"

An eyebrow arched as laughter filled her eyes. "Let's just say you got on my nerves...That way at least it wouldn't be a complete lie."

A vast smile spread across his face. "Cuffing someone to a locker is a to-tally rational response."

Detective Beckett laughed and approached the door, unlocking it with caution and slipping out silently.

Her eyes flicked across the station, relieved to see everything the same. Ryan and Esposito's desks were empty, which prompted a slight twinge of worry. Setting it aside, she speed-scanned the faces throughout the room, searching for a shred of evidence that anybody knew.

Finally satisfied the afternoon's strip search had gone unnoticed, she took a step toward her desk, unable to hold back her exhilaration with a wide grin.

Suddenly she shot six feet in the air, reeling backwards as if the writer himself had pinched her on the backside.

"BUSTED!"


	12. Fools & Angels

Kate snapped up and slammed backwards into her chair, eyes wide open. _HOLY ! Not again. _She sat still in a state of shock, waiting for her mind to register her surroundings. _Wha...What happened? Was that real? Everyone knew?_

"Whoa, Detective!"

She shook her head, focusing in the direction of the voice just as her eyes settled on Castle. _Oh my god. _"You've gotta be kidding! Castle, we ...You were... Wait, how did you...?"

His brow furrowed in confusion but failed to conquer the tiny grin forming at his lips. "As much as I would love to know the inner workings of your mind, Beckett, I haven't the faintest idea what you're on about. But please do tell what went on in that naughty little dream of yours..."

"Dream?" Her eyes flicked across his attire and then the room, calming a little at her discovery, but no less mystified. _How did she get here? _To the side, Esposito and Ryan stood in the break-room doorway, watching her with the usual grin plastered thickly on their faces. A quick scan of their expressions and she knew they weren't giving anything away._ Why would they? They were having far too much fun!_

_But it was a dream? She dreamt it all? No... _Her eyes fixed onto the crimson smudges, a colour she knew well, trailing Castle's neck. _It did happen! And holy hell, did he realize what was on his freaking neck! How did she not see it? For a detective, she sure was doing a bang-up performance at covering her tracks! ...God, how did she get here? She vaguely remembered slipping out of the door, leaving Castle secured to the locker...but then past that, she couldn't seem to separate the reality from the nightmare..._

She sighed. If she tried to tunnel any deeper into her mind, she was going to give herself a splitting head ache, and that was the last thing she needed. Setting the detective aside, Kate blinked, refocusing back on Castle. "When did I—"

"Fall asleep?" Castle interrupted. "About five hours ago."

She sat bolt upright in the chair, almost sending it reeling backwards and crashing to the floor along with her. Making a lightning quick save, she grabbed the table, only just managing to steady the vaulting seat. "WHAT?"

Castle stood from his post opposite her. "It's alright Detective, we did ok without...aaaand..." He paused, grinning with a sense of victory. "We got another lead."

She shot a glare toward the writer. "And you didn't think to wake me!"

The smug confidence shattered and slid from his lips. "Well uh... we..." He stuttered, scrambling to find a good explanation, but finally abandoned his words for silence. _Not speaking was the way to go when Beckett was on a warpath._

Ryan cleared his throat, saving the author from his reprimand. "Montgomery gave the okay." He explained. "Since you're headin out to this club soon..."

Kate stared at her colleagues, not looking any more satisfied with their daft attempts at a reasonable justification. Grabbing the case information tucked into its folder, she glanced at her watch. _Two hours... _She paused in thought, making a quick mental note and calculation before she stepped toward the door.

Detective Javier Esposito stepped back until he was flush with the door, confidently clearing the way with a broad smirk. "Not enough sleep last night there, Beckett?"

He had a split second feeling the heat of a scorching glare before a loud _thwack_ rang through his ear, her folder connecting with his head. "Ow!"

She glanced at Ryan as he doubled over laughing at his partner, and only just managed to suppress the small smile tugging at her lips. Avoiding Castle's eyes, she passed through, heading over to her desk to collect her things. Swiping up all the information she needed, she slipped it into the folder in her hands, stopping in front of the break-room on her way out.

"Lets go, Castle. We have a club to get to."

He stepped forward, grinning mischievously. "Well, well, Detective, I knew you couldn't resist me!" Go_d she was so sexy when she was bossy!_ _Hmm, that gave him ideas..._

He watched as she impatiently bee-lined for the exit, lost in his awe of her until her sharp voice pierced through the serenity of his moment.

"CASTLE. Move it!"

He quickly bounded out of room, sneaking a grin at his mates as he trailed after her like a puppy in a daze of euphoria. "Woo! A night on the town with my muse!"

She stopped in her tracks, spinning just as Castle came to a screeching halt mere inches from her now rigid body, his grin instantly swiping off his face with a single glance at her.

"Call me that again..." Her eyes burned as she ran her fingertips across his neck, removing the offending mark that had been relentlessly playing on her mind. She smiled sweetly. "And I'll break both your legs. Got it?"

A thrill of excitement charged through his body, and he smirked in response. "Roger that."

"Good." She paused as her eyes fell to the position of her hand, now resting on his chest. A quick smile crossed her face, and then she turned and strut into the elevator with the writer hot on her heels.

A hand shifted just as heavy doors sealed with a clink, pitching the pair into seclusion. Their fingertips brushed against each other, yearning to launch an exploration, joining as a visual rendering of feather-light touch, hearts racing, and eloquent smiles. A portrait of affection, adoration, devotion, and above all: fate.

* * *

Two sets of footsteps tore a path to the precincts security room as the double act veered in to inspect the footage. Detective Esposito swooped in, securing the chair beside the officer in charge, cutting off Ryan's path and shooting him a smug grin of victory. The second detective frowned with his mouth hung open, but quickly shut it, firing a sideways glare toward his partner as he focused on the screen. The uniformed officer let out a sigh. He was used to them by now.

Both detectives squinted at the screen, closely examining the couple standing side by side, searching for the slightest indication of contact. After a moment, Ryan broke into a wide grin. "See...told y—" A movement caught his eye and he stopped, leaning over and staring at the screen, his jaw almost dropping to the floor. "Whaaaaat...Dammit!"

He took a moment to swallow his pride before finally turning to face the music.

A wide, arrogant grin was painted across his face, a taunting laughter lying just beneath the surface of it. "Pay up, dude. I was right."

Ryan frowned dejectedly, reluctantly pulling a twenty from the depths of his pocket and slapping into his partners hand. "Yeah, yeah."

Esposito grinned and rose from his chair, pocketing his win as he headed for the door. He focused on the officer who hadn't moved an inch, still scanning the screens in resolute silence. "Always a pleasure, man."

The cop sat, daunted and shaking his head, doing his utmost to ignore the two superiors as they exited the room, grinning and hollering at each other from down the hall.

* * *

Castle burst from the elevator, instantly throwing his restraint to the wind and welcoming the freedom of no longer being on candid camera. "Do you have any idea how long I was in that bathroom for, Detective Beckett!"

Gaining a few odd glances as they passed the booking area, Kate threw a polite smile around the room, hoping to deflect his embarrassing display. "Say it a little louder, Castle, I don't think the entire station heard you."

He grinned pretentiously. "Well, guess!"

She rolled her eyes and continued her damage control, moving quicker across the floor as she caught the exit in her sights. "I don't know, Castle. Half an hour?"

"Wrong! Try again."

She frowned, sighing. "Just say it."

He paused, waiting for her to cave before he finally did so himself. "Oh alright! Miss killjoy... An hour. Yes, you heard me correctly, an entire HOUR!"

A wide grin spread across her face and she quickly bit her lip to contain her sense of satisfaction.

_There it was! The rare jewel of her smile. _He paused for a moment, locked in marvelling at the transformation until the gentle prodding of her voice brought him back to earth. He stared blankly at her, continuing. "So NOT as amusing as you might think, Kate! But I'll tell you what it was..." He skipped forward, leaning into her for a fraction of a second, not long enough to draw attention, but just enough to whisper two words. _Worth it._

Kate arched a brow and paused, chewing her lip as the vivid memories suddenly flooded back to her. She flung the burning visions of their passion from her mind almost immediately, but the memory of being caught stuck and became as clear as day. _God, she had almost jumped out of her skin when Ryan had called out! She was surprised her voice held strong, expecting it to cut out altogether. _But priding herself as a woman with an endless multitude of quick responses, and knowing they still didn't have straight forward, physical evidence on her, Kate had shot back an explanation without skipping a beat. _Though now that she thought more about it...not the best choice of words to use, 'taking care of a little problem' Jeez! Talk about fuelling the fire! _

After dousing the flames in a lightning quick accelerant, she had retreated to the break room, laying her head down on the table in complete mortification. _Obviously passing out from the strenuous activities... Only to relive it all over again!_

Castle remained silent, inquisitively buried in the secrets of her mind, analysing her expression at every chance. _How he wished he knew what went on in that beautiful mind! What he would give right now..._

After feeling the heat of his gaze for the majority of their journey, Kate finally turned to look, frowning when he quickly dodged her glance. She eyed him sideways and resumed her pace through the door of the precinct, sucking in a breath as they collided with the soaring heat bouncing off the Manhattan sidewalk. He grinned and continued, making a game of it and hitting the same effect as fingernails down a blackboard, slowly grinding across her nerves until she reached her limit. "What!"

A sly grin flittered across his face. "Just you."

Moving quickly across the concrete, she ignored the writer's smug smile for the sole reason of not daring to know what was reflecting in his eyes. The detective dove her hand into the pocket of her jeans and produced her keys, slotting them into the door and swinging into her Crown Vic the second it was unlocked.

* * *

After a few moments of observing the citizens on the streets, Castle finally tore his eyes away from the window, admiring the view of his inspiration. _In so many ways._ His gaze fell on her lips and the tranquil expression across her face as she drifted through her private thoughts, bearing a smile along the way. _Now was as good a time as any. _

"Sooo, just so you know. Meredith was _totally_ there to see Alexis!"

Her sense of security and serenity were suddenly shaken from her, his words sharply cutting the peaceful silence within their confined space. _WHY did he have to bring her up? _She frowned, casting a sideways glance across his sincerity. _Okay, so he resisted the deep fried twinkie..._

He threw his hands up. _"Nothing_ happened! I resisted the bait."

Her mind reeled with the thoughts of anything happening, and she suddenly felt a burst of anger. "Good for you, Castle, but I really don't care."

He turned to face her, and she couldn't help but think how he resembled a puppy, but one who had been cruelly kicked for no apparent good reason.

"See that!..." He stopped, swallowing his pride and crafting a plan in a matter of seconds. "Spoken like a true cynic." _Any result was better than pulling the I-don't-care card! _He chuckled inwardly._ That should get her biting..._

Her eyebrows shot up, and she reacted instantly, completely unaware she had just taken the bait. "_Not_ a cynic! ...a realist."

_He should go fishing more often..._"You, Detective, are a realist masquerading as a cynic, who is secretly an optimist." He grinned as she arched a brow in response.

He held in a breath and waited a few seconds, almost bounding out of his seat with a rush of joy at the divine sight. _Finally, a smile!_

"What does that make you?" She quipped as she navigated the tight streets, finally rolling to a stop as she hit grid lock traffic. "Besides a wiseass."

She turned to look at him and he smiled, taming the wild pounding in his chest. "Me? I'm just a boy, sitting in front of a girl, asking her to—"

"Notting Hill?" She interrupted. "You're seriously quoting Notting Hill right now?" She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Only for you, Kate, only for you..."

She smiled and stretched out to turn the air conditioning to chill point, suddenly feeling the heat radiating across her chest even more.

A moment of silence passed before he piped up again, this time firing an inquiry. "Can I ask you a question, Detective?"

She scoffed, glancing at him for a mere second before resetting her focus on the car ahead of her. "Since when do you ask, Castle?"

"True. In today's..." He paused, unable to contain a grin. "Debriefing..."

_Whoa! _Her eyebrows shot up and she quickly cut in before he could finish. "Castle..."

She watched in horror as his eyes lit up and suddenly felt the flush spreading across her cheeks like wildfire. Tightening her jaw, she centred on calculating the quickest route to the author's apartment, never taking her eyes off the road and silently begging with every fibre of her being for him to drop the subject. _Like hell he would, this was Castle she was talking about!_

"I'm just curious, what you were going to say..."

She felt a surge of panic hit her at his words, a myriad of flashbacks leaping into her mind, replaying over and over like a broken record.

"Before you—"

"UH-UH! You can stop there."

"But—"

"No, Castle, drop it!" _Please, please, please drop it!_

He fell into a sulk, pouting and staring out the window with a loud sigh.

After covering the distance of two blocks at a ridiculous snail pace, Kate let out a sigh. _Might as well. _She tightened her grip on the wheel and gathered every bit of her courage, ultimately forcing the word from her mouth. "Flexible."

He brightened, turning to face her as he threw his best charm smile. "What did you say, Detective?"

She shot him a glare. "You heard me."

He narrowed his eyes, playfully mimicking her expression before he broke into a wide grin. "My little pretzel."

The detective fixed a death glare and fired it in his direction, only to have the dazzling deflection of a smile utterly smash her defences into a million pieces.

A half smile slid onto her face for the tiny proportion of a second, giving him enough time to catch it before her poker face claimed domination. A long pause ensued as the duo retreated to the depths of their minds, adjusting to the new developments.

After a while the writer piped up again. "Can I ask another question?"

Kate rolled her eyes, holding in a breath as she threw him a frown, clearly projecting her thoughts across to him. _As if I can stop you._

"The other night, why were you in lingerie? Don't get me wrong! I'm not complaining!"

She smirked in response, taunting him by feigning ignorance. "Which night, Castle?"

"The night you were packin heat, in so many different ways..." His hand brushed against her thigh, triggering an instant effect. _That's it! _

Gripping the wheel, Kate suddenly swerved sharply into a parking space to the side, pulling the handbrake hard.

She spun in her seat, opening her mouth to bark an order, or a threat, but neither ever worked.

He beamed, bearing too much resemblance for her liking to a five year old in a candy shop. The eyes glittered and she knew in an instant what was coming next: _trouble._ A surge of alarm ran through her body as she sat, freezing up, and instantly regretting her move, wondering if she had made a drastic mistake. His mouth opened and she cringed, waiting for the iniquity lying just beneath the surface.

A wide grin spread across, ear to ear. "Oh no! This is the part when you demand me to give it up or walk. Right?... You may take my body, Detective, but you will never take my soul!"

Her eyes grew wide, struggling to utter a single word as her mouth hung open in shock. She remained like that for all of a second before the serious detective took effect, smiling sweetly with a particular air of reprimand. "Keep it up, Castle, and I'll be shoving you in the backseat."

He smiled cordially, his voice unnervingly switching to a low growl. "I got dibs on bottom."

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, resisting the urge to lunge across the seat, to give in to a very different urge. The urge to strangle him with her bare hands.

In that instant, Kate snapped. "CASTLE! I mean it."

"Okay, Detective, I've had my fun."

She shot him a glance, warily eyeing him as she veered back into the flow of traffic, picking up speed.

He continued the previous case, still grinning wildly. "Okay, why did you have a gun then?"

"Why didn't you knock?" she countered.

He smiled, firing a lighting fast comeback without skipping a beat. "Why did you almost put a hail of rounds into my butt?"

"Why did you charge into my apartment like a _criminal?" _she shot back.

"Because I heard a noise." He paused, contemplating the rest of his answer, finally settling on the truth. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Kate raised a brow. "_Normal _people don't just charge into someone's apartment because they heard a _noise, _Castle!

He grinned. "But I'm the death defying, heart stopping, wickedly cool Richard Castle... Normal isn't in my vocabulary."

She smirked, raising an eyebrow at the writer. "You can say that again! Understatement of the century..."

"Normal isn't in my..." He repeated, teasing and grinning with glee at the sight of her frown. _Still so cute!_

"Okaaaay." He started, refuelling the dispute with the concrete goal of having one over her by the end. "Why didn't you _stooop_ shooting once you figured out that I DIDN'T have a gun, answer me that, Beckett?"

She spun in her seat, certifying her foot remained firmly on the brake. "You didn't say who you were! What was I supposed to think when someone rolls into my apartment like something off a Bond movie, not giving me ANY indication that they're not armed!" She paused, staring at his dumfounded reaction. "Especially when he was lingering at my door first! That doesn't seem a little dodgy to you?"

His face dropped into a defeated expression, allowing the chance to secure her case. "I thought so."

He conceded with a shrug of his shoulders. "Well...I'll certainly be very careful going to your apartment again. Risky business!"

At the sight of his smile, Detective Beckett finally surrendered control, allowing enough rope to break into a wide grin and shift her attention to Castle, meeting his eyes with untamed laughter.

* * *

A full fifteen minutes after they had abandoned the precincts doors, the duo finally pulled up in front of the building that harboured Richard Castle's apartment. Unbuckling his seatbelt in a flash, he sprung from the car, leaving the detective in a haze of bewilderment until his heavy steps rounded the bonnet to bounce over to her window like a moth to flame. She held back a smile, rolling the sheet of glass until it disappeared beyond the frame of the door, removing the barrier between them. He left his arms on the frame and supported himself against the door. "What's the style, miss Beckett?"

She frowned in response. "Style?"

"Yeah, black tie, casual? What's our cover?"

"What are you talking about, Castle?" She stared at him, perplexed.

He grinned. "Are you my wife?"

"No, I'm not your wife!"

Smirking, he leaned in a fraction closer. "Scared you'll like it again, Ms Streep?"

"No! And our _cover _is Richard Castle and Detective Kate Beckett."

"Whaaaat... But we get to be undercover!" He drew back a little, pulling an expression of dismay.

A frown crept into her brow, the expression slowly inching its way into the reflection in her eyes. "No. We don't."

"Pleeeaase?" He whipped out his best puppy dog expression, silently begging for her to give in.

A tiny smirk slipped by her lips, and she firmly stood her ground. "No!"

Castle let out a sigh, ultimately giving up, but keeping his grin strong. "Fine! Have it your way, Detective!"

She laughed, flaunting her amusement at the gloom for not getting his way. A small laugh, _but a laugh nonetheless_. She gulped, suddenly growing deathly silent as he leaned further in, her breath quickening at his intimacy. He stopped halfway and stared into pools of jade, agonizingly playing on the heat building between their bodies. He stayed still, watching her eyes swirl with hunger and excitement, neglecting to move any closer. _Give it time and she would come to him. _

A hand brushed the side of her cheek, forcing her eyes to slide shut as she consumed every sensation of the moment. His fingers slipped down her neck, gliding across her collarbone to meet with the chain hung against her smooth skin.

Her heart pounded in her chest as they drifted further, lining the tantalizing plunge of her shirt before rising with her mothers ring. She moved her hand to his, freeing the cherished item of jewellery from his grasp. Aside from memories, the last piece of her mother she had left.

Her eyes flew open as she rapidly unlocked her belt, lunging for the writer in an instant.

She drew his mouth to hers, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He gripped the door frame, steadying himself as they explored the far reaches of each others mouths, testing, tasting, relishing in the sweet flavour.

Her hands slid down, tugging at his shirt and twisting the fabric around her fingers, gradually slowing her fevered attack.

A few moments passed, and Kate finally broke away, coveting to return the moment their lips parted. _They weren't going to get to the club at this rate!_

As if he had read her thoughts, he pulled back, if for anything to gaze at the extraordinary Detective Beckett. He smiled. "Fools rush in, where angels fear to tread."


	13. Storm Fever

**Okaaaay firstly - Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my story. I must admit I never expected it to be so popular. Guess I'm not too bad ;) To those who don't review, all good! To know you're all reading is enough for me :) On a wild note: To she who shall not be named, whom my stories have "Greaty improved the sex life" .. Not sure if I should be sad or glad. Guess I'm delighted I could...help :D lol... Secondly - The stunts performed in this chapter were performed by professionals, if you do try this at home Don't do it near metal!! Finally - SORRY to all of my very dedicated fans for how long it took for me to get this to you. Xmas shopping is so time consuming!! Anyway here it is, and I hope it makes up for leaving you hanging... MERRY CHRISTMAS to all. Have a wonderful one! xxx**

* * *

Daylight recedes and darkness swiftly takes its reign across the city of New York. The ashen nights of summer illuminate a capital of corruption, a city of charming palaces and stately avenues, who speak of bloodshed and delinquency. A city of fallen grandeur. The skies are awash with thick, ominous clouds that strip the luminosity of the evening stars, threatening to unleash a surge of torrential rain. Two sets of feet hastily tread the Manhattan pavement, two blocks from their destination, in the hopes to escape the inevitable.

A clicking of heels echoed through the desolate street as the detective weaved the paths and roads in silence. She normally liked the walk up, she could prepare herself for what she was about to encounter, and being worlds away from her comfort zone, she needed as much space as she could get, to ready herself. He had challenged her and she had met him, head on. _She wasn't afraid to tread anywhere! She was certainly not a fool, but she was NOT an angel. _Kate Beckett had never backed out of a dare in her life, and she wasn't about to start now. But even in screaming that to the depths of her soul, the closer she got, the more edgy she felt, and she couldn't choke the incessant feeling she had made a big mistake.

A soft breeze swept across her body, a paramount sensation of individual fragments, brushing against her skin. _God, she felt like a cat on a hot tin roof! How the hell was she going to get through the night? She had to de-stress, and quick!_

Her hand drifted across the cool fabric of her outfit as she moved, and moreover, the curve of her leg, suddenly causing her to remember the location of her credentials. The standard issue 9mm laying flush with her skin, strapped to the inside of her thigh, along with her badge and cuffs. To make matters worse, due to a lack of material, it was situated much higher than normal, for the sole purpose of keeping it concealed._ Yeah, sure! To say it was awkward was a colossal understatement! God in heaven, she hoped she would not have to use her gun, because if she did, where she had to pull it from... _She shuddered at the vision of utter and complete humiliation, glancing at the writer as he bounced along in step beside her. _How had he persuaded her to do this? What the HELL was she thinking??_

Castle paused, falling behind as he took a fleeting glimpse at the sky. He did a quick calculation, not liking the odds.

"Beckett?"

The detective phased from her thoughts, but remained silent, maintaining the pace she had set out for the both of them. _The pace, he seemed to have a hard time sticking to. At this rate they weren't going to get there before _—

"I think it's gonna rain. Like, reeeally soon."

Kate sighed, rolling her eyes. "Really Sherlock? I didn't notice."

He stared after her, watching the breeze curve exquisitely across her form as a thought suddenly struck him. He grinned fearlessly. "Detective?"

Kate tapped into the gift of ignorance and flicked her eyes across the street ahead, reading the signs as she followed the map within her mind.

His voice piped up again, growing louder as he closed in on her. "KATE?"

_If he said her name one more time..._She sucked in a deep breath, forcing herself to tune out. Although she would never admit it to him, she was beginning to think it wasn't entirely practical, parking at such a distance. Especially, when it was driving her anxiety levels through the roof, wrenching her stomach into a gigantic knot, and worse, they were about to get superbly drenched if they didn't move faster. _Was it thirteenth? Yes, that was right, and then_—

"Kaaa-aaate..."

_Freaking hell! _Kate snapped from her thoughts, whipping around and glaring wildly at the writer. "For god sakes I heard you the first time, Castle! ...WHAT!??"

He smirked, taking the limited time offer to catch up with her, before she turned on her heel again, travelling much faster. "Why detective, I had no idea."

"Of what!?" Kate shot back, her tone now thoroughly edged with steel. _God, she just wanted to wipe that smirk, right off his face!_

Taking no notice, Castle smiled cordially, knowing he was stretching her limits even further, and revelling in every second of it. "That you have _soo,_ strut the catwalk before."

Kate froze in an instant as all of her colour drained from her face, all but the crimson flush painting the heat in her cheeks. _Did he know? Or was he testing her? _She couldn't be sure, but one thing was for certain, she was going to defend her honour, regardless. Making a split second decision, she forced a smirk, laughing. "Yeah right Castle. A cop, hitting a runway? That's something I'd pay to watch."

He stared intently, reading her every move as if it was a chapter he had written, and he knew Kate Beckett, more than she realized, after all, she _was_ the embodiment of Nikki Heat.

"Oh, you _have_ detective! _Before_ you joined the police department." He smiled with an air of arrogance. "I'm betting on...college?"

She shook her head, still keeping up her charade. "No Castle, I have never done any _modelling_ in college." _Not technically a lie._

"Don't deny it." He smiled daringly, as he took a double step to fall in beside her. "I've seen the way you swing those hips...and I've met my fair share of models."

"I don't doubt you have." She quipped, smiling as her gaze flicked across the writer. There was no chance she was backing down that easy, not when she still had fight left in her. "But you're wrong, Castle."

His grin widened. "I know! Summer of senior year. Easier than waitressing?"

Her smile instantly dissipated, sliding off as her mouth dropped open in a state of shock. _How was he so dead on with her!? _She bit her lip, swinging her gaze to the concrete as she picked up her pace, completely aware she had now solidified a suspicion for the writer. _Great. Just great._

Castle swung past and spun to face her, walking backwards with a smug smirk. "Just another layer to the Beckett onion. And I want to see those pictures."

She quickly recovered, picking her smile back up in the form of a playful smirk. "I bet you would."

Grinning and falling back, he allowed his eyes to lock onto her body, traversing every curve and relishing in the perfect scene of navy blue, against flawless, ivory skin. It was backless, and hugged her figure in all the right places, the plunging cleavage was irresistible and it hitched up the slightest bit with every step. _What more could a guy ask for? _It looked amazing on her, but he had to admit, it would look far better, torn from that exquisite body of hers, and hurled to the floor. For the entire trip he had restrained himself, rather magnificently, battling the visions of it up to her waist, _or at her ankles, either one. _As she had driven he couldn't keep his eyes off the soft flesh of her thighs, and he was beginning to think it wasn't the smartest of ideas, the undercover operation, _it was torturous! _Ever since she had turned up at his door wearing that designer dress, he gave no sign of seeing, hearing, or thinking anything, unrelated to Kate Beckett. _And man that was a nice_—

"Castle!"

Castle snapped from his fantasy, pouting for being torn away from the inner paradise of her naked body. A smirk tugged at his lips as he stared at the detective, standing rigidly in the middle of the road, shooting daggers. The summer air suddenly cooled, whipping around them with a ferocity that warned of the storms momentum, swiftly bearing down on them. _Wait for it..._

A wide grin spread across his face as the wind suddenly took hold of her dress, threatening to yank it up to her waist, if not, over her head. She stood her ground, tugging it down. "Castle! What the hell are you _doing!_?"

His eyes flicked to her movements and the words tumbled from his mouth, with a smile. "Enjoying the glorious view..."

She rolled her eyes with a glare, only just managing to tame the sparking temper, before it boiled over. "You wanna pick up the pace, before we get drenched!?"

"Yes mam." He grinned, saluting her as he vaulted to her side, just as the light drizzle fell. "Uh oh, little too late."

A loud crash exploded through the streets as a flood of water plummeted from the sky, abiding by the original threat and soaking the both of them, in a matter of seconds.

A gasp of shock flew from her mouth as the rapid downpour wrapped her body in a bitter chill. She was suddenly very glad she hadn't worn makeup, knowing at this point it would be a river of black running down her face. "Damnit, Castle!" She spun abruptly, narrowing her eyes at the writer as she made her advance.

His grin widened. "What did I do!?"

She took another step closer, raging with the entire breadth of human emotion, anger dominating. "I told you to move it _twice!"_

"Hey!" He shot back, raising his voice to battle the thunderous roar of the torrent falling round them. "If I recall, you were the one who wanted to park two blocks away!" His eyes flicked down, watching the cascade of water flow across the soft curve of her breasts, nestling between and dropping deeper to the sweeter valley below. A shade darker, the dress had now blackened and clung to the arcs of her figure, highlighting _everything!_

A quick scowl crossed her face as she tightened her jaw, turning back around and storming across another street. _She did and a big freaking mistake that was!_

He smirked, picking up his pace to be closer to her again. "It's just a little rain, detective."

"Just a little...rain!" She stopped in her tracks, coming to a screeching halt on the pavement, instantly regretting it, the moment his body collided with hers.

A hand snaked down her leg before she could launch off his chest, riding the slick sheet of water, to the hem of her dress. _Oh god. _She sucked in a breath, her heart pounding in her chest as his other hand blazed a heated path across her neck, sweeping her hair from where it clung to her wet skin. "Yes detective. A little rain."

A thick haze surrounded them as an onslaught of water hit the scorching paths, quenching the parched city. She closed her eyes, the fresh scent of rain swathing her entire body as she soaked up every sensation. He leaned down, trailing hot, wet kisses across the breadth of her shoulder, sliding to her neck and jaw, tasting the tang of her skin, a delicious mix of salt and sweet. His fingers slipped under the edge of her dress, sliding up, and challenging the flow as he stripped it from her leg, journeying to her hip.

Her eyes flew open as a sudden crash, jolted her from a blazing paradise. His mouth moved to her ear, lowering his tone to gentle growl. "I love storms."

She collapsed her head into his chest as a fierce shiver overcame her body, his words seeming as inescapable as the tolling of a bell. Her dress had risen high enough, to almost reveal the line of her panties. _Thank god she was wearing underwear! _She vaguely recalled where they had to go, but her mind had spun into a dizzying fog of ecstasy, and she couldn't break free of it. _She didn't want to! _In that single moment, Detective Beckett had evaporated into thin air, leaving Kate to her own devices.

A loud whip, cracked across the sky, building their matching energy to a crescendo. A hand catapulted to her stomach, clutching the material and swinging her around to face him. Their eyes locked, electrified with a taste of the power exploding around their bodies. A vivid flash tore across the sky as they fell into each other, wordlessly ravaging, like hungry animals.

They stumbled into a nearby alley, the rain cascading off their bodies, fiercely tearing the clothes from their forms. He pressed her against the building, feeling her heel scrape his leg in a delightfully raw sensation. Kate pulled him to her, swirling her tongue into the depths of his mouth. His hands slipped under her dress, pulling it up to her hips and tugging at her panties. He stopped short, discovering her heat with a stunned raise of his eyebrows. _Ooh, now this makes things interesting. _She dragged her mouth from his, grinning against his lips. "Watch what you do Castle, wouldn't want it going off."

The infamous smirk spread across his face as he ran his hand along the band on her thigh, stripping it off and gently dropping the weapon to the ground. "No we wouldn't detective."

Her legs wrapped around his waist and he buried his head into her neck, his vision blurring as she enveloped him like a heated spa, soothing, yet burning at first touch. Her cheeks flushed while she pulled him deeper, closing her eyes and tipping her head back against the wall. _Oh hell yes! _A hand moved to the small of her back, gripping her wet skin to steady the both of them. He plunged harder into her body as another flash ripped through the sky. A serrated shard of incandescent silver, splitting the heavens, and vibrantly illuminating the alleyway. If anyone was so much as fifty feet from the street, they wouldn't be able to miss them, they were practically spotlighted.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened as the air electrified around them, building to a height Kate doubted she was ever going to come down from. The rain prickled her skin, surging onto her chest and face as he fiercely captured her mouth. Their tongues met turbulently, untamed, delightfully clashing to relieve the tension within their bodies. He slid his mouth to her jaw, tilting her head to take the flesh of her neck into his mouth, sucking, biting, voraciously hitting that sweet spot that made her mewl. Sharp, constricted breaths escaped her lungs, his force burning a fury of glory throughout her. Her entire body was an inferno of passion and pleasure, fever raging to a summit. The chilled water hit and felt as though it instantly lit into a combustion of heat, rolling over her with the temperature of a furnace. A sudden clenching tightened its hold across her stomach as the energy around them hit a pinnacle, charging through the very core of her body.

An explosion of thunder followed almost at once, rolling over the rooftops, and smothering her scream.

They froze, hearts beating in unison as he buried his head into her neck, her chest heaved against his as he drew in the scent of her, struggling to get a full breath. The claps of thunder faded while they moved away, drawing the rain to a gentle drizzle, tickling their skin. He lifted his head, intently watching her eyes open. A lazy smile crossed her lips as she pulled him into a kiss, releasing the tight lock around his waist. Her feet found the ground with a shudder, her dress sliding back down her legs, veiling any sign of what had just happened.

She bent down and retrieved her weapon, swiping up the writer's pants as she rose to face him. He was still inches from her body, grinning wildly as he opened his mouth to shoot her a smug comment. _Not a chance Castle. _She quickly silenced him by drawing her lips to his neck, losing herself in his cologne, still faintly there, _even after THAT_. She pulled back grinning. "Yes Castle." She paused, running her hand down his chest as her eyes locked with his. "That was _awesome."_

* * *

Castle stood by the open car door, still reeling from their escapade; he could safely say he should swallow his words. She was not an angel. But what fun was an angel; _he much preferred his little pretzel_. He chuckled at his thoughts, earning an odd glance from the detective standing behind the raised trunk lid of her car, fighting to heave the wet dress over her shoulders. It had stopped raining, leaving the streets, cleansed and misty, street lamps casting a ghostly glow across the pavements as the air restored its heat. He peeked around the corner of the trunk, catching sight of her amusing struggle. A cool smirk drifted into his expression. "Need some help there detective?"

She shot him a scolding glare. "I've been dressing myself for a long time Castle. I think I can...manage."

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

She struggled for a few more minutes before she finally tugged the dress from its tight fuse to her body, an expression of pure relief and victory crossing her face. "See I don't need your help."

A bright light suddenly flashed through the street growing closer as the headlights of a car, travelled down the road. Castle grinned. "Uh, Kate?"

She ignored the writer completely oblivious to the brightened street as she leaned into the trunk, retrieving a set of dry clothes. _Thank god she always had clothes on hand! _She was suddenly thankful for the rain. _At least now she didn't have to go to the club in that ridiculous strip of material, people call a dress! _She had chosen her attire, purely at Lanie's insistence. _Great idea that was... SHIT!? _She suddenly jumped as a car flew past her, illuminating her half naked body, with a low wolf whistle. She took a second to regather the stunned pieces of her mind, before she snapped, letting all hell break loose. "CASTLE!"

She rounded the trunk to the side of the car, not caring at this point how limitedly dressed she was. Catching sight of the blaze in her eyes he quickly bounded to the other side of the door, keeping it between them as she stormed towards him. "Hey, innocent!"

Her glare intensified as she made a quick move to the other side of the door, cornering the writer. "You wanna tell me when there's a godamn car Castle!"

He threw his hands up as a guard, in case she had the urge to floor him. "Hey! I called you. I was trying to tell you, but nooo you didn't wanna listen." She moved closer and tightened her jaw. _Damnit he was right! She did hear him. Pity. She really felt like hitting him... _A small smirk crossed her mouth while she revelled in his panic, spinning around and returning to the boot as she fired a warning shot. "Next time I'll shoot you..."

He swallowed, taming his pounding heart. _God she was like a drug. A daily rush of adrenalin. What more could he need. Nothing. Kate Beckett was more than enough._

After a few moments she emerged in detective mode, fully dressed, dropping the lid down with a loud _clunk_. _God dry clothes felt so good. And pants! Finally feeling like she wasn't revealing everything to the world. NOW she was in her element. _She spun and moved across the road, deliberately swaying her hips. Castle stood in a trance his eyes following her movements until she turned around, casting a cool smirk.

"Are you coming, or what?"


	14. Risky Business

**Authors Note: TA DA!! A final Christmas present for all!** I'm actually surprised I got this written, as my street was abuzz with Fire trucks and Police cars, blaring their sirens and ridiculously loud music as they threw candy to all the kids! Great writing environment! Yes, don't know about you but where I am, they case every street! Best time to rob a bank I guess lol ;) Anyway to dearest TOTO: lol To answer your half question. Cstle dared KB to break the rules, hence why shes going in without backup. THANK GOD! :D And finally you've got your precious 'Trunk' now. It's a boot to me lol... Glad you're liking it. Okay enjoy our favourite duo as they actually make a little ground work on the case this time.** MERRY CHRISSY to all xxx**

* * *

Kate could hear the heavy thud of bass while they trekked the last street, growing louder as they closed in on the club. For the first five minutes of the walk she had felt powerfully seductive and more importantly, in complete control. But the minute she thought about the destination, the gut wrenching feeling rushed back, squeezing even tighter, the closer they got. It didn't help that every time she shot a glance at the writer, he seemed more energized and keyed up than the last time. This was Castles domain, and she hated that fact._ The control freak, with no control whatsoever, this was a disaster!_

"Isn't this so _cool_!!?"

Kate snapped from her thoughts, shooting a sideways glance at the writer. "_Sure_."

Castle smiled, choosing to ignore the mocking tone of her voice. "An entire club dedicated to me! Just... Isn't it so awesome!?"

The detective shook her head, frowning. "Don't look so excited Castle, this is likely how our vic got _killed._"

"Oho! You're not going to rain on my parade detective. I maintain... It is _awesome_." He leaned in closer to her, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Flashbacks of the alley screamed through her mind, the moment that word slipped from her lips, dredged up from the depths of her memory. Where she would have preferred, it stayed. _Damnit! _A shiver ran through her body as she fought to focus on the path ahead, tracing the cracks in the pavement with every step. She knew there was no point trying to hide the fact that her cheeks had turned scarlet red, but one thing she could not do, was look into his eyes. She knew what would await her there_, more than lust, more than passion, more than hunger even_, in those moments it was pure affection and devotion, the strongest element of the fabled L.O.V.E. Detective Beckett never understood why so much was written about it, it was a fairy tale. She had a hard time believing that love existed, having witnessed the unspeakable things people were capable of. How could it exist in a world where marriage was like buying a new pair of shoes, _if it doesn't fit, just get a new pair. Better luck next time!...Or better yet, if you're not happy with them, throw them in the trash! _She had seen too many complex lives to believe, lovers and wives, fiancé's even, family men caught with their pants down, where was the love there? _Down the toilet that's where..._

"Hellooo?"

The thoughts in her mind shattered, breaking into a million pieces as his hand touched her arm. A feather-light touch but enough to send her vaulting six feet into the air as she hurtled into reality.

"Jumpy!"

Kate drew in a deep breath, calming the rapid beat of her heart as she stared at the egotistical expression painted across his face. She blinked, trying to dig up the memory of their previous subject, failing miserably. "Sorry what?"

His grin widened as he inched closer to her body. "You've got that cute frown again, how about you share what's in that beautiful mind?"

She frowned, taking a step away from his advance. "How about, NO. They are called _private_ thoughts for a reason, Castle." A small smirk tugged at her lips as she continued. "What makes you think _you're_ entitled to them?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm just entitled to your private—"

"CASTLE! She cut him off with a sharp tone, quickly shooting him a scolding glare. _He did not just... God that man was_— Her mind spiralled with a myriad of curses and insults, none breaching the borders of her thoughts, to be spoken. She was speechless.

He grinned, flicking his eyes to her legs and raising a brow. "So true, right?"

Kate rolled her eyes, ignoring him and taming her anger for what felt like the millionth time since she had met the writer. A skill she already gained through training, but certainly had the practice to _perfect _since Richard Castle.

He gambolled along like a five year old child, grinning from ear to ear. The puppy image suddenly flew back into her mind as she raised an eyebrow. "How can you be _excited_?? This place stages the murder scenes from your books, most people would be _freaked out!_"

He stopped in his tracks, staring at the detective as though she had just told him to jump off a roof. "This is the red badge of honour Beckett!... Just like before."

The detective's mouth hardened as an unimpressed frown crossed her brow. "Funny. I didn't see it the first time."

Castle rattled away, ignoring the sardonic comment. "If I could get some pictures..."

Her eyebrows shot up in response. "No photos, Castle! You even try and I'll confiscate your phone."

"Well I will just have to conduct a _strip _search then detective." The thrilling vision suddenly reflected and his eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

A loud pounding vibrated through Kate's ears as she turned away from him, realizing they had reached the entrance. _Finally! Longest freaking walk of her life. _The street was a surge of laughter and raised voices stretching almost as far as the next two buildings. _Whoa!_

Castle turned, just in time to watch the tight-jeaned figure of Kate Beckett _and those glorious legs_, disappear into the sea that was Fifth Avenue. He stood for a moment and scanned the crowd, ignoring the building hype as people began to recognize who he was. A hand lunged out for him and he froze, wondering if he should fight the dragging of his body into the throng of clubbers. She pulled him to her side, and into the mile long line at the front door, smirking. "Keep up Castle!"

Kate dropped his arm and pushed through a crowded row of women until they finally reached the front, ignoring the loud calls of protest. _God this place is crazy! And she hadn't even seen INSIDE. _Shaking off her thoughts she turned to the bouncer, flashing him her best smile. He stood rigidly performing a cursory scan of her body, lingering a little too long for Castles liking.

Castle glared as the bouncer finally spoke. "There's a strict dress code lady." _No kidding!_ His eyes roamed the crowd, soaking in the upscale environment. _He even felt underdressed_, and that was a rare happening for the best selling author that he was.

Kate smiled cooly. "Alright let's see if you understand this code." Her hand tugged the badge from her hip, holding it up until it was in plain sight. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD Police, we're investigating a homicide, that involves _this _club."

A fleeting scowl crossed the mans face as he unhooked the velvet rope and pushed her toward the entrance, his hand treading on dangerous ground as it slid to her backside. She spun, hearing a hail of protests coming from behind her and knew it could only be one person. Her eyes dropped to Castle's tightening fist. _Don't you dare do anything stupid, Castle! _She shifted quickly toward the bouncer, stepping in just before the so called brilliant, best selling author,made a move bordering on the idiotic.

She nodded her head toward him. "Let him through. He's with me."

"Yeah I'm with her." He re-established, leaning closer to the bouncer, who was increasingly reminding him of a bulldog. "And do you have any idea who I am? The man this club worships, thankyou very much."

Kate bit her lip to stifle a laugh as the bouncer unhooked the rope and let him through without so much as a word.

Castle paused, unable to resist winding up the guard that was almost twice his size, knowing the brute couldn't lay a finger on him. _At least, he hoped._ "Yeah that's right. Richard Castle, remember the name."

The bouncer raised an eyebrow, stepping forward menacingly. "I don't care if your name is Mary Poppins, move inside, or get off the premises."

Kate moved in, grabbing his arm and dragging the writer from his war, to the entrance, pushing him inside. He pouted, cradling his wounded ego as she laughed at him. "What did you think Castle, a guy like _that_ reads your books?"

He paused grinning a little. "Ha! I doubt the bulldog can read."

She shot him a quizzical look as she moved to a quieter area and the sight of alcohol, _specifically Vodka_, with Castle following closely in tow. Reaching the bar, she leaned against it and scanned the room. Castle bent across the bench, ordering two drinks. She raised an eyebrow, "We're on the job, Castle."

He smiled challengingly. "Just one drink, detective. Promise I won't try to get you intoxicated."

She frowned as he passed her a vodka on the rocks. "Only one!"

A loud, shrieking voice pierced through the resonating commotion throughout the club, causing Kate to spin in the direction.

"Rickyyy!!"

I sharp scowl shot across her features as a vibrant blonde bounced over to the partners and pulled Castle into a tight hug, slightly spilling the contents of her drink onto his shoulder. "OOPS Sorry!"

She pulled back, and the writer's eyes lit up with recognition "Tiffany! ...How are you??"

_A stripper's name! _Kate glared as she closely inspected the mindless bimbet, who was now thrusting her assets into his face, fighting back the urge to give her a hard slap across the face. _What was she thinking? Did she even have any claim on Castle?_ Her gaze flicked to the blondes features, watching her eyes glimmer with the sparkle of copious glasses of champagne. She fought back another impulse, the one to graze her nails down that perfect little face of hers.

Castle jolted as if he suddenly remembered the detective's presence and indicated to the scowling Beckett. "Tiffany, this is Kate."

His eyes flicked to Kate's, catching her scorching daggers toward the other woman. "KATE." He waited until her eyes met his, before continuing. "This is Tiffany. We went to college together. Along with Tiffany's _husband."_

Kate softened a little at the words, still unable to shake the furious stab of resentment, tearing through her stomach. _Was she jealous?? Seriously? _She quickly forced herself to throw it from her mind, long enough to smile politely. "Hi—"

Tiffany's voice spiralled out of control as she lunged forward, smothering the detective in a firm squeeze."You're Detective Beckett!?... I finally get to meet Nikki!"

"Kate." Beckett corrected, holding back the urge to frown, as if she was an idiot, and not just spectacularly inebriated. "It's Kate."

Tiffany smiled wildly, downing the rest of her drink and sliding the glass onto the bar, waving for another. "I know that, silly! You're the inspiration for Nikki Heat!"

Kate nodded, suddenly feeling unsettled with how much the blonde knew about her.

Tiffany grinned, ignoring her discomfort and turning to Castle. "How come you don't hit the clubs anymore Ricky?"

A rapid sheet of pale fell across her face before she received an answer, earning a worried glance from the detective. "Are you okay?"

Tiffany smiled, "Yeah. I just think I'm gonna... I gotta go!" She quickly dived forward, the partner's watching her closely as she tore across the dance floor to the bathrooms.

Kate grimaced, staring into her glass, and swirling the vodka around the edge, suddenly feeling very foolish for jumping to a conclusion. _They had never talked about it. Was she supposed to just assume..._

The silence suddenly broke as Castle plonked himself onto the now vacant stool he had been watching like a hawk for the past ten minutes. He pointed to a heavily guarded door, hidden in the shadows to the back of the club. "_That _must be where all the fun happens."

Kate followed his gaze, speed-scanning the tight security around the door. "Must be one hell of a place."

"I told you it would be _awesome_." He grinned proudly, downing the rest of his drink.

She restrained a shiver at the word, and scolded herself. _What was she going to do, fall to her knees every time he used a word like that!? If he kept using these single words, pretty soon half the godamn English dictionary would be off limits...Get a grip Kate!_

She threw him a brief glare, the slightest smirk creeping into it as she spoke. "Don't gloat okay. I've told you before, it's really unattractive."

"Oh Beckett, I'm always ruggedly handsome." He leaned against her body, sparking a burning trail from the touch of his warm skin. "You know that."

Her cheeks instantly turned the shade of crimson as she smiled, bringing the glass up to her mouth in the hopes to hide the burning flush.

He reached out and took it from her mouth, grinning. "That's enough for you Kate. Let's go get those photos."

"Castle! I told you—"

"No pictures I know. But it could be evidence right? After all it might be the way he got _killed..._" He paused, waiting for her reaction as he slid the full glass to the bartender.

_A waste of a perfectly good drink! _She bit her lip in thought, contemplating whether to give him the luxury or not. _On one hand, it could be useful, depending on what they see. But hell she just wanted to say no, for the sake of not letting him get his own way all the time! _Her jaw tightened as she forced the word out, tone as course as gravel. "FINE."

An expression of pure victory flooded across his face as he grabbed her hand and hauled her through the crowd on the dance floor, eagerly closing in on the other door, and the wonders that lay behind.

Just as they made it out onto the other side alive, a crash rang out from behind the barred door, instantly propelling the detectives hand to rest on her gun. Every one of her senses on high alert she centred her attention ahead, somehow drowning out the loud thud of the bass as they moved closer. Castles eyes widened as the door suddenly swung open, a man storming out and heading in a straight line towards him.

"You've got some nerve showing your face here!"

The writer's brow furrowed in confusion, a quick flash of panic crossing his eyes. "I think you might be mistaken..."

Kate's hand released from the gun at her hip. "Sir—"

The words choked in her throat, watching in horror as he lunged toward the writer, swinging hard and knocking him to the ground. A sickening thud rang through her ears as Castle hit the floor, then a sound she knew, all too well. The tell tale snap of the safety clicking off.

Screams echoed through the room as the crowd cleared away from the brawl and huddled onto the dance floor, filled with panic.

Beckett snapped into action, instantly pulling a lockdown tactic and kicking the gun from the suspects grip, roughly hauling him to the ground. His arms twisted back as she snapped the cuffs onto his wrists, flashing her badge to the security about to jump to his defence.

"Castle! Are you okay??"

Her eyes flicked across to the writer who lay sprawled on the ground, out like a light. "Castle!"

The man struggled under her weight, cursing and writhing to get back to his feet. Stilling him with a swift knee between his shoulders, she focused on Castle again. "Are you okay? Castle!"

A low groan came from the floor as she struggled to differentiate who it came from, the adrenalin still vigorously pumping through her body. "Castle, damnit! Answer me!"

A sharp whimper sounded, echoing through her ears over and over as he lifted his head for a split second, before unsteadily dropping back to the floor.

"Oowwwwww my head!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, releasing the force against the struggling suspects back, her tone edged with steel. "Shut up and get up, now!"


	15. Flying Sparks

**Authors Note: **Okaaay everyone.. I am finally back from my holiday with family! :) I hope you all had a WONDERFUL Christmas, and a relaxing Boxing day. HAPPY NEW YEARS to everyone in Australia!! Everyone from the U.S and elsewhere, I'll repeat the message in my update tomorrow! :D .... **xx ENJOY xx**

* * *

Before Kate could heave the suspect to his feet, a deafening explosion rang out and a blaze of sparks burst from the stage system, showering the crowd and propelling the detective to the ground. The entire room launched into waves of screams as swarms of clubbers scattered across the floor, hurtling to the exit in a fury of panic.

_Damnit! Why couldn't people exit in an orderly fashion, or at least in goddamn silence!? _Her eyes darted across the room, searching aimlessly as she crushed her knee into the suspects back once more, ignoring the rage of abuse from his mouth. He struggled against her weight as she drew her firearm, still searching the area. The security had retreated to the back room and the only sound piercing through Kate's ears was the incessant screaming pounding into her head like a broken record. _Freaking hell she couldn't focus! Where the hell did that shot come from?_

A movement snapped her attention across to the writer, still sprawled across the floor. Her eyes widened. "Castle! What the HELL!?—"

His arm pointed out in the direction of the stage, hand wrapped tightly around the weapon in his grasp. He groaned. "Finally! No more pounding!"

"Drop the freaking gun right now, Castle!" _Before I shoot it out of your hand!_

"There's still someone screaming." He sighed heavily. "Can I shoot them too? Please?"

"CASTLE!" Kate quickly sprung to her feet, hauling the suspect with her and slamming him against the vacant bar, still ignoring the wave of insults.

Her eyebrows shot up in alarm as she struggled for control. _That is IT! _She tightened her grip on the suspect's wrists, forcing them upwards in a mere second. "You move _one_ more muscle and I'll break both of your arms! Got it?"

He scoffed, holding back a growl of pain. "I'd like to see you try, pig."

The detective smirked, pushing harder. "Wrong answer."

"Aaaargh! Okay! Okay!"

"You sure? I can go further." A small smile of satisfaction slid across her face as he fell silent. _Finally! _She loosened her grip, dropping his arms to his back.

A familiar voice broke the silence. "Only a little shot. Just in the leg?"

She swung her focus back to the writer, almost in shock at his words. "Castle, drop the freaking gun!" She paused, waiting for a sign that he was going to obey her order, watching in horror as he phased a little out of consciousness, his finger sliding along the trigger. Reacting almost instantly, she dragged the suspect down the bar, until she was close enough to move forward and kick the weapon from Castles grip, without breaking her hold.

He winced instantly, flicking his throbbing hand. "I was kidding!"

Kate glared down at the grinning writer, struggling with a mix of relief and frustration. "Next time you pull a stunt like that, I WILL shoot you."

His grin widened as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Did we get the awesome snaps?"

A perplexed expression crossed her face, quickly replaced with worry. "What are you talking about Castle?"

He smiled. "The photos of the crime scenes, well act scenes, whatever! He paused, frowning at the detective. "Funny, I don't remember seeing them."

Kate frowned, growing increasingly concerned. "That's because you _didn't_."

He snapped his full attention to the detective, dropping his mouth in his best expression of shock. "What! Why not?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" She rolled her eyes as an unimpressed look crossed her face.

"No. On the contrary, I'm deadly serious, why didn't we see the—" He stopped, turning a shade paler and dropping back to the floor. "Uh I feel a little...dizzy."

_God she felt like knocking him out again, just for good measure! And what the hell was he thinking firing a gun in the middle of the freakin club!? _"Castle!"

Castles head pounded like the relentless tolling of a bell, his skull burning as if it was an inferno. _Geez, what the hell happened? _He stared at the detective, watching as she stood above, no doubt calling his name. His eyes scanned the club as far as his vision would allow, finding everything had fallen into a bottomless pit of silence._ What was she saying? _He squinted trying desperately to make out the words on her lips. _Why couldn't he hear her? _

"Castle!"

"CASTLE!"

He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through his side, snapping his eyes wide open. "Ow!" Castle blinked, watching the room slowly come into focus as he centred on Kate, the evidence written all over her face. "You kicked me!? Was that strictly necessary??"

Her mouth pulled into a tight smirk. "Oh quit complaining! You can't pass out on me, ok? Can you stand?"

He stared at the detective, his eyebrows rising at the tell tale glimmer in her eyes. "You enjoyed that far too much!"

"Uh huh. Probably did." Her smirk grew as she bit her lip to keep from laughing, holding one hand out to him, the other still firmly gripped around the suspect's arm. She paused for a moment, before roughly hauling the writer to his feet, half supporting him as he stumbled forward, collapsing onto a stool.

She held her hand in front of his face, studying his reaction. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

The writer frowned, his head spinning wildly out of control as he squinted at her hand. "Fifteen." He watched as a flash of alarm shot across her face, choosing the perfect and yet, imperfect moment to grin cheekily, correcting his answer. "Four, detective."

He laughed as she fired a blazing glare in his direction, intensifying her frustration. "Very funny, Castle."

He grinned, shaking his head as he suddenly looked a lot less amused, rather completely mystified. "What happened?"

A frown crept into her brow; the memories of what had just ensued, submerging. "You were knocked out."

He paused for a moment, before taking it into his stride and grinning widely. "And I took it like a man! ... Ow, ow, OW! God, _everything_ hurts!"

Kate scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "Like a man, huh?"

"Uh, yes!" He focused directly on her. "My head, my _hand_, and my _ribs, _hurt de-tective. For a wildly appropriate reason."

"Well aren't you a delicate flower?" She grinned, ignoring his finest offended expression. "Suck it up Castle."

The writer pouted, hanging his head onto the bench until he spotted something that instantly brightened his spirits. His eyes lit up as he reached for the glass, gloriously filled with the heavy perfume of spirits. He moved his hand to the bottom, slowly dragging it closer, while grinning in anticipation.

"CASTLE!" Kate's eyebrows skyrocketed as she belted his hand, propelling the glass off the bench and crashing to the floor. "WHAT are you _doing_??"

His face dropped as he watched it's descent to the other side of the bar. "I w_as _sucking it up."

Her frown strengthened, pulling tighter across her brow. "That's revolting Castle! You don't know where that glass has been!"

"Beats the hell out of this headache." He shrugged, brushing off her remark as he spiralled into the despair of having his drink cruelly stolen.

Kate's mouth hung open in shock, eyes as wide as saucers. _She couldn't believe it!_ She quickly snapped herself out of her temporary state, frowning once more. "That could be drugged with Rohypnol for all you know."

Castles face contorted into an odd expression as his mind fired on all cylinders, trying to unravel the mystery of the word. "Roha _what_??"

Kate rolled her eyes, still frowning. "Roofie, Castle. I'll be dragging your ass out of here half concussed AND legless, while trying to keep my suspect. I don't think so."

"Why detective...." Castle fell silent, searching for an appropriate reply through the incessant pounding in his skull, coming up entirely empty. "We'll finish that conversation later."

She smirked in response, suddenly jolting as the suspect whipped his head to the other side of the bench, interrupting their jousting. "What the hell kinda cop are you!!?"

She opened her mouth to reply, stopping in mid sentence as she closely watched the author's eyes spark with a chaos of recognition and insult. A small smirk tugged at her lips, while she closed her mouth, opting to watch the show instead. _This ought to be interesting. _

He jumped to his feet, pointing into the suspects face. "YOU! ...I remember! You punched me!" His fists tightened into balls, waving into his face almost comically, until he seemed to run out of steam and slump back to the chair. He drew a breath, eyes narrowing at his arch nemesis. "You're an ass, you know that?"

Kate grinned, biting her lip to stop herself from escalating to a fit of uncontrollable laughter. She raised an eyebrow, still suppressing the hilarity of Richard Castle. "Real threatening Castle." She pulled her face into a serious expression. "Very manly."

"Hey!" The suspect interrupted, focusing on the writer. "I thought you were someone else man! I had no idea you were—"

"Rick Castle!? Well you do now. No autograph for you."

Kate restrained herself again. _If she had to bite down any harder, she was going to draw blood!_

The suspect moved again. "I thought you were —"

"Allen right?"

His eyes widened. "How does the real novelist, know that pathetic excuse for an imposter?"

Castle grinned. "Well we at least agree on one thing. Soo not as identical as he thought..."

Kate quickly cut in, before she careered onto the brink of losing every ounce of her composure completely, her expression suddenly, deadly serious. "He was murdered."

The suspects eyes widened in horror. "Whoa! I had nothing to do with it! Murdered?"

"You're telling me YOU are completely harmless after knocking Castle down and pulling a _gun_." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I'm not buying it."

"I was just trying to scare him! Allen. The bastard owes me money, wouldn't pay up."

Castle stared at the other man, a blank tone creeping into his voice. "Well, hate to point it out, but it doesn't look like you'll be getting your money back anytime soon."

Kate rolled her eyes, abruptly remembering where they were. "Hate to break up the lovely chat, but we can continue this back at the station." Ignoring Castle's flood of protests, she slid a napkin from the bench, and crossed to the gun, picking it up and flicking the safety on without tainting it with her prints.

She turned, just as the writer brandished a balled up plastic bag from his pockets, along with a boyish grin. "Great minds think alike, detective."

Kate moved to her mark, dropping the gun inside as she raised an eyebrow, for what felt like the umpteenth time that night, smirking at her favourite author.

"Hey, you know that has MY prints on it, right?" Castle stepped forward, pointing at the parcel.

She frowned, shooting her finest poker face. "Really? I wonder how that happened."

He stared at the detective, searching for a signal of her thought process.

She smiled, audaciously. "Why Castle? Afraid of getting into trouble?"

The best selling author returned the smile, fearlessly leaning in close. "Not a chance."

A muffled cough suddenly broke the charged silence, shattering the partners from their faceoff.

Tightly gripping the now covered gun, Kate snapped back into reality, watching as Castle fell back to the bar stool again.

"I bet you anything Kate, the bulldog did it." Noticing her confused expression, he launched into an explanation. "The bulldog at the door. The one, who put his hand on your ass. After the rain..." A wistful smile slid across his face as he drifted back to the alley.

Kate frowned. "Glad to know your memory is fine."

"Well off we go then." He smiled, pushing himself off the bar and looping his arm around her shoulders. "It really cleared out pretty fast didn't it."

"That's usually what people do when a _gun_ goes off."

His grin widened, teasingly grating on her patience. "Really? I wonder how that happened...Oh no!"

He groaned, suddenly looking worried. "All those streeeets."

Kate raised an eyebrow, bewildered for a second before it clicked. "Uh huh. Two blocks to walk."

"In that case." He stated. "Order the bulldog to carry me."

She narrowed her eyes, fighting back a smile. "Walk, Castle. And don't think you're off the hook for that stunt you pulled back there, got it?"

Removing his hand from her shoulder, she grabbed both men by their respective arms, dragging them toward the front door.


	16. Consequences

**2010 - HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERONE ELSE!!!! XX ENJOY XX**

* * *

Kate sat at her station, furiously searching through masses of paperwork for the coroners report. Since giving it to Castle to read yesterday, she hadn't seen a sign of it, and it was shooting her frustration meter to the moon. Quickly reaching desperation, she dumped her file organiser upside down, spilling the contents out onto the desk in front of her as she speed-scanned every document. After a final search through her draws she slammed her hands down, sharply cursing her anger. "Damnit! Where the hell is it!?"

Esposito and Ryan looked up from a discussion, shooting each other a glance before vigilantly returning to their area of investigation. They knew, heads would roll if they made so much as a peep.

Noticing the duo's attention, the detective forced herself to take a deep breath, calmly shoving the papers back until the desk was clear. She let out a quiet moan, pressing her fingers to her temple. She had a splitting headache since the moment she woke up, as if a vicious dog had locked its jaws and refused to let go, occasionally shaking for good measure. Kate sighed, begging the pain killers to kick in and take a rapid effect. They were due to question the suspect any minute, and there was no chance she could possibly focus with a migraine. _Not a god damn chance._

Still harshly pounding against her skull, her mind returned to last night's events, not to mention the morning's phone call's, both equally shocking, but one causing her to furiously hurl a ceramic pot into his gift_. _Last night was utterly ridiculous, border-lining on one of the most senseless mistakes she had ever made in her career, and there was no way there wasn't going to be penalty. She hoped it would just be a warning, she needed this case, and she needed work, if only to keep her mind occupied. It was the only thing that held off the vivid nightmares returning to her. _Ever since he stirred the god damn pot! _It had been countless years since the dreams had haunted her, and recently they had come flooding back, more raw than ever before. Just when she had reached the end of the tunnel, she had been dragged back into the dark terror of her mother's murder. _Was she ever going to be free of it? Not while Castle was freaking dredging it up, repeatedly! _

Kate sighed. Castle was usually at the precinct by this time, an hour ago to be precise, and though she was fuming at him, she couldn't shake the concern creeping into her mind. Maybe she should have gone home with him, just to make sure he didn't have a concussion. _Since the stubborn idiot refused to go to the hospital! _She glanced up at the clock, growing a little more alarmed. _If she had stayed, granted she may not have gotten much sleep... _A small smile slipped across her face, before she gave a swift mental kick, slamming her train of thought to a screeching halt. _Castle is not getting away with this one! ...But if she stayed, she wouldn't be sitting here right now, wanting to kill him. And she wouldn't have heard Will's voice, she wouldn't have agreed to a dinner with him, but above all, she never would have received THAT call. The call that made her fiercely hate him, even loathe him, all over again._

"Beckett!"

Kate snapped from her thoughts, looking up to meet the commanding flare in her superior's eyes. _Oh shit._

"My office!" He barked, promptly disappearing into his headquarters, almost as suddenly as he had appeared.

She sighed, slowly rising from her chair. _It was only a matter of time. And now it was time to face the music._

Ignoring the sympathetic glances from her colleagues she weaved her way through the desks to the head office, pulling up formally as she stepped in. "Sir."

Captain Montgomery looked up from a piece of paper in his hands, acknowledging the detective, with a curt wave as she stood in the entrance "Beckett. Shut the door."

_Uh oh. A sure sign of what was to come._ Kate turned and swung the door until it met its frame, bracing herself as she sat down, bravely meeting the captain's eyes.

He stared at the detective for a moment, deciding what he would say. She was his best, and he knew the incident that he heard that morning, couldn't have been much of her fault, somehow it didn't seem fair for her to take the full brunt. He cleared his throat, kicking into boss mode. "You wanna tell me why I got a very angry phone call from the commissioner this morning?"

Kate shifted in her seat. "Sir—"

"Do you know what I have in front of me?" He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. "Hmm?"

She sighed, slightly slumping in her chair. "I have a good idea."

_There was that detective, always honest, straightforward. One of the many traits he was honoured to have on his force. _He held the document up. "Several witness statements. A full run down of your trip to the club last night."

Kate's heart launched into a hammering that significantly shortened her breath. _Exactly how much did he know?_ She winced a little, but hid it superbly. "We were following a lead sir. I never expected it to—"_Become that big of a disaster? Oh god, did he know about the alley? Thank heavens she wasn't wearing the dress! But freaking hell, how much did he know??_

He lifted an eyebrow, dropping a pen from his grip and sending it clattering across the desk. "You shoulda had back up, or at the very least parked your goddamned vehicle closer to the scene! And you wanna tell me how the hell Castle got his hands on a gun??"

A tidal wave of relief flooded over her asshe opened her mouth to reply, quickly shutting it to adopt a respectful silence.

His expression softened, resembling a father, rather than a boss. "Look Beckett, you're my best here on the force. I know since Castle shed new light on your mother's case..." He paused, pulling himself up with a sigh. "It's been troubling you."

Her eyes dimmed, spiralling into the darkest part of her life, her jaw tightening as the memories of the terror that barred her from sleep, flooded into her mind. _Her lifeless body. The blood. All that blood..._

Captain Montgomery instantly launched into a survey of his detective, suddenly growing concerned. "Beckett?"

Kate broke out of it, riding a different train of thought. _She freaking hated seeming weak, and this was a downright insult! But, the fact of the matter, what was bothering her was much more...To hell with it! It was a hell of a lot better than Montgomery knowing the truth. Suck it up Kate. Admit it. He cannot know about Castle! _

She managed a nod, shifting her eyes to the floor.

He studied his finest detective, coming to a verdict. "I strongly suggest you take a few days off, maybe a sabbatical."

Her head snapped up. _No! _"Sir, it will never affect my work again! It was a moment..." She paused, painfully forcing the word out as if it left a bitter taste on her tongue. "Of weakness."

"It better be a moment, detective! If I have another incident like that, it won't be a suggestion. It will be an order Beckett." He stared intently at her, waiting for her reply.

Kate nodded. "Yes sir."

"Okay. Get your ass back on the floor detective, as of now you'll have a pair of uniforms shadowing you, _every one_ of you cases."

Kate frowned, staring at him in surprise. _What! _"But, sir?"

A faint grin of amusement flashed across his face. "Just shakin ya chain detective."

She forced a smile and headed for the door before he had second thoughts, swinging it open, and stepping forward.

"And Beckett?"

Kate stopped in her tracks, spinning to face her boss, and dreading what was to come next.

Discarding the report he quickly resumed the red-tape paperwork piling on his desk, scrawling signatures as he focused on the task at hand. "For what it's worth." He started, finally looking up at the detective. "Well done stoppin that dirtbag from finishin off Castle."

She nodded her head, finally stepping out and letting the door swing shut behind her. Despite his incredible show of leniency, she still felt as if she'd just left the principal's office, fortunately with only a warning. _And the irony was, she saved Castles life. Now she just wanted to murder him...and having it all laid out in words...WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING??_

Kate sighed, glancing at her desk and noticing the fresh mug of coffee placed alongside an espresso cup. _Castle._ She breathed a small sigh of relief, he was still alive, and he hadn't passed out from his blow to the head. _But she was still going to kill him, in her own glorious fashion. _She stepped forward, eyes locked on her empty station, until a quick movement sidetracked her attention; the writer himself, stepping out of an interrogation room. _What the HELL!? _She spun, quickly switching direction and heading straight toward the writer and his accomplice, in a blaze of fury.

"Castle!"

Both men spun, facing her with the same proud grin that slid off their faces the second they seen her expression. Detective Ryan quickly averted his eyes to the bottom of his empty cup, mumbling something as he made his escape.

She stepped forward, intercepting Castle. "Did you just _question_ my suspect?"

He grinned, boldly. "Whaaat?? You were still in holding! His name is Mr Marko, and he...is the owner of the club. How's that for detective work?"

"That isn't rocket science." She growled, dropping her voice until it was barely audible, though still tainted with a razor sharp tone. Her eyes flicked to the folder in his hands, widening with a renewed ferocity. "You even—"

Castle brandished the proverbial folder, opening it to slide out a sheet of paper. "How do you like the sound of Detective Castle? I thought since I did so well last—"

"Well!?" She snapped, interrupting his self gratified speech. "Are you kidding me?? You!!—" She bit down, tightening her jaw.

_Yes. Definitely. Absofreakinlutely! She could gladly devise the places she could hide his body right now. Or better yet, decide on the most torturous weapon of choice! _Her eyes burned with a rich vehemence as she glared at the writer, her anger gathering around them like a menacing thundercloud, leaving Castle completely at a loss for what he had done.

Kate turned on her heel, striding toward her desk, knowing if she stayed staring into that smug look, she was likely to inflict a good, hard blow to his face. _God she hated him!_

Storming into the safety of her station she tried her hardest to ignore the relentless poltergeist as she dropped into her chair, still desperately fighting the urge to lose control, and throttle him on the spot. That, or drag his ass to the shooting range, for a new challenge. A moving target.

He grinned, seemingly ignoring the many indications it would be a bad move on his part. "Sooo..." He started, growing even more arrogant. "Last night was fun."

With that, Kate snapped, spinning to Castle with a ferocity that sent him jolting back into his chair, mouth dropped open in a state of shock. "Just shut up! I'm _not_ in the mood."

He stared at the detective, tossing a variety of words around in his mind, none seeming safe to use._ What had he done? She wasn't this angry last night. Was she doubting herself? That must be it. _In all honesty, he couldn't be further from the truth. He made a quick course of action, deciding his next line. "You're an extraordinary detective. It's not your fault. No one could have predicted the outcome."

"My _fault?" _She laughed mockingly. "Oh trust me Castle, I'm the last person I blame."

He shrugged. "Fair enough Beckett, so you're not doubting your—"

"What!?" She cut him off abruptly, quietly growling the rest of what was on her mind. _Though not entirely what was bothering her. _"You want to talk about me doubting myself? Okay. Let's see...I shouldn't have parked the car so far away... I shouldn't have lost control with you. How am I doing so far? I shouldn't have gotten involved with you. This is _why_ partners don't get involved Castle. Exactly for THIS reason. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He flinched, a spark of hurt and confusion flicking across his face as he stared into her eyes, recognizing a familiar emotion. _Was that pain? Was he missing something here??_

"It doesn't _matter._" She stated coldly. "I don't want to hear it right now."

He quickly snapped out of his state of confusion, still reeling from her sudden change. "It doesn't matter? Are you kidding?" _How could what they have not matter?_

She turned back to her desk, collecting the document she needed. _She had to say it. _"I have a dinner tonight." She paused, trying to calm the swift pounding of her heart. "With Will."

His face dropped. _WHAT?_

She stood from her chair, collecting her keys as she met his eyes. "This can't work. It's got to stop affecting my job. Can't you...see it?" A slight tremble caught in her voice and she stopped, forcing herself to calmly finish. "Look we'll talk about it later, right now, I have to go."

She stepped forward, finishing with her eyes locked on the elevator. "It's up to you... If you come." _She had probably succeeded in her mission, but why did she suddenly feel as if she'd been slammed headlong with a freight train? _A sharp stab shot through her stomach as she walked toward her target, feeling the pieces of her life slowly rip apart, shattering everything she stood for. Reaching the elevator, Kate stood in the face of cold metal doors, hot tears threatening to slip to her cheeks. She blinked, suddenly embracing the burning anger within her, until she felt a distinct sensation. The warmth of his fingers sweeping lightly across her hand as he brushed by, to stand loyally by her side. He straightened, fixing his attention on her.

"Regardless detective, you're still my inspiration."

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett emerged from the room, brow furrowed in thought and clutching a piece of paper in her gloved hands. "It doesn't make any sense."

Castle popped his head up from his search on the floor beneath a desk, glancing toward the hall. "What doesn't?"

She continued, locked on the document. "According to this, he _owed _money, where would he get the cash for the surger—" She frowned, catching sight of the writer. "Castle, what are you _doing_?"

"Looking for a secret door, a basement, something. Anything." He frowned resuming his investigation.

"You're looking for a secret door?" An unimpressed look blazed across her face. "This isn't James Bond." She shook her head, still frowning.

Castle sprung from the floor, walking toward the detective. "Come on! The guy had _surgery_ to look like me! Where's the creepy Castle wall? There isn't even a single book of mine here! There's gotta be something."

She took a step back and stared at the writer, turning it over in her mind. "Maybe he actually had a life outside of the club."

"Because stealing my identity was the biggest show of that?" He scoffed, turning back to the floor. Her comment would have normally granted grounds for his usual array of witty comebacks, but all he could feel was the raw edges of her words, cutting into him like a cold, steel blade.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the novelist now crawling on the floor. _Like an idiot. _Her jaw tightened. "Castle, get off the floor!"

A loud thump sounded out as Castle hit an area hollow in the floorboards, causing the detectives eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. He grinned, peeling back the rug to pull a veiled door up in an air of triumph. "Abracadabra Beckett! I told you."

Kate frowned, reluctantly stepping forward to his gloating face. She forced a smile, glancing at the black hole. "Finder's first."

"Grumpy detectives should go first." He muttered as he crouched down, swinging his legs onto a small ladder and treading down to the floor. He stopped to hold a helping hand up to the detective.

"Castle!"

Flicking a light on his eyes swept across the room. "Whoa!"

"CASTLE!"

He spun to face her, immediately ricocheting his hand off the course material of her jeans as if he'd touched hot coal. "Sorry."

Kate's mouth dropped open as she spun to face the room, drawing in the walls and walls of the debonair extraordinaire, Richard Castle. Included to his advantage, forgetting how strongly she wanted to inflict pain for having his hand on her ass. "Oh. My. God."

He stepped forward, grinning and pulling a piece of paper off that caught his eye. "Creeeeepy... but so cool!"

She frowned, rolling her eyes and continuing her scan of the wall. "Yeah well—" She stopped on the far side of the room, in front of what looked like a murder board; only it sent a sharp shiver down her spine. Pure fear suddenly lanced through her. She could feel herself shaking. "C...Castle?"

Castle quickly crossed the room to her side, catching sight of what had stilled her. He reached for her hand, gently grasping her long delicate fingers in his own. "It's alright Kate, swing and miss." He said softly.

She shifted her gaze to him, tearing her eyes away from the compelling rawness of his picture. "It's different..." She replied, unlacing her hand from his grip. "Seeing it."

He felt a sharp pang in his stomach, being a witness to the fear haunting her features. His fingers reached out to touch an auburn wisp her hair, feeling her body stiffen as his hand brushed against her neck. Gentle fingertips tread softly across her face, tilting her chin, so that she couldn't escape the depth of his eyes as he spoke. "He didn't win detective. I'm still here."

Her eyes slipped shut, partly from the sensation of his touch, though she begged for him to step away. The other motivation was to avoid the reflection in his eyes; she didn't dare brave staring into his soul.

A hushed whisper breathed from her lips, a heavy contrast to the sharp screaming of the aching plea, resonating in her mind.

"Please..."

Castle stilled, watching the subtle crease of a frown adorn her features. Another sharp blade, cutting through him.

She spoke again. A hint of steel, within a velvet voice. "Stop..."

He stopped immediately, sliding his hand from the delicate satin of her skin, dropping it to his side.

Her eyes flew open, focusing on the board as she tamed the wild beating of her heart. _God she hated when he did that!_

Finding the awkward silence unbearable, Castle bounced back, pointing to another face on the board, one both partners recognized. "Well, looks like the mystery of Esposito's case has been solved, the dude was target practice for our psychopath."

She nodded, staring at the large reminder that he had almost been killed. She wanted to escape from it, but she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from the sole reason she had launched herself into his life in the first place. She blinked, struggling to focus as the room began to vaguely spin, almost sliding the ground out from underneath her.

Castle stepped forward, thrusting the document into her view. "This." He pointed at the content on the page with a wide grin. "Is going to solve this case."

Kate shook her head, snapping back to reality as she waited for the room to stop revolving. "What is it?"

"Look." His grin widened as he moved it closer. Too close.

The detective frowned, snatching it out of his hand. "I can't damn well see it when it's practically touching my face!" Her eyes fell across the page; it was a list. The strong black script was easily legible under the dull glow, and it didn't take long for Kate to find the reason for the writer's air of smug satisfaction. Her eyes widened. "Re-enactment partners?"

"An entire list." Castle said smoothly. "We have every suspect on tap."

She raised an eyebrow, scanning the pairs until she reached the victims name, skimming across to the identity she was looking for. "Lyell Geard."

"His little Storm scene buddy. What do you say we go pay Lyell a visit?"

* * *

Kate pulled to a stop, staring at the red lights agonizingly taunting her from their posts. The car ride was complete silence, and she was beginning to think it was a lot worse than him rattling off incoherent nothings. The awkward silence was almost unbearable. But, if she allowed herself to speak, she feared she would lose control._ And she HAD to stay controlled while she was on the job. She couldn't be left with the memories of her mother, or the pieces of the rift that had just ripped through her life...and what the hell was that stunt he pulled back there...what was that?_

A loud chime rang out through the car, jolting the detective from her thoughts. She took a sharp breath, instantly freezing in her seat as Castle leaned over to hit the call button on her visor. Keeping her eyes on the road ahead, she forced herself to take a breath, mentally cursing until a familiar voice broke her concentration.

"Kate!"

She turned slightly, keeping her eyes locked and glaring at the writer as she answered. "Uh huh."

Lanie's voice suddenly spiralled with excitement. "Kate Beckett! HOW LONG have you been doin the dirty with writer boy?? ...Damn girl! Was it some hot, passionate lovin? Or was it filthy dirty? Kinky and erotic?... _Extraordinary_? She paused for a moment, awaiting an answer, before quickly launching into a threatening tone. "If you don't tell me, I'm gonna come down there and smack you for keepin me outta the loop!"

Kate's eyes widened, staring in horror at the overly amused grin plastered on Castles face. "Lanie!" He sat quietly listening to the words still trailing out of her best friend's mouth. She tore her eyes away from him, feeling the heated flush spread across and no doubt, paint her cheeks, a vivid shade of crimson. "Lanie!"

The M.E. fell silent, suddenly clicking onto the situation. "He's there, isn't he?"

"Hiii Laanie. I'm gonna go with filthy dirty...though the kinky scene sounds _very_ riveting." He flashed a smile at his partner, watching her sink further into her seat, in complete mortification.


	17. Calamity Castle

Kate's eyes shot across to the writer, blazing a threat at the smug grin painted across his face. "Don't Castle."

"I wasn't going to say anything." His grin widened as he shifted his gaze to the window, quietly chuckling to himself.

Her eyes narrowed even further as she fought the reoccurring and irrevocable desire to strangle him with her bare hands, her cheeks still burning from his words. "DON'T speak."

Castle shrugged, continuing to observe the midday lunch rush swarming the street across from his window, still solidly smiling. He could feel her fury raging through the car, as if it held its own presence between their bodies, and with the heat from her glare, he could safely deduce that he had just jumped from the frying pan, straight into a burning inferno. _Not the best idea._ His gaze flicked across to the detective, observing the jaw that was probably as firmly tightened as her hold on the wheel, turning her elegant hands into a locked vice. A concrete sign he had indeed gone too far. _But it was just too tempting, he HAD to say it, and the look on her face was priceless. _But now it came to incurring the punishment, and from this moment on, he was going to be on eggshells. _Because an armed and infuriated Detective Kate Beckett, scared the hell out of him!_

Kate fixed her eyes on the road, shoving her humiliation to the furthest reaches of her mind and forcing herself to think of the new developments instead, swallowing her anger. _A fingerprint belonging to Geard. They may just have their killer already... At least they wouldn't have to enter that club again! _She snapped her gaze to the writer as his hand moved into her view, reaching to increase the steady breeze of cool air to a strong gale, pouring over their bodies and almost chilling them in a matter of seconds. Kate shivered, following the quick move of his fingers as he loosened his collar, sliding the top buttons undone and revealing the toned physique of his chest. She swallowed, hastily tearing her eyes away and studying the street ahead, biting her lip, and fighting back the stirring his actions evoked within her body. A teasing smile touched his lips as his eyes met her own, holding her gaze for all of a second before she hurled it back to the road, cursing herself for yielding to temptation.

Castle grinned, pointing an accusing finger toward the detective. "You were so checking me out just then!"

Significantly a shade redder, Kate stared ahead, navigating the streets into the suburbs and trying her best to ignore his playful allegation.

"You were!" He narrowed his eyes mischievously. "Don't deny it."

She shook her head in silence, clinging on to the last shred of her dignity.

His grin widened in response. "Were."

_Freaking hell! _"I was _not_ checking you out, Castle."

"Were." He repeated gallantly.

She flashed him a scowl, taking her eyes off the road for a split second to prove her case. "Wasn't."

"You so were, detective."

"WASN'T."

"WERE!"

"WASN'T!"

"Kate?" He laughed, breaking up their increasingly heated contest. "You're doing a spectacular job at proving your guilt. Look at you, all hot and bothered..."

She felt his eyes wash over her, spreading a flush of goose-bumps that prickled across her skin, increasing the chill of the arctic breeze surging across her body. Her hand jetted to the air conditioning, quickly cutting the sub-zero temperature as a fierce shiver rushed through her.

Castle stared intently at the detective, a wildly smug grin painted across his face. "Oh you find me irresistible. I know you do."

A swell of passion blazed a flush across her skin, the summer warmth instantly returning and heating the car once more. Kate glanced over at the writer seated beside her, still struggling with the sensations tearing through her body. _God damnit he was!_

His grin grew as he continued. "Do you wanna know why, detective? Because the sex is _awesome."_

_Oh god! She couldn't take this anymore!_ Kate gripped the wheel and turned sharply, switching their direction into the nearest driveway, mercifully secluded from the road by a row of trees. Slamming the handbrake on, she launched over it onto the writers lap, straddling his thighs with a haughty smirk. "You're right, Castle."

Castle froze, suddenly mesmerized by her swift move and the tantalizing view of her breasts, hidden beneath her navy blouse. His hands tightly gripped her hips as he tore his eyes away to glance nervously behind her shoulder. "Someone might see us. Who's...ah house is this?"

A low growl of laughter purred from Kate's throat as she gripped his face, demanding his undivided gaze and settling further into his lap. "I don't care." Slowly leaning down she slid her hands to his shirt, seductively defeating each button as her lips grazed across his neck, savouring the pure tang of his skin. A rough moan escaped his mouth, his hands gliding along the arch of her back to slip between their bodies, making quick work of her blouse and revealing a simple black bra. She pulled away, revelling in the hunger in his eyes, her own swirling with a deep set need. Her mind traversed a tangent of memories of the pain he caused and a fever of fury suddenly ripped through her body.

Their lips met, colliding with each other almost violently, hungrily tasting, testing, devouring.

Castle dragged his mouth from hers, blazing a heated path across her throat, gliding to her shoulder and taking the sweet area that sparked her urge to scream. Her heart thudded in her chest, her blood rushing, adrenalin pumping, eyes closing, a drowsy smile lacing her lips as she plunged into a state of ecstasy. _Oh yes! _Lolling her head back, flashes of their escapades flared bright within her mind, causing that aching craving for his body to return, with a burning intensity.

Kate rapidly pulled him back to her mouth, thrusting her hands to the belt of his pants as she leaned in again. A loud and unmistakable ring of her phone pierced through the silence of the car, a cruel mocking to their ears. _Shit, damnit! _Kate stilled her hands, hovering against his mouth, their lips mere inches apart. She opened her eyes, staring intensely into his.

He brushed his hand along her cheek, the other lightly sweeping across her collarbone. "Ignore it."

A flicker of temptation flashed across her eyes before she let out a sigh. "I can't."

Pulling away she whirled back over to her side, a cool breeze flooding across her as the heat of his body left her skin. _Somebody better be dying!_

* * *

Kate pulled up at the address, vaulting out of the car the minute her keys left the ignition. Rounding to the trunk she pulled out her bulletproof vest, hastily throwing it on and tossing the matching one to the writer by her side. "Stay behind us. Got it?" He nodded avidly, grinning as she frowned, pulling her gun from its holster. Flicking the safety off Kate moved up the path, signalling for Detectives Ryan and Esposito to follow.

"Lyell Geard! NYPD Open up!"

Kate pounded on the door, flicking a gaze at the two detectives holding a stance below the steps, on alert for the slightest sound of movement. Castle grinned, choosing an inopportune time to ask a ridiculous question. "Can I cuff him??"

Kate scowled, shaking her head. "NO!"

"But..."

"Castle! Shut up and focus!" She hammered on the door again, readying herself to kick the door in.

"Just one go? Pleease..."

Her eyes shot to the writer behind her, who was standing inches from her body, almost on top of her. She backhanded his vest, pushing him further behind to salvage room to breathe again, ignoring the smug grins from the other two men. "Say one more word and I'll lock you in the—"

She froze, hearing the distinct sound of a back door swinging open, her eyes grew wide. "He's running!"

Kate spun, sprinting down the short steps and veering to the left, motioning for Ryan and Castle to take the right as she took off rushing through the tall wooden gate, Esposito hot on her heels. Slamming her body up against the wall, she wielded her gun, spinning around the corner to an empty yard. _Shit! Where the hell did he go? _She dropped her hands almost instantly, raising the weapon again as she focused on the door, slowly advancing toward it.

Ryan moved quickly down the side with Castle in tow. _Why'd he have to get stuck with the writer? It's not like he could defend himself! _Spinning to Castle he motioned for him to stand on the other side of the gate, he had a feeling this was going to backfire in his face. The only thing he could do was keep Castle out of the line of fire, because a sure fire crucifixion would be aimed his way if anything happened to him. _Montgomery and Beckett, both. _The gate suddenly swung open, colliding with the writer and sharply hurling Ryan's thoughts from his mind, just as he came face to face with the suspect.

A sudden crash echoed through the yard, a scuffle and shouts as the detectives shot to the other side, rounding the next corner in all of a second.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she closed in on the scene ahead of her. A steady flow of crimson poured across Ryan's hand while he held his nose, tipping his head up and groaning in pain. "Dude! I said hit _him_!"

Esposito stepped forward, moving in front of her to reach his partner. "Where'd he go bro?"

Ryan glanced at him, motioning in the direction of their assailants escape route as he travelled toward his squad car, Esposito quickly tearing off, hot on the suspect's path.

Detective Beckett stood her ground, spinning her fury on the man in front of her. "What the hell happened, Castle!? You lost a suspect!?"

The writer stood frozen, his eyes growing wide as Kate stormed towards him. "The guy came outta nowhere! And I...he—we ..." he trailed off, tumbling a clutter of disjointed words out of his mouth.

"_How_ did you manage to lose a suspect?" Her eyebrows shot up, demanding a response.

Another myriad of panicky excuses flooded out of his mouth and she narrowed her eyes in response. "You know what? I don't wanna know!"

Kate turned, heaving a sigh of relief as Esposito came into view, arrogantly swaggering along a path, with the suspect firmly in his grip.

"You're damn well lucky Castle."

* * *

Kate paced around the interrogation room like a tigress stalking her prey, her eyes fiercely locked on the criminal seated at the table. For an entire half an hour since stepping foot into the room, the suspect had burst into an elated joy at the presence of his idol, hurling questions and small talk that the writer completely and utterly revelled in. Reaching the threshold of snapping point, she had sent Castle to his chair and ordered silence. _But as always, like hell!_ As a form of rebellion, Lyell Geard had spent the past ten minutes refusing to speak a word, and with her aggression sky high, the detective was ready to sink her claws in, as deep as they could tear into him. His eyes swept around the room, sidestepping the small smirk tugging at her lips as she strode towards him, unnerving him even further. _Any minute now, he was going to break. _

She stopped behind her chair, forcing her hands onto the table in front of him and leaning down. A flicker of fear flashed across his features, and Kate knew she had dominated. _The way she liked it._ Confidently sliding into her seat she flipped open the file, raising her eyebrows and leaning back, silently intimidating him.

His solid expression suddenly fractured, "Alright, I'll talk!"

She smiled civilly. "You're ready to deal now?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll tell you anything you wanna know!" He nodded briskly, backing up his claim.

"Okay." Her face hardened, kicking into grill mode. "Where were you Sunday night between the hours of midnight and two am?"

"I was at the club until three."

"Ooh!" Castle jumped in, quickly slipping his opinion across. "If I were you, I wouldn't lie to her. She is NOT in a good mood today..."

Her jaw tightened as she ignored his comment, continuing. "Can anyone corroborate that?"

Geard shook his head, slightly averting his gaze from her own.

Her eyes narrowed. "Not surprising when witnesses place you within a block of the park on the night that he was killed. So you wanna try again?"

He stared down at the folder, falling silent.

Kate clawed into him, tearing his story to pieces. "_Your_ fingerprint was on the victim and you left the club at twelve thirty that night, after witnesses seen you in a heated argument. What happened, Lyell? You were sick of always being second best? Decided to fix the problem? YOU followed him out of the club that night. YOU shot him! Just like you do in your Storm scenes, only this time you got to be number one, right?"

"No! Jesus..." He shook his head, switching his gaze to the quiet spectator across from him. "Is she always this hardass??"

Castle looked up from his dutiful focus on the screen of his phone, slightly smirking. "Only on her bad days, which is like...every day...Oh man, you have no idea—"

"Castle!" Kate cut him off, firing a scorching glare in his direction.

He switched his attention back to his phone, making a small motion for the suspect across from him. "See."

Clenching a fist underneath the table, she took a deep breath, letting the urge to kill him, pass.

Castle piped up again, a thought suddenly occurring to him. He leaned forward, catching the other man's eyes. "So if you're innocent, how did your fingerprint get on him?"

Geard raised his eyebrows. "I don't know man! Probably in one of the scenes."

The writer paused, mulling it over in his head before he shrugged, leaning back and returning to the riveting content that drew him back to his phone. "That's believable. Not how I would have written it though..."

Kate glared, cutting in and reclaiming control of the interrogation. "If you didn't kill him then why did you run?"

Geard sighed. "Because I'm not an American citizen and my Visa expired four months ago. I thought you were gonna send me back to Ontario." He paused before continuing. "I didn't... Nothin happened like your saying it did!"

"Ouch! Dude..." Castle interrupted again, earning a burning scowl from the detective. _If looks could kill..._ He arched a brow at the suspect."You might wanna try denying the crime first."

"No! I mean, we had an argument, yes. But I went home and he left that club _alive_! I didn't kill him. I don't even own a gun!"

"Uh huh." Kate flipped a sheet in the folder, coming across his previous convictions. "Two counts of previous drug offences and possession of an unregistered firearm." She raised an eyebrow, tightening her jaw.

The writer glanced up. "Mm she's right. Statement doesn't ring very true with _that_ rap sheet."

Geard shook his head, frowning. "That was when I was a juvi detective! Years ago. There is NOTHING recently."

Kate skimmed across the page, reading the dates. "My team is combing your house as we speak, if they find anything—"

"You won't." Geard interrupted.

She studied his body language, sensing that he was speaking truth. "Did anybody see you go home? A friend? Neighbour?"

He shook his head. "No."

Castle quickly interjected, placing his phone on the table. "What was the argument about Lyell?"

"He wasn't meant to be there."

Kate frowned. "So you're saying he wasn't supposed to be at the club that night?"

Geard nodded. "Yes! He wasn't supposed to be there. He got kicked out."

Her frown deepened. "Kicked out?"

"Yeah, three weeks ago. Sunday night Marko told me to get rid of him."

Kate's eyebrows shot up, mirroring the writer's expression. "Mr Marko? The owner of the club?" Her gaze slid to the side for a second, glaring at Castle.

Panic flashed across the suspects face. "No! Not like that! When he came in Sunday night, Marko told me to get him out without making a scene."

Castle scoffed. "Cause we all know how much he doesn't like to make a scene!"

She held back a smirk, forcing a stern expression as she stared at the confusion in Geards eyes. "Okay I think we're done here." Detective Kate Beckett slid the folder off the table, gripping it in her hands as she rose to her feet, heading for the door. "Castle!"

Castle quickly jumped to his feet, falling in step beside her as he closed it.

She frowned, glanced sideways. He quickly cut in. "Okay, okay! I admit it Beckett. I shouldn't have interrogated Marko with Ryan instead of you. I should know by now that you are the best detective here."

A small grin flittered across her face, quickly disappearing as she took control of it. "What was so important on your phone?"

"You tube!" He quipped, grinning at the roll of her eyes. "I was talking to Alexis."

Kate laughed, reaching her desk. "You know that's not _really_ talking right?"

"Obviously _someone_ doesn't like texting." He smiled, pocketing his phone and taking a seat in the chair opposite.

"No. I prefer to actually _hear _the person's voice." She dropped the folder onto the mountain of paperwork, frowning at the wide smile across Castle's face. "What??"

"Nothing."

Her eyes narrowed at the writer. "Cas—"

"Beckett!"

She stopped, whirling her chair around to face the direction of the voice. "Yup??"

Ryan strolled to her desk, holding an icepack to his nose and ignoring the writer's presence.

Castle stared at the detective, straightening his face. "Sorry bout that man."

The detective turned to face him, shooting a glare. "How did you even manage to get me dude? The guy was right there! He was an easy mark."

"Ryan!" Kate snapped his attention back to her. "What's up?"

"We've got another suspect."

She raised her eyebrows. "On the Trimby case?"

Ryan nodded, a smug grin spread across his face.

"WHO?"

"The girlfriend. Melanie Smart. Esposito's questioning her now."

Castle glanced at the female detective, smirking. "A girlfriend. Whatta you know."

"But." Ryan quickly added, drawing their focus back to him. His grin widened. "Here's the kicker... She thought she was dating, Richard Castle."

"WHAT??" Her eyebrows shot up, a stunned expression staring at Castle. "You have gotta be kidding me!"


	18. Warfare

**Sorry to everyone for how long this took!! Paigee join the site girl so I can actually send you sneak peeks like everyone else! OK - Enjoy, or want to kill me - I don't mind :) x**

* * *

The last rays of day faded as a flood of moonlight poured through the windows, a luminous glow stretching across the entire breadth of the 12th precinct. The desks were long since abandoned with an air of relief when the clock had struck knock off time and the station became a wild bull run toward the exit. Detective Beckett had simply sat at her desk, watching the mad rush with a disengaged wonder. She couldn't quite figure out exactly what they so desperately needed to escape from, or what was so important to go home to. There was no point forming relationships when you couldn't fully be in them, the job would always remain first priority, at least that's what she told herself.

Two remaining lights still burned into the night, casting a golden shine that blended across the milky luminosity tumbling across the desk. A heavy silence had settled across the room, the only sound, the slight squeak of a pen speedily sliding across a whiteboard in a fluid script motion, followed by a rustling of papers from the room flanking the main floor.

Kate stood at the board, scrawling the newly acquired information under the three photos. Instinctively she believed Geard was telling the truth, but she wasn't willing to cross him out, especially when he had no alibi, and seemed to be shifting suspicion. The foremost action for people with a guilty conscience was shift suspicion to an easy mark. Having the presence of mind to mention the boss's involvement last, in her experience she knew that could mean one of two things. He was lying. Testing how far he could take his story without being caught. Or he was telling the truth, either way she wasn't ruling anything out. _And the girlfriend...She actually thought she was dating Richard Castle! _Kate laughed with a tune of mockery. _That woman had no idea what the real Castle was like! Not the faintest idea what a day with him did to someone's sanity! _

Despite the many pleas on Castles part, she had ruled the line at joining Esposito in questioning her. _His god damn face when Ryan even mentioned her! And he wonders why she won't put a label on their ...whatever they have. When he lights up and starts buzzing like a hummingbird on twenty cups of coffee, all over interrogating some harlot, what was she supposed to think!? How the hell was she supposed to believe he wasn't still the party-boy player!? _Kate sighed. _Granted the sex was... amazing. But there wasn't a future with him, was there? There wasn't a chance in hell they would work out! Complete opposites. And contrary to the popular belief of opposites attracting, they may attract but they also rip each other to pieces! _

Kate Beckett did not want the life Castle lead. She didn't want endless credit card limits that she could buy out an entire fashion label with. Neither did she desire an outrageously large rock on her finger, along with the insignia of Mrs Castle, dutiful wife and mother._ Oh god... Mother! Being a mother figure for Alexis, let alone bringing a child into what this world offered! She couldn't even begin to wrap THAT around her head! _Everything that came with Castle would have an enormous impact. She wasn't ready for her entire life to be flipped upside down, and cease to exist as it was now._ There was enough grief getting to the grocery store without being recognised!... And being asked for an autograph when the book had been released days ago?? DAYS! Times that by fifty and there's a taste of the Castle life! Dreaded notoriety. Not to mention she didn't want to BEGIN imagining the nightmare it would be to have her picture splashed across the cover of every magazine, on every stand, in the whole of New York. Snapped doing every mundane thing known to man, and having it told to the world...It was down right creepy! Not to mention her job! Goodbye to years of respect and hard work as a detective, no, that title would go swirling down the drain, she would only be known as Richard Castle's wife, as if she didn't have a god damn name herself! In general, becoming a part of Castle's reality... Goodbye to life as she knew it and welcome to celebrity hell!_

Kate shuddered at the image, marking the last of the timelines as she pushed it from her thoughts. _One suspect with an airtight alibi, that just happened to be at the club, possible motive, settling a debt. One openly admitting to no alibi, with the motive of jealousy...Lastly, one with an alibi yet to be proven, possible motive? No freaking idea! What was HER motive? She didn't even know the guy was lying to her! ...The girlfriend, the boss, or the partner... Who's lying? Who had something to gain? _Kate stood back, etching the building evidence into her mind, jolting slightly as Captain Montgomery appeared in the doorway to his office.

He arched an eyebrow at his detective. "Beckett. I better see you gettin ready to leave. You've done enough on this case for the day. Go home!"

"I will sir." She swung her attention back to the board. "I just have to figure out—"

"No arguments detective." His expression hardened, a hint of steel within a placid voice. "I'm not havin my finest burnin out. Get your ass home."

She met his eyes with a silent rebellion. "I'll finish writing up this first."

He smiled. "Still stubborn as hell, probably just like your mother."

Kate paused for a moment, flashing him a weak smile as she slid her gaze to the folder in her hands. Most days she respectfully forgot that Montgomery had met her mother in the time that she worked as a lawyer, before moving on to become a highly esteemed law professor instead. Not enough to know her personally, but enough for it to make an impact on him. Kate was reminded of that every time she was called into his office, it was clearly the underlying reason he had a soft spot for her. He let things slide, that any other officer would be penalized, if not crucified for. The majority of the time she didn't like the fact that his sympathy vote could be a large part of her work. He'd sworn more than once he wouldn't treat her any different than her colleagues, but when she questioned it, he would only reply with a compliment to her quality of work. It irked her, until the writer came on the scene. With him receiving an equal amount of the praise she got, she suddenly felt like a five year old child vying for attention. _It was ridiculous!_

Montgomery swept past her and stopped at the border of the bull pen, turning with a spark of amusement in his eyes. "Go see ya writer and unwind."

Kate froze, shaking from her thoughts and staring at her superior. _Did she just hear that correctly? _"Sir..."

He smirked. "What? You didn't think I knew Beckett? You're forgetting I was a detective myself."

_Oh my god! _Her mouth dropped open as she stared at him in a state of shock.

The captain paused, studying her alarm and smiling. "I got no issue with it Beckett, long as it doesn't interfere with your work."

_Shit! How the hell!?? She was so careful..._"But...It's not what you—" She stopped, sighing in defeat.

"Go get some detective." He chuckled at her stunned reaction, turning and striding across the floor to the elevator. He turned back again calling out across the room. "You can actually hit the restaurants now Beckett! Don't have to keep the man holed up in your bedroom!"

Her eyebrows shot up, watching him step into the elevator still chuckling.

_Holy shit! Who the hell told him? One of the boys? Lanie? Did CASTLE?? She knew they were buddies outside of work, but bragging about her to her boss!? Swear to god, if it was him, he'd signed his death warrant! As far as she was concerned, he was a dead man walking...The captain knew? The whole time, he knew? _She forced herself to refocus on the board, picking her jaw up off the floor. _Oh my god... Did he know of the bathroom!? _Her eyes flicked across to the entrance of it, not knowing exactly what she was expecting to see. Images of the acts within that room flashed back into her mind, the aftermath the focus point. Sultry steam glazed across an otherwise cool wall, along with the clear imprint of his hand branding the flawless mirror. _A fair amount of substantial evidence._ A shiver rushed through Kate's body, the vision of his flesh against her own spiralling her into a feverish hunger for it again. _God, why couldn't she get control of this? The last thing she was this addicted to was her mothers case! How on earth did she get to here with him?_

She swallowed, stifling the building crescendo of emotions within her. _Restaurants? Like hell she could! Not without every magazine reporter within a fifty mile radius finding out about it. It had been pure luck they hadn't been caught yet! _Kate set the pen down along the rim of the board, staring into the words. Something was nagging at her, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _Castle... Restaurants?_ Her eyes suddenly widened, remembering where she had to be. _Will! Crap! _She glanced at her watch, quickly grabbing her keys and spinning around, slamming into a collision with the writer himself.

The air exploded from her lungs on impact, mind reeling with the task of trying to piece together what had just happened.

"Je...sus! Castle??" Kate vaulted off his body, instantly dousing the flames that roared through her own. Her heart thudded in her chest, pounding in her ears as she stared at him, struggling for a full breath. "What the hell... are you doing here?" Her eyes darted across the precinct. "Where did you come from??"

Castle grinned. "Climbed through the window detective. I'd make a good Spiderman."

Her eyes flicked across to the window, blood still powerfully rushing through her as they widened, battling to make sense of his words.

He chuckled. "Through the door Kate." Noticing her frown he trailed off. "You go through the main doors, through the holding area, then you talk to the nice officer who lets you go up in the big metal box, which takes you here."

She shot him a glare, remaining silent.

"There we go! That's the detective I know best."

She took a further step back, still not comfortable with the closeness of his body. She could swear she could feel the heat from it, radiating onto her skin, and she was sure it was leaving a burning flush in its wake. Her brow furrowed. "How did you know I would still be here?"

"Spidey sense." He replied, without skipping a beat.

Kate's eyes narrowed, prompting him to continue with substance the second time around.

"I just took a wild guess. And if you weren't here I was going to camp outside your apartment until you came home."

"My apartment?" A biting tone crept into her voice. "How would you know I wouldn't be coming home with Will?" She instantly felt a sharp pang as a tidal wave of regret washed over her._ Shit! What the hell was she thinking?_

A flicker of hurt flashed across his eyes, before he fought it back, smiling. "Then I would have swept you into my arms and thrown Will off a bridge."

"Uh huh, and how would you do that?" Kate's eyes shone with amusement, unable to hold back a smile, or to her disadvantage, the arousal he was stirring. _God why couldn't she stay angry at him? Why was his charm so god damn impossible to resist?_

Castle grinned, taking a step closer. "With your help of course. I'd need someone to distract the cabbie while I shove his body in the trunk."

The detective smirked, holding back a burst of laughter as she played along. "You think we could get away with it?"

He closed in, grinning wildly. "Absolutely."

Kate bit her lip, leaning in close and whispering against his lips. "Deal then."

She pulled back, wrapping her hands around the collar of his shirt, and dragged him backwards, a wide smile adorning her lips as the hard wood of her desk brushed against her legs. _Touchdown._

His hands slid to her thighs, sending everything on her desk, but the computer and lamp, crashing to the floor as he lifted her onto it.

Her hands instinctively moved to his belt, and Castle laughed, stilling her attempts. "Always impatient detective."

Kate smiled, tightening her grip on his collar and pulling him flush with her body. "I don't see you objecting." She hungrily coasted her gaze across his body, meeting his eyes with a dark churning of passion. "Are you gonna lodge a formal complaint or kiss me already?"

He grinned, gliding his hands across the soft velvet of her skin at her hips. "I'll think about it."

"Limited time offer, Castle. Think fast."

The writer brushed his fingers along her collarbone, drawing his lips to her neck, voice dropping to a low murmur against her skin. "Does this count?"

She sucked in a breath, her own voice fading to a whispering wind. "Yes."

Castle slid his hands to the top of her blouse, pulling the material from her skin as he gently kissed her chest, trailing a path to her breasts. "And this?"

_Oh god! _Her hands found the back of his neck, gripping tight as he sucked lightly at her flesh. The sweet aroma of his hair assaulted her senses as he dipped further, faint traces of vanilla and the musky cologne she was ever so familiar with, spinning her into a dizzy spell of anticipation. She suddenly felt lightheaded, swaying a little, and fighting with gravity not to pull her to the desk. Her eyes quickly slid shut as the room began spinning, the strong sensation of his lips tracking back to her throat and kissing along her jaw, the only sensation keeping her grounded.

Castle stopped, pulling back and staring intently at her.

She opened her eyes, sensing his hesitation, greatly relieved to find a still room. Her gaze met the troubled conflictions in his own. "What's wrong?"

His hand brushed along her cheek. "I need you to tell me what this is Kate."

_What the hell!? _Kate stared at him, a strong expression of disbelief crowding her features. "Seriously Castle? Now??"

"Yes. Before Kate... Now."

Her eyes widened. _He was serious?? He had to wait until she was...aargh! _She let out a frustrated sigh as a flicker of anger crossed her face, a bitter tone within her voice. "Fine, Castle. What do you want to say!?"

He stepped back, letting her hands slide from his neck. "What do _I_ want to say?? You're the one with some explaining to do."

Kate fell silent, dropping her gaze to the material of his shirt, grasped tightly in her hands. _Not this, not now, please._

"That's it detective." Castle smiled playfully. "You don't get a piece of this anymore, until you talk to me."

She frowned, lifting her head to meet his eyes. "What are you expecting me to say, Castle?"

"Hmm, considering you've been ravaging my body without a word for almost a week now." The writer paused, grinning boldly. "I'm gonna go with how you feel. For starters."

Her eyes widened, struggling to reign in the fury building beneath the surface. "I don't know!" _How did she feel?? What did he expect of her!? Run into his arms, and confess her love for him? Not a chance! There's nothing..._"There's nothing between us that would work! I can't be what you want me to be Castle! It just doesn't work that way."

"I'm not asking you to be anything, Kate." He smiled reassuringly, lightly sweeping a hand across her cheek, before he dropped it to his side.

Kate stared at the writer, letting her hands fall from his shirt in silence.

He grinned, his eyes sparking with mischief. "Well sorry no more boy toy then Kate. Your pass is officially revoked! Access to my pants has been completely denied_. _You're cut off!" He paused as his grin widened. "Until further notice, detective."

She flashed him a scowl, quickly losing the battle to stay in control. "You think this is all a joke. Everything is a joke to you. You're incapable of taking anything seriously! That's why you decided to brag to my _boss_ about us, isn't it!?"

Castle froze, staring at the detective as a flare of anger crept into his voice. "You think I—??" He stopped, stepping forward until he stood inches from her body. "I haven't said a thing to Montgomery. I do not see this as a joke and what exactly is THIS Kate?? Please tell me. What does this mean to you?" And us? There is no US! Because you won't allow it!"

"We won't work!" She pushed against his chest, shoving him as far as possible as she slid her feet back to the floor.

He paused, smirking with a flash of waywardness. "You weren't saying that five minutes ago..."

Noticing her scowl he quickly straightened his expression, switching to a serious tone. "You won't give us a chance to make it work, Kate."

Kate spun to face her desk, bending down to pick up the objects strewn across the floor. "It doesn't matter because it _won't_ work.

"Excuses."

After realigning the form of her station she turned to Castle, making a quick scan of the floor for her keys. _When did she even drop them? _"I have to go. I'm going to be late."

Castle stared at the detective, a hint of resentment in his tone. "Oh, for Will of course how could I forget?"

"We never said we were exclusive." She stepped to the side of the writer, catching sight of her keys and diving to the floor, before he had a chance to pocket them, no doubt with the sole purpose of keeping her here. She wouldn't put it behind him. _And that couldn't happen; she needed the option of escape._

He stepped to the side, blocking her path. "Because you avoid the subject, Kate!"

She dropped her keys into the safety of her bag, meeting his eyes with a fierce glare. "See THIS is why nothing could work between us! Arguments can't happen at work. And we can't do ridiculous things like waltzing into a club without backup! Which almost got you killed!"

"But I'm fine."

Kate sighed, swallowing her rage. _God he could be clueless..._"It doesn't matter. It's the fact I did it Castle. It reflects on ME and my job. We can't work together if it's going to be like this."

He frowned. "Like what?"

"Going into an undercover thing, which is ridiculous in the first place, you're a god damn celebrity! ... Not to mention we lost a suspect because we were arguing, Castle. What's the next thing? One of us gets shot because we're too busy ripping into each other to notice a gun!!?"

The writer opened his mouth to reply, quickly shutting it as Kate shot a glare, blazing a silent threat across to him.

"I've made more mistakes in the last _week_ than I have in my entire career, Castle! And it all started when we got involved!" She paused, calming her tone. "_Neither_ of us have been ourselves since."

Castle scoffed, meeting her gaze challengingly. _No way was he backing down!_ "Because there's unresolved issues between us, Kate. Not because we're _involved._"

Her eyebrows shot up as she advanced on him, fighting the urge to hit him, hard. "Unresolved issues!? Are you kidding me!? _You_ don't even know how to keep personal issues outside of work, Castle!"

He stepped back, defending himself. "I can." _What was she talking about?_

"No, you freaking can't!" Kate snapped. "You have proved that enough times!" She sighed, taming the burning fury slipping from her lips. "Partners need to work together without conflict and with the utmost respect, Castle. That's a difficult task for you."

Castle stared at the detective in bewilderment, watching her slide past him. _Where was this coming from?_ "I have nothing but respect for you, Kate."

"WHAT?" Kate spun, eyes blazing as she stormed toward the writer. "You never respected my wishes with my mother's case!"

_What? She was still angry about that? _"I'm sorry! How many times do I have to apologize for you to believe me? I am sorry! I NEVER wanted to hurt you! How long are you going to keep punishing me for that?" Castle stepped forward, stopping as her hand shot out, slamming against his chest to keep a significant distance.

"As long as you keep freaking digging it up, Castle!"

"I haven't touched it since..." _He told her what he found. What was she getting at?_

Kate scoffed as an inferno of fury raged through her body. "Oh you haven't touched it? You haven't interfered in any way!? Haven't asked any favours??"

The writer shook his head, completely and utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the god damn phone call I got this morning! Someone asking if I would like a copy of his _findings_ on my mother's case! You don't know how to let something GO castle!"

His eyes widened. "I asked him to look at the case in the beginning. HE was my source. I haven't asked him for anything since Kate!"

"It doesn't matter." Her eyes narrowed, glaring into his as she searched for the truth in his words. "This just isn't going to happen, Castle. Let it go."

_What had he done? Was that night a mistake? He was wrong to let her jump into this when she wasn't ready. He shouldn't have let it happen. Now he caused this._.._Wait_ _no! _Castle stepped up to her, demanding her to meet his gaze. "That's a cop out Kate! We've got something great and you know it! I've been patient with you, I've given you time!" A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his tone softened. "If love is the need to be with the person every second of every day, to want to erase every painful memory they've ever had in their life, then I'm in deep, Kate. If I have to take a bullet for you to see that, I will!"

Kate shook her head. "This is over Castle. We had fun, now it's over." She paused, glaring as the writer spun to the other side of her, blocking her escape once again. "Move! I have to go."

_Was she kidding!? FUN?..._ "Sex. That's all it is for you! Right!? It's all about the purr factor. Nothing else!"

"I'm late." She growled, still battling the urge to inflict pain. _A lot of pain!_

Kate quickly vaulted to the side, the grin of victory dropping from her face as Castle whirled around, locking his grip onto her arm and tugging her into him in less than a second.

Their tongues met in a fury, fighting to release the ferocity building in their bodies. Her hands travelled to his collar, fiercely pulling him closer as he slowed the kiss. _No, don't stop. Don't stop, please! _

He pulled back, tearing himself from her grip as he met her eyes. "If you can honestly say there is nothing there, I'll let you go."

She stood her ground, quickly salvaging control as she reigned in her emotions, along with the rapid pounding of her heart, facing him with a cold stare. "I _don't _want your life Castle."

"The way I live my life has nothing to do with this! It's just you and me Kate. Nothing else matters."

Kate turned, swiftly brushing past him and striding toward the elevator doors, struggling in the battle to restrain the flood of tears, threatening to slip to her cheeks.

Castle froze, helplessly watching her retreat before he reacted with a sharp tone. "WALK AWAY! As usual Kate, run away from your problems!"

She spun, glaring as she growled a reply. "I'm NOT running from anything Castle. I'm just freaking late!"

"You're wrong about us."

Kate stood, staring at her reflection in the cold metal doors. _No she wasn't going to cry. Damnit she wasn't going to cry! _She reached out, pausing as his voice sliced through the silence once more.

"You don't know what you're giving up on, but if you walk out of here, that's it Kate, so you better be sure it's what you want!"

She turned as the doors slid open, facing the writer for the last time. "Don't be so conceited Castle! I want a man, not a twelve year old. I don't want you."

He felt a sharp stab pierce through him, forcing him to retaliate almost instantly. "Then don't come to me if he leaves you again!"

She stepped in, a torrent of pain and regret overflowing as the tears surged from her eyes, the instant the doors pulled her into seclusion.


	19. Treacherous Ground

**Sorry everyone for how long this one took! Cousin's 18th Birthday - Couldn't miss it! :) Still on a rocky road here, but it'll smooth out soon... ENJOY! x**

* * *

Kate stared at the blue and gold lines whirled across and etched into the border of the porcelain plate. Even garnished with her favourite Entree she couldn't seem to take her eyes off the flowing script pattern before her. Despite the fact it reminded her of her mothers calligraphy, something else about it seemed vaguely familiar, and frustratingly she couldn't unearth the distant memory from its burial beneath the several glasses of wine she had downed since being seated. _Why the hell did Castle get to be Mr. Funny with everything? Not take a single damn thing seriously and yet he expects her to be Miss profound and deep, baring all of her feelings to him, so he can strip her of the last scrap of dignity she had left! She knew what he demanded, her to declare her love for him! Huh! If he wanted that, he was barking up the wrong tree, because there wasn't a god damn chance that would ever happen! She wasn't built for the life Castle lead, and she NEVER would be. Nor want to be. She wasn't even a part of it now and she had royally screwed up almost every thing she had done since starting the ridiculous charade with him! Her career was teetering on the edge of an inferno, all it needed was one more nudge and it was up in fuc_—

"Kat!"

Kate snapped from her thoughts, lifting her head to meet the irritation glowing in Will's eyes. _God she had gladly forgotten that stupid pet name he had given her! Rather, she was ever so thankful for not hearing it in so long, because truthfully, she always freaking hated it!_

"Kate!" Will stared at the woman across from him, dropping his fork and letting it clatter to the table as he spoke. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Kate looked up from the determined mission to refill her glass, yet again until the smooth liquid was almost brimming at the edges. This was her fourth full glass, and she knew it took significantly more than four to get her anywhere near intoxicated. She was fine.

The detective smiled, tipping it over to his side. "Sorry. Did you want some?" _If he didn't she would gladly go through the entire bottle, seeing as it was the only thing keeping her close to sane!_

Will frowned, taking the bottle from her grip and moving it beyond the parameters of her reach. "Kate." A strict tone filled his voice as he watched her sternly. "I think you've had enough."

She stared at him in silence. _Who was he to tell her when she'd had enough? He didn't give her that freaking option when he left and then returned, expecting her to take him back! What was it with men and their expectations on her!?_

"Back to what I was saying..."

Kate groaned inwardly. _Oh god no! If she had to listen to one more Bureau story, she was going to pass out on this table, purely from terminal boredom! Was he always this centred on himself??_

He straightened in his chair, salvaging his fork from the tablecloth as his eyes locked on hers. "Were you even listening?"

"Sure." Kate smiled, taking another sip from her glass. _Sure she was! That's why she felt like running outside and begging the nearest person to shoot her, or throwing herself in front of a bus! God damn when did he get such an enormous ego!?_

He shot her a sceptical glance for a brief moment, before continuing his recital of elaborate stories. _Oh god. Not again! _Kate shifted her gaze back to the plate, his voice fading from her ears as she twirled her fork through the Caesar salad lining the side. She had barely even touched the Mignon, and surprisingly even though she had eaten no more than a muesli bar for the entire day and should be ravenous, she could scarcely feel a twinge of hunger. It had happened enough times for her to recognize she had become desensitized yet again, and having to listen to Will non-stop during the night wasn't an improvement on her state of mind, in any shape or form. Kate's focus slid to the rim surrounding her salad, once again resting on the delicate pattern adorning the china. Her eyes flashed with recognition. _Castle. This exact china she had seen at Castle's._ A small smile flittered across her lips at the victory of solving the mystery, until the cutting memory set in and a dark cloud swept into her expression.

Bringing the glass to her lips she knocked back half with alacrity, hoping to drown out the sharp stab of remorse that had been ripping through her since the second she walked out, forfeiting the match. _What did she have to regret? She wasn't the one digging up his past! He wants to take all of her painful memories away!? Yeah right! The one, and only memory that ever broke her, shattered every fibre of her being and tore away everything she ever trusted in believing...that one memory he chose to meddle with. And he was doing a bang up job at bringing it all up, freaking over, and over again! _Kate sighed, glancing up and feigning a smile at the FBI agent across the table, still trailing off about none other than himself. _Seriously! WHEN did he get this self absorbed?? God he wasn't even this selfish in bed! Very satisfying in fact, though Will had nothing on Castle! Richard Castle was unlike anyone in SO many ways...Great Kate! Back to Castle, for god sakes she couldn't even keep her mind off him long enough to have a freaking dinner with another man! What the hell was wrong with her!?_

"So what do you think?" Will stared across the table, intently locking his eyes on hers.

"Sorry?" Kate froze, realizing for the past ten minutes he had been talking about something other than himself. _A freaking miracle! _"What did you say?"

He frowned. "You weren't even listening, were you Kate?"

"I was." She smiled reassuringly. "I'm just a little distracted, that's all."

His jaw tightened at her words, matching the rigid tone to his voice. "I've noticed. You've been swigging down the wine for the past half an hour Kate, making a scene of yourself." He sighed angrily. "You're thinking of Castle aren't you?"

_Lie quick! Lie! _"No. Just a case, you know me Will." She flashed a smile, silently begging for him to believe her.

A flicker of doubt sparked in his eyes. "Really Kate? Cause you know you don't usually drin—

"I wanna go." Kate shot up and slid out of her chair, slightly swaying as she leaned down to snatch up her bag. "Do you wanna go? I wanna go. Can you pay?" She stumbled forward a little, making her way toward the through the front doors.

Slipping out, Kate hit the warm summer air, instantly clearing her head enough to create a lucid thought and keep hold of it. She quickly hailed a cab, leaning against the wall of the restaurant, and retreating to the haze of her mind. _Could she go through with this? Oh god, how much did she drink?? Especially when she didn't eat anything! Hell! She was tipsy. Great! Well it might help...Give her Dutch courage if anything...for what she was about to do. She was so ready to prove everyone wrong! Richard Castle wasn't the only one for her. They weren't 'meant to be' as so many people thoroughly enjoyed shoving down her throat! There wasn't anything else besides sexual attraction between them! She needed to prove it to herself. It was all physical! And if it wasn't for him, then he was gonna get a little taste of his own medicine. A TOUCH of the pain he had caused her._

Launching off the wall she grabbed the agent's wrist before he had even fully cleared the door, leading him towards the cab with a smirk. _Paybacks a bitch Castle!_

* * *

A sudden jolt tore through Kate's body at the loud thud of her front door, slamming violently enough to fracture it off its hinges. Her hands were pressed hard against the smooth tile, steadying herself against the fierce torrent of water pelting the blackened dress fused to her body. It was cold, chilled enough to clear the haze in her mind and bring her hurtling back to reality, unfortunately with a pounding headache and a flood of unsavoury memories. A wave of regret crashed through her, eyes slowly slipping shut. _Oh god, what was she thinking? _Her hand slid to the taps, suddenly boosting the temperature to a barely endurable height, just as a stream of hot tears slipped to her cheeks, a river burning against the heat of her skin. She felt sullied. Caught in the overwhelming need to burn his touch from her skin, and her stomach was still wildly lurching from the sensation. _What the hell was she thinking!? She was completely delusional! To think that she could...How did she even get here? This wasn't like her. She was ALWAYS in control. She was a detective for god's sakes! Since when did she make mistakes?? Since Richard freaking Castle, that's when! Why did he blast his way into her life? To turn it into a freaking train wreck!?? Poke around her mother's case for his own selfish entertainment? She fucking trusted him!_

Kate could feel it, sense the seething anger breaking the surface and while Detective Beckett would rein it in and bottle it up nicely, she surrendered to it. She was furious at the world for Richard Castle, for her mother, for the endless pain that ripped into her again and again, turning her into a shadow of who she used to be. _She hated feeling so freaking WEAK! She hated him! She fucking hated him! _Her hands ricocheted off the shower wall, unleashing a fury through her fist as she struck the tile with all her strength, a sharp pain shooting up her arm. _She hated her life! Hated her mother for leaving her, scorned her father for drowning himself in a freaking bottle when she needed him! She loathed Will for the selfish idiot that he was! And herself... for what she'd done. _A surge of guilt tore through her, shattering every last bit of restraint, along with her pride.

She cried out, the tears flowing stronger as she hit harder, screaming with a burning rage until she slumped against the cold, hard surface, letting go and sliding to the tiles beneath her feet. Within moments the tension had poured out of her, a vault of emotions locked for years, finally swung open and releasing its weight on her shoulders.

* * *

Kate stood in front of his apartment, consumed by the paralysing fear of what lay behind his door. She didn't know how much of what Castle spoke he meant, or how much of it was the lingering resentment he held for her, but everything had become transparent. She had wounded him, thinking she could continue the charade of a physical relationship, no strings attached. Keeping him at her hip for self gratification, she played with their attraction, knowing he couldn't deny her. _What the hell did she think she was doing?_ It was never that simple. The risks were always there and she sidestepped the danger of her actions, purely for her own selfish needs. She wanted Richard Castle, but her fear had conquered her. _What was she even afraid of? Losing him? Because she was doing a spectacular job at doing just that, without the perks! _Castle wanted her, and as if steel karma was running the show, something happened that brought her world as she knew it crashing down around her feet. She fell for him, hard.

Kate Beckett had dinner with another man, not just any man _Will,_ and having a history with him, in any normal circumstances it would have been easy to slip back into that past, back into what they had for one night, but her mind screamed Castle every step of the way. She had forced herself to go, to prove she wasn't in love with the writer. _How could she be, right? They were worlds apart, but her heart betrayed her, and she failed, outstandingly. _It had taken her six glasses of wine to numb herself to the thought of sleeping with another man, that was her forewarning to stop, before her actions moved beyond the realm of forgiveness. She payed no heed to it, pushing herself even further as she brought him to her apartment, her place of sanctuary, driven by her mission. But as the door swung open and she crossed the threshold into the security of her life, she was suddenly hit with a wave of panic, doubting her plan. Yet again, like the brilliant detective she was, she buried it and disregarded the warning, pushing past her intuition further than she ever had before.

Within the seconds of Will's advance the fear had ripped through her body once more, and she froze in shock as his weight hit hers, pressing her against the hallway wall with a force that proved difficult to fight. Her head had spun as his eyes met hers for a split second, the dogged determination churning her stomach into a knot of queasiness. His mouth fell to her neck, trailing to her shoulder before a tidal wave of a different sensation hit her, the sudden and violent impulse to throw up. She had pulled out of his grip pushing against his chest, until she saw the anger flash in his eyes, and the fear tightening in her stomach, exploded into terror. She could vaguely remember his hand on her thigh, his words burning into her mind as he fought her defences. _You want this. You asked for this. _A heavy realization had shot through her in that moment, she had played with fire, she had played Will, she'd set the pick for this to happen, now it was, and it terrified her. She had tried to cry out, command him to stop, but her mind was a distorted haze, choking the words in her throat. Then the tears fell, her salvation, quickly turning into a stream burning against her face. He had pulled back, releasing her from his grip at the sight, whispering an apology, before he spoke the next few words that proved to be a big mistake. "I thought you wanted it."

In that moment the detective within roared to life. She had stepped forward, her eyes dried and blazing with fury as her fist swung, crashing into his cheek and shooting a sharp pain up her arm. "What the hell gave you that idea!? When I pushed you off me?? ...Get out!" Her words had slipped from her lips, the bitterness rich within her voice as it pierced the silence of the apartment. She had told him to leave, ordered it as she retreated to the bathroom, still battling the urge to vomit. She didn't want it, she didn't want any of it, and she hated the fact that she had failed, but she couldn't do it, couldn't stand the thought of being with another man. Because she was in love, with Richard Castle. Her thoughts returned to the painful memory of the fight, her words had hurt him, she had hurt him, and that felt like a swift blade plunging into her, just knowing that fact. But his words had etched into her mind and brought her to her knees, swallowing her pride to face his door, to face him, terrified. _He had told her he was in love with her, and she threw it back in his face! Too blinded by her anger to see it. To hear it ...LOVED her. She was an idiot!_

A sliver of light shone from the bottom of the door, reaching across the glossy timber to flow over Kate's feet. She reached out to push the buzzer, suddenly stopping as something caught her attention. Her eyes flicked to the lock, drawing in the slightly ajar door. Castle was never one to leave his door unlocked, let alone open. She paused, resting her hand on the piece neatly holstered at her hip. The door swung open without a sound as the palm of her hand gave it a light push. A rhythmic flow of music drifted through the room from somewhere deep within the bottom floor of his loft. She considered heading in the direction, weighing up if she would get lost within the labyrinth of rooms, his apartment was certainly large enough. Her gaze swept the wide space as she stepped in fully, eyes widening in alarm at the sight. Almost everything not nailed down had been tossed all over the room, evidence of a struggle if anything. She frowned. "Castle?"

Kate's voice rang out through the apartment, bouncing off the walls unanswered as she drew her gun, slowly pacing towards to his study. She stepped in, repeating his name and listening for signs of movement above the tune floating in the air. A wide wall of pictures were plastered across the carbon copy murder board, all of her. She moved closer, tracing the glossy photographs, another symbol of how much he cared for her. _When did he even get these of her? She might be mistaken but she was pretty sure she hadn't seen a camera glued to his hand of late. Phone... but not camera... _Kate froze, hearing a loud thump from the stairs, her heart beat faster as she quickly backtracked her steps, rushing out of the study into the main room. Her eyes locked onto the figure quietly mumbling as they carried a tower of boxes down the flight of steps. She holstered her gun, breathing a sigh of relief. "Castle!"

The writer jolted, straining to find the direction of her voice. "Beck— Whoa!" Without warning his feet slipped, sending him tumbling down the last half and landing in a heap at the foot of the stairs, groaning.

"Ooh!" The detective winced, a sympathetic look drifted into her expression as she crossed the room, forgetting the presence of animosity between them.

Castle sat up, rubbing his head and staring at the woman crouched in front of him. His jaw tightened. "There a case Beckett?"

"No..." She frowned, shaking her head and standing up.

He stared up at her. "Then what are you doing here? How did you even get in here anyway?"

"I..." She reached out, grabbing his arm and tugging him to his feet. "The door wasn't closed."

"Oh. Right. Forgot I left that open."

"What are you doing anyway?" She indicated to the state of the room. "Why's everything a mess?

He stepped past her and navigated the obstacle course that made up his living room, dropping to the lounge. "Research detective."

Kate winced at the label, a sharp stab twisting in her stomach. The moniker would normally slip from his mouth in a playful tease, as the affectionate pet name he had adopted for her. She had never heard it utilized as an insult. Not from Castle.

She stared at the writer for a moment before stepping toward the kitchen, her eyes flicking across the bench in her dream as she found a packet of frozen peas. _A second head injury in the period of a couple of days... Can't be good._

She crossed the room, fighting back the shiver that ran through her as she passed the bench again, the writer's eyes intently following her movements. Reaching the lounge she tossed the chilled packet into his lap. "Here."

He glanced at the packet, as if she had thrown him a poisonous snake, deciding whether to accept her peace offering. _His head did hurt like hell..._

She glanced around the room once more, standing her ground. "So how does this attribute to research?"

He pressed the chilled peas against his head, looking up at her. "Why do you need to know Beckett? It's not like you care."

_Ouch. _She fell quiet, feeling the dagger of his anger drive even deeper.

Castle sighed, taming the bitterness still raw within him. "Authenticity. It's more believable if you've experienced it remember? Walk through the crime." He paused. "Like we did."

_Did? _She nodded in silence, feigning a half smile.

He grabbed the chilled packet from his head, holding it out for her. "Thanks."

She hesitated for a moment, staring down at his hand before she took it and made her way back to the kitchen, returning it to his freezer. She froze, startled as she spun around to find him standing against the bench, watching her.

"Are we going to keep with the small talk? Pretend everything's fine?"

Kate sucked in a startled breath, a little taken back. She couldn't fathom why though, Castle was always direct with speaking his mind. "No."

"So?" He frowned. "What _are_ we going to talk about?"

Her gaze dropped to the floor. _Tell him. Just say it Kate. Tell him how you feel. _She lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak, the words fading from her mind as he cut her off.

"What are you even doing here Kate? I think we've already established you don't care, so what is it? The FBI agent didn't give out?"

Kate froze, tightening her jaw as she stared into his eyes. She had readied herself for this, knew he would have things to say, she hurt him. He had a right to vent his anger. _But god that hurt! No amount of toughening herself up could have prepared her for THAT. _

She swallowed, opting to tell the truth. "I came to talk."

He laughed, taking a step toward her. "You want to talk NOW Kate? When it's convenient for you right?"

She glared at him, crossing her arms defensively. "What the hell Castle? You ask me to talk! You ask me bare all of my feelings to you, and when I do, you don't wanna hear it... Make up your god damn mind!" _Oh shit! She was supposed to keep her cool... Great, there goes that plan!_

"And feelings are such a hard thing for you to deal with aren't they? Because they keep reminding you you're human. They keep showing you what you've swept under the rug for half your god damn life! Your moth—"

"DON'T you dare even say it! You can say whatever you want about us, but you do NOT get to mention my mother's case!"

Castle sighed, holding his hands up in surrender. "I don't wanna fight Beckett."

She stepped back, firing up with a renewed blaze of fury at his lame attempt to escape. "No! You don't get to mention her and then stand back and say you don't wanna fight! Come on Castle! Let's have it out, right now! Why don't you say everything you want to say to me!"

He stood, staring at her in silence. _God she was beautiful, even when she was going off her rocker... Get a grip Castle, it's over with her..._

"See Castle." Kate laughed mockingly. "There's the twelve year old! You don't get to patronize me when you don't have the nerve to speak your _feelings_ as well!"

He could feel it rising within him, all of the frustration and anger he harboured towards her, any second and it was all going to surface. _He couldn't let that happen. _"I've told you how I feel Kate."

"And I'm trying to!"

The trigger flipped, launching him forward until he was inches from her body "It's too late Kate! I asked you then, and you walked away...You want me to say everything? I'm crazy about you, but I can't do the hot and cold. I want you to let me in, but you won't. You won't give us a chance, and that drives me crazy because I know what we could be! You're different than the women I've had in my life, sure you're a lot harder work, but you're damn well worth it! You mean _more_ to me. But it's too much work just getting you to trust me! And if it's going to be like this every time we have a fight... you just go cold and refuse to deal with anything. You're impossible!"

Her mouth dropped open, eyes narrowing at the writer. "Impossible! Have a look in the freaking mirror Castle! Everything is like a god damn day in Disneyland for you! You always stick your god damn nose where it doesn't belong! You can NEVER follow a simple order! You just do whatever the hell you want, when you want, and it doesn't freakin matter who gets hurt!"

He straightened in response, his body millimetres from her own. Kate froze, her fury should have doubled as he invaded her space even more, but she couldn't battle the visions of the bench, and it didn't help that it was situated right behind her. His hands shot out, grabbing hold of her arms and pushing her against that very bench. A jolt of electricity charged through her, the spark of his touch. Her mind screamed for him, spinning off onto another tangent, as she forced herself to stare into the blazing depth of his eyes. She was fairly certain, she didn't see the same sexual excitement in him that was raging through her body, but the definition of shock, couldn't even begin to describe the emotions that shot through her as his next words threw her completely.

"You don't feel, Kate."

_She doesn't feel? Well bob's her fucking uncle if she doesn't feel! _She glared into his eyes, catching a spark of regret as she felt the twist of a blade sinking into her heart. The damage was done, and nothing he could do could take it back. Her hand jetted to his chest, slamming his body away from her hers as the words growled from her lips. "Fuck you."

She pushed past him, her anger still building around her like a menacing thunder cloud. Reaching the door she took hold of it, swinging around to face him again. "For the record Castle! Nothing happened with Will, because I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

Castle stared, helplessly frozen as he watched her disappear, slamming the door behind her. _Shit!_

He stood motionless while the meaning of her words set in, before he suddenly shot toward the door, flinging it open and flying out in a hot pursuit. His feet pounded through the echoing staircase, taking two steps at a time in a fierce desperation to catch her before she slipped through his hands, and vanished from his life. _She loved him. And he didn't even give her the chance to say it! He was a freaking idiot! _Hitting the bottom he tore out into the foyer, searching for a sign of her there before he hurtled out the doors, his heart plummeting as he scanned the empty street. _Shit, shit, SHIT!_


	20. Solidarity

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone in the chatroom over at CastleTv! You're all a trip to hang out with!! :) 1 step closer to 21... ENJOY x**

* * *

Kate snatched up her coffee mug from the break-room table, refilling it for the sixth time that morning. She had rushed into the precinct the second the sun had risen to an almost bitterly cold dawn, a huge variance to the heat of summer, but nevertheless, suited her mood to the ground. After the repeat session of bitter words, she had received a message from him, begging her for forgiveness. _A freaking text message! He was too gutless to even call her! Though with her calls screened, it was unlikely she would pick up. She could see the justification, in a way. It didn't matter anymore, she was through with him. She only wished her god damn mind would get in on it and let go of him! _For the past four hours she had been keeping herself busy with a mountain of distractions, for that exact goal. To withhold her mind from returning to the nightmare of last night, but as usual, if Castle wasn't in her thoughts, the presence of him still hovered throughout the entire precinct.

Sliding into the chair at her station she carefully placed her mug to the side, accidently splashing a drop on her hand as the thick liquid swished against the sides. _God it burnt! _She paused as she brought her hand to her lips, suddenly feeling the presence of someone willing her to shift her attention to them. Slowly she glanced up in dread, a rush of relief drifting across her expression as the duo stood before her, the usual smug grin plastered on their faces. _Freaking hell it annoyed her! _"What??"

Esposito spoke first as he eyed the top of her desk, scanning the layout with a smirk. "Yo girl! Decided to do some spring cleanin?"

She frowned, staring at the detective in complete confusion.

Ryan caught on, matching his partners smirk as he focused on Kate. "Yeah. You've done something different with your desk. Anything in particular bring that on?"

Kate's eyes narrowed into a scowl. "Whatever you're thinking in those shallow minds of yours, keep it there."She shifted her gaze to the desk for a split second, catching a flash of the design they had noticed, before refocusing on the detectives. _They were right. Completely backwards._ She smiled sarcastically. "Have you boys got a valid reason to be annoying me, besides standing here and looking pretty?"

"What can I say, I'm a very pretty guy." Esposito laughed, handing her a sheet of paper as he looked around, scanning the precinct. "Where's ya boy?"

She instantly gave a paramount effort into ignoring the question, directing her attention to the document in her hands instead. "What's this?"

"Statement from Lyell Geard." Ryan leaned forward pointing to the bold letters printed at the top of the page.

Kate frowned, taming the impulse to smack him across the back of the head. "I can read, Ryan."

"You asked what it was."

Esposito grinned, watching her slowly simmer to boiling point before he cut in, quite possibly saving his partners life. "The man called late last night. Said he remembered seeing our girlfriend at the club a few times. He specifically recalled that night because our vic and her were head to head at the bar. Apparently made quite a scene."

Ryan's grin widened as he followed on. "Only she said she had had never been at the club before."

Her eyes widened as she looked up, glancing between the two. "She lied, which means she could be our killer! Have uniforms bring her in for questioning... Ryan, look into her more closely, criminal record, work situation, financials, phone, hotel bills, anything that can give us a possible motive for the D.A. Clearly she knew who our vic was, and someone had to have paid for that surgery! If she's lying about her whereabouts, who knows what else she's withholding." She paused in thought, scanning the document once more. "Check out who verified her alibi too."

Ryan nodded, quickly moving off. He knew not to test her in the mood she was in, he would be likely to lose something.

Kate stood, collecting her keys as she dropped the sheet to her desk, facing Esposito. "Get a warrant to search her house for the murder weapon. And get CSU to dust for prints at both houses, we might be able to find this surgeon. I'm going out for a couple of hours. DON'T move without me."

"Sure thing Beckett." He hesitated for a moment, a quick smile sliding across his face while he stepped away, pulling out his phone as he strode towards the elevator doors.

The detective paused, slowly slipping back into her chair to gather her thoughts. _It looked as though they had their killer ...Finding out that he lied to her, being overcome with rage, and killing him in a crime of passion, that she could understand. But shooting him with the nine mil she so conveniently kept in her purse? She wasn't buying it._ And despite the fact that troubled her, something much more sinister had begun to torment her mind. _The work had been done to transform him into Richard Castle, but there wasn't a chance the surgeon could have done it without knowing the vic's intention!_ The wall of Castle, along with the 'Hit list' that still sent a shiver throughout her body, it was all too intricate to be done alone, and she was almost certain he had an accomplice. If not, a mentor.

No matter how hard Kate tried, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling this was much bigger than they knew. Truth be told she didn't want to even toss the notion around, because that would mean facing the possibility that someone out there still wanted Castle dead, and as far as she was concerned, if anyone had the privilege to kill him, it was her! No cold blooded killer, no matter how deranged or psychotic, was going to get their hands on Castle. _Over her dead body! ..._ _On second thought ...Not the best thing to say. God, she needed to get out!_ _If not for her sanity, at least to refresh her mind and wipe Castle from it, for as long as she could._ Kate stood up from her station, quickly moving toward the exit before she could be interrupted again.

* * *

The loud clicking of heels echoed through the cold, white corridors as Detective Beckett wound the course of them, driven by a deep set determination for answers. She had steered her Crown Vic around the city for over half an hour, failing miserably in her mission to erase him from her mind. She had to vent, and she had just the person to facilitate her need. Kate hated hospitals, and morgues were no exception, they were both formal and disconnected, and walking through those doors felt like stepping into a science experiment. Everywhere she looked it was all flawless metal, packaging up the end of life into a neat little box, but she knew nothing about death was dignified in any way. And above all, it never got the slightest bit easier, it was something that couldn't be numbed, but that was okay, because it reminded Kate she was human, and she put a little more effort into dodging the bullets that flew her way daily.

She cleared the last corner, finally coming across the room she'd been seeking. _God she felt like she'd just walked the length of a football field! _And it was made worse by the medicinal stench of disinfectant that stung her senses._ Ugh she hated it._ Her hand shot out, swinging the hefty steel doors and seizing the moment to scoot forward, barely avoiding the backlash as she felt the sharp corner sweep by her heel. _Freaking hell that thing was spring loaded! _She glanced back at the offending slab of metal on hinges, cursing it for the near miss. Shifting her gaze to Lanie she took in the panicked expression in her face, frowning in confusion.

"Honey." Lanie stood back from the paperwork compiled neatly in front of her, holding her hands up in surrender. "I swear, if I knew Castle was there, I NEVER would have said anything!"

Kate's mind raced with memories, quickly finding the one she needed to make sense of her words. _Ah! The car..._"She stared at the M.E, artfully going with the flow and stepping forward, crossing her arms against her chest. "Uh huh! Really Lanie. That's the story you're gonna go with?"

She paused, kicking it up a notch and tightening her jaw. "Can I have a word with you? OUTSIDE."

Lanie shook her head, dropping her hands to her side. "I had no idea, honestly Kate! How was I supposed to know he would be with you?"

"Oh puh-lease! He's with me every _day_, Lanie." The detective raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk drifting across her lips.

The M.E's eyes widened. "That was _not_ amusing Beckett! You almost gave me a heart attack girl!

"Oh come on! You have to admit, it was a _little _funny." Kate laughed, treading over to her closest confidant, smiling warmly. Lanie Parish had always been there for her, through thick and thin regardless. If she believed Kate needed her, she was at her side in as little as a second._ A freaking tornado couldn't keep her away! _The M.E. was her biggest source of comfort, and when she allowed someone in, it was her. She was her sounding board, her best friend, and she trusted her more than anyone else in her life. _Not to mention she gave top of the line advice!_

Lanie arched a brow, tossing an unimpressed look to the side as she gathered up a bundle of paperwork she had been focused on. "Hmm..."

"Lanie." Kate paused as the flicker of humour vanished within her eyes, a flare of pain creeping into the strength of her voice. "Are you busy?"

"If this has anything to do with the hot sex you've been having with—" Lanie stopped in her tracks, lifting her head and noticing the strain across her best friends face. "Hey, hey..."

She dropped the file in her grasp, crossing the floor to reach the detective in all of a second. Both hands reached out, taking a firm grip on her arms as she willed Kate to meet her eyes. "_Never _too busy for you."

Kate smiled through the tears building in her eyes, her voice dropping to a low whisper. "Thank you Lanie."

The M.E. moved her hands, soothingly rubbing Kate's arms as she watched her almost shatter right before her very eyes. "Hold on sweetie. Outside this time, okay?" Her arm slid around the detective, holding her tight as they left room and headed for the front door.

Slipping out, Kate could feel the warmth of the breeze brush against her face, along with the rich, sizzling aroma of the time honoured cuisine of New York streets, drifting from a corner nearby. The tempting fragrance of food poured into her senses, and as the morning drifted into afternoon, she was suddenly reminded in her haste of escaping her apartment and trying _not _to think of Castle, she had barely eaten. _She really had to stop starving herself!_

Both women crossed the marbled granite to the few steps, sliding down the columns on either side to sit facing each other. Kate buried her head in her hands for a moment, before surfacing to a frowning Lanie.

"Kate... Are you going to tell me what's going on? Or am I guessin?"

She stared at the M.E, struggling with the words dying on her lips. _God, where the hell does she even start? She didn't even know_—

"Are you pregnant!?"

_Whoa! _Kate' eyebrows shot up, her mouth dropping open in shock. "Lanie! I haven't even been sleeping with Castle for a week!"_Where the hell did that even come from!??_

A heavy sigh of relief escaped Lanie's lips, and as though she'd heard Kate through the tangle of inner thoughts, she somehow answered the detective's question. "I didn't know that hun, what happens when you don't keep your girl in the loop. I have to resort to filling in the blanks myself."

Kate smiled, switching her attention to the click of the door as a first year resident stepped out, instantly lighting up a cigarette.

The M.E. frowned in disgust. "Do you mind??"

"Nope." His eyes flicked between the two women, disregarding them completely.

Lanie straightened, glaring at the man before her. "Dan, you wanna end up on the cutting table after smokin like a chimney, be my guest! But some of us _don't_, so hit the road."

He stood his ground, smugly taking another draw.

The M.E. shot up from her seat, talking a forceful step toward the resident. "We are having a conversation here boy, I suggest you move before I fire your ass."

The detective sat grinning as she watched the younger man spin on his heel at the mention of losing his job, quickly retreating back into the building.

"That's a no-smoking zone half wit!"

Kate laughed, following the M.E's descent back to the step. "Who died and made you the boss?"

"Girl, he's been pushin it ALL morning. I'm just about ready to strangle him. Takes a lot to get me to that place."

The detective smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

Lanie grinned. "Oh, you be quiet! Now you were gonna tell me what's got you knockin down my d—"

"We had a fight."

The M.E. frowned. "Who? You and Castle?"

Kate nodded silently, feigning a small smile to show she was still solidly together. _But she wasn't._

"About what?"

She laughed a little, fighting back tears. "Us."

Lanie's eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh honey." She slid across the step to the detective's side, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "What happened?"

Kate smiled, determined not to let herself cry. "It's just ...over."

"Uh uh girl, you come to me on the brink of tears, you don't fight me at all with going outside, to tell me it's _just _over? I don't think so! You and I both know it's more than that."

The detective frowned, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. "I ended it. I've been an idiot ...Completely reckless, without a single thought process as to what's going on around me, Lanie. I've made mistakes, Castle almost got shot! Montgomery knows ...Likely heard it himself from the freaking bathroom ...Everything is just a god damn mess and HE asks me how I'm feeling! Wants me to _clarify_ what we have!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! The bathroom at the station??"

"Argh! Lane..." Kate buried her head in her hands, groaning. "Yes we had sex in the precinct bathroom, okay?"

The M.E's eyes widened, a broad grin spreading across her face. "Honey we're gonna have to start making a little black book of all the places you're getting your freak on soon!" She laughed. "Hospital corridors, bathrooms at work ...anywhere else I should know about?"

"Try a god damn alley in a storm." Kate muttered, instantly regretting the words as Lanie's eyes lit up with excitement.

Her grin widened. "THAT is definitely going in there!"

Kate stared at the M.E scowling. "Off point here Lanie."

Lanie's expression straightened, taming her excitement and suddenly remembering that something in that fairytale had brought the detective to her. _Hurt._ "Okay sweetie. Your call on the topics."

"He asks me to profess my love for him, how ridiculous is that!? We've barely been sleeping together for a wee—

"Wait a minute!" Lanie quickly interrupted, knowing her friend all too well. "You've been using him as your personal sex slave??"

"I was not!" Kate fired into defensive mode, despite the guilt written all over her face.

Lanie gasped. "Kate Beckett! You have! You've been sleeping with the writer boy as a casual thing!?" She nudged the detective's rigid body, teasingly. "You hussy!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "So says miss go and get yourself a one nighter every Saturday night."

"Hon-ey! ONE night. Not the same guy every time you need a release. Especially Castle..."

"It's not like I locked him in my room and had my way with him! Takes two Lanie."

The M.E. arched an eyebrow. "Yah. One hopelessly in love, and one all in, for the physical side of things."

Kate narrowed her eyes, glaring at her best friend. _God she hated how well she knew her sometimes! Or how often she threw the truth in her face. Just when she didn't want to hear it! _"Well that's what we fought about! What we were doing. It was affecting my work, I was angry, and he's suddenly demanding me to tell him how I feel!? ...It was too much so I ended it, and—" She stopped, suddenly reluctant to finish.

Lanie stared at the detective, trying to read into what she was keeping back. "And?"

Kate sighed. Lanie never approved of Will, and she highly approved of Castle. She knew her best friend was going to spin into another dimension, the minute she heard it. The detective swallowed, bracing herself for the reaction. "I had dinner ...with Will."

Lanie's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?? Kate! ...I should slap you right now! What were you thinking? After everything he did to you, you go back... What HAPPENED? If you tell me you slept with him I'm walk—"

"I couldn't do it!"

Lanie paused, calming herself at the blissful words. _Thank god! _"Nothing happened?"

Kate shook her head. "Well..."

"Wait!" She sucked in a breath, holding Kate's gaze and readying herself. "Okay ...What happened?"

A small smile flittered across Kate's face. "Ready now?"

Lanie grinned. "As ready as I'll ever be... Hit me with it."

"I kept thinking of Castle so I had a fair bit to drink at the restaurant, then another glass when we got back to my place. He made an advance, and I couldn't do it. I felt sick..."

Lanie scoffed. "I would too."

The detective paused, holding back a smirk. "I hit him ...and it felt _really_ good." She held her hand out, showing the faint bruise tainting her knuckles.

The M.E. broke into a wide grin, her eyes flashing with amusement. "Now that's the girl I know!"

Kate laughed, continuing with a sombre tone. "I went over to Castle's to tell him that nothing happened. But he didn't wanna hear it and it was just straight into each other like before, nothing got said."

Lanie laughed. "I don't blame him."

"Lanie!" Kate shot her a disapproving look. "Could you stop taking Castle's side please?"

"Hey, I'm team Beckett all the way, Kate. But what did you expect? You went on a date with Will, right after having hot sex with Castle all over the city. You didn't give him much time to cool down either, so of course he's still going to be angry!"

"That's not the point! It doesn't matter anymore."

"Looks to me like it matters."

"Well it doesn't... He sent a text as an apology, can you believe that?"

"Beckett, can you look me in the eyes and honestly say you don't love him?"

Kate glared at the M.E, remaining silent.

"So, Castle walks in right now with a piece of fine ass half his age glued to his arm, and you're telling me, you won't be the slightest bit jealous?" Lanie laughed. "You wouldn't recruit one of the boys to launch a full investigation on her? Want to scratch her pretty little face? Not even accidently trip her up?"

She paused noting the trivial smirk, along with the wicked flash in Kate's eyes. "See, _your_ face says it all girl! Castle rocked up with a new woman, you would be holding back from shooting her."

Kate scoffed, still unable to hold back her smirk. "Sure! I would be plotting murder like a psychopath, over a _guy_. I _don't _love him Lanie."

"You've been working with Castle for months, we both know you're attracted to him, he writes a book about you, you start hittin the sheets with him for a week, and the sex is off the hook! Then you go on a date with Will, and you can't get your mind off him. Tell me what that is! Because it looks a lot like love to me."

The detective frowned. "It doesn't _matter _Lanie. Everything is said and _done. _And why should I do anything about it ...IF I wanted to, I went to him last, so the ball should be in his court."

"He sent a message, apologizing."

"Oh puh-lease! I should run over there and make everything hunky dory because he had the nerve to send a TEXT MESSAGE as an apology!?"

"Okay Beckett that's it, up!" Lanie shot up, dragging the detective to her feet. "I say this as someone who loves you, but honey, someone's got to slap some sense into you. You're being a stubborn idiot! YOU love him Kate and he loves you. So get your fine ass over there and fix it!"

Lanie paused, staring at the detective as she waited for her to move. "I've seen you with enough guys to know this is it Kate. He's the one for you, and I'm not gonna stand here and watch you throw this away. You hear me?" She reached out, gripping both of her arms. "You're going to fight for this, because Kate Beckett doesn't back down, and happiness is damn well worth it girl."

She could feel her tears build again, fighting them back as Lanie's words melted into her. Her thoughts skipped to Castle, the flood spilling over as she furiously swiped it from her cheeks. "Look at me. It's pathetic, I'm crying over a guy."

"Hey! You are many things Kate, but you are _not _pathetic." Lanie paused, returning the detectives smile. "And Castle isn't just any guy to you, so go and get your man, and don't come back until you do!"

Kate smiled, stepping down to the concrete path with a helpful push from the M.E. "You better be right Lanie, or it'll be _you_ I'm shooting."


	21. Sobriety

A loud chime rang as Detective Kate Beckett whirled out into the corridor, escaping the strict confines the very second the elevator doors granted release. After quickly hastening her steps she suddenly found herself facing his apartment, and despite all of her attempts to stay centred, her instinct dominated and she froze in fear. _What was she doing? Was she even ready for this? Easy to say I love you, but to commit to it? Actually on second thought, no, it wasn't easy. It was the hardest god damn thing she's ever had to do! ...Second to her mother, and the night that tilted her world on its axis, for ten freaking years straight! _Kate winced, suddenly realizing for the past five minutes of standing at his door she was completely numb to the fact that her hand had tightened into a cast iron grip around her keys, and they had left a stunningly perfect imprint. _God it hurt!_ She swapped them to her other hand smoothly, flexing the stiffness of her fingers as she stared at the patterned wood of his door. _She had to do it, regardless of how hard it may be, Lanie was right_ _about everything, this was HER chance at a different life, and sure it may not be the life she pictured for herself, but she was damn well tired of playing it safe! And being one of the most sought after bachelors in the entire city of New York, Castle was a BIG risk!_

If there was anything about Castle that was never subject to change, it was his faithfulness, and Kate knew when he took something seriously, _even being a rare happening, _he committed to it lock, stock and barrel. His family, and the women he'd had in his life, in their time, were always on his list of top priorities. He had offered her a place, and she was fairly certain the offer was still on the table, to be a part of his extravagant life. _If someone told her a year ago that Richard Castle was going to want HER over essentially every other woman on the planet, she would have instantly examined their pupils and ordered they pee in a cup, because an absurd idea like that, they surely had to have been smoking crack! But here she was, he did, and she couldn't fathom why. The night she had walked into that identical crime scene, she knew in a second she was going to have to haul his ass back to the interrogation room, and while struggling to keep her nerves at bay. But NEVER once did she expect to be com-pletely thrown off her game! Not to mention, thoroughly hammered by his charm. She never expected to fall hard and fast, for Richard freaking Castle! She didn't even know when the universe re-aligned itself to trigger her attraction to the bad boys, when did she ever gravitate towards the risky guy?? Pointless question really, it was always, since him. _

Kate reached out, hitting the buzzer and swallowing the unbridled anxiety firing through her. She glanced down, noticing the shake of her hands. _God, she couldn't even remember the last time she was this nervous! Even on the night she met him, she wasn't shaking! _She could hear the muffled sound of music from behind the door, confirming there wasn't a shadow of a doubt, he was home. _What was it with him and music these days?? And could it get any louder!? _Her hand hovered on the buzzer, pressing for longer as she listened through the thick wood. _Shit! If she walked away now...Damnit Castle, answer the door! Please, please open it! Fuck it. She was already standing outside his door begging for him to open it, there wasn't a chance she would degrade herself any further by sitting outside like a freaking stalker! _Kate's hand dove into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her phone and speed dialling his number as she waited for the line to pick up.

The detective paced the hallway listening to the rhythmic loop until it finally transitioned to a taunting silence. _Shit! _Snapping her phone shut she slid it back into her jeans, hitching the bag secured to her shoulder as she spun and retraced her steps, quickly soaring beyond frustration. _Steel freaking karma! Life's sweet fucking revenge! Just when she's ready to talk, something intervenes. Just fucking typical..._

_Like hell! _Kate suddenly whirled back around, storming back to the door and hammering into it before she froze in the sights of an elderly resident tottering past her with an amused glance.

The woman smiled cheerfully as she reached her own apartment. "You right there love?"If you hit any harder I'm certain you'll knock it down." She paused, unlocking her door. "That should solve the problem."

Kate flashed a courteous smile, readjusting her bag. "Very sorry if I startled you."

"Oh, not at all! Isn't it a bother forgetting your keys? I've done that more than once, always find them in the funniest places..." She paused again, swinging her door open. "Well best of luck to you dear."

"Thanks." Kate froze, replaying the words over in her mind. _The key! The god damn key! Why didn't she think of that!? _She swung the bag off her shoulder, blindly fumbling through it until her fingers closed around the cool metal of what she was looking for. _Castle's key. _She had searched his apartment that day in a blur of anxiety, and her fears had toyed with her every step of the way. She came seeking answers, her mind only screamed one scenario after another, and she left more troubled than the second she stepped through that door. In her haste she had completely forgotten the key she'd acquired, slipping it into the pocket of her jeans as she left. At some point it had been added to the variety of odds and ends she had crammed into her bag, diversity she had gathered over years, which would guarantee that unless it crossed her mind, that key would be dubbed missing, indefinitely. Only one thing was frequently retrieved from the bottomless pit, aside from her personal Tazer, and that was Richard Castle's latest release. For Kate Beckett having the intention to return an item was one thing, whether it ever surfaced from her bag, was another. _Thank god for little old ladies! _

She slid it into the lock, triumphantly swinging the door open, and gratefully thanking the universe for not throwing her another curve ball. _Finally, something going right! Maybe not so much karma after all. _The heavy beat of a familiar song struck her ears instantly, a tune she would gladly have drifting through her own apartment, providing it wasn't turned up to such a ridiculous degree. _She preferred to actually be able to hear if she had a visitor, or her flamin phone ring, ABOVE cranked up music that was borderline deafening! What the hell was he doing?? _Dropping her bag onto the table in the foyer she quickly closed the door, spinning around to search the rooms for his eyes flicked across the lounge as a flood of memories invaded her senses. _Get a grip Kate, damn well reign it in long enough to have a freaking conversation at least! She came here to TALK, not jump his bones! _

After ruling out the first floor she launched upstairs, coming to a screeching halt outside the only closed door lining the hallway. She groaned, cursing her increasingly unfortunate predicament. _Seriously?? Did it have to be...? Arrgh! She could officially swallow her words and choke on them for good measure! Karma was still havin a god damn ball with her!_ _Real funny! Real fuckin funny indeed! _Her hand gripped the handle as she sucked in a deep breath, bracing herself and swinging the door open.

A heavy steam clouded the entire breadth of the lavishly designed bathroom, the heat of it slamming into her and almost instantly hurling her into a full sweat within seconds. _How the hell could he be in this when it was a hundred and eight freaking degrees outside!? They were on the brink of a god damn heat wave for heavens _— She froze, fighting back the swell of sensations that tore through her body, the very second her eyes locked onto the perfect stature of his own. Despite it being blurred through the hazed pane of tinted glass, it was a flawless silhouette and for Kate, it was temptation to the extreme. _Shit! Talk, not bones! How the hell was she supposed to have anything remotely resembling a heart-to-heart, with him like THAT!??_ _...If she could even focus over this god damn music!!_ She flicked her gaze to the side. _Where the hell_— Her eyes widened. _WHAT the hell_ — Kate shot forward, swiftly reaching a classy shelf to her right and pulling the plug in as little as a second, plunging the bathroom into an echo of streaming water.

The dull sound of soap dropping ricocheted off the walls, followed by Castles head darting through the glass door and swinging around in the direction of the detective. "Hey!"

Kate held the cord up in plain view, frowning. "Are you TRYING to get electrocuted??" Her eyebrows shot up, demanding a response as she launched into the absurdity of his choices. "Who the hell brings a _radio _into the bathroom Castle??"

"Beckett?" His eyes quickly widened in disbelief at the sight of her tall figure. _Standing_ _in his BATHROOM?_

She threw him a criticizing glare, dropping the cord onto the shelf. "Who else would it be Castle? Mary Poppins??"

Castle smirked, narrowing his eyes playfully. "Why I don't know, you have so many identities I can hardly keep track! Take Catwoman for instance." He paused as his eyebrows rose questioningly. "Sneaking into my apartment undetected, yet again."

Kate froze, shifting uncomfortably as a trapped look of reluctance crept across her face. "I had a... key."

The writer gasped theatrically. "Kate Beckett! Stealing!" He grinned, before quickly pulling a serious expression, shaking his head in disapproval. "I am truly shocked at your blatant disrespect for the law."

"Speaks the _expert _at breaking rules, to the _cop."_ Her eyes narrowed into a scowl. "I did NOT steal anything. It was used to search your apartment when you chose to go _missing_, Castle."

His grin widened. "Oh you never told me you searched my apartment detective! I'm touched."

"Don't be." She crossed her arms defensively, triggering into fight mode. "And I didn't SNEAK into your apartment. I've been knocking for the past ten minutes! Which you would _know, _if you weren't deafening yourself with that music. A damn bomb could go off downstairs and you wouldn't hear a thing!"

The writer arched an eyebrow, thoroughly amused as he stared at her with a smirk. "So what brings you to my neck off the woods detective? _Aside_ from insulting my taste in music."

"I didn't say it was your—" Kate quickly stopped herself, stifling the growing irritation almost as quickly as it had surfaced. _She definitely did NOT come for a repeat! _Taking a deep breath she calmly met his gaze, giving a paramount effort into keeping her eyes from travelling elsewhere. "Can you cover up for a minute Castle?"

Castle leaned his torso out a little further, gauging the detective's reaction as he smiled teasingly. "Why?"

She sighed impatiently. "Just cover up."

"Ahem!" He raised an eyebrow. "Where's those notably remarkable manners of yours detective?"

_God, she was going to strangle him in a minute! _"Castle!" The detective paused, firing a scorching glare in his direction. "Quit it. I need to say something and I can't damn well focus if—"

"I know!" He interrupted. "You have to stare at my gorgeous body, right? I'm sorry detective. I can't help it that I'm _irresistible_."

Kate chewed her lip, battling with the conflicting thoughts tearing into her mind. _She wanted to freaking kill him for being so god damn difficult! But he WAS, oh god he was... _She paused, frowning. "Don't flatter yourself Castle. You've got an ego bigger than a god damn war ship, that's ALL you run on."

She froze in alarm, watching his eyes glitter with a wicked smirk. _Oh shit!_

"And you know what else is—"

"Castle!"

The detective sighed still firmly gripping to her dignity. "Could you just cover up? Please."

He shook his head, still grinning wildly. "You bust into MY bathroom, I can be as starkers as I like. And you, can enjoy ogling my rather fetching physique."

Kate scoffed, raising an eyebrow as she dropped her keys onto the shelf. "Oh puh-lease Castle! A few sessions at the gym and you MIGHT be up to par."

"You wound me detective." His hand jetted to his heart dramatically, unable to hold back the renowned smirk as her eyes fell to his body again.

She bit her lip, her eyes still flaring with impatience as her gaze dropped to trace the trickle of water sliding down his chest. Her body screamed for the touch of his skin against her own, and it didn't help that the thick steam had thinned out to a gentle wisp around her, and it was clearing the room a little too much for her liking. _Jesus she had to get this out, and she had to get it out now! Before he had her screaming against that god damn tile, because she was pretty certain that was the direction the conversation was going in! _She snapped her attention back to his face, forcing her eyes to stay north. "Just cover up, please."

Castle shook his head playfully. "Nope. Consider my feelings _very _dented."

"FINE." Kate frowned, shooting him a burning glare while she struggled with the strength of heat tearing through her body for an entirely different reason. _Freaking hell! She knew exactly where this road was taking her, and she wanted it, oh god she wanted it!_ _But she needed to tell him and she had to damn well focus long enough to do that! _"DON'T SPEAK. Just shut up and listen."

She paused before candidly meeting his eyes. "I'm still angry with you for touching my mother's case, Castle. You have NO freaking idea how much it..." Her words came to a screeching halt as she quickly threw her speech off track. _She wasn't going to fight! _She sighed, sucking in a breath and closing her eyes to regather her thoughts. " You had no right." Her eyes flew open as her tone softened. "I hate when you don't listen to me Castle. And I hate when you test me. You're like a twelve year old on a sugar rush and most of the time I just wanna throw you in front of a bus but... I kinda like you around. And I don't want you to leave because of anything between us."

He stepped out of the shower, leaving the water run as he wrapped his hips into a towel, thoroughly taking glory in the quick averting of the detectives eyes. "I knew you—"

"Castle."

He held his hands up in surrender, leaning against the glass of his shower. "Right. Putting a cork in it."

_Yeah right! _She stared at him in disbelief, raising an eyebrow as she continued. "What you said...hurt."

"Well that's how I fel—" He stopped feeling the instant heat from her glare traverse the distance of the room to blaze across his skin.

"I'm not freaking heartless Castle! Just because I don't throw my feelings around like you..." She paused as her voice cut to a whisper. "I'm not heartless."

"I know. But you said some things t—"

"Castle! Could you just be quiet and let me apologize! I'm freaking sorry okay!?" She fell silent, searching the depths of her thoughts for her next words. _She should have practiced a flaming speech of it, came straight in and said it, at least then she wouldn't be standing here with everything going off track! Tell the truth, just tell the god damn truth._

"I didn't expect you Castle. I didn't expect you to come into my life at all, or the _way _you did. And the LASTthing I expected was an arrogant _child_ to have to work with every day." _One I fell for. _"But, I like that you're different... You keep things... real." She paused, quickly launching into a faster tone as her nerves got the better of her. "Everything's a lot better with you around, well not better, I think it's more fun. You make murder fun. _What the hell was she thinking? You make MURDER fun?? _"Not murder itself of course, the cases I mean, they aren't as boring when you're around. I like your balls." _Oh god! Bury her now! "_I mean calls! I like your calls on the evidence... It's different! What I'm trying to say is, even when you're pushing my buttons, I like it when you annoy me, it keeps me stimulated... Oh jesus, not stimulated!" She froze, covering her face with her hands as she groaned. _Oh hell, just let the ground come up and swallow her right now! She couldn't get a single freaking sentence out properly!_

He stood in silence with a wildly bright grin, quite surprisingly biting his tongue to hold back a comment. _Thank fucking god! _

Kate took a deep breath, feeling her cheeks burn scarlet red as the degradation poured deeper through her. "What I mean is I like going out into the field with you. I like working with you, I like you being around, I like you, and I don't know this is, but I'm a one and done type and I can't say what you want me to say. Not until I _know_ I mean it." She stopped, shifting her gaze to the floor and bracing herself for the next wave of humiliation.

Castle stared at the detective, reigning in the wicked thoughts and halting them from crossing the threshold of his mind. _She had just opened up to him, and as much as he LOVED that little speech of hers, she deserved a lot of credit for it. The teasing would have to come later, because there wasn't a chance she was going to get away with THAT scot free. He was just granting a stay of execution._ He paused, weighing up his options before offering her an escape. "You can go if you want. After that performance, I think we're good."

_What? He let THAT go???? He was actually going to NOT say anything?? Thank freaking god, but where the hell was Richard Castle!?_

"I don't want to push anything onto you Kate, and I'm very sorry for doing that. I overstepped. And you can take all the time you need to figure things out. I want you to be sure. Because I am."

_Really, where the hell was Castle!!? _She stared at him in astonishment. "So that's it then... we're okay now?"

He smiled amicably. "Hundred percent detective. An unstoppable team."

The detective froze, completely and utterly perplexed as to the change in him. She feigned a smile and nodded, grabbing her keys off the shelf and stepped forward to the doorway. _What the hell had happened to him? No twelve year old jokes, no laughing hysterically which he should have done at the ridiculously huge mess of words that just spilled out of her mouth! Then he dutifully tells her to take as much time as she needed?? Where was the loose tongue? His juvenile patience which equalled to zero? Unless..._

She stopped, spinning around and crossing back to the spot she'd been standing in, dropping the keys onto the shelf again, along with her phone. "You want me to be sure Castle?"

He nodded in silence, studying her expression as he tried to read her thoughts above the heavy thudding of his heart.

She chewed her lip, moving her hands to her neck as she took hold of the necklace and pulled it over her head, gently resting it beside her other belongings. "I'm sure your favourite colour is red." She paused, studying the flash of excitement in his eyes. "And I'm sure you are a really good father, despite being an arrogant ass any other time." Her fingers found the clasp of her watch, undoing it as she flipped her shoes off. "You hate tomatoes and love cucumbers. You'd rather a home cooked meal than takeout, though you're culinary skills are seriously lacking." She placed the watch on the shelf, grinning as she kicked her heels to the side. "I'm sure you always smell like vanilla with a hint of aftershave, even when you don't. And you act like a playboy, but you're the opposite. I may not know what to call this, but I know _you, _Castle." She paused, revelling in the charm of his smile. "And as much as I hate when you annoy me... I love it when you spin those stories and my body feels like it's on fire."

"I'm listening." He grinned, holding back the urge to take her against the shelf in a second, opting to listen to the blissful words to his ears. _This was finally it. She had the chance to leave, and she didn't. She was letting him in. Not to mention this was getting mighty interesting..._

Her eyes mirrored the wicked flash in his own, and as she stood in front of him, having bared everything, it had never felt more right. _So right. _Her hands moved to the hem of her shirt, hovering there teasingly. "I love the way you call me detective, Castle. And I love it when you challenge me." She peeled her shirt up as his breath hitched in his throat, his gaze locking onto the red lace of her bra and completely ignoring the flash of blue dropping to the floor. "I love the way you taste like mint in the morning, but most of all, I love the way you'll do _anything_ for me..."

He grinned, taking a step forward and testing the boundaries. "You have always had the key to my heart detective. It's an occupational hazard."

"Well I better not lose it then huh?" Her hands moved to the button of her jeans, slowly undoing it.

"Throw it away, you're the only one for—" He stopped, the words dying on his lips as his eyes settled on the unzipped jeans giving a tantalizing flash of red.

A haughty smirk crossed her lips as she felt the power rush of supremacy from his reaction. _Sweet, sweet control. _"You like that?"

"Red _is_ my favourite colour _detective._"

Her jeans slid from her hips, gliding down her legs as she shimmied out of them with a seductive sway. The sensation surged through her again, watching the writer staring in awe as he worshipped every curve of her body. _God it was addictive! She had him completely whipped, and begging for more. She loved it._

"Castle."

"Hmm??" His eyes swept the entirety of her body, memorizing every contour of the delicious shape before him.

"I'm up here."

Castle dragged his eyes away reluctantly, lifting his gaze to meet the churning hunger in her hers.

The detective smiled. "Hey."

"Mmm..."

She took a step back as he moved forward, holding up a finger. "Uh uh Castle. FIRST we need to lay down some ground rules, and you _are_ to obey them, understand?"

_Rules while she was in that condition?? She was gonna be the end of him. _He smirked, daringly raising an eyebrow. "Name your terms and we'll negotiate from there."

Her arms crossed against her chest. "No negotiations. That's my final and _only_ offer, Castle."

"I dunno..." He feigned a look of concentration, finally breaking into a smirk. "Suppose I'll have to take it then."

The detective smiled. "Glad we have an agreement."

"So what are _my_ constitutional rights in this?" His grin widened as he tested another step toward the detective, inching closer when she stood her ground.

She frowned playfully. "Conditions first, Castle. You don't get the lollipop _before_ you get the needle."

His eyes flashed with mischief. "I like lollipops Kate."

"Yeah well." She arched an eyebrow, smirking. "You'll just have to wait, _kitten_."

"Low blow, _Katie._"

The detective shot forward at the name, blazing a threatening glare as her hand slid into his towel. "Call me that again Castle. I dare you."

He gulped, fighting back the sensation of pleasure she was inducing and drawing his focus into the notion of her threat. "No Katie. Got it."

She stepped back again, soaring with the rush of power as she continued. "First, Castle. NO KATE on duty. Beckett and _only_ Beckett, got it? And you mention the previous name ever again." Her eyes flicked south with a barely visible smirk. "I'll be removing something you're rather attached to. Kay?"

He grinned arrogantly. "You _wouldn't_ do that detective. No play time for Kate."

"Oh really?" Her smirk grew as she stepped forward again, stopping when she was inches from his body. "Do you really wanna test that theory out Castle?"

He shook his head, fervently proving his refusal. "I'm good."

She smiled sweetly in response. "Second. I call the shots at work. I am _never_ having a repeat of this week. So, there's room for a little bit of leniency, but when it comes to something important Castle, such as our _lives_, you are to LISTEN. No objections."

He held his hand up in a mock salute. "Yes mam."

She frowned at the military gesture, continuing as her voice dropped to a sombre tone. "Third." She stepped back to demand his gaze. "You are to swear to me that you will _never_ re-open or investigate my mother's case without my consent again. And if I find out you've touched it with so much as a pinky finger..."

"Kate, my pinky swears it will never touch the case."

She shot him a glare, far from amused at his antics.

"_I_ pinky swear."

"Castle."

"I swear." Castle paused, moving his hand to his chest. "Cross my heart, hope to —" He stopped as his face pulled into a grim expression. "Let's not go into that."

She fought back a trivial smirk, failing as it slid into her lips. "Fourth. THIS." Her hand motioned between their bodies. "Doesn't leave the bedroom. No mentioning, no gloating, and no bragging about any of our personal _activities _to ANYONE at work. Got it?"

He smirked in response. "Oh but those activities are so scandalous detective... That alley, right? Or the bathroom. Haven't used an elevator yet! You. Me. Rockin it up like movie stars. We get a warrant and the tape is ours baby!"

She frowned, keeping the inner amusement under wraps as he continued.

"Car bonnet? I love those bender fenders! Oooh what about the washing machine?? _Definitely _the washing machine! Whaddaya say detective?" The writer's eyebrows rose suggestively. "Take it for a whirl on the third cycle?? Spin Dry??" He paused with a grin resembling the Cheshire cat. "Get all soaped up so we'd need to have _another_ shower..."

She stared at him with a smile. "You really think you've got the get-up-and-go for all that?"

Castles eyes flashed a wicked grin. "Oh you bet I do, I'm like an Eveready battery, all I do is go, go, go. The question is whether _you_ can keep up."

"Is that a challenge Castle?"

"You bet it is. I'm gonna make you scream." He took a step forward, grinning wildly.

The detective smiled. "I'm looking forward to that."

"My name will be the only thing on your lips."

She arched an eyebrow, feeling the heat of his body as she moved closer. "Will it now?"

"You'll be mute for weeks."

She bit her tongue on the brink of laughter, if it wasn't for the aching need for his body still firing through her, she would have. "And where does work happen in all this?"

The writer shrugged with a carefree motion. "Wherever we can squeeze it in."

Her grin widened as she moved forward, gripping onto the towel and pulling him flush with her body. "So, top priority. Right?"

"The UTMOST top priority, detective. I will make a list. And it will be our calling"

"Uh huh. Well you can cross the shower off..." She leaned in brushing her lips against his throat as her hand slid from his stomach. _Oh you have no idea what you've signed up for Castle!_


	22. Surrender

**First of all: **This chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend and whom you all know as my biggest distraction - **Carolina17 - X - **You are my light, and my life, and my little birdie tweeting in my ear everyday LOL 3 Blessed to have you 3 **- X - ****!! SURPRISE !! **21 **Sobriety** **&** 22 **Surrender **are twin chapters, so we start up, right where we left off. (Carolina had the rights to when 22 would be released, as she asked me to do a shower scene, it has nothing to do with that this might be her *cough* Favourite Activity *cough*) Apparently the shower is more often mentioned, rather than explored... To all those who have been waiting for a change in Kate Beckett, THIS IS IT. *As promised* They've had their rocky road. It's smooth sailing for the couple from here on out.

That goes out to every one else, if you want me to write a particular scene, I welcome anybodies ideas! Feel free to PM/Review

* * *

A coarse growl of approval slipped from his mouth, quickly building to a moan before their lips met, torturously slow. She felt her arousal sky rocket, and quickly took control of it, breaking the kiss and leaning in to his ear, her voice dropping to a low whisper. "Down boy."

Kate pulled back, grinning at the expression of pure shock on his face. "We're not done with the agreement yet Castle."

His face dropped into a sulk. "How many more??"

She smiled cordially. "Five, but I can bump it to ten if you like."

"NOPE." He shook his head. "Five is absolutely great."

"You sure? We can raise the bar to fifteen, if you keep that look on your face."

He quickly smiled, wiping the expression of utter despair from his face. "What look?"

"Very good, Castle. You're learning."

"On with number five."

She smiled. "Fifth constitutes the fourth. This is not to interfere with work in any way, shape, or form. That means none of your tricks..."

He paused for a moment before suddenly displaying a serious face for the detective. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Uh huh._ She raised an eyebrow, choosing not to respond. "No flirting, or touching, and NO quickies! Not happening Castle. From the moment I clock on, to the moment we leave, we are purely platonic."

"Sooo... nothing to it, just be my usual charming self right?"

Kate nodded, eyeing him sceptically. _She wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him with this particular set of rules. If there was one thing that Castle was VERY good at, bar the bedroom, it was finding a flaw in regulations. _His eyes suddenly lit up and she instantly knew the nature of what was coming next.

"Despite having seen you oh so naked in that bathroom, screaming for more..." _And there it is..._

"There was no screaming involved Castle. So, five stipulations shouldn't be too hard to follow."

Castle smirked, wrapping his hands at her hips and pulling her into him again, this time barring an escape. "I was beginning to think I had to sell my soul... So, my rights??"

Kate grinned, draping her arms around his neck. "Benefits."

"How good?"

"VERY good."

"Hmm... And if I violate the terms of the contract..." The writer's eyes glittered at the notion of his thoughts. "Do I get a punishment?"

She smirked, tightening her hold around his neck and pulling him closer. "There will be _severe _consequences."

His breath brushed against her lips as he smiled. "That sounds riveting."

"Penalties for minor offences of course, but..." Her fingers brushed against the back of his neck, stopping to lightly press a few pressure points, letting him know, without a shadow of doubt she meant every word. "Fail to comply with the top three, Castle. And _this_ will be over faster than you can get your pants on! Not to mention..." She smiled sweetly. "If you can't run faster than 1200 feet per second, you've got zero hope against the bullet that will be chasing your ass. And I warn you now, another one of my fascinating talents Castle... I have a _deadly_ aim."

He grinned in response, his eyes sparking with a flare of the excitement that goes hand in hand with danger. "I'm perfectly aware of your aim, I was lucky to get out alive the last time you open fired on me." His voice dropped to a sexy growl. "Danger, is my middle name detective."

Her fingers pressed harder in an instant reaction, causing him to wince in pain and quickly rephrase his words. "Okay, okay! No violating. Deal!"

She let go, leaning forward and grazing her lips across his as he spoke. "Shall we get Lanie to witness?"

The detective pulled her head back in an instant, her eyebrows shooting up in a prompt for the answer to her question. "Witness _what_ Castle?"

He smirked suggestively. "Why signing our contract of course."

"I think we can manage."

His grin widened. "You are so MADLY in love with me detective!"

She rolled her eyes, grinning as her hands slid to his chest. "In your dreams Castle!"

He leaned down, lightly kissing the detective before brushing a hand across her cheek "So, a few more things on the meetings agenda, before we finalize our plans. Just a little quiz. How did _you_ know I hate tomatoes?"

A wide smile drifted into her expression, glowing with laughter. "I'm a _detective_ Castle. That and you think you get away with swapping out yours when I'm not paying any attention." She paused, studying the shocked expression in his face. "Not to mention the slight shudder you get when you think of them."

"Okay you win that one, and I have a valid reason by the way, they are vile vegetables, or are they a fruit? Either. They're gross, and they make your sandwich soggy. That's a crime on its own right there!" He paused before continuing. "What about my favourite scent? What I just looove smelling _every _day..."

Kate smiled, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really Castle? You don't think I can answer that one?" She sighed. "Cherries."

"Wrong!... You."

She felt the fight instinct kick in and instantly stood straighter, weighing up if she would take it as an insult or a compliment as she met his eyes challengingly. "And I smell like cherries, so technically, I'm correct."

Kate's hands slid from his body as he unravelled from her and leapt to the door, quickly shutting it and halting behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. His hands drifted smoothly across the velvet of her skin, caressing her stomach as he leant down and nibbled at her ear. He paused, dropping his voice to a low whisper. "Admit it detective. You were wrong."

_Like hell she was! _Her head whipped around, eyes narrowed into a firm glare as she surrendered to the heat of the argument, along with the surge of passion shredding the last of her restraint. "Shut up Castle, and make me scream."

As if on cue, he spun the detective to his body, launching a blazing assault on her throat as he hit the spot that took her to paradise, again and again. Her hands tangled into his hair and she tightened her grip, almost pushing his mouth harder against her skin. "Right."

He froze for a moment, mumbling a short refusal at backing down, muffled against her skin. "Wrong." The writer pulled back, grinning arrogantly as he stared into her eyes for a split second. Their lips met in a turbulence of passion and fury, fighting to release the built up tension as they stumbled forward against the sink, removing the last barriers between the pure energy of their bodies. The towel dropped as his hands slid into the sides of her panties, pulling the red lace to the floor with a victorious smirk.

She swept them up with her foot, grabbing them from her toes. _She did NOT need wet panties to go through the day with! If they got wet the quick option was the dryer but the possibility of them coming out two sizes two small, and practically turned into a G-string! No freaking way was she risking that one! _The detective aimed her throw to the shelf just as he quickly snatched them from her hands. "Castle!" She lunged forward trying to rip them from his grasp. "Castle! Give me my underwear."

Castle smirked, moving them just outside of the parameters of her reach every time. "Why? You don't need them for this." She grabbed at them again, missing them by inches. "Castle! Just freaking give them to me!" He laughed, pulling them back once more as another futile dive was made. "That's it, you asked for it." Her voice lowered to a seductive growl as she stepped forward and swung her arms around his neck, boosting herself onto the bench, and pulling his body into her, hard. A heavy gasp exploded from his lungs at the burning sensation of her, catching him completely off guard as his hands instantly wrapped to her lower back. _Jesus! How did she even do that!?_

Kate's eyes closed as a lazy smile drifted across her face, soaring within the ecstasy of the first moment. _Oh hell yes! The glorious sensation of sweet, sweet release! _The detective fought to keep her eyes open, snaking a hand blindly to her back, the other tightening around his neck to keep herself balanced. She felt the smooth lace and tugged it from his tight grip, throwing it in the direction of the shelf. _Mission freaking accomplished! _His mouth dropped to her throat, kissing and sucking at the sweet tang of her skin to keep himself from letting go. Her eyes flew open as she leaned forward to his ear, whispering the delightful reminder of where they should be.

He grinned, sliding his hands to her thighs as he clutched the weight of her body to him tightly. They spun around, quickly launching across the room and swinging through the open shower door, closing it behind them. She felt the sudden hot torrent surge across her body as he fiercely captured her mouth, slamming her against the corner wall. _Oh yes! Make me scream Castle. Make me freaking scream! _Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he thrust harder, setting an electrifying pace between their bodies. He stared at her, cheeks flushed crimson red as she struggled to keep her eyes open, whimpering softly. A river of heat flowed over them, gliding with their motion before rolling off their skin to swirl down the drain. She could feel her heart slamming in her chest almost as hard as his blows, her head blurring even more with the intensity of their passion. He drove deeper, exploding her body into a rage of pleasure as she bit her lip in a trance of glorious heaven. _Oh fuck! _

Her hands launched to his back, her fingernails deeply grazing the length as he cried out in surprise, ramming her harder into the tiled wall. _God yes! This was what she craved! Exactly this weight. This pressure, this force! God let her never have another man on her, never have another man touch her like he did! She was freaking rock solid committed!! _Her hands gripped onto his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh as she felt the edge approach and her body being slammed into extraordinary heights.

She cried out, shattering against him with a force she could barely discern to be normal, her body fiercely rolling in waves of indescribable pleasure. He held back, driving himself forward again before the tremors had even released from her body. She slid her hands to his neck, riding the slick sheet of water cascading over their bodies to grip stronger as her head fell back in ecstasy. He shot his hand out to steady himself, thrusting harder and faster, revelling in the way her moans grew louder with every blow. A tight frown creased her brow while he crashed into her, hauling her to the edge as her thighs tightened into a grip lock, the sensations of a stronger pinnacle clenching every muscle in her body.

The final stroke tore through her, her scream ricocheting off the walls of the bathroom as she crossed the threshold, launching into violent waves of exquisitely vigorous tremors, finally triggering his release.

An intense smile of satisfaction crossed Kate's lips as she hauled him into a kiss, releasing the tight lock to his hips. Her feet settled on the tile with a fierce shudder, still almost sending her crashing to the ground. She stepped back and under the full torrent, steadying the rapid beating of her heart as he stared at her, beaming with an overabundance of ego. "Well we got you screaming detective."

She smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Nowhere near mute yet Castle."

"Well we shall just have to try harder, and we'll have to get you transitioning into screaming _my name_."

"Oh Castle! Castle! Harder! HARDER!" She paused laughing at the expression on his face. "Is that how it goes?"

He took a moment to regather his wits, his eyes flashing with a smirk. "Needs work."

She shot him a playful glare, picking up the bar of soap and hurling it at him.

"Ouch!" He winced, retrieving it from the floor. "Good arm there, Beckett."

She smiled. "Told you I had a deadly aim."

He nodded his head, reaching down and grabbing a bottle on the tiled floor.

Her eyebrows rose as she read the label, laughing. "Bubble bath? Seriously Castle!?"

"Bubbles are always good fun detective."

"It smells horrible and it doesn't even clean you." A thought suddenly struck her. "Please tell me you have something else that you actually wash yourself with??"

"Of course." He grinned, squirting what looked like a third of the bottle into his hands before he lathered it up, covering his body with a sly smirk dancing across his face. He held his hands up, dodging the majority of the water as he advanced on the detective.

She shot him a blazing glare. "DON'T dare do it, Castle. That stuff reeks."

His eyes glimmered with mischief. "It's Bubble bath! Who has something against Bubble bath!?"

"Me... DON'T."

His face dropped as he stepped under the water, washing the liquid off his body. "So, how do we work on that scream??"

She laughed. "I've never been one to scream my lovers names, Castle. Doubt even you could do it."

"I sense another bet coming on, detective." He smirked, stepping under the rush with her.

"You've still got the first bet to hold up your end with, Castle."

He shot her a quizzical glance, unable to remember through the haze of heat still pounding in his mind.

"Everready battery."

He smirked, pulling her body into his arms and kissing her fiercely as he pushed her against her against the wall. She met his passion, fighting for dominance as she spun them back off the wall and drove him against the glass. A loud clonk sounded as they hit it and toppled forward, crashing to the ground in a spectacular fashion.

"Ow! Wonders, they warn you about the dangers of shower sex. Never the after activities!"

Kate froze on top of his body. "Castle! Are you okay?" She paused, doing a quick scan for broken bones. "You just hit your he—"

The door swung wide open, choking the words in her throat as Martha launched into the room in a blaze of worry. _Shit! _Kate shot her hand out, quickly grabbing the towel lying on the floor and throwing it over the both of them. _Holy freaking shit!_

"Good lord Richard! I thought you'd gone ahead and offed yourself, you scared me half to death!"

Kate buried her head into Castle's chest. _Just let the ground come up and swallow her right freaking now! His freaking mother!!?? Oh god! Oh my freaking god!_

Martha switched her attention to the detective with a warm smile. _Seemingly oblivious to the fact they were naked on the bathroom floor! _"Oh, hi Detective Beckett, how are you?"

"_She did NOT seriously just ask that??" _Kate lifted her head from his chest, feigning a smile as she managed a small wave without revealing the entirety of her body to Castles mother. "I'm well thanks Martha."

She nodded in response, turning to Castle. "I see you're stuck into your research Richard."

Kate dropped her head to his chest again, flushing brighter than the vivid red of her panties, she was sure.

Castle snapped into reality, staring at the eccentric older woman as he matched Kate's level of panic. "Mother! What are you doing here???"

Her hands rested on her hips, watching the pair on the floor in a blasé manner as she spoke. "I got a miserable text from my son kiddo. And when you hear the slump of a body in the bathroom, with the shower still running, you get worried! If anything, someone's likely killed themselves on the soap." Her gaze flicked to the detective, trying but failing in rearranging the towel for better coverage. Martha smiled. "Don't bother honey, I seen it _all_ on my way in. Besides you're practically glowing under these ridiculously bright halogen bulbs Richard absolutely _insisted _on getting!"

She focused on her son. "See? Don't you look like the fool now? I told you they were impractical, but no, you wanted them. Now look at the poor girl she's under a spotlight!"

Castle stared at Martha in disbelief. "We are NAKED, mother."

She waved her hand, unconcerned. "Oh it's nothing I haven't seen before! I've been to my fair share of nudist colonies I'll tell you that much. Now they're a sight to see." She turned back to the detective, throwing her hands up in the air and indicating to the bathroom. "I apologize Beckett. I warned him about the colour scheme in here. But nobody wants to listen to his mother, who would certainly know more about style and class than he ever could."

Her eyes flicked to her son again, addressing him in a similar blatant manner that Castle had himself. " Really Richard! It's like an asylum in here. All you need is the straight jacket and electrotherapy!"

"Mother!"

"Well look at it! It's that bright, you get blinded within thirty seconds of walking through the door! You're bound to go slipping on soap. It's an absolute wonder it hasn't happened to one of us yet."

"Mother! We're kinda..."

"Oh of course!" She stopped, raising her hands apologetically."I'll let you two get back to it."

She spun around and headed toward the door, noticing the bright red panties hanging off the aerial of the radio. "I see where you get the inspiration for those scenes kiddo!" She turned back to the partners, who were growing redder by the second. "Richard, if you're going to be gallivanting around in the bathroom on a daily basis, you may want to invest in a better lock. For Alexis's sake." She turned to Kate. "If not, something larger than that strip of cotton! Cause honey, that thing aint doin diddly squat for you."

Castle frowned. "Mother!"

"Going, going..."

She swept out of the room as fast as she'd barged in, closing the door behind her.

Castle cleared his throat, staring at the detective for a sign she was going to bolt. "Well that's an instant mood killer."

Kate scoffed, slowly bringing herself out of shock. "You can say that again!" Her brow tightened into a frown as she stared down at the writer. "She was supposed to be home tomorrow. Not today!"

He nodded his head sympathetically. "I know."

"Not the best way to break the news..."

He shrugged. "Well, it's gonna come out sooner or later that we're dating. Not like I can hide you under my bed. I have a progeny daughter that is very much like a lie detector test."

"It would have been a lot worse if that was Alexis though."

"I know."

She shot him a scorching glare. "Stop it Castle."

"Stop what?"

"I KNOW. Smartass."

He grinned. "So we're dating huh?"

"I guess so."

His grin widened as his eyes sparked trouble. "And you still love my balls?"

"Castle!" She thumped into his arm, glaring. "That was already freaking embarrassing enough, you _could_ cut me some slack!"

He smirked cheekily. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

She frowned. "No, you never can."

The writer sighed, caressing the soft skin of her thighs absentmindedly. "My head hurts."

She sat up a little, pulling the towel across her front. "You should get an M.R.I Castle."

"Na. I'll be right with an aspirin." He paused, grinning. "Or a cuddle from you."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't _do_ cuddles Castle... And it's your _third_ head injury this week. You should get it checked out, just to be safe."

His grin widened. "Oh you love me detective."

She shook her head. frowning. "And you're only just figuring that out, Castle?"


	23. Covering Bases

A/N: _Hey everyone, sorry! =) Shifting to another state, new job, new rigmarole, all that goes with moving etc, etc... So I regret to inform you chapters will be coming up a little later now *SIgh* The joys of life... Ok this one should get a few laughs so I'm hoping I'm forgiven for the ridiculous wait =D A girl can dream... In honor of the new episode coming SO SOON, Beckett a fan of baseball? I can work with that... Enjoy (Ihope) X_

* * *

Castle leaned against the smooth glass of the shower, smirking as he closely watched his muse tidy the disarray of his bathroom. "You have no hope."

Kate looked up from her mission to tighten the band of her fathers watch, continuing their dispute. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Castle."

The writer stared at her with a stern expression. "I know my mother detective. _Nothing_ slips by the madcap Martha Rogers. Not even tiptoeing detectives." He paused, studying her reaction as he stepped forward, grinning. "No matter how sneaky they may be."

She rolled her eyes, slipping her necklace over her head. "For the last time, in no way did I _sneak _into your apartment, Castle."

"I beg to differ, _Kate_. Actually I'm willing to bet on it."

"Oh we both know how much you like begging, right _Kitten_?" Her eyes flashed with a teasing defiance as they met his. "Consider that bet, lost."

He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Is it now?"

"Most def—" She froze for a moment, her breath quickly fading as his hands swept across her hips to tuck into the back pockets of her jeans. _God she hated how_—

Castle grasped the rough denim, his palms pressing as he pulled her into his body, drawing his mouth to hers before she had a chance to object. Their lips met through a delightfully slow dance of tongues, a delicious swirl of warmth spreading through her body as his fingers left the cosiness of her jeans to caress her cheek. She pulled back, reluctantly leaving the sweetness of his lips to meet his gaze with a frown. "I hate when you do that."

The writer grinned, letting his hands slide up to her neck as he watched her frown quickly evolve into a scowl. "Oh, you love it when I seduce you Kate." His fingers tangled in her hair, playing with the dark, damp tresses, despite the sign that he was surely going to have to dodge a swing any second.

The detective opened her mouth to fire a warning, nevertheless as he cheekily cut her off. "So." He started. "What are we going to do with this?"

Kate arched a brow as a barely discernible smirk tugged at her lips. "_We_?"

"Yes, we." Castle let his hands fall, stepping around the detective and moving to the bottom of the shelf behind her. "Let's see..." He smiled, grabbing a classy black straightener and boldly holding it up as if it were a trophy. "This'll dry the locks! Probably fry your hair to an inch of its life, but it'll do the trick." He glanced at the detective, catching the slight frown forming across her brow as he continued. "Alexis went through a phase, let her have a go at me with one of these, let me tell you it was _not_ a good idea! Clamped it on my ear, had a burn for two weeks, hurt like a—Aha!" Castle quickly switched tools of the trade, producing a matching blow dryer instead. "A standard issue weapon for frizz and flyaways, _without_ the danger!"

She threw him a quick smile, tossing her hair up loosely as an answer to the dilemma. "What is it with appliances in your bathroom?"

"Take that as a negative then." He grinned, straightening and stepping back to the detective. "Sure? We don't want you getting a chill."

A playful smirk slid across her lips as she repositioned the badge on her belt, completing the entire personification of Detective Kate Beckett. "Honey..." Her hands gripped the thin material of his shirt, tugging him closer. "The only time I get the chills is when you're touching first base."

The writer's eyes lit up, a wide grin dominating his face as he silently awaited the remainder of her confession.

Kate smiled, continuing. "Second base is the fever. Hot flushes, gets a little hard to breathe..." She paused, raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow. "And then there's third base..." Her hands slipped to the hem of his shirt, tucking it into his belt as she trialled his reaction. "That's when the heat gets _un-bearable_ Castle. The world starts spinning so much I can barely keep my balance. Oh, and the shakes..."

Castle stared at the detective without a word, every thought drifting away as he stood, snared in her mesmerizing web of seduction. It was the sensation of a predator once more, the captivating and yet terrifying awareness that she could viciously devour him if the impulse became strong enough. It was intimidating to say the least, but it was just one of the many justifiable reasons he had fallen for her. _And god, it was HOT!_

She smirked, sliding the last of his shirt in at his back. "You know what the most intense part is? Every muscle in my body just _aching, _for one thing."

The writer grinned, watching her hands travel to his collar. "The home-run?"

"Close."

His breath hitched as she chewed her lip, seductively pulling him forward to whisper in his ear. "For you to knock the ball so far outta the park it's reachin the ocean, Castle... And do you wanna know my favourite part?"

Castle swallowed, making an attempt at ignoring the sensation of her mouth brushing against his ear. For the sole reason that it was going to give him a violent shove over the edge, any minute.

A devious grin slid across her face as she moved her lips to his throat, lightly kissing and drawing in his scent at every second. "So... wanna know?"

The writer nodded, still struggling to fight back the arousal she was inducing with her tongue trailing his collarbone. _Jesus! At this rate they weren't even going to make it downstairs! Focus Rick, focus. Something else. Something happy, go to a happy place... Oh who the hell was he kidding! This was above and beyond a happy place!_ She stopped her attentions as his hands moved to her waist, wrapping to hold her body flush with his.

"My favourite moment... Hmm..." The detective smiled, revelling in his writhe of anticipation. "Could be when you're pounding so hard I feel like I'm going to shatter." She paused, feigning a look of concentration. "Or it could be when you're so deep, you can't possibly go any further. I don't know. I can never quite make up my mind, they're both _so awesome_." A grin stretched across her face, wider than ever before. "What do you think Castle?"

Every thought choked in the writer's throat, a growl of approval slipping past his lips as he closed his eyes. _Kittens! Think of cute, fluffy kittens. Oh crap. Damnit that woman, that god dam irresistible woman with her Wonder-woman powers of seduction! _His eyes flew open, staring at the haughty grin gracing her expression.

She pulled out of his arms in a second, swiping up her keys and heading for the door before he had time to register her absence.

"Hey!" The writer spun around, facing the detective leaning against the door. "Where do you think you're going after that?"

She arched an eyebrow, still smirking. "Work. You comin or what?"

"That was below the belt detective."

"Funny. I distinctly remember it being above."

He grinned mischievously. "When does team Castle get a turn at the bat?"

"Team Castle just got a turn."

Castle smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Funny. I distinctly remember it being team Beckett."

The detective rolled her eyes, pushing off the door with a slight smirk and heading down the hallway.

Castle stood, frozen for a moment before he launched forward in pursuit. _Team Castle is gonna get a turn real soon. Just you wait detective._

Kate reached the stairs, feeling his close presence behind her as she took the first step. Her body was still humming with the sensations her own words had surged through her, a large part of the reason she had torn herself away from him. _If it went any further, it was gonna be round two, and she would get her ass thoroughly kicked for her little dalliance away from work if it cut into on-duty time. Montgomery had a soft spot for her, but there was certainly a limit! _Her eyes swept across the room as she reached the last few steps, glancing back at Castle with a brazen grin. The writer tread behind her raising an eyebrow as he waited for the inevitable. _Three... Two... One._

"Beckett!"

Kate jolted, quickly calming the sudden jump in her heartbeat. She dragged her eyes from the arrogant spark in his, shifting her gaze in the direction of the voice.

Martha swept through the kitchen, bee-lining for the detective with a cheerful smile and in as suspiciously high spirits as the ones Kate could only guess were mixed in her glass. The margarita lifted into the air just as the eccentric actress launched into a theatrical performance. "Thank heavens for the two working stiffs who FINALLY got it on!"

An instant flush of heat spread across Kate's cheeks, no doubt redder than the bright ruby shade of the older woman's dress, including the fluorescent shine of the sequins adorning the hem. Martha smiled, bringing the glass to her lips and taking a rather large swig.

Castle cleared his throat from his stance two steps behind the detective, shaking the both of them from their momentary wave of shock. He nodded his head toward the glass in her hand. "You do know it's barely lunchtime, right?"

Martha glanced at her son, still smiling brightly. "Hate to break it to you kiddo, but it's three thirty."

Kate stared at the older woman, tussling through the stunned haze in her mind, in the search for clarity. _Because she couldn't possibly have heard that right! _"I'm sorry, what?"

"Three thirty Beckett... Uh oh!" She took another swig of her drink awaiting the furious bark from the detective's mouth.

_My god! _Kate's gaze shot back to the writer, mirroring the flash of alarm in his. "THREE hours??"

Castle shook off the velocity of the detective's panic and focused on his mother, hoping the distraction would calm her nerves. He frowned. "Mother. Three thirty is still a little early to be drinking margaritas."

"Kiddo, _you_ sit in a plane for _seven _hours, fearing you're going to let the floods go because there isn't a strip of paper in the lavatory. Wear your drink because the arrogant twit in front _insists_ on pushing his chair back far enough for you to get a complimentary lap dance with your in-flight meal. _Then _there's the brats doing a marvellous job at putting your back out. All with a backside that dead you could stick it with a pin and wouldn't feel so much as a cramp. THEN tell me _you_ don't need the strong stuff yourself." Martha paused, downing the rest of her drink before she continued. "Let me tell you, seven hours is a long time to have your legs clamped! And it was a wonder American Airlines didn't have Niagra Falls on their hands, with the absurd amount of turbulence. Honestly Richard, you're a best selling author. You have _got_ to get yourself a private plane, before I start taking hostages!"

Kate bit her lip, struggling to keep a sense of composure as Castle calmly smiled. "Private plane for me, or you mother?"

"Both. You could get around without the media."

"Oh sure, that's right! It was only last week that Delta airways couldn't leave the runway because of the crowd of _reporters_ grounding it..."

"Oho funny man! Why don't you take Beckett on a trip? Private plane... and I think we can both agree she's in desperate need of a vacation."

Kate grinned, ignoring the borderline insult and shifting her gaze to the writer as she raised an eyebrow. "Hmm...Why don't you do that Castle?"

He froze, flicking his gaze between the two women. "Wha? Uh...You don't like the fancy stuff!"

"Who said I didn't like fancy?"

"You did! You say it every—" Castle stopped, noting the glow of wilful amusement on both faces. "Oh I get it! Join forces against Castle day, right?"

Kate smirked, meeting his eyes with a flicker of mischief. "Can't help it kitten, when you make it so _easy_."

Martha laughed, raising her empty glass and indicating to the detective. "See _that_ is why I love this woman. She has artistic integrity by the bucket-load _and_ the authority figure you _never had_. If you ask me you _need_ a lady that won't always swoon at your every charm kiddo. Perfect wife!" The quick-witted actress spun back around, leaving a stunned detective in her wake as she backtracked into the kitchen, pouring herself another glass of mixed liquor from the blender. She paused, pointing to the heaped plates with a smile. "Now you two come and grab some lunch!"

Castle cleared the last few stairs, stepping across and brushing by Kate as he dropped his voice, chanting in her ear. "I told yoouu."

A wide grin spread across his face as he strode toward the kitchen, ignoring the heat from her blazing glare. He stopped at the counter, arching an eyebrow as he threw his mother a quizzical look. "Pancakes, mother?"

"Oh shush! Quickest thing I could whip up before Beckett bolted..." She winked. "Never judge a book by its cover."

"I'm impressed. And it's very true you know. The gems are often hidden behind the old tattered covers." Castle grinned, quickly dodging the slap aimed for his arm. His eyes flicked to the detective, judging if she was going to sprint for the door at any second.

"Pancakes?"

Kate smiled, suddenly remembering she still hadn't eaten anything since a ridiculous hour that morning, and even being a huge temptation, she was determined to create a solid foundation for her escape. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm still on duty, and _we_..." She paused, shifting her gaze to the writer for a split second before continuing. "Really have to get back to the station."

Martha scoffed, swirling the drink in her glass before she placed it on the counter, the loud clink of it echoing through the discomforted silence. "Really darlin, I'm sure you're allowed to take a break to eat. You need it after your performance! Top up your energy before you pass out in the hall. Look at the colour you are! It's a wonder you didn't conk out on the stairs! Come on! No arguments." She moved to the detective in an instant, hooking her arm and pulling her toward Castle, despite the slight dragging of her feet.

Kate frowned, eventually ceasing her resist as she warily took a seat on one of the stools, raising an eyebrow at Castle to prove the height of her disapproval. She shifted her gaze to Martha, smiling politely. "Thankyou Martha."

"Don't sweat it kiddo. You're more than welcome in this family." Martha smiled, pouring a second drink and sliding it across the counter.

The detective shook her head, straightening ever so slightly in her chair. "On duty."

"On duty or not hun, you look like you need a drink."

Kate smiled, taking the glass and placing it in front, withstanding the urge to succumb to the alluring spirits. _Not only would she be getting back in VERY late, but also with alcohol on her breath... Yeah right! Not happening. _Her eyebrows rose questioningly. "How was your play?"

A loud groan slipped from Martha's lips as she moved the blender to its stand, taking another swig of her drink. "It was awful! Every moment of it was a nonsical bunch of dribble."

Castle gave a cool smile, brazenly arching an eyebrow. "I think you mean nonsensical mother."

"Same dif kiddo. Not only did I have to play the crazy granny _again_, my lines changed every hour, on the hour. May have been a lead role but it surely didn't serve any better purpose! The cast were as dull as a wet wig, and the script was shoddy, at best! I couldn't think of a worse way to spend my time. Let me tell you, if the public had seen the great Martha Rogers on _that_ stage it would have been the great disaster of my career. Never would have recovered..."

"Glad you only have positive things to say about the troupe." The writer blurted, ignoring the mock disapproval shot in his direction.

"Just when I didn't think your head could get any bigger Richard. Full of the usual self absorbed arrogance I see."

Castle reached for a jar of syrup, throwing a cheeky grin to his mother. "I try."

She swept her attention back to the detective, laying a hand on her arm "I apologize Beckett. He's a royal pain at home, I can only imagine what he's like at the station. Having no father figure clearly didn't do any good. "

Kate switched her gaze between the two, unable to help the slight smile pulling at her lips. If there was one thing she felt most comfortable around in the Castle household, it was the family dynamics, and yet at the same time, it was strangely daunting. She glanced at the writer, chewing her lip as she chose how to answer.

"Picture the worst and times it by ten."

Castles eyebrows shot up. "Hey! I'm not _that_ bad, and I'm not going to take that one to heart detective, because I _know_ you like having me around."

Kate smirked, forgetting the other presence in the room as she spun her body to face him. "Oh puh-lease! _Shooting_ a speaker, Castle." Her tone dropped with a hint of sarcasm. "Really?"

"In my defence, I was a little out of it."

Martha cleared her throat grinning at the pair as she finished off her second glass. "Well however you two lovebirds work the crimes, I'm just glad to see you both doing a bit of mattress _mambo_! Should have raised the stakes..."

The detective sat, still grinning at Castle as she registered the words. _Wait a minute..._Her smile dropped as she slowly turned, fixing her attention back to Martha. "The stakes?"

"With that stud muffin detective on your team." The older woman grinned. "Espos-ito...Woo! He can go foraging for cherries with me any day! Well...Realistically, ten years his senior, that would take me to cougar town wouldn't it?" She cringed at the thought and gave a quick shake of her head as if to erase the images, just before her expression suddenly switched again. A wide grin spread across her face. "Still though, stud like that came knockin on my door, I'm sure I could make an exception..."

Castle scoffed from his seat, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Only ten?"

Kate instantly threw the comment to the far reaches of her mind, focusing on one thing and one thing only. She smiled politely, digging for more answers. _Because if she heard that right, Esposito was in ALOT of trouble! _"What exactly was the bet?"

Martha grinned, unsteadily leaning across the bench and pointing at the duo. "To when you two would finally hit the sheets, of course!"

_Ok she heard it, Esposito officially signed his death warrant! Just rightfully earned a full two weeks of nothing but desk work! _Kate glanced between the two, struggling to hold back the hot flush of embarrassment spreading across her face. She managed a smile, figuring it would be a requirement to get used to the blatant honesty in the Castle loft. Unfortunately, the kind of honesty that almost always involved some form of mortification on her part, and like mother like son. _Jesus! At least Alexis will be a breath of fresh air!_

Kate paused, letting her gaze drop to her plate as she worded the question swirling around in her mind. "What were the stakes?" She quickly forked a portion into her mouth, which acted as a successful evasion of having to answer anything that Martha said.

The actress smiled brightly, the vivid glint of her margaritas glowing in her eyes. "Five hundred."

"Wh-at!?" Kate instantly choked as a sudden surge of shock hit her, launching her into a coughing fit to dislodge the mouthful she'd half swallowed. "Fiv—"Her hand shot out as soon as her breath returned, grabbing the glass and forgetting the contents of it as she took a large gulp.

She felt the burn of the alcohol slide to her throat, instantly sending her into another round of coughing as tears streamed down her cheeks. Castle jumped to his feet and her hand quickly flew up, desperate to let him know she wasn't in need of a hard thump on the back. She glanced at Martha who had somehow rounded the counter to her other side in less than a second, squeezing out a word through the raspy whisper of her voice. "Martha—" Kate paused, swallowing and sucking in a full breath. "What the hell... did you... put in that??"

Martha shrugged, grinning and rubbing the detectives back for a second before she strolled back into the kitchen with the slightest sway to her step. "Sorry dear. Probably should have warned you I slipped in some hard liquor..."

Kate paused, getting another cough under control before she replied. "Yah. That would have been an idea. Could I—?"

"Oh! Of course!" Martha jumped into action, quickly pouring a glass of chilled water and handing it to the detective.

She smiled in response, glancing at the spark within the writers eyes. It was as if she could literally hear the cogs turning, and be able to speculate what was running through his mind, because she knew that look, VERY well.

Castle grinned, wiping the concerned expression from his face as he spun into a more comical approach. He reached out to shift a strand of hair from her eyes, restraining his laughter as he tucked it behind her ear. "I can already see the headlines detective. Killer pancakes... Pancakes and bets, a lethal mix... No! Wait, wait I've got the perfect title!" His grin widened as he paused, clearing his throat for a more dramatic effect. "Death by PANCAKES! Great right?" The writer moved his hand in front of her, mimicking the bold headlines of a newspaper. "NYPD's finest chokes on lunch from deadly stakes!"

She threw him an unimpressed frown, halting the glass near her lips. "Glad my _choking_ is of great amusement to you Castle."

A wicked glimmer sparked in his eyes. One Kate was all too familiar with. _Oh crap! _

"You know I would have been pounding into you, hard and fast detective, if I thought it was serious."

_Holy shit!_ Her jaw tightened as she sensed herself turn bright red for the umpteenth time that day, feeling as if she could happily melt into the floor, and never be seen again.

Martha quickly cut in, her eyebrows hoisted as far as they could go. "Really Richard, must you embarrass the poor girl anymore? I think Detective Beckett's had enough shocks for the day." She paused, switching her attention to the detective with a wink. "Or should I be leaving the room??"

Kate shook her head, forcing a smile. "I think it's time we go."

Castle instantly stood, knowing with Kate it was more of an order as opposed to her pleasant wording of a suggestion. "Yes it is..." He swept past her and into the kitchen, grabbing the blender and holding it out of reach. "I think that's enough drinks for you, mother."

Martha shrugged, though not nearly conceding defeat. "So you say."

"Do I have to commandeer the blender?"

Kate rolled her eyes and brought the water to her lips with a smile, pushing the more potent of the two glasses across the counter away from her. A rush of relief slid across her face as the cool liquid soothed and brought the full command of her voice back. "I'll be confiscating the blender from the both of you soon enough."

Both stopped and turned to face the detective.

"Why Beckett..."

Martha quickly cut in, moving over to Kate. "See dear, you already belong."

Kate rolled her eyes, taking another drink before she stood, instantly being pulled into a hug from the older woman. She froze, stiffening in Martha's arms as she shot a diffident smile at the grinning Castle.

"Okay mother, stop hogging my woman."

Kate arched an eyebrow, her voice cutting to a whisper as Martha squeezed harder. "_Your_...woman?" She sucked in a breath, feeling the constriction finally ease as the older woman released her.

A confident smile spread across his face as he moved forward, seizing the detective's hand and ignoring the reflex jolt at his touch. "Yep. Mine."

She frowned, sliding her hand from his and grabbing her keys. "Thankyou for lunch, Martha."

He grinned, rapidly switching the weight of the conversation as they headed for the door. "Those lines detective, you have to admit... Brilliant! Maybe I should work at the Ledger, on the side."

"Oh please do."

"Oh, but then you wouldn't have my mad skills in catching bad guys."

"And you could find some bimbo journalist to shadow, instead of _me_." She smiled, teasingly. "Let me guess, what fun would that be, right?"

He threw her a cool smirk. "You know me too well."

"Unfortunately."

Castle swung the door and swaggered out into the corridor as Kate grabbed her bag.

Martha quickly launched toward the detective, having her alone. "Just a moment Beckett!"

Kate spun, quizzically glancing at the older woman. _What could she possibly have to say? She was pretty sure just about every embarrassing topic had been covered today!_

Martha smiled, reaching out and taking hold of Kate's arms. "I meant what I said you know."

_Oh god, it's the don't break my son's heart talk... _"Sorry, I'm not recalling..."

"The reasons why I love you, et cetera, et cetera... You're a fine woman, better than my sons ever had, especially the two gold digging wives."

_Here it comes..._

Martha smiled, gently rubbing her arms. "Push comes to shove, I want you to know, you've always got a family with us Beckett. We already think of you as a part. And Alexis adores you."

_Wait, what? _"Adores?"

"Absolutely! She looks up to you detective, and you're a far better role model than her floozy of a mother. Exactly the kind of woman she should have around. Now I know it's early days and Alexis is a big girl who can probably look after herself better than her father can. But I want you to promise me something."

_Where was she going with this? _Kate smiled, still a little confused as to the direction of her speech. "Sure."

A rush of relief spread across the older woman's face as her smile grew warmer. "No matter what happens between you pair, don't let it affect your ties to Alexis."

_God she wouldn't dream of it! _Kate quickly returned the smile, offering her assurance. "That would never happen Martha."

"I know. You're quite fond of her yourself, who wouldn't be? She's the prodigy child! But even though she might seem a strong little character, behind the scenes detective, she took both divorces quite hard. Especially with Gina walking out of her life completely. Did you know that woman has barely spoken ten words to her since the divorce!?"

Kate shook her head slowly. "I had no idea."

"Well anywho I know it's early days, but I have a feeling you're most definitely going to be the one."

Kate frowned. "The one?"

Martha grinned, pulling her into another hug. "The one to stick around for good, kiddo"

_Still early days all right! But somehow that idea didn't seem bad at all, almost... tempting. _She felt herself relax, breathing in the scent of Martha's perfume. Something about it reminded her of her mother, and for some reason it was comforting, rather than painful. _God she couldn't even track back how long it had been since she had felt this way!_

She pulled back, fighting the tears pricking her eyes as she smiled. "Thankyou Martha."

"For what?"

Her brow tightened into a frown. "I don't know."

A knowing grin glowed across Martha's face as she let her hands slide. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get him tiger!"

The detective gave a small laugh, stepping toward the door. _God, not only did she fall in love with Richard Castle, she fell in love with his family as well! When the hell did that happen??_

**A HUGE THANKYOU to everyone who takes a moment of their time to review, all the alerts, favourites etc, etc... Every bit of it, greatly appreciated =) Thanks for stickin by me xx**


	24. PowerPlay

_A/N: Ok this is one part of a chapter guys after I got numerous requests to split it and give you the good stuff first lol.. Will they ever get out of the building... So the second part will be up shortly... I didn't have time to do the perusal of it before i went to press lol So if there's any mistakes SORRY! :) I will also let you know for this and next, I don't believe romance/fluff is my strong suit so bear with me.. Ok enjoy.. or scream at me for it being horrible.. I don't mind :) _

* * *

Kate heard the serenely common click as the door closed behind her, a sudden rush of breath escaping her lips the moment it met the frame. _God, what a freaking day! _She paused, leaning against the hard wood as she deflected the faint waves of shock lightly crashing over her. _Signing herself up for a genuine relationship with Castle, DATING Richard freaking Castle after being alone for what?? A god damn year!... Nothing short of fucking terrifying! But so... amazing! _A vibrant grin suddenly took flight across her face. _And awesome, and incredible, and freakin mind blowing! _

The detectives smile fell as swiftly as it had appeared, her thoughts travelling to the latest mortification she had surprisingly managed to endure. _She was getting used to the Castles uncanny ability to embarrass the living hell out of her, but getting caught naked on the floor, by her lover's MOTHER!?? As wonderfully blasé that Martha was about it all...That was just utterly freakin horrifying! God she didn't even want to CONTEMPLATE what the hell else could be in store for her! Today was more than enough!_

Kate glanced across the hall, instantly pushing off the door and moving toward the mystery writer in her view, waving his phone around for no apparent warranted reason. She frowned as she stepped closer. "Castle! What the hell are you doing?"

Castle stopped in mid action, pivoting around with a mischievous grin. "Why, I'm practicing my swing detective."

"Your swing?" She stepped ahead of him, pressing the respective button as she glanced at the phone in his hands.

His grin widened. "Had to do _something_ while you were spending half the term of my natural life, talking to my mother about our hot little shower."

The detective arched an eyebrow. "So you decided to throw your phone around? Riiiight... Makes complete sense now. How did I not get it before?" She took a step closer to him, her tone slightly elevating as she came to stand inches from his body. "And the fact that I would even be comfortable talking to your mother about that would be—"

"Adorable?" Castle quickly cut in, still grinning as he continued his list. "Charming? Sweet? Loving?"

"No." She shook her head at every word, an unimpressed frown blazing across her face. "Uh uh... Disturbing!"

He chuckled, dropping his hands onto her shoulders and leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "You're so cute when you frown like that."

_Cute?? _Her jaw tightened as she spun around and hit the button again. "What the hell's wrong with the elevator??"

"Patience is a virtue Kate." He grinned, resuming the action of wielding a bat.

She stared at the writer with a puzzled expression. "Ok seriously. _What_ are you doing??"

"It's a _game _on my trusty little iphone. Gotta be pretty perfect if I'm gonna knock that ball outta the park." He winked. "Aint that right _sweetheart_?"

"First." Kate smiled sweetly, filling the writer with a false sense of ease as the doors slid open and she stepped in. "Since when do _games_ require you to toss your phone around like you're taking a fit?"

Castle stood frozen for a moment before he followed suit, slipping the phone into his pocket with a smile. "I'd like to say I resembled a pro, rather than the latter_. _You know, epic batting skills and all..."

A wide grin suddenly slipped her defences, unpredictably spreading across her face before she had a chance to rein it in. _Damnit!_ She bit her lip as he turned to stand beside her, the feather-light sweep of his arm brushing against hers and sending a jolt of electricity through her body. _Control it Kate, freakin control it!_

He leant his body to the side, giving her a slight nudge as he produced the phone again to prove his point.

Her eyes rolled at the sight, flashing the trademark frown of Detective Beckett. "Castle. Put it away."

"Yes ma'am!" Castle slipped it back into his pocket, deflecting her glare with a cheerful smile.

"_Honey_." Kate turned, sliding her hands across his shirt and adjusting the collar as the elevator doors closed. "Call me _ma'am_ or _sweetheart _again, and you won't be walking for weeks."

His eyes lit up as he arched an eyebrow playfully. "Ooh that definitely depends on the circumstances!"

"Uh huh." The detective tightened her grip, pulling him closer as she dropped her voice. "Let me put it another way... Use those words again and that hot little shower." She paused with a smirk. "That will be the last home-run you get."

"Because you will sooo be able to resist me, right?" Castle grinned, dropping his hands to her hips and driving her backwards.

A sudden rush of air exploded from her lungs as she hit the cool metal, fighting back the surge of excitement coursing through her.

He pressed his hands on the wall, pinning her against it as he barred any option of escape. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to keep my hands off you in there Kate??"

"Oh really?" She smirked, teasingly gliding her leg between his.

The writer groaned in response, moving his hands around her waist while his mouth dropped to her shoulder, tasting the sweetness of her flesh. She tipped her head back against the elevator wall, her hands tightly gripping his hair as his teeth grazed her neck, spiralling her into a trance of ecstasy. Her mind screamed for the weight of his body, the electrifying slide of the first moment, and the excruciatingly glorious force that sent them surging into paradise time and time again. She knew the familiar sensations, and she knew they had served as the final shattering of her perfectly fortified armour. Kate Beckett dodged bullets her entire career and yet this one had slipped her defences and slammed her in the chest harder than ever before. For the first time in the resolution of her career driven life, for a simple moment in time she wanted to be somewhere else.

He trailed his tongue along her collarbone, grinning as the act stole a sharp moan of bliss from her lips. Kate closed her eyes, soaking in the sensations of his body, and the heavenly scent of his cologne, thankfully surpassing his choice of body wash. He paused, lightly kissing her throat and allowing her to clear the fog of ecstasy swirling in her mind, giving her a window of opportunity to gently push him from her body.

Her voice quickly dropped to a whispering growl, reminding the writer of their close quarters. "Elevator, Castle."

"I know detective." Castle pulled the emergency brake and rapidly leaned in, sliding his lips against the sweetness of her own before he pulled back slowly, smirking at the satisfied smile gliding across her face. Her eyes closed for an instant, savouring his taste for the brief moment in time that she had surrendered, but she knew despite all else she had somewhere to be.

Kate bit her lip, moving her hand as he leaned in again, to press her fingers against his mouth. She smiled with a faux sweetness. "Castle. I need to get back to the station _today_ so..." Her eyes flicked down for a fraction of a second. "Down boy."

Castle groaned, tugging the top of her shirt down and trailing a path to her breasts, kissing and sucking with the frenzied passion that triggered an ultimate hunger in her. The craving for his touch, every second of every day. Her hands moved to the back of his neck, digging her nails in as a soft whimper escaped her lips. He slid further, bypassing her bra and running his tongue across the velvet of her skin, swirling it at her nipple. A wide grin spread across his face the second he glanced up, gauging her reaction as he took the soft flesh into his mouth, gently sucking. Kate's head fell back as she pulled her lip into her mouth, biting down and suppressing the sharp moan locking her throat.

"Castle..." Her tone drifted across the confined space, little more than a light whisper.

The writer smirked, gently nipping and launching her body arching toward him on its own volition. His eyes flashed with a spark of satisfaction. "You like that detective?"

She frowned, growling his name again, louder the second time around. "RICK."

Castle froze, his heart suddenly pounding harder as he fiercely kissed his way back to her neck. "Did you know..." He paused, sucking where he felt the steady beat of her pulse – effectively stealing another whimper from her lips. The writer groaned at the divine sound, continuing his journey and quickly reaching her lips. He hovered for a moment, grinning as he brushed his hand across her shoulder to trace her cheek with his fingertips. "That is the first time you've called me Rick, detective."

She arched an eyebrow, welcoming back the strength of her voice as she daringly met his eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"With _pleasure._" He grinned, sliding his hands to the back of her thighs and hoisting her up in all of a second. A startled yelp rushed from her throat as her hand shot out, colliding with the panel in a desperate attempt to steady herself. Neither were aware of the sudden change in motion.

His grin quickly tilted into a smirk of amusement. "Kate Beckett, did you just scream? It's not the scream I'm after but still, you so screamed just then."

The detective frowned, neglecting to answer as she tightened her legs around his waist, swiftly pulling herself to his mouth to smother his next comment. Her tongue swirled around his own, relishing in the sweet flavour of victory as he gave into her seduction. She exulted in his taste, drawing in every sensation of his body as she became completely entranced in all that was Richard Castle.

He broke away with a smirk, opening his mouth to shoot a comical remark, just as a loud chime rang through the confined space. A quick flash of horror flared in the detectives eyes, suddenly realising the elevator had been moving for the past minute and a half, and had now stopped at another level. _Shit!_ She hastily dropped her feet to the floor, giving a helping push as Castle ricocheted from her body – just as the heavy doors opened.

"Oh! Hello again dear."

Kate roughly swallowed, her eyebrows slightly raising as she recognized the owner of the carefree voice floating into the elevator. _Jesus! She could have given her a freaking heart attack! Literally!_

"Oh don't mind me kids." The old woman bustled in, hitting a button as she stood between the two. She turned to the stunned detective, holding back a chuckle. "I don't think I quite caught your name before dear?"

Kate shook herself from her frozen state, managing a polite smile as she straightened. "Uh...Beck—Kate. It's Kate."

"Oh that's a lovely name for such a pretty lady!" She smiled, turning again to point at Castle. "And who's the hunka man beef you have here?"

Kate froze all over again, opening her mouth to answer as the writer jumped in, saving her from the task. He threw the elderly woman his best charm smile. "Richard Castle, and what might a lovely woman like you be named?"

The detectives eyebrows shot up, a vivid smirk of amusement tugging at her lips as she fought back a fit of laughter.

"Doris dear." She smiled, shuffling forward as the doors opened. "This is me! Just visiting a friend. Would take the stairs, but I might pop a lung." She paused, starting to amble down the hallway with a sparkle of humour. "You two carry on. Don't let some old geezer break the mood!"

The detective immediately stepped toward Castle the moment the doors pulled them back into seclusion, a teasing grin glowing across her face. "Richard Castle, did you just flirt with an eighty year old woman?"

"I would only flirt with you Kate." He smirked, hitting the emergency brake again as he moved forward, following her steps until her back pressed against the cold metal again. Her hands slid to his belt, halting in their tracks as he grabbed them, denying her access. He grinned. "Uh uh detective! Team Beckett's had her turn." Kate arched an eyebrow, showing a barely discernable grin. "Then start swingin already."

"Hmm...We should get you wearing more skirts detective." Castle paused, gliding his thumbs across her hips before he languidly reached the button of her jeans. "Just like that little back one."

She smirked, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping her hands across his shoulders to drop it to the floor. "That was a one-time Castle."

"Oh you only needed that one for seducing huh?"

A wicked spark flashed in his eyes. "Well, it worked didn't it?"

"That time.

"Oh puh-lease." She smiled seductively. "I could dress in _anything_ and you wouldn't be able to resist me."

"Because you my dear, are downright irresistible."

She smiled amicably, expertly defeating his belt in an instant and letting his pants fall. "My point exactly."

Her head lolled back in a haze of anticipation as he hooked his fingers into the loops of her jeans, tugging them to the floor. She lifted her feet from the pool of denim, gasping as his hand caressed her inner thigh.

"You like that too?" Castle teased.

Kate bit down on her lip as an answer, her eyes sliding shut in a mix of torture and bliss.

Castle continued the motion, slipping his hand between her legs and earning a sharp moan as he heightened the level of torment. He leaned forward, fiercely taking the flesh of her neck into his mouth and bringing her to the brink of heaven.

She lapsed into a daze of euphoria, gliding her hands through his hair and gripping harder as he nipped at her skin. _Oh god! _Her eyes flew open as she felt herself soar closer to the edge. "Castle!"

"Hmmm...?" He stopped his attentions, grinning valiantly.

Her tone instantly cut to a barely audible whisper. "Please..."

"What was that detective?"

She shot him a glare. "You heard me Castle."

"Mmmm..." He moved up, nibbling on her ear and grinning as her words quickly shifted to moans of urgency. His voice dropped to a soft murmur. "You wanna confirm it for me??"

She whimpered in response and he moved his hands to the side of the red panties, gliding them across her thighs to fall to the floor.

"Say it Kate." He slid his hands under her shirt, pulling it over her head and carelessly tossing it over his shoulder as he started on the clasp of her bra.

_Oh, you wanna play Castle, fine I'll PLAY... _Kate leaned forward, gripping the back of his neck while her lips brushed against his ear, smirking as the words slipped from her mouth. "Fuck me, _Rick_."

She pulled back with a vain grin of pure satisfaction, pitching the mystery writer into a shocked silence as he shuddered against her in a colossal effort not to admit defeat.

_God DAMN! _Kate Beckett had never seemed as thoroughly sexy as she was in that moment. And it drove him insane with the need to feel her.

He stepped forward, forcing her legs around him to slide into her, deliberately savouring the hot sensation as he drove gloriously deep. Kate's hands instantly slipped to his shoulders, digging her nails in as her body exploded with an inferno of heat. She bit her lip in a state of ecstasy as he pushed her slightly higher against the wall, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking hard before he let her drop, driving him into her with a greater force. She cried out as he plunged into the sweet spot inside her, launching her body into waves of violent tremors against him, almost triggering his own release.

Castle tightened his jaw as he withstood the tight clenching around him, a loud moan growling from his throat the second her nails grazed down his back. He slammed into her again, sparking another wave of tremors and drawing in the breath-taking sound of her cry. She threw her head back, biting her lip harder as he increased his force, thrusting quicker, and pinning her arms above her head for a sense of control. A fog of pleasure and pain fired through her body when he rammed harder than ever before, forcing her lungs to squeeze as a strangled scream escaped her.

Kate gasped into his mouth the second she regained her breath, revelling in the tang of Castle before he moved to her neck, sucking on the velvety sensation of her flesh. He spun her off the wall, slamming her into the one adjacent as he pushed harder again, feeling the air explode from his lungs as he watched her cheeks flush an utterly gorgeous shade of red. She fought to keep her eyes open, fought to stay focused on the overwhelming sensation of reverence as they worshipped each others bodies.

A lazy smile slid across her lips and she leaned forward, capturing his mouth as their tongues met, slowly gliding in harmony, despite the very different cadence of pounding within her.

His rhythm slightly slowed as he lost himself in the swirl of her tongue, earning a quick shake of her head when she broke away. Kate smiled, languidly kissing a trail across his jaw-line until she reached his ear, the innocence of her smile quickly replaced with a devious grin. "Harder, Castle..."

The words flowed from her lips as lightly as a warm summer breeze, yet a heavy contrast to their instant effect as he slammed deeper, burning a fury of ecstasy that spread like wildfire across her stomach.

For the final time, her body launched into violent waves of exquisitely, tight tremors, a haze of sweat and heat triggering the scream of his name and instantly sanctioning his release.

They both stilled, struggling for a steady flow of air to slow the rapid beating against their chests, though Castle could swear his heart was set on one speed and one speed only, full throttle. What they had shared was above anything that he could possibly comprehend, though sometimes he liked not having to quantify anything. The mystery kept a strong flow of wonder in his life and all it had to offer. _And he had gotten one awesome deal! A life of glamour and glitz. Fame and fortune to last! But despite all the notoriety, his greatest accomplishment was and always would be, Alexis. _Rick Castle had never necessarily planned for children, and the very embodiment of fear had torn through him the day Meredith had announced the news. But like always, he took it in his stride thinking there couldn't be much to it, but he was incredibly wrong.

Nothing could have prepared him for the cosmic event of his daughter, nor the moment he had fallen completely and irrevocably, in love. And despite the silent promise he had made to the tiny bundle in his arms that night, he had blindly walked right into it again. Once more, as he stood staring into the vibrant glitter of jade within the detective's eyes, he felt the awe inspiring power of the universe pull him into an unstoppable force. A love that knew no boundaries, yet denied to be measured, but withstood time and space simply to exist.


	25. After Effects

_A/N: As promised second part of 24, basically an entire chapter in itself, and my longest chapter so far :) so 25, again I didn't get time to peruse so apologies! And romance/fluff - don't believe strong suit. Love to know your thoughts with that one! .... Enjoy xx... _

* * *

Castle froze, feeling his throat halt every word within his mind daring to be spoken. For what felt like the millionth time since he had met the extraordinary Kate Beckett he was speechless, purely from the sight of her.

He slid his hands from her hips, drifting them across her flawlessly taut stomach as she closed her eyes in bliss. Kate could sense the soft swish of his fingertips, gently caressing with the glorifying sensation of a kindling flame against her skin. And without warning it threw her heart into a blaze of emotion.

Her eyes flew open as she tightened her hold on his neck, pulling him forward and pressing her lips into his. It was tranquil, sweet, their tongues warmly sliding together as they formed a new rhythm, falling into a dream the rest of the world had yet to catch up with.

After a moment Kate paused, feeling the cool absence of his mouth drift across her lips. She bit gently, savouring the sensation of euphoria as a blissful smile slid across her face. Castle pulled back slowly, gliding his hand across her cheek. He smiled, tracing his thumb across her lips. "You take my breath away Kate."

She smirked, still feeling the heavy pound of the beat within her chest. "I think that was the mind blowing sex that did that."

"You know I think I'm getting used to this whole you always in control thing."

Kate grinned, coasting her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad Castle, because that's _never_ going to change."

The ghost of a wicked thought quickly danced across his face, impatiently blurting from his mouth in a characteristically Castle way. "Just remember when you're cuffing me to the bed later... you'll still be screaming my name until you barely have a voice."

"A fiery smirk blazed across her lips. "Will I now?"

"Indeed, and don't forget my safe word is apples."

"Oh you'll definitely be needing that."

His eyes flashed with a thrill of anticipation. "Make my fantasy come true Kate... with that saucy outfit I _know_ you have hidden away in your cupboard, and I expect to see some seriously kinky props! Maybe even bring the tazer along for an extra thrill."

"You would get far more than a _thrill_ with that Castle, and what makes you think I have these things huh?"

"Tangible evidence." He smirked at the arch of her eyebrow, continuing. "Cop by day—"

Kate instantly shot her hand to his mouth to silence the one label she loathed. "DON'T even utter that word Castle." She stared intently as she slowly lifted her hand, allowing him a limited margin of free speech.

A charming smile spread across his face, though in no way was it dropping her guard down.

His eyes glittered with amusement. "Actually..." He paused judging the outcome of his trial, before he quickly deemed it safe. "What I was _going_ to say was dominatrix."

She instantly frowned, stifling a laugh as she gave a swift slap across his arm. "Castle!"

The writer chuckled and grabbed both of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers as he pinned them against the wall beside her head. "I love that you call me Castle."

A bright grin suddenly soared across her face, rendering her completely void of the plans for reprimand.

"Ditto."

Castle smirked teasingly. "That is quite possibly the cutest thing I've ever heard you say detective, but..."

He leaned in, tenderly kissing her throat and jaw before he swept into a deluge of sweet and swift kisses trailing the design of her features.

She smiled with a thin air of appreciation, holding back her amusement as she felt the light brush of his smile against her cheeks. "But?"

The writer moved, deftly kissing the tip of her nose and instantly falling into the sudden burst of laughter from her. He grinned, taking glory in the tuneful sound as he pressed his lips against her forehead. "You screamed my name."

She met his eyes with a glitter of affection, resigning to admit the obvious. "I did."

Castle slipped his hands from hers, supporting her face and sweeping the hair from her neck as he pulled her into another passionate duelling.

"Castle we—"

Kate quickly fell into the sensations of his mouth again, forgetting her argument before her tone moaned out between sharp intakes of breath.

"Have to..."

Castle deviously enticed her back into it, almost smiling at the struggle to get her message across. _The most control he would ever get with her, mmm... and it made it all the more sweeter... _He dropped a hand to her hips, blindly sliding his thumb across a sensitive spot that triggered a squirm from the detective.

The move instantly elicited a breathless moan from her throat, gasping into his mouth. Kate fought to open her eyes, finding them only roll as she tried to maintain focus, and more importantly the upper hand. Her hand shot down, tersely removing his fingers from her skin. She opened her eyes, smirking. "Don't start something you can't finish Castle."

He matched her smirk with his own, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Can't get enough of you detective, you're like my own personal drug.... my daily fix."

"Really Castle? Comparing me to drugs now?" She frowned and dropped her legs, letting her feet touch the floor with the minor hitch of a tremor. "Keep it up writer boy and you'll be on rations."

"What if I get the shakes?"

She bit back a laugh. "Depends how bad they are."

"What if they are really _really_ bad?"

"I _might _make an exception then."

Castle chuckled, stealing a quick kiss before he moved from her body and swept up the disarray of clothes strewn across the elevator floor.

He quickly tugged his pants on, stepping forward with the bundle of clothes and picking an item from the top as he dropped it all into her hands. He held the red lace out cheekily before he shifted it in front of her legs, sliding his hand to her foot tentatively as if she contained the wild force of a brumby. Capricious, unpredictable, and yet remarkably capable of delivering a swift kick.

Kate smiled, raising an eyebrow and meeting the intensity in his eyes as she allowed him to slide the material to her hips, deliciously slow. A soft moan suddenly slipped when she felt the brush of his fingers against her thigh. He grinned, letting his touch drift dangerously close to the area that sparked a lightning fast response.

She narrowed her eyes, shooting him a forewarning of the certain cause and effect destined to occur if he went any further. The writer was treading on thin ice, as he usually relished in doing, and yet he still had the clever flair to slide off it just before it shattered beneath his feet.

He dropped his eyes, disregarding the marginalized threat he could sense from her. She watched his movements closely as he followed suit with her jeans. Once more he let his hands wander the moment he'd fastened them, though this time inattentively and without a hidden agenda, so she let it slide. Her gaze burned into him until he finally became aware of it, lifting his head and flicking his eyes to hers. Castle smiled, taking the remainder of her clothes and swinging them onto his shoulder. She opened her mouth, and upon seeing the depth of emotion in his eyes, quickly decided on silence.

His hands trailed across her arms, inducing a shiver in their wake. The red straps of her bra drifted – within his fingers – and he couldn't help marvelling the way the colour augmented her pale complexion. _But then again, to him she was the epiphany of perfect. _He dropped his hands, gliding them over her waist as he gently turned her around.

She did not pride herself as being a romantic. She was the style of woman that held her glory in independence, and she was more than capable of it. She stood tall and slept with a gun. The materialistic had no significance and she didn't enjoy being courted. She rolled her eyes at couples in central park, and her perfect date was watching a shimmer of candlelight dance across her bathroom walls. She wasn't idealistic and she certainly wasn't dreamy. But she loved.

She didn't believe in fairytales or happily ever after, yet she wasn't _against_ a perfect ending. She would never be caught dead in anything remotely considered pretty, cute or capable of twirling on any level. Shedidn't squeal at the sight of a rainbow, or particularly _melt_ at the sight of a kitten. She didn't get a ridiculous grin on her face at the sight of a sunset, nor did she swoon if she happened to be in a man's arms. But she wasn't blind to beauty.

She wouldn't be the first caught falling to her knees for the opposite sex. _Never. _She wouldn't be wooed. She seen couples completely wrapped in each other. She thought they were idiots. She swore she would never let herself plummet to the weakness of relying on another person. She swore she would never willingly give someone her heart to crush. She swore she would never allow a blade to be driven through her chest. And she swore she would never need someone more than the air she breathed.

Because Kate Beckett never wanted to be THAT girl.

And yet for reasons unbeknownst to her, she found herself holding her breath at the simple gesture of fastening a clasp on a bra. _It was freaking absurd! _

_And yet, she wanted him. But she was still independent and firmly stood on her own two feet. That was never going to change if she could help it! And she didn't want to be spoiled with ridiculously expensive gifts for that matter... And she still didn't believe in fairytales! Just because she stood here really wanting them to last... didn't mean she believed in fairytales! Just... making things work. Contrary to popular belief though, she loved having him at the station. Ok she might need him... a little. Ok, a lot. Oh who the hell was she kidding! She wasn't just _in love_ with Castle. She was head over freaking heels in love with him!... Jesus! This was what it was like..._

Kate jolted out of her thoughts and a smile inadvertently showed at the realisation he was in front of her again. She was completely dressed, and a reasonably presentable detective, though she was beginning to think that dryer may have been a good idea. Her hand moved to the tie sliding from the last of its hold on her damp hair. She took it out, rolling it onto her wrist instead. Castle lifted his arms up, earning a confused glance before she recognized what was in his hands. Her necklace._ When did that even come off her??_

He slipped it over her head, gently lowering it until the ring lightly fell against the material of her shirt. The closest she kept it to her heart. Her hand moved up on its own volition, clutching the cool metal against her chest, needing to know by touch, that it was there. She glanced at the writer, noting he had at some point thrown his shirt on as well. He smiled and her eyes locked onto his. Kate stepped forward, dropping her hand from the smooth chain and moving it to the buttons of his shirt instead, doing each one up without once faltering her gaze. She straightened his collar and reached up, doing her best to correct the chaos of his hair. Once she was satisfied she pulled back, admiring her work with a teasing smile.

"It's a little better..." Kate paused, the gleam of a clever comment shining in her eyes. "Not a great improvement from the usual, but it'll do."

"Oh a shot straight to the heart!" He threw his hand to his chest in a grand theatrical performance.

An eyebrow rose at his presentation, quickly followed by a smirk as she finally rolled her eyes. "Like mother, like son."

"But you love us anyway. Awww..."

The detective turned, still rolling her eyes as she re-tied her hair with a little difficulty – finally succeeding on the third attempt. Castle resisted the urge to pull it out all over again, simply in the quest to push her buttons. Instead he shifted a strand of hair from her face, brushing his fingers lightly across her forehead in the process.

Her eyes closed for that split second of his touch, opening to shift her attention to the last addition to her outfit. Her shoes. With a little effort she slipped them on, instantly feeling the extra height and sense of poise. She wore pumps every day, and contrary to the belief around the station, she didn't wear them for the power of _seducing_, she wore them to _feel _sexy. She was surrounded in men, and when she wasn't surrounded in men, she was surrounded in chaos and crime scene tape. A little female indulgence went a long way.

Besides, they were always both tasteful and professional, nothing too ridiculous. A decent height and a wide enough heel to run in, though she could easily perform a thrilling chase in stiletto's if she needed to. She'd perfected the art. And come the winter months, she could swap out the pumps for boots. Either way, when Kate Beckett wore heels, she walked with a conviction, she held herself higher and she felt the full power of femininity. A welcome relief, and a weapon to wield.

She stepped forward, releasing the brake and moving backwards to stand beside him as the setting took a rather abrupt switch into normalcy. Despite the knowing glances between the two, the evidence of the passion and fury of sexual attraction had all but vanished.

An eloquent smirk tugged at her lips as she felt the elevator jerk into motion, and her mind wandered into a playback of events. _She'd had sex in a god damn elevator! Never was that on her list of wild and wonderful places to trial. Did she even have a list?? God Lanie was right! There was going to be a little black book soon enough. And the rate they were going, she was going to have enough bruises to have a myriad of substantial evidence to wipe out anyone's doubts. Let the next place be a bed, a nice old fashioned, comfortable freaking be_—

Kate jolted at the shrill of her phone, overlooking the mischievous grin plastered across his face and the fact he had his own phone in his hand. She fished it fromthe pocket of her jeans, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. as she opened the message. _The only person that contacted her via text was Lanie, but_—She froze and bit her lip as the words swam in front of her eyes, a wide grin quickly flushing her cheeks in no time. _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Let her forget that please! There wasn't a chance in hell she could focus on work. Case, focus Kate, Case..._

She quickly shot him a glare, shaking her head to verify her disapproval toward his little antic. But the moment he suggestively arched an eyebrow, she broke.

He grinned, playfully bumping into her as she dropped her eyes to the phone again, frantically trying to exit the message without getting another clear view of the words across the screen. The chime rang out and the doors slid open, revealing the lavishly expensive looking foyer on the ground floor.

"Dad!"

"Alexis?"

Kate was not a jumpy person, and she took pride in not jolting at the slightest things, and yet she was downright close to clearing six feet at the mention of that name. _Seriously!? Who else was going to find out today??_

"Detective Beckett!"

Her eyes flicked up as she hurriedly tried to propel the phone back into her pocket as though Alexis could see it from where she stood. "Alexis... Hi!"

A puzzled frown crossed the girls face for a split second before she shook it off and launched into Castles arms. The air was driven from his lungs as she crashed into his chest, hugging tightly.

"Oho!" He smiled, tightening the embrace on his end. "Hey pumpkin."

A radiant smile shone across her face as she pulled back, flicking her gaze to Kate and still trying to grasp the detective's sudden panicked expression.

"What are you doing back _today_?"

Her attention quickly fixed back to her father, raising her eyebrows sceptically. "Dad. Come on. You're miserable texts? Of course I'm not going to leave you by yourself. You know what happened the last time..."

A brief smile of amusement crossed the detectives face and her eyebrows rose with a sense of intrigue. "What happened?"

She stepped out into the foyer, followed by Castle as he pulled his daughter into a semi hug and her arm wrapped around him. "I can always rely on you to divulge my most embarrassing moments can't I?"

She glanced up, smiling warmly. "What are daughters for?"

He shrugged in agreement, raising an eyebrow as his eyes flashed with the trademark Castle wit. "Someday, I'll be sure to return the favour."

Alexis smiled, slightly shaking her head as her eyes fell back on the detective. "Dad decided to do a risky business moment in the hall."

"I think the whole experience is better suited to a title like say, a series of unfortunate events..."

Kate frowned, her mouth slightly dropping open while she searched her mind for any indication of knowing the subject – She gave up. "Risky business?"

Castle instantly gasped. "Don't tell me you haven't seen Risky Business?? 1983, Tom Cruise...?"

She shook her head. "Nooo...Should I have?"

"You bet! Cruise, coasting the hallway in socks? You can't miss that classic! Movie night, my place. No negotiations detective."

She rolled her eyes, but neither of the other two missed the tug of a smile on her lips.

"Anyway!" Alexis exclaimed, continuing her story. "Dad decided to go sliding down the hall in socks."

"But not before I put the washing on." He interrupted

"And he put too much powder in the washer." Alexis finished, glancing at her father.

"I had no idea! The whole thing just spilled out everywhere."

She frowned, continuing. "And he was too busy upstairs sliding up the hall."

"In my socks and boxers." Castle added, raising an eyebrow toward the detective suggestively.

Alexis's face instantly knotted into a horror struck expression. "Ew dad! Over share."

Kate switched between the two, feeling her grin widen as she watched them animatedly bounce off each other in a playful banter. The same banter that was an often occurrence in the Castle loft, if not a necessary skill to have to even remotely understand the line of conversation. But she liked it, and it had a strange way of making her feel comfortable. _Home._

"Anyway." Alexis followed on with the story. "When the washer started making noises he had his music too _loud _to hear it."

Castle grinned guiltily, and Kate looked directly at him as she spoke. "Did he now?" _NOT a surprise. She was fully aware of that music!_

"So when he got to the stairs, Mr. impatient decides he's going to take the FAST way down, isn't that right dad?"

He nodded.

"Only it all goes horribly wrong."

Kate scoffed. "As it does with you."

"Hey!" Castle quickly jumped to his own defence. "I'm not _entirely _a walking accident."

The detective smiled. "Could have fooled me, Castle."

Alexis rapidly found herself flicking her gaze between the partners repartee. It didn't take an expert on rocket science to notice the swift change in their expression, and the playful tone in Beckett's voice was beyond blatantly obvious. But it was the shine in their eyes that sparked her suspicions.

She was an honour student but predominantly she had inherited the incredibly bright and systematic mind of her father, so it took no time at all for Alexis Castle to put two and two together. But containing the surge of excitement at the concept that just flew through her mind was proving to be extremely difficult. Suddenly, having two equally eccentric actresses in her life became a HUGE advantage.

She bottled the urge to bowl the detective over with a hug and channelled her flood of energy into the story instead.

Beaming, Alexis picked up where she left off. "So he goes sliding down the banister, and somehow manages to..." She stopped, indicating to Castle. "You can tell this part dad."

He grinned. "Flip upside down. Don't know how. If you asked me to do it again, I probably wouldn't be able to duplicate it. Now I managed not to hit the floor, but upon zipping down the banister I had a serious collision with the bottom railing and my..." His eyebrows rose as an indication.

Kate winced. "Ooh."

"And by this point the suds had gone through three of the rooms downstairs aaand was all over the lounge room carpet!" Alexis chipped in on the brink of laughter. "So when he gets up he _runs_ into the laundry to turn the washer off."

A slight flush spread across his face. "Lets just say I had another slip up. Don't need details."

She laughed. "He put his back out, and he was still on the floor when we got home. It took A LOT of bribery to get the truth out of him."

Kate grinned as she purposely focused on the writer. "Are you blushing, Castle?"

Castle ignored her comment, distracting himself with something beyond the door. His face lit up like the fourth of July as he suddenly stepped away. "Right back ladies"

The teasing smile dropped as a wave of panic lanced through Kate in an instant. "Where are you –? Castle!"

"Right back. Promise."

"CAS—" _Damnit Castle! You son of a_— _Crap!_ _Leave me to deal with her finding out... _Kate stopped, sighing in defeat as she turned to Alexis and smiled. "So...how was the trip?"

A touch of warmth glowed across Kate as Alexis smiled back, and she couldn't help but admire how genuinely beautiful the young girl was. With her nature and the exceptionally level head on her shoulders, some days she found it very hard to believe _she_ was a part of Castle.

"It was great!" Alexis replied cheerfully.

Kate nodded, falling into an awkward silence as she adjusted the strap of the bag on her shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak a few times, quickly shutting it again when she decided against what she was going to say. _God! Should she tell her? She didn't feel right about leaving her in the dark. She had to tell her, just say it Kate, your dad and I are dating. That's it, that's all there was to it. Your dad and I are_—

"I'm fine with it you know?" Alexis suddenly assured. "Really, I am."

Kate froze, her eyes widening into a stunned stare. "How did you know?"

A vibrant grin played across the younger girls face, though her eyes mirrored the exact look she gave her father earlier. "Besides the look on your face, detective—"

"Kate." She interrupted.

"Kate." Alexis smiled warmly, still barely containing her excitement. _This was amazing! This was just completely surreal, having HER a part of their family! Okay she would totally kill her dad if he messed this up! She found it sooo easy to talk to her, and to have her there all the time!? It sounded so right saying Kate... Gosh she was going to bust out with a squeal any second! Hold it in Lex, you don't want to scare away before we even get to do the fun stuff! Would she even like all the crazy family things they did? Hopefully she liked ice-cream... Wow there was so much she was yet to learn about her! _

"Earth to Alexis..."

Alexis stopped, hitting the pause button on her thoughts at the sound of her name. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry, what was I saying?"

Kate reached her hand into her bag, busying herself with pulling out her keys in an attempt to ward off the awkwardness. She cleared her throat finally, quietly twisting the keys through her fingers. "You were telling me how you knew... about—"

"Oh, you and dad!" Alexis laughed, side-stepping closer to her suitcase to move out of the walkway of the elevator doors. "Besides the look on your face Kate,how I knew was... One, you're leaving here at three thirty in the afternoon, you've only come here a handful of times, but you were both leaving and you _never _go as far as picking dad up for a case. Am I right?"

_Good observations. _Kate smiled, giving a sight nod to her head. "Pretty on the ball there."

Alexis smiled, continuing. "Two, you smell like my dad's awful bubble bath stuff, which backs up three. Your hair is wet, and it is _not _raining."

Kate swallowed, starting a slight effort of defence. "I could have had a shower at my apartment before I came but."

"And you happen to own the same horrible smelling concoction of...? I don't know what! I don't think any woman would willingly submit themselves to that."

Kate couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside if her at the truth of her words. "Yeah you're right. It smells horrible."

"And fourth, you're not gonna like this..."

The detective's smile dropped as the same wave of fear crept into her. _Oh god she didn't like the sound of that!_

Alexis gave a weak smile and unzipped the front section of her suitcase, digging through until she snatched up a handful of items and turned to face the detective's stunned face. "The fourth reason I knew is...well... you're not the kind to go out partying every night..."

Kate shook her head, almost cringing as she waited for the verdict. _She had no idea where she was going with it, but it obviously wasn't going to be good._

"So I figured THAT," Alexis halted briefly, pointing to her neck and setting a serous expression across her face. "Had to be from someone you're dating, and with all the other signs..." She stopped, noticing the detective's panicked expression and deciding it was the right moment. She held out a small cosmetic mirror, gracing Kate with a reassuring smile as the detective took it.

_Shit! _She held the mirror closer, only grimacing at the sight. _Damnit! What the hell could she do? Run home and shove a turtle neck on? The boys cannot see it. Hell, Montgomery even more so!_

"So Kate?"

Kate quickly halted the swamp of horrified thoughts in her mind, focusing back on Alexis and not wanting to come across as rude.

A bright smile glowed as she got Kate's full attention. "So the question is..." She held up two of the items. "Scarf or choker?"

_A sixteen year old freaking life saver! _She relaxed as a huge sigh of relief slipped from her lips. In normal circumstances the first words that would come from her mouth would be 'I couldn't' but surprisingly she was learning to get used to the amazing characters that were the Castles. They took great pride in giving and helping people, and that in itself was a beautiful quality to pass on. Alexis Castle was the epiphany of all that was right in the world. _Not to mention like she was going to deny help in a god damn emergency!_

"Thank you!" She feigned a smile, still reining in the horror in the pit of her stomach. "What do you think?"

"Hmm..." The younger girl stood for a moment, weighing up the decision before she moved forward, wrapping the scarf around her neck. She stepped back, smiling brightly. "Perfect! It's a little hot for a scarf, but it's totally you."

Kate grinned unexpectedly, adjusting the scarf and suddenly laughing as Alexis gave a quick thumb's up and bounded into an equally quick hug.

"You're awesome Kate!"

A slight frown furrowed her brow as she felt herself melt into the hug. "Why is that?"

"For not wanting to kill my dad." Alexis smiled.

Kate laughed again, suddenly feeling completely at ease in Alexis's presence. Her eyebrow rose and the younger girl stepped back. "Tell you what..." She dropped her voice as Castle suddenly rounded the corner and came into view. "I'll _try_ not to kill him. Deal?"

"Deal." Alexis playfully mimed a zipping motion across her mouth, laughing as he approached them.

"Did I miss anything??"

Castle beamed, noticing the bright grins on both faces. "Aaw my two favourite ladies have been bonding...Too cute!" He glanced between the two, noting the sudden unimpressed frowns. "Well now not so much... Look at your dreadful influence Beckett! Alexis _rarely_ frowns, and you've got her puckering her brow at me in _five_ minutes! I may seriously have to ban you from seeing her."

Alexis rolled her eyes and grabbed the handle of her suitcase, wheeling it past and stopping to give the detective another quick hug. "I'll leave you two to it, I'm sure you've got an interesting _case _to get back to." She winked and moved across to the elevator, matching the detectives grin.

Castles face dropped. "Hey! Detective Beckett gets a hug and I don't?"

"That's because you," Kate smiled, placing her hand against his chest. "Are staying."

"What?" He frowned. "No hugs, now no case? Diabolical!"

She laughed. "You haven't seen her in a week Castle! Stay. It's just the boring stuff."

He stared at the detective sceptically. "Really?"

"Really."

"Okaaay... But if I find out otherwise Beckett," He paused, grinning and turning to Alexis just as she stepped into one of the elevators. "Be right up pumpkin."

She smiled sweetly. "Sure dad. In fact...take your time."

Castle shot a quizzical glance, finding himself staring at the reflective metal of elevator doors. He spun around to face the detective. "What was that all about?"

She grinned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You definitely do! Alexis winked at you. What's the secret?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret then would it?"

Castle groaned loudly. "Oh that's so mean... and sneaky!"

"Sneaky? You wanna talk about sneaky?" She crossed her arms. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing," He threw her his best charm smile. "What makes you think I have anything?"

"I know you've got something. I didn't wanna say anything in front of Alexis, because god only knows what _you_ could have hidden! Show me, Castle."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Rick. Stop it."

Castle grinned. "What am I doing?"

She smirked, wielding the power over him. "You know what privileges I can take off you Castle."

He narrowed his eyes and surrendered it with a pout of disapproval. "So unfair."

"Movie night huh?" Kate quickly held the tape up, showcasing it in front of him with a frown.

"Hey! Better us having it then the press right?"

_Jesus! She didn't even think of that! How the hell did she not... Damnit! Love is blind alright! You forget about freaking cameras!_ Her frown swiftly faded with relief as she stood, agonizingly wording the admission he was right. "Alright. Quick thinking Castle, I'll give you that." She smiled , tucking the tape into her bag. "But you've hit your head really hard if you think I'm letting it anywhere _near _your apartment."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're _stealing_ mytape?" Castle grinned. "You just want it for yourself don't you? ...You're so blushing!"

"No!" Kate quickly jumped to her own defence, mentally chastising herself for the heat in her cheeks. _Damnit! _"I am _not_ going to watch it, Castle"

"I totally believe you." He shot back, giving her a deadpan face.

A thought suddenly struck her. "How did you get it anyway?"

"Security room," A grin widened as he launched into the trademark Castle boast. "Just popped in there and grabbed the tape... What can I say? Bob's a fan."

_Oh god she didn't want this getting out yet! Just pleeeease... Anything for it to stay quiet, she was barely used to his family knowing. Let alone the entire city! _Kate crossed her arms, setting a deadly serious expression. "And how do you know _Bob_ hasn't got other copies? How do you know it won't end up splashed across the cover of tomorrow's newspaper? Or better yet, all glossed up in the newest entertainment magazine? How well do you know Bob?"

The writer arched an eyebrow, giving her a teasing smile. "Are you planning on interrogation first, skipping to torture? Or just ordering a hit? I'm curious."

"Very _funny _Castle."

"Well! Sounded like I had to go bolting in there to give him a five minute head start before the hunt is on."

Kate couldn't help the smile that slipped her defences. "Really, I don't know why you didn't just become a comedian. You missed your true calling."

Castle grinned. "Guess I'll have to stick with my sexy Nikki Heat then." His gaze travelled, locking every delicious curve of her body into the vault of his mind. She felt the twinge across her stomach in an instant, spreading a torturous heat throughout her. But she bit her lip, giving into the sensations as if it were his hands gliding dangerously low. His eyes flashed with a wicked sense of glory, a pure satisfaction in what he could do. The power and volatile torment of the inferno he could send tearing through her, standing little more than a metre away. _And boy, did he relish in every sweet moment of it!_

Castle stepped closer and she felt her heart race. Kate knew she had to find a middle ground. She desperately needed a piece of sanity that didn't send her plunging to the ground every time he took a step closer. And yet the magnetic pull of the fall, failed her will to fight it. She needed a shred of self control that tolerated her to look at him without mentally strippinghim. But her mind refused to deny the visualization... _She was damned._

"Where'd the new scarf come from?" He tugged lightly at the material wrapped loosely around her neck, unfortunately for his sake, snapping her from the trance she'd lapsed into. She frowned and instantly smacked his hand down, sharply, playfully.

"Alexis," she replied sternly.

"In some female scarf giving bonding thing?"

She gave him a lilted smile in response, but rolled her eyes. "To hide something _you_ gave me. I think you can figure out what."

"Ooh I could give you matching ones?" His eyes flashed with mischief. "Actually you should see the marks on my back woman. You have a wicked way with those nails."

A frown crept into her brow, though the slight tug of a smirk quickly ruled her expression. "What are you saying, Castle?"

"I'm just saying I look like I played scratching post for a tiger, but I propose a truce. You don't kill me for the neck thing, and I won't do anything because of the back thing."

Her mind temptingly dipped into the thoughts of what 'anything' could entail, but knowing she would _never _get out the door if she commented, she opted to just smile, subtly, sweetly.

"So," Castle started. "Did you enjoy the story?"

"Glad you survived your little incident you mean."

He smirked. "Me or my..."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Castle grinned. "On the contrary missy, if _I_ hadn't, _you _would be the one on rations. So, movie night later?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "What so I can watch _us_? No thankyou Castle. Not tonight."

His face dropped. "You totally said you would! Why?"

"No I totally didn't. I gotta see Lanie."

"I forgot I have to share you with her."

"However will you survive."

A bright grin spread across his face. "That's alright, it'll be girly stuff..."

She fought back the urge to smack him across the back of the head. Primarily because Kate Beckett loathed being associated with particular words, and _girly_ was one of them.

"Brag about the amazing sex with the amazing guy, and how he's totally the one, right?"

Kate smirked, suddenly forgetting the desire to cause pain. "Sure writer boy. Just that."

"Well I'm sure Alexis will be heart broken. Especially when she hears she's missing out on some top notch girl talk."

She frowned disagreeably. "With the topic, I'm sure she wouldn't. And what makes you think I do _girl talk_? I thought you knew me, Castle."

A deviously charming smile swept across Castle's face. "Oh I do detective. Every sweet piece of you."

She rolled her eyes, instant brushing past him as she headed in an unwaveringly direct line toward the exit. "Goodbye, Castle!"

Castle spun around, "Hey wait! When do I get you next?"

The detective paused, deciding in a matter of seconds and dropping her hand from the door handle. She turned to face him. "Tomorrow night."

He grinned. "Why wait til tomorrow night? Why don't I pop over at say... four in the morning? Gives us a good two hour romp before work..."

She bit her lip, battling the incredibly strong lure of temptation. "I've got a better idea, how bout you save your energy for tomorrow night?"

"Ah I've got the get up and go for both, the question is, do you?"

"Cute trick Castle, but a girl needs her beauty sleep."

Castle smiled. "You're a thing of beauty Kate."

She dropped her hand from the door again, this time taking a few steps back into the foyer. "Oh really? A thing now?"

"You're my Cinderella. You couldn't be an ugly stepsister if you tried."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Give me a day without sleep Castle, and I can be especially grumpy like one too."

He quickly wiped the smile from his face. "Tomorrow night it is."

"Go and get your head checked out Castle, and I mean it." She frowned sternly.

He scoffed. "I'll be fiiine."

"I'll get confirmation from the hospital, or you're not coming within fifty feet of the station, got it?"

His eyes glimmered with a spark of amusement. "Oh, so high school! Point me in the direction of the principal's office."

She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Must everything have a double meaning to you?"

"Biological." Castle grinned. "If we're not thinking bout sex, we're thinkin about boobs, and if we're not thinkin about boobs, we're thinkin about—"

"I get it!" Kate sharply interrupted.

"I was gonna say beautiful women and picnics in Hudson Park." Castle replied smoothly.

She arched an eyebrow and turned, moving to the doors. "Sure you were."

"Or rather MY amazing woman!" He called out.

The click of the door unlatching echoed through her ears as she ignored his voice.

"The most incredible woman in the world!"

She grinned at the words, pushing the heavy door and swinging it out into the sultry summer air.

"Flattery will get you nowheeere..."


	26. Lectures

_A/N: No time to peruse.. Let me know if there's any mistakes! ..Enjoy x.._

* * *

Castle hovered in the doorway for a moment, tasting the sweetness of her on his tongue. He grinned at the memory of her body, the heat of her, her irresistible powers of seduction. _Extraordinary _wasn't going to suffice soon enough. _Not with what that woman was capable of! _

_Succeeding in capturing the uncatchable, it was unreal. Rendering her completely and utterly infatuated with him, that was out of this world. But breaching her defences and actually getting her to let him in fully, all the way. Not even he thought that was possible. Yet he had. Infiltrated her defences, oh so many times! _

He grinned, closing the door and making a futile attempt at reverting his mind to Alexis. Futile ultimately because he could not stop thinking about Kate Beckett, and their incredibly hot indiscretions were ruling every thought his mind had room to offer. He wondered if she would be the type to heat up every room in the house, christen every surface possible. _Knowing that incredible woman, she would be! And he was so getting his hands on that tape tomorrow night. Another day and he could have her again, just them... _

Castle sighed, turning around and almost toppling over the suitcase left to the side of the door. He put his hand out, grabbing onto the handle and stopping it from crashing to the floor as well. _Good one Rick, look where you're going! Gee an entire day to go, and he was already just about falling on his face... __Wait! This was all he could think about?? __Fair game the spicy sex with Kate, but whinging he had to wait a day to see her just when Alexis has been away for a week!? What was wrong with him!?_

"Dad!"

Castle jolted, nervously stepping forward as if his daughter was privy to every one of the thoughts that were just racing through his mind. He paused, watching her move about the kitchen and ready a plate of pancakes for herself before she pulled out two chairs at the table.

If the unamused expression steadily held on her face wasn't a clear enough indication of her mood, the sharp clink of her plate hitting the table surely was. She pointed to the other chair, frowning.

"Sit. We need to talk."

_Whaaat?? Kate gets Dr. Jekyll, and here I get Mr. Hyde? So not fair! _Castle inched forward to the table, demurely taking a seat as he wondered what he was in the bad books for. From what he could tell, it was not telling her, failing to consult her, or she was about to drill to find out herself. _Either way, he was in trouble. Alexis was clearly in full swing of playing the parent._

"So," she started, observing the dread in Castles eyes. "A few things need to be addressed. First...You didn't think I needed to know when some crazy person makes himself look like _you_, then gets _killed_?" Castle opened his mouth to reply, or it dropped from the shock of her words, he couldn't tell. She continued abruptly, cutting off any chance of him uttering a word. "And not only that, you were considered _missing_??"

_Whoa! _"How did you—?" he stopped, staring wide eyed.

"Find out?" Alexis finished curtly. "Esposito told me. Why didn't _you_ tell me??"

"I...just—" _Wait a minute! _"Why were you talking to Esposito?"

She crossed her arms. "It was my only way of checking up on you! I go away for a week and _barely _get a few texts. Then after trying you _and_ Kate a bunch of times, I called Esposito. Now answer the question dad, why didn't you tell me?"

Castle gulped, a pained frown crossing his brow as he ruefully stared at her expression. "I didn't want to worry you sweetie."

"Well you did just that, not answering your phone." Alexis shot back. "And I would rather _know _than not know dad. No secrets remember?"

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just been kind of... distracted."

Alexis arched an eyebrow at the last word, forking a piece of pancake into her mouth. _Distracted? That was surely obvious! And a major understatement._

She watched him as she ate, giving him a pointed look to continue.

"I don't know much about the case myself pumpkin. I was in London for the book offer, I got a call from the front desk to ring Esposito, and he told me they were about to announce me as AWOL. I had no clue anyone thought I was missing, my phone was dead, and if I had the slightest inclination you knew, I would have told you immediately."

Alexis swallowed, softening a little. "Immediately?"

"Immediately." Castle assured with a smile.

"So what's the case?" Alexis asked pensively.

"Guy got a facelift to look like me. Had a fake I.D, murder board, the lot—" Castle stopped, purposely omitting certain events. "Beckett wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Creepy," Alexis murmured quietly. "Who killed him? Was he like..." Her voice cut to a strangled whisper. "After you?"

Castle leaned forward in his chair. "We don't know, but no-ones taking me away from you sweetie. Kay? I'm always gonna be here for you. Up until I'm a cranky old geezer moving in because I can't hobble down the street on my own." He smiled comfortingly. "Deal pumpkin?"

She laughed in reply, the slightest pull of a smirk playing on her lips. "Won't you have Kate to help you down the street?"

_Play it cool Rick._ "What makes you think Kate would help me? She'll probably be the one tripping me up. War of the canes..." Castle trailed off, ignoring the shake of her head as she dropped the fork onto her plate.

Alexis grinned. "You can have all the cane fights you want, and you'll have a motorised scooter. If you think I'd leave you hobbling down the street with a rickety hip you're mistaken. But you're missing the point."

"I didn't think of that! Oh that is so cool! I've always wanted to try one of them. I can run her over if she tries to hit me, good battle strategy my little Obi Wan."

She frowned. "That's a horrible thought dad. Kate's definitely getting one if she's in mortal danger on her feet."

Castle grinned. "It'd just be a little bump, and—" He stopped as a thought struck him. "Hey! How come she gets one too?"

Alexis smiled knowingly. "I'm sure she'll be around."

"I don't know why you would think—"

"Sure." Alexis interrupted. "Save your breath. I know."

Castle smiled, evasively switching the subject. "You know that I want to know how you got back a day early?"

"Dad," She shook her head unenthusiastically. "I know you've been _distracted_. I'm not under any false pretences that you and Kate aren't—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He quickly cut her off before the feared word slipped form her lips. "Let's keep your innocence there honey. Now what were you saying? Cuddling?"

Alexis smiled sardonically. "_Cuddling_ it is then. But I'm not a child anymore, dad. I am aware you know."

Castles face dropped. "I don't want my little girl being aware of such things."

"I'll always be your little girl." Alexis frowned gently. "But I'm not clueless."

"You never were." Castle replied absent-mindedly.

"Good then try not treating me like a child. Okay?"

Castle blinked, surprised at her sudden request, not to mention the sternness of her expression clearly backing it up.

"Kay. Beck – Kate told you didn't she?"

"When you left her to do it by herself? Sort of."

"I had to do something quickly... Sort of?"

She rolled her eyes, and Castle couldn't help but think how much it reminded him of that woman. _If she rubbed off in as little as a few hours, Alexis was bound to be a mirror image of her in a week!_

"I'd already figured it out. I told her instead, so she didn't need to feel the _pressure_ of telling me _by herself._ She just confirmed it."

Castle smiled. "She was fine by herself."

Alexis scoffed, staring at him disbelievingly. "Dad! First she looked like she was going to bolt out of the building any second. Then I had to embarrass her by making her aware of something. And felt horrible for it! Covering up _your_ doing." She shot him a pointed look, ensuring he thoroughly got the gist of her meaning.

Castle grinned at the memory, unable to hold back his amusement at the notion.

"No dad. It was _not_ funny." She crossed her arms sharply, giving him a hard stare. "It was really immature running off and leaving Kate to tell me, you know better than anyone how she is with people she's not entirely comfortable being around."

His mouth dropped open, completely stunned, and yet he found himself obediently nodding as if he was standing in the principal's office.

"She's comfortable with you but."

"Towards the end she might have been. She doesn't know me enough to be comfortable having to tell me something like that dad, _without_ you there to back her up."

Castle nodded his head submissively. "You've made you're point my dear. I promise never to leave Beckett alone again. You're concern for her is very touching by the way."

"Anymore announcements and you tell me together, right?"

"Right," he replied instantly.

Alexis smiled. "Good. That's everything then."

She pushed her chair back, grabbing her plate and giving him a light kiss on the cheek as she swept into the kitchen.

Castle grinned, turning in his chair to watch her. "She really admitted it?"

Alexis rolled her eyes, spinning to face Castle. "Yes dad." She turned back, rinsing her dish and smiling to herself at the joy in her father's eyes. _She'd never seen him this happy. She knew he was always in love with Beckett, he just FINALLY acted on his feelings!_

"Hey!" She shook herself from her thoughts at the sound of his voice.

"Does that mean you're going to have favourites?"

She laughed, "Favourites?"

He pulled a miserable expression. "Kate's gonna be your favourite now isn't she? She'll be the parent you listen to. Won't matter what dad is lecturing."

"Lecturing?" Alexis grinned, pushing her chair in and leaning forward on it. "Am I the one who disobeys rules? Has no self control? Acts before _thinking_?"

He shrugged silently.

"I didn't think so. I'm not the unruly one in the family dad. That special title goes to _you_." She shot him an accusing look, yet smiled sweetly and headed for her suitcase.

"But what if Kate and I have an argument, whose side would you pick? Castle grinned optimistically. "Your faithful ol' dad..." He paused, dropping his face. "Or the shiny new kick ass mom?"

Before she could answer a cheery voice floated down the stairs, followed by the eccentric Martha Rogers.

"I vote Beckett, doll face. I know that's who I'll be siding with."

Castle leaned back in his chair, giving her a cynical glance as she flounced down the stairs. "No one asked for your opinion, mother."

She smiled in response. "Ah well. You should know by now you get it anyway."

Alexis grinned and bounded over to the older woman, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "Grams! When did you get back?"

"I just got in a few hours ago actually." She shot Castle a mocking grin, followed by a wink.

Castle was glad it _seemed_ to slip by Alexis, but knowing his daughter he never knew how much she was taking in, or better yet, when she was going to fire it at him later.

Alexis stepped back, glowing as brightly as the sun. "I think I'll go with grams. Beckett all the way. Who could resist a kick ass mom right?"

"That's my granddaughter!" Martha beamed proudly.

Alexis glanced at the appalled expression across Castles face, suddenly laughing.

Castle shook his head in disapproval, warranting an arched eyebrow from his daughter

"Oh, the betrayal!"

Martha scoffed in response, rolling her eyes and heading into the kitchen for a glass of water. "Speaking of Beckett, when are you going to get your head checked _Richard_?"

Castle frowned, instantly firing a threatening glare for her to stop speaking.

"I don't need to _mother._"

"You sure? That was quite a fall..." She grinned teasingly.

Alexis quickly caught onto the conversation, hearing certain words that spiked her interest. "Fall? Dad, what is she talking about?" Her mouth hardened as she crossed her arms. "There something else I should know about?"

He glanced at his mother, directing the words to her though it was addressed to Alexis.

"_Nothing_ sweetie. Grams has just had a few _drinks_."

Martha ignored it, conceitedly grinning as she continued. "Your father and Kate had a little tumble in the shower. I heard the bang from downstairs. Like I said, quite a fall..."

"Wait!" Alexis's eyes widened along with her smile. "You walked in on them grams??"

"Afraid so dear," Martha replied offhandedly.

"Please tell me they were half clothed at least!"

The actress shook her head. "Completely starkers. On the floor, baring _everything!" _She threw her arms in the air theatrically and quickly elicited a burst of laughter from her granddaughter.

Alexis squeezed her eyes shut, half horrified at the possible image. "Ew dad. The floor?"

"Hey," Castle defended. "You heard grams, the floor was not the intended place —"

"And what," Martha interrupted audaciously. "The wall was? Give the girl some comfort next time why don't you?"

Alexis laughed, shaking her head as if she was trying to shake unwanted images from her mind.

"I think I'll be using the guest bathroom from now on."

Castle grinned. "We'll be sure to hit every room in the house next then."

Alexis automatically shuddered.

" Ugh. Do us a favour dad, if you _do_ go on a rampage through the whole house. Please _don't _tell us where, or when. I'd need a top of the line therapist to get me through that trauma."

Castle laughed. "I'm kidding pumpkin."

"Well god willing you do get the urge," Alexis continued, ignoring his comment. "My room," She shot him a glare to prove her point, "Off limits."

Martha laughed, coughing and spluttering the last mouthful of water, before nodding in agreement.

"Payback," Castle replied cheekily.

She smiled, undaunted by his comeback. "My room's also a no fly zone kiddo."

Castle fought back a severe shudder at the thought. "Just to clear that one up for you mother... Ew. And so wrong, on so many levels."

He flicked his gaze back to Alexis. "I promise I would never even _think_ of doing that to you sweetie. A good therapist would burn a hole in my wallet."

"Oh don't worry about my mental health at all..."

"You'll be right."

"Well the urge hits you, think of grams."

He grimaced, focusing on his mother. "What's all this urges and cuddles, since when did Alexis know about all this?"

Alexis frowned. "I'm still in the room you know."

"Well?"

"How should I know?" Martha replied. "Probably what is it seventh Grade?"

"What??"

Martha laughed. "Before you get your jocks in a twist, it's called sex Ed kiddo. You were too busy getting expelled from school to school. You probably missed that little jewel."

"Ah indeed, I learnt by experience dear mother." He grinned smugly.

"Are you forgetting your daughters in the room?" She indicated to the younger girl who had silently excused herself from the topic and moved over to her suitcase. "You want to make learning by _experience_ sound any better for her?"

"Certainly not!" Castle exclaimed. "Fair point."

She nodded, rinsing her glass and placing it on the sink. "A mother always knows best."

Alexis smiled, rolling her suitcase over to the stairs. "I've got a bit of study to catch up on, so I'll gladly leave that conversation to you two."

"But I thought we were gonna do something." Castle griped, pouting.

"Sure dad. Later on but."

The suitcase clunked on each step as she pulled it up the stairs noisily. She stopped at the top, rolling into her room before reappearing at the top of the stairs. "And dad?"

Castle stood up from his chair, moving into view. "Yes pumpkin?"

She arched an eyebrow, leaning on the banister. "F.Y.I. I _really_ like Kate okay? I don't want her being another of the ones that don't work out."

"She won't be sweetie. Kate's nothing like the others. She's _the one_." He held a finger up, showcasing his point with a smile.

Alexis duplicated the gesture, grinning at the cheeky glitter in his eyes, before she lowered her hand and pointed at him instead. "Mess this up and I'll kill you."

He opened his mouth to reply, switching his gaze to his mother as she moved past him and stepped up the stairs.

"I'm with Alexis."

"So my life hangs in the balance of my relationship?"

Martha smiled, flouncing past her granddaughter and calling out over her shoulder. "I'm sure Beckett could help hide the body, so you should probably treat her like a queen!"

"And no more chest signing, fame or not." Alexis finished curtly. "Promise?"

"Got it. No more chest signing. Cross my heart. I wouldn't dare."

She grinned. "Kate would probably shoot you anyway?"

"Yup."_ Or more precisely nail a certain part of him to a wall! _

"I love her already."

"More than me?"

"No-one could replace you dad, you're one of a kind."

A wide grin quickly spread across his face, powering his ego in an instant. "Thanks pumpkin."

"But," She paused, watching for the change in his expression. "If anyone came _close_, it'd be Kate."

His face dropped.

She laughed, pushing herself back from the banister and smiling vibrantly as she walked backwards into her room. "Love you dad!"

He pouted, calling out as he pushed his chair in, hearing the grinding of it across the floor echo through the empty room.

"Your loyalty is truly touching!"

Castle stared at the empty staircase, suddenly feeling abandoned.

"If anyone cares, I'm going to the station! At least Beckett will want me!" He listened for a reply, his spirits dampening at the stilled silence through the apartment.

He picked up his keys, stopping at the door. "I might be home late! So don't wait up!"

The light click of a door sounded before Alexis came out of her room and bounded halfway down the steps. "Wait dad!"

He spun around grinning brightly. "Don't go, you love me too much?"

"Actually," She smiled charmingly. "Could you get some more ice-cream while you're out, and maybe some biscuits...?"

"Nice to see where I stand in this family." He deadpanned.

"Please?"

"You just keep me around for my money don't you? You don't actually love me, don't want to spend any time with me, cheat on me with this _Owen _kid, betray me with this _Kate_ now, and then you ask for treats? No siree young lady."

Alexis smiled, rolling her eyes and finally raising an eyebrow. "You ate it all in a week dad."

Castle reflected for less than a second, remembering his pit of despair surrounded in double chocolate ice-cream and just about every source of junk food in the house. He shrugged. "Fine I'll get all your favourites, and enough junk food to last us a month! Provided there's no emergency crisis."

"Love you dad."

"I highly doubt that."

He grinned, opening the door and stepping into the hall. "Back in ten."

* * *

Detective Kate Beckett swept out of the elevator and into the precinct, instantly bracing herself for the commanding tone of her superior. She moved toward her desk, smoothly, vigilantly, the light clicking of her heels echoing across the hushed reverence throughout the room. Her gaze flicked across the assembly of desks in front of her as she wound her way through them. A handful of familiar faces nodded a civil greeting and she smiled amicably in return, shrugging off the disquiet apprehension etching its way into her mind.

The station seemed oddly regular, as if nothing had happened. She knew logically nothing had. That finally, ultimately surrendering her heart hadn't caused a cosmic shift in the universe, and yet a part of her still expected something, anything different. Even the signs of an office bet, but nothing was out of place, nothing was altered, and nothing was giving her an explanation to why _she_ felt so altered. For the first time in her life she was walking into the precinct without a single detail of the case in her thoughts. _She felt like a freaking rookie!_

Kate reached her desk, a sudden rush of power and authority charging through her as she caught sight of Esposito and Ryan. She dropped her belongings onto it, remembering a certain mission involving the boys. Her heels clicked sharply across the floor, storming toward them with a fury matching the blaze in her eyes. She gripped each of their ears and slightly twisted before either of them could react, ignoring the yelps of pain as she dragged them into the break room and slammed the door shut with her foot.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Ryan struggled to free himself, failing miserably as she twisted harder and strode forward, dropping them into the chairs at the table.

She quickly backtracked to the windows, closing all of the blinds and shutting out the commotion of officers shooting up from their desks and staring in their direction.

Ryan's mind flashed with the myriad of things he knew she could make happen as he watched her move tersely to every window before spinning to face them again. _Oh shit_. _This is bad man. What the hell did they do??_

Esposito kept himself composed, though his eyes reflected a similar fear radiating from his partner. He knew what she was capable of, and how much authority she had over them. The captain had granted her the rights to reprimand when they were partnered as a team. Despite them being equal partners in experience, Beckett was boss, and when she gave orders they had better be followed. In the level of reverence, she was respected as highly as the captain, and with that came the authorization to execute a certain scope of punishment _without_ consulting Montgomery. _And that was a huge cause for alarm right now!_

Kate stepped forward to stand directly in front of them, crossing her arms, and glaring so fiercely both were sure she was fighting an urge to use them as shooting practice.

Esposito remained silent, knowing silence was the way to go if they valued their lives, but he had a small inclination of what it was about. _And it was NOT good._

"Ow Beckett!" Ryan stared at her daunting stance, his eyes widening as he rubbed his ear. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

Esposito quickly shot a cautionary glance at his partner.

"Shut up, bro."

Ryan fell silent, flicking his gaze between the two and wondering if he was going to survive the afternoon.

"I tolerated when you found out about Castle and I," Kate started sharply. "That was my fault for picking up the phone. I even tolerated when you made your smart ass comments and _pretended _you hadn't heard anything." She stopped, studying their eyes for a flicker of recognition, before she continued, gritting her teeth and keeping her tone dangerously low. "You wanna play your little games FINE, but making a _fucking BET_ with Martha I'm not fucking tolerating, got it?"

Both partners sat in their seats mirroring the expression of being slapped in the face, Ryan's even reddening as he reached a new height of panic. Neither had ever heard an exact curse from her mouth, especially growled so viciously.

Kate scowled at the confusion mixing with the alarm across Ryan's face.

"Oh puh-lease that aint gonna work Ryan, you guys are Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle fucking Dum, I can bet if you didn't have a hand in it, you still _knew _about it."

"Bet... with Martha?" Ryan answered warily. "I don't know about anything with Martha... Only the prec—" He closed his eyes instantly, mentally kicking himself for hurling her more ammo to shoot them with.

"You moron." Esposito muttered, firing a glare in his direction.

"Me, a moron? You're the idiot that got us into this. Betting stays within the precinct remember? So she doesn't _find out_." He flicked his gaze to Kate, noting the tightening of her jaw and the alarming sigh of restrained anger.

"Bro, it was five hundred bucks!" Esposito shot back. "You wouldn't turn it down either."

"Just shut up, man."

"You shut up bro."

"Quiet!" Kate snapped, fiercely glaring between the two.

They fell silent.

"You're _both _on desk duty for a week." A cold hint of steel scraped within her voice as she kept it low enough not to be heard from the outside.

"Either of you breathe a word of this, and I'll make it two. Either of you complain, and it's two." Her tone edged higher as she continued, warning them not to argue. "Either of you make a comment today, and it's two. I hear a _whisper _of a bet in this station, and it'll be three. Got it?"

Both nodded and Kate furiously bit back a burst of laughter as Ryan suddenly threw his hand in the air, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"Bro, are you for real?" Esposito laughed mockingly, suddenly making it significantly harder for Kate not to lose all sense of composure herself.

Ryan ignored his comment, and she frowned instead, tightening her jaw and giving him a piercing look to get what he wanted to say out now.

"If there's already a bet – not saying there is, but if there was—"

"You have today to call it off." She cut him off sharply. "Anymore questions?"

Kate switched her gaze between the two, highly alert for any signs of defiance.

"I'm getting this out of the open so you can damn well drop it. Castle and I are dating, yes. I expect you to treat that fact like freaking men, _not_ nine year olds, Kay? It's no-ones freaking business what we do outside the station."

"Does that include the bathroom?" Esposito challenged teasingly.

She stepped forward, tightening her fist to curb the urge to punch him, yet her voice faltered the slightest bit. "That was one time, and it will _never _happen again."

Ryan grinned warily, though the temptation to join in was too great. "Uh huh. One time?"

Kate sucked in a breath, calming herself as she felt the power of control slipping from her grasp.

"And phone calls?" Esposito added, growing bolder. "What happens when we get a front row seat to the audio show?"

"We ALL come in to work," Kate commanded louder. "We all do our jobs, neither of our personal lives are mentioned from this point on. For the next week I expect you both to bury yourself so far into your paperwork you're neck deep in it. None of you so much as _step_ outside of your station, unless I say so. Got it?"

"Okay Beckett."

"You're the boss."

"Good." She glanced at the folder tightly clenched in Ryan's hands. "Where are we on the case?"

Ryan cleared his throat, prying his hands from it and opening it up, to read out the information.

"Found the gun," Esposito interrupted, earning a glare from his partner. "In a dumpster a few blocks away. CSU's testing it for prints now, comparing it with the prints of the girlfriend. Lanie called in about the micro chip."

"And?"

"It's not a micro chip, and we suspect it has nothing to do with the club, dead set coincidence the stamp was in the same place. It's a tracking device. Lanie sent it over to the FBI to get a trace, but whoever was trackin him switched it off two hours ago. Feds were able to narrow it down to a twenty block radius, on the other side of town. Miles away from the club _and_ the crime scene."

"Shit." Kate muttered pensively. "So we're at square freaking one right? We have nothing?"

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Yup."

She spun around, growling in frustration. "I fucking hate this case. The girlfriend's gotta have something to do with it, I just can't freaking find anything to pin her for the murder."

"Amy Smart, twenty six years old, works as an interior decorator. Lived in Manhattan her whole life, no criminal record. Says she was at a party until four AM, and she was there at the time of his murder. Gina Cowell confirmed her alibi."

Kate frowned. "Castle's publisher?"

"Yup. The two are supposedly close."

"She couldn't have known anything about it. What did Amy say about the relationship?"

"Just that she believed he was Castle, and they apparently never went out. She never introduced him to anyone. _He _insisted it had to stay secret to avoid the press."

"Smart," Esposito commented vaguely.

"Terrible," Kate corrected, frowning. "And she was stupid enough to fall for that?"

Esposito grinned. "Not all women can be as sharp as you Beckett."

She arched an eyebrow in response, biting her lip to stop a smirk from slipping beneath the radar.

"Anyway," He carried on. "We've got her in interrogation room one, like you ordered what... four hours ago?"

Kate ignored the snide remark, turning back to Ryan. "That's all we know? Nothing else?"

"Yup, that's all we got."

"Okay." She chewed her lip in thought, suddenly snapping back to reality. "We're done. Get back to work."

She didn't have to say it twice.

Ryan shot up instantly, handing her the folder and heading for the door, desperate to get out and cancel the office bet before she had a reason to hang him.

Esposito on the other hand rose from his chair, cool, calm and collected, yet brandishing a wide grin. He fell into step beside her, watching her bite her lip as she silently read the information, finally mouthing it in the hopes that something, anything would jump out from the page.

"It doesn't make sense," She whispered, intensely studying every word. Her brow furrowed as she reigned in the degree of frustration building within her. She wanted to scream or punch a wall, no doubt cursing a multitude of obscenities she could launch every officer into heart failure with hearing from _her _mouth. She smirked at the image of the boys faces, the genuine shock ruling their expression, though they fought hard to hide the affect.

"Something funny there Beckett?"

"What?" Her eyes flicked up, shoving her thoughts to the far reaches of her mind as she met Esposito's stare. "No. Nothing."

He smiled charmingly. "We'll solve it Beckett. You always get the bad guy. Or in this case the – how do you say it? Bimbo? In twelve inch heels. Have you seen this chick yet?"

Kate shook her head, frowning.

"Honestly she looks like she belongs in the red light district, clinically _insane_ to think Castle would go for her. He would _never_ get with someone of such low class. And I mean style, Beckett."

She couldn't hold back the smile at his words, though an eyebrow raised sceptically. "Uh huh, don't think you can get out of desk duty with a little flattery."

He stepped ahead and stood in front of her sternly, proving he meant every word. "I'm serious Kate. You're the best here. Sure you're a female, and you're hot, but you've got class, you call it like it is, and you don't take bullshit from anyone. Every guy in this building respects you for that. Don't you forget it."

Kate paused, lifting her eyes from the file and meeting the sincerity it his. _Don't forget it? It's only what she's been working for her entire career, to hear those god damn words! _Again she couldn't restrain the bright grin that shone from his speech, but she could team it with a frown for the distinctive Beckett flair.

She stared at him awkwardly. "Thanks... I think."

He smiled, moving back into step with her. "Don't mention it."

"You're still not off the hook though."

He chuckled instantly, clearing the door and taking a step toward his desk as she turned to veer off in the opposite direction. "That's why I respect you girl. Oh, and Beckett?"

"Hmm..." Kate frowned, lifting her head from the folder again and ignoring the prying stares throughout the room. "Yah?"

"Nice scarf too." He winked, grinning widely.

A faint smirk played on her lips as she narrowed her eyes into a threatening scowl, stepping forward, swinging the folder, and hearing the glorious sound of it clipping the back of his head.

"Shut up, Esposito!"

He laughed jokingly. "Like I said, wouldn't respect you if you couldn't take it."

"Keep it up. You're going the right way of scoring two weeks."

Kate frowned and slammed the folder shut, swinging the door open and shooting the boys a haughty smirk as she stepped in.

Esposito and Ryan tore across the precinct, colliding with each other in the doorway as they scrambled to get into the back room to catch her in action.

Ryan's eyes lit up as he watched her stride slowly toward the other woman. "Oh man! How hard-ass is she gonna be? Think we'll see tears?"

"She's gonna tear her to pieces." Esposito countered, grinning wildly. "She's dead set Amy's our shooter bro. There's gonna be nothin left-a the girl by the time she's through."

"Reckon we'll get a confession?"

"If she did it, she'll break her in record time. Definitely."

Ryan glanced at his partner for an instant, quickly returning his focus back to the room, unwilling to miss a second of the performance.

"Do you think she did it?"

Esposito grinned, instantaneously. "I'm with Beckett. If she didn't commit the crime herself, she had something to do with it. Yo, just look at the girls face. It's been what, a week? And she's bin cryin? She's totally playin us."

Ryan turned the microphone up to hear the audio clearer, his eyes widening almost as much as his grin.

"Dude, Castle is missin out big."

"Daamn, straight for the throat!" Esposito exclaimed amusingly. "Sure is."

"Why do I feel like we're at a Knicks game?"

Esposito grinned, chuckling at the notion. "Because she is _the _queen of interrogations my friend. Sit back and enjoy the execution man. You aint seen nothin yet."

* * *

_Next Chapter's going to have a date guys... What would you like to see?? Proper date or casual at home thing?? Thanks all... Loving the feedback!!!_


	27. Standoff

_A/N: **Hi all, sorry this has taken ages. Little change of plan, dates in next. Won't be near as long before that ones up :) I'm still writing, I haven't bailed... xx ENJOY xx**_

It wasn't a space people felt at ease, nor was it a space the guilty could leave without a sheath of cold steel snapped to their wrists. It was designed to intimidate, and used to ruthlessly break the coldest of killers. The ambience was always heavy and the walls saturated with confessions of the unspeakable. Akin to its makers, it stood to bear witness to the darkest of souls, and detective Kate Beckett took a vast satisfaction in delivering every one of them to the intolerant hands of justice.

_Amy Smart would be no different. _

Kate winced for little more than a second, quickly forcing her eyes to adjust. The room was absurdly bright, almost clinical with the wide range of metals glinting throughout. To make matters worse if there wasn't enough vibrancy first hand, the double sided mirror behind mockingly echoed the metallic presence. So much so Kate could safely bet the brilliant red of Amy's dress was going to inevitably award her with a headache by the closing stage.

Amy Smart was clearly a woman of expensive taste. A label girl, though she reflected a younger ambience. And despite her surety that she had the right person the detective couldn't help the twinge of doubt that crept over her. Something about the woman seemed like a twelve year old playing dress up. A spoilt little rich girl who held immense satisfaction in always having a man pick up the tab. It made her feel wanted, needed, and strangely enough, loved. Kate hated those women, but she knew never to make the mistake of underestimating anyone. People were never that cut and dry.

The Detectives eyes flicked over her, drawing in every facet of her appearance as she paused in the doorway.

Esposito's depiction of the nine inch heeled bimbo was suddenly ringing loud and true. Kate could see she was the perfection image of a celebutant.

Her designer dress hugged tightly, complete with a set of stilettos and a small, but not surprisingly matching purse resting on the table in front of her. The salon bleached hair was pinned up tightly in a twist of curls, aside from a few ringlets loosely hanging down to frame her face. Kate could agree her choice of makeup gave a certain 'cheap' appearance, but she was a far cry from the red light district. At first glance not a single person could peg her as capable of murder, but anyone could place her in the line of women begging to get their chest signed. She practically screamed it.

Despite her flawless facade she was slumped in her seat as if she'd been waiting for hours, and the detective suddenly remembered – she probably had.

Kate watched intently as she closed the door and strode into the room confidently, powerfully. The blue of Amy's eyes flickered into view as they lifted for a brief moment, swiftly falling back to the table to avoid intimidation. Kate secured her seat opposite the other woman, quietly placing the folder onto the table and studying her features for a glimmer of emotion. Her face showed the obvious signs of crying – recently. But an unnervingly dark lack of grief was more than contemptibly evident, and it struck a chord. Kate Beckett was far from fooled.

She forced a civil smile, breaking the heavy silence. "Hi Amy, my name is Detective Kate Beckett. I'd just like to ask you some questions... It'll only take a minute of your time, and you can be on your way."

_To a three by three cell and the joys of prison life..._

"I've been here for two hours," Amy replied dryly. "What more is a minute, right?"

She tipped her head sarcastically and Kate instantly felt the subtle pull of a smirk slide across her expression, just moments before she could repress it. "I'm sorry I was a little tied up earlier."

"Right," Amy muttered, dropping her eyes to the table once more.

"So," Kate started calmly. "I think you can guess what this is about."

"Allan."

She nodded. "Correct."

"So _why_ am I here?"

The detective smiled, leaning back and folding her arms with a purpose. "I think you know why, Amy." She tilted her head, willing the other woman to face her and as if on cue, their eyes met sharply.

"Actually Detective _Beckett_, I don't."

Kate halted for a split second, analysing her words. Something lingered in the tone of her voice that she couldn't quite put her finger on. But before she could identify it Amy threw her off guard and abruptly switched her M.O.

"The other detective..." Her eyes darted around the room, nervously, too nervously. As if it was practiced until the point of perfection. "I've already answered questions... the guy... before," she stammered. "Am I under arrest?"

_Seriously? She's gonna pull that act!? _Kate heaved an intolerant sigh within her mind, but smiled instead. She'd heard it all before. _Hell, she'd probably logged over a thousand hours into learning how to read people! And Amy was an open book. But if this was how she wanted to play..._

"Not at all," She paused studying the other woman as a sharp edge crept into her voice. "Unless you have something to hide..."

"Hide?" Amy questioned evasively. "No. I already told everything to the other detective. I don't understand why we have to go through it all again. Why am I here?"

"Relax," Kate answered placidly. "I'm the officer in charge on this case and the other_ guy_ - Detective Esposito wasn't supposed to talk to you without me present. So now..." She paused, judging her reaction. "I just need to go through everything with you. Understand?"

Amy raised an eyebrow, the blue beneath narrowing into an indiscernible scowl.

"Good." Kate smiled again, fuelling Amy's frustration valiantly. "It's just protocol. If I don't follow my rules I get slammed, so let's just go through your night again shall we?"

A blind hatred flickered in the other woman's eyes, and Kate knew in an instant her test had proven effective. Amy had more intelligence than she liked to let on, evidently loathing being spoken to as if she had a limited understanding. She clearly didn't like being misjudged or treated like the ditzy blonde, even if it _was_ the image she portrayed. Beneath the exterior Amy was sharp, cunning, and no doubt had everyone do her bidding for the majority of her life. _That was the only thing that didn't fit._

_She knew how to manipulate people and she knew how to destroy them without so much as a strip of effort on her part, but to take matters into her own hands? Sure rage was a legitimate motive, and there was plenty to suffice a ruthless murder, but not within the terms she was going to throw out when she felt herself being cornered. No. This arrangement was of an entirely different nature._

Kate elevated an eyebrow, carefully smirking at the other woman. _It was the only thing that didn't fit, until now._

Amy was a designer. Within the confines of her psychosis, she believed she had designed the perfect plan. But it had been recklessly mapped out and Kate was well aware of it. She just needed to hear it.

"What's the problem Amy? The quicker you can answer my questions, the quicker you can leave."

_Technically a lie._

"Fine, go ahead _detective._"

"Okay." Hearing the tone once again Kate paused, watching her complacently. She knew it now. Amy was threatened, and strangely enough _personally._

"You say that you were at work until what was it, eleven? And then you went to a party is that correct?"

She nodded.

"What time did you get to the party?"

Amy faltered for a split second, clearly not anticipating the question. "I don't know. Maybe midnight..." The last words tumbled out hesitantly, as if she was trying to replay a timeline in her mind. _Covering her tracks._

"Midnight, huh." Kate leaned forward, uncrossing her arms and resting them on the table. "Can anyone corroborate that?"

"Huh?"

She bit her lip to suppress a laugh, sternly rewording the question a little louder instead. "Can anyone say they saw you around that time?"

"In case you're not aware detective, I go to the A list events. You're out for a good night. You never _know_ anyone."

Kate scoffed. "You may like playing the party girl Amy, and I'm sure you seem to think I'm somehow impressed, even _jealous_ but considering you're alibi just fell through I wouldn't be so _cocky _about it if I were you."

Amy's smile dropped.

"So tell me, what was your line of work again?"

Amy's eyes flashed, no doubt sensing the judgement. "Interior decorator."

"Ah, that's right. How could I forget ... Eleven o'clock is pretty late for that line of work. Someone have a pattern emergency? Cushions didn't quite match the lounge suite?" Kate held back a burst of laughter yet again, this time barely managing to still her mouth from forming a grin.

Amy shot her a fierce glance, almost growling her words out in reply. "I had a cancellation and had to fit a client in rather late."

_Lie._ "A cancellation, riiight... How is it that isn't what you said in your first report?"

Amy frowned. "What?"

Kate arched an eyebrow questioningly, placing a hand on the folder in front. "Well the file right here says that you were _at home_ getting ready for this alleged party."

"So maybe I was in shock, you detectives had just told me Allan was dead."

"I thought he was Richard Castle to you," Kate countered automatically.

"He was!" Amy quickly corrected herself in turn.

_Another lie._ Kate gave her a sceptical glance, continuing. "So you were at this party until four AM right?"

Amy nodded silently.

"And you didn't leave at any time? Run to the store? An errand?"

The designer scoffed, quickly earning a raised eyebrow. "Where would I be doing _errands _past midnight detective?"

_Just a certain other errand..._

The detective nodded, fighting back a smirk. "So you _never _left the party?"

"No."

"No you did, or no you didn't?"

"What? No! I _didn't_ leave the party."

Kate smiled, deviously setting the bait and shifting the focus. "If I'm not mistaken, Allan Trimby made you believe he was Richard Castle, you didn't think it was odd that he never took you back to his place?"

_The very place she just came from..._

Amy's eyes diverted across the room in an instant, avoiding the detectives stare and clearly unsettled with the sudden change in subject.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kate retorted. "It never struck you as strange? What did he do Amy, keep the relationship in the bedroom? Buy you expensive gifts to keep you happy? Chanel, Dior... clearly that dress is designer... Am I on the right track? Except you weren't happy were you Amy? Because you _knew_ he was lying to you."

"I didn't!" Amy exclaimed, biting far quicker than the detective had anticipated. "He _did_ take me back to his place."

"Except it _wasn't_ Castle's apartment."

"I didn't know that then."

_As if! _Kate sighed heavily to restrain from laughing and hitting her all in the same second. She slid the folder off her desk and into her hands as a distraction, pulling herself together in the process.

"Come on Amy! You look like the kind of girl to keep up with the magazines. Completely _thrive_ on celebrity gossip, right? You can't possibly expect me to believe that."

"You don't know me," Amy sneered, shooting a glare at the detective.

"Let's see..." Kate counteracted.

Opening the folder up slowly, she flicked her gaze over the documents inside, making a show of reading them aloud.

"Only child, moved to New York when you were three. You've lived a pretty charmed life haven't you Amy?" Attended one the city's finest schools, high grades _up until_ Junior high... Social suicide I'm betting since you _did_ manage to pass your finals. Your father wanted you to go to college didn't he? Follow in his footsteps, only you didn't so he cut you off two years ago. Round about the same time you met George Anderson." Kate's eyebrows rose as she looked up briefly.

"With him for four months, were engaged for six, left him a week before the wedding. Coincidentally the same time your father began covering your expenses again... People are like toys to you aren't they? You just swap em out for newer models when they've done their time." She frowned curtly, turning a page. Her eyes lit up as they fell across the words, and she immediately had to tighten her jaw to keep from grinning.

The detectives tone hitched higher as she continued, almost arrogant. "Charged for _two_ counts of indecent exposure... and in the same year too. Seventeen on both occasions. One in a public building, and the other on the roof of your house...? I guess the neighbours didn't quite enjoy the show... But daddy dearest _fortunately _had both cases thrown out of court and you never received a record. Convenient him being a lawyer..."

A sharp silence followed and Kate quickly deemed it safe to throw in her last comment. "Never would have pegged you for an exhibitionist." She watched as Amy quickly shook herself from a heavy veil of shock.

"How did you...?"

"The bummer about breaking the law Amy, even though your _case _gets dismissed, the documentation shows. When judges like to say you're record gets wiped clean, the truth to that is it won't come up through a _simple_ background check. But there's always a paper trail. We can't very well let criminals slip through the cracks by actually _erasing _their previous convictions. It's essential to criminal profiling. Did you really think the judicial system would do that? Actually anyone with the right equipment and connections could access your file. Lucky for you your father makes damn sure your offences stay off the books. Takes care of all your needs..." A haughty grin swept across Kate's face. "Oh wait, that would be the employee you were caught with in the elevator of the Empire State Building..."

The detective shot Amy a quick glance, burying the nagging memory of her lunch hour as she continued. "Oh here's something interesting, your last credit card charge was over three grand." She let out a low whistle as she allowed the folder to glide to a close and drop back to the table. "Three thousand in one hit? I'd hate to see the monthly bill."

"So what?" Amy retorted spitefully.

"So half of New York knows where Richard Castle lives. You may be lacking in a certain quality called sanity, but I'm fairly sure you're not as dumb as you like to put out." Kate's tone hardened as she continued.

"You're best friends with Gina Cowell, and I'm sure we both know she's Castles publisher."

* * *

Ryan jolted as the door to the viewing room creaked open, both boys expecting the furious expression of their boss as they quickly concealed the notes in their hands. Montgomery couldn't stand bet pools on his force, and both boys had noticed he was especially fierce if they involved Kate Beckett in any way. Ultimately they risked a week on desk duty every time they contributed in anything remotely resembling a bet. But like every time, the temptation was too great.

Providentially the writer poked his head through the crack of the door, speed scanning the room and finally focusing on the duo.

"Dude! Ever heard of knocking? You almost gave us a heart attack man."

Esposito glanced at his partner condescendingly. "That was all you bro. You didn't see me gettin spooked by a _door_."

Castle hesitated in the entrance for a moment, watching Ryan open his mouth to fire a comeback, obviously deciding against it as he shut it again. _The day he actually stood up to Esposito would be the day he'd fall over backwards. For now it provided great entertainment. _

"Rick Castle!" Esposito chanted, briefly capturing his attention. "_Just _the man we wanna see."

"That's my name don't wear it out," the writer quipped instantly. "Silly question but do you guys know where ..." Castle stopped, tuning into the hard tone cutting through the silenced background. His gaze flicked between the two. "Is that...?"

"Beckett?" Ryan finished smugly. "Yep."

Castles eyes lit up. "Who's the unsuspecting victim?"

"See for yourself."

"She's batting in the major leagues man."

A wide grin flew across his face as he hurriedly shut the door, borderline skipping into the room. The adjacent room came into view and his mouth instantly dropped open. "Come on! The girlfriend!?" He spun to face the two detectives disparagingly. "Beckett is bringing _her _in and there's no sign of popcorn? Are you kidding me? This is like the clash of the titans... Not even gummy bears! You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Esposito frowned. "Gummy bears?"

"Disgraceful effort," Castle replied, ignoring the detectives comment. "Potential catfight and nothing to enhance the experience..."

"Potential shooting more like it," Ryan commented quietly. "Surprised she hasn't flipped the lid yet. I've never seen her this cool."

The writer glanced back at the window for a quick observation. "For future reference Ryan, she's one step away from diving over that table and strangling Miss _Smart_ with her bare hands."

Esposito scoffed and took a step forward. "Not even Castle! Look at her, she's completely in control."

"Did I say she wasn't in control?" Castle retorted superiorly. "Aside from the clenched fist underneath the table, she's tense all over, there's practically a full-scale inferno in her eyes and she's doin that thing with her jaw."

Ryan glanced back at the window, studying the female detective intensely. "What thing with her jaw?..."

"I think we know her better than you Castle." Esposito challenged brazenly.

Castle quickly directed his focus on Ryan to answer his question. _He'd deal with Esposito next._

"When her jaw clamps down tight enough you'd need a wrench to get a word out. Happens when she's _really_ mad. I used to get it all the time. Silent treatment included." He switched to Esposito. "I think we all know I'm familiar with Miss Kate Beckett on a much... deeper level. Enough to _detect_ that her legs are crossed."

The detective laughed. "So what? Women cross their legs. That doesn't tell you jack about Beckett."

"On the contrary, have you ever tried getting up really fast with your legs crossed?" Castle glanced at the somewhat disturbed expressions in front of him taking no notice. "It's virtually impossible, especially under _that_ table. And a detective's gotta be prepared for any situation. If you _haven't _noticed Beckett usually crosses her ankles, _not _legs. Much easier to uncross and move fast."

"You do know she isn't regularly _chasing _suspects around the room, right?"

"Funny, _honeymilk_. The only times she crosses her legs is when a suspect is really pushing her to the limit. It's a self power thing."

Ryan's brow furrowed in response. "That strangely kind of makes... sense, but _how_ have you seen where her legs are...?"

The writer smiled mischievously. "I'm going to assume that was not intended to be as dirty as it just sounded and say I have nothing further on the matter."

A wide grin spread across Esposito's face. "Took a peak under the table Castle? If she knew she'd crucify you."

"I know," Castle replied bluntly. "That's why I never have and never will. I value my life."

"A power thing huh?"

"Yup. Also a slim chance she needs to haul ass to the bathroom, but I'm certain it's the first in this case."

Both detectives grinned, shaking their heads at the writer's one-of-a-kind witticism. They'd grown so accustomed to it, it was beginning to turn out abnormal without Castle around. For all his nonsensicality, irrationality and strangely enough uncanny precision, he made the job highly bearable, dare say he made _murder_ entertaining.

Ryan pointed at the glass as he refocused on the show. "She's gone silent now dude! What's a bet she's gonna crack before Ms _Smart _does?"

Castle shook his head. "My Kate? Not a chance."

The duo froze, turning and staring at the best selling author.

"_Your_ Kate?" Esposito mimicked "Castle, you would have a bullet in you right now if she heard that."

"Highly likely."

"But while we're on that subject..."

The writer arched an eyebrow at the wide grin plastered across Esposito's face. _Why did he get the impression he wasn't going to like this?_

"You haven't shared with us yet."

"Who says I like sharing?" Castle deflected coolly.

"Come on Castle," Esposito prompted impatiently. "Give us the naughty details. What's it like with the infamous Kathryn Beckett?"

"Heaven."

"That's it? Heaven? You gotta give us something better than that!"

"Sharing is caring," Ryan added in accord.

"Is she into role-play? Little action with the cuffs... Bet she'd be—"

"Stop there," Castle cut in, surprisingly throwing out a random and rarely seen streak of maturity. "Kate Beckett is a woman with needs, and one of those needs is—"

"Regularity?"

"Dominance? Likes to be on top? I knew it! Forceful on the field _and_ the bedroom aint she? Get some of that fire under the sheets."

"Actually," Castle replied smugly."I was referring to _privacy_, and the bedroom gentleman is yet to be graced."

Ryan's eyes widened instantaneously. "You're kidding!"

Castle distractedly moved forward, stepping toward the door with a brash grin from ear to ear. "Would I ever tell a lie?"

"Whatever," Esposito argued. "It's probably so great because you haven't been laid in months."

Castle stopped. "You doubt the capabilities of THAT woman?" He motioned to a certain detective and quickly turned back on his heel. "Well worth the wait gentlemen, well worth any wait."

"Now that's just cruel leaving us hangin! We're your bro's!"

He laughed, ignoring the comment and stepping into the corridor. "I would get fried. She'd find out within the hour."

"No she wouldn't."

Castle paused and spun around to face the boys directly. "This is Kate _Beckett _we are talking about. She has connections all over this place. I wouldn't walk out of here alive."

Esposito grinned. "Hey Castle!"

The writer paused on the other side of the door, gripping it hesitantly. "Yes?"

"Hurt her and you won't."

"No intention of doing so." He fixed a stern expression, glancing at the showdown through the glass before he suddenly grinned wider than the Cheshire cat. "I gotta do something. Be right back! I expect a full report if I miss the ending."

The door slowly swung shut and clicked loudly through the silence of the room, leaving the boys with nothing but a myriad of thoughts.

"What does he mean by connections?"

Esposito glanced at his partner. "Don't take any notice bro, it's just Castle talk."

"But seriously, you think anything we say gets back to Beckett?"

"Na... We'd be haulin our asses to desk duty for the term of our natural lives."

* * *

Kate stood steadfast against the cool glass of the mirror crossing her arms rigidly. She could feel the temperate chill leach through the material of her shirt and she welcomed it. For the moment it was refreshing, and somehow effectively soothing her temper each time it flared. She knew Amy wouldn't break easily but she was slowly tearing apart at the seams. Too slowly. The game had to be taken to an entirely new level but the probability of her temper snapping before she'd torn the designer to pieces was suddenly reaching an all time high.

"Stop _lying_ to me."

"I'm not," Amy retorted defiantly. Maybe I'm just having a hard time remembering the facts after sitting in here for hours while the queen cop was _tied up._"

The detective fought the urge to hit her, hard. But not before a surge of unexpected memories slipped beneath the radar and invaded her trained concentration, mercilessly flooding into her mind. The cool sensation of metal slid down her back and a roaring heat tore through her before she suddenly realised - it was real.

_Freaking Castle! All she had to do was think of him. She could be in a damn interrogation and have to suddenly tame a raging libido out of nowhere!_

Kate hastily launched the indiscretions to the back of her mind, though unable to resist the confident smirk tugging at her lips as she stepped forward and swiftly took her seat.

_She was tied up alright! In a tangle of limbs with Richard Castle rhythmically forcing himself inside her and GOD she wanted to rub it in her face! Castle didn't want a bimbo like Amy. She was his only inspiration. Kate Beckett. Not some Manhattan hussy that calls herself an interior decorator. He wanted her and only her, so Amy could shove that _—_ Jesus! _Kate quickly slammed her train of thought to a halt. _When the hell did she get so possessive??_

Amy's eyes narrowed, reacting so heavily to the smug expression it was as if she could read her thoughts.

"He said we had to keep it a secret."

"A secret?" Kate tipped her head, seconds from bursting out laughing. She was losing control but from the opposite end of the scale, and fast.

Amy scoffed, revealing a glimmer of what lurked beneath the naive act. "This is bullshit. I've had enough. You wanna joke about me? Be my guest, _Nikki Heat._"

Kate heard the chair dully graze across the floor, watching Amy for all of a second before she felt the blaze of fury claim control.

The detective shot up from her own chair, slamming the folder down on the desk and barring the way as Amy instantly jolted from the loud slap. She glared fiercely. "Sit down!"

"You can't hold me for anything because I didn't DO anything!" Amy stared at the detective, hesitating for a brief moment before she warily slumped back into her chair.

Kate stood, her jaw tightening as she studied the reflection of panic in Amy's eyes. Fear of being caught out.

"You didn't do it huh? Well tell me how it is barely anyone at the party seen you? It woulda taken you twenty mins tops to slip out and catch a cab to the club. All you needed to know was where he was gonna be. And you _were_ there."

A flicker of panic shot across the designers eyes before her expression smoothed again, unnaturally calm. She remained stationary, inspecting her nails and smugly smiling. "You don't have anything."

The detectives hand dropped to the folder, sliding out a collection of documents and slapping them onto the desk consecutively.

"This is a witness statement of someone who seen you at the club that night."

"So? It could've easily been someone who looked like me."

"I think we both know it wasn't...THIS is a photo of the gun we found in a dumpster a few blocks from the park." Kate crossed her arms, moving to the double sided mirror and powerfully, arrogantly leaning against it as she spoke. She met her eyes directly. "The gun you so conveniently had hidden in your purse, isn't it?"

"No!"

"And THIS," Kate held a final photo up sharply, instantly causing Amy to jerk her head away to avoid witnessing the image.

"This is what you did with it."

"Stop it!"

She stepped forward, holding the photo definitively within Amy's sight before she tossed it onto the table toward the others. "What's the matter Amy? Can't handle seeing your own handiwork?" Her hands dropped to the table, gripping both edges as she leaned down directly into the designers view. "YOU followed him into the park that night, and you shot him in cold blood. Planned the whole thing."

Amy suddenly broke, crying so immediately, so furiously the detective was very near to being taken aback. But she ardently reminded herself it was little more than a staged performance.

Kate reclaimed her seat, leaning back and raising an eyebrow. "Cut the crap Amy."

She reached out, taking hold of a small box of tissues and tossing it to the opposite end of the table carelessly. No doubt placed there by an officer following Amy's previous performance. _And honestly she couldn't have the slightest shred of empathy for the woman. It was moments like these she would loyally support the death penalty, not to mention the electric chair!_

Kate even resisted the urge to slap her, hard, and though she hated the fact, patiently waiting for the flood gates to close became her safest alternate action.

A wave of relief flooded over the detective as the room fell into silence, with the resonance of Amy's tears finally subsiding to a faint sob. The designers face was dappled in red and a stream of liquefied mascara solidly stained her cheeks. _She had completely and utterly screwed her makeup, for what? Nothing. Save a lot of freaking time if she just admitted it! But no, she wants to go about it the hard way... wrong fucking choice._

A further layer of cosmetics rubbed off as Amy dabbed at her cheeks derisorily, the very action drawing the detective to the satisfactorily wicked image of shoving the tissue down her throat. She couldn't stand the innocent act. Frankly, it made her sick. _And what the hell was she doing with her face? Going for the marbled effect? Does she have any idea she looks like a freaking circus clown!?_

**She stared at the other woman, resorting to an immense scope of restraint for the sole purpose of not losing every last sense of decorum, and with it control. **  
**Amy's eyes widened. "I didn't... you've got some personal vendetta against me. You're crazy!"**

"You wanna question _my_ hold on reality!? Cause from where I'm standin you're the one lookin at 30 years _minimum. _Murder, conspiracy to commit murder... premeditated crimes aren't taken lightly Amy. And I don't think there's a jury out there who wouldn't convict your deranged mind."

The imitation of fear fled her eyes in an instant, a glint of fury solidly replacing it. Kate could tell she'd struck a chord and she had every intention of playing her like a violin until she snapped every one of them, mercilessly. She wanted to see the designers true colours, a glimpse of the twisted soul she knew existed beneath the layers of foundation and false vision of a smile.

Amy scowled. "You're just a— "

"That must have made you angry," Kate cut her off briskly. "A woman like you, snagging someone rich and famous and he wants to keep you a s_ecret_?"

The corners of her mouth turned up in disgust. Not nearly enough for the average person to notice, but for a detective trained in reading every aspect of a person, it was impossible to miss.

"It was to avoid the paparazzi _detective_."

The last word rolled off her tongue as harshly as gravel, but Kate wasn't going to hold back. She followed on, undaunted.

"I have witnesses that place you at the club Allan was at the night of his murder. In fact the two of you were in an argument. So are you going to stop feeding me lie after lie?"

"Fine! I was there. I went there to confront him. Is it a crime to fight with your boyfriend??"

Kate frowned, leaning forward. "It is if it ends in _murder._ What was it about Amy?"

The designer glared wilfully. "I thought he was cheating on me alright!"

_Holy shit! Had this woman lost all hold on reality!?_

Kate stared incredulously. "We're going to pull out the cheating book now? Just stop lying Amy. I know everything."

"It's the truth!"

"And who would he be cheating with?"

"I don't know..." Her eyes met the detectives sharply, reflecting a fitting depiction of pure hatred. "You."

"Oh! It's me now?" _What the hell is she on!??_

"Well you _are_ Nikki Heat aren't you?"

Kate felt a surge of fury burn through her at the name, tightening her jaw to contain it.

"You're screwing the famous author."

_Too far. Too freakin far!_

"Do you know what I think?" the detective interrupted starkly. "I think you've given me no reason to believe anything you say. You left the party that night with a gun hidden in your purse intending to kill him. Get rid of the problem you were facing. But let's be honest with each other." Kate leaned forward, placing a hand on the crime scene photos and sliding them back to the folder. "I know it wasn't because you were being lied to by your boyfriend." She tilted her head to steer a hard glare as her killer dropped her gaze to the floor. "No... you two were _business_ partners."

_It was the only thing that brought the pieces together._

Amy's eyes lifted for a split second and her lips twitched into a smirk.

Kate pushed harder with every intention of tearing her to pieces. Dousing her lies in kerosene and striking a match like no other. She was going to burn every one of her 'stories' to ashes. Because Kate Beckett was certain she had her main player in the game. _She had her, and she'd be damned before she was gonna let her walk. Not with the threat she posed to Castle. To her. Amy was going down._

"You were business partners except something went sour between you two. What was it Amy? Did he wanna back out of the deal?"

"What deal?"

"The sick arrangement you had to steal Richard Castles identity." Kate frowned deeply, failing in the plight to keep her level of revulsion buried. "Except he was going to back out, after all of the planning, all of the hard work, and he was just going to take your dream from you because he didn't have the _balls _to follow through...You couldn't let that happen could you Amy? You had a reputation to uphold. A plan to finish, and he was disposable anyway. You could pay for any man to look like Castle. You didn't need him. He was holding you back..."

The detective smirked as Amy remained calm and collected, without a word. "Funny, isn't being a celebrity's wife kind of a step down from becoming one your self? You had the funds to make that happen, and it probably would have been a much more productive use of your time, seeing as your little plan never would have worked anyway..."

The blue of Amy's eyes flashed with hostility, though unable to resist taking heed to what brought failure to her doorstep. The one thing she couldn't stand. And the detective knew just how to play on that fear. Tear down her plan, piece by piece.

"What were you gonna do with his mother? And his daughter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Clearly they would know he wasn't Castle, or did you magically make Trimby sound like Castle too? Act like him... You'd think family of all people would be able to tell. So what? They just conveniently disappear? Then of course if I remember correctly I was next on the list. A trained detective who carries a gun. Really? Seems to me like you didn't quite think it all through. Downside on being impulsive, and self centred. You forget the little things that could trip you up."

Amy remained silent, somehow burying the ever increasing rage.

"You'd have to kill my partners too," Kate continued. "And Gina, not to mention every reporter he's ever talked to. In reality, you'd have to wipe out half of New York to get away with it. And that puts him under a lot of suspicion if everyone around suddenly starts mysteriously disappearing. You'd be the wife of a murder suspect. That would do wonders for your social standing. You're right, that would make you _very _famous, at the very least it would be a lovely addition to your rap sheet. Right next to pathological liar and psychopath."

"That sounds insane."

"You're right. It does. How stupid did you think I'd be? What were you gonna do when Richard Castle suddenly can't write anymore?"

"Allan could write!'"

_Got you bitch._

"You're lookin at life Amy. Did I mention Castles list of fans? There's my boss, his boss, the mayor... Even a judge. You'd be hoping he wasn't in charge of your case." She grinned, "I'm sure they would be more than happy to put you away for the term of your pathetic life."

Amy smirked darkly. "It's still circumstantial evidence. You've got nothing to go on."

"It is, _for now_. But we have the gun. We're testing it for prints." Kate leaned forward, "I'm betting you weren't smart enough to wear gloves. And the pitiful thing about killing someone, you get blood on you. So I'm also betting that when CSU are finished combing through your place they're gonna find the clothes you wore, right? What was it, Chanel? Even with his blood on it you wouldn't have been able to just throw it away. Labels are worth so much more than people."

The detective scoffed, laughter stumbling from her lips and even though she immediately got a hold of herself, it was too late.

"You bitch!" Amy shot up from her seat, slamming her hands on the table and leaning forward as Kate reclined back into hers, unaffected.

"Exactly how long have you been planning this Amy?"

"YOU ruined _everything_! It would have been easy to take him out if he hadn't have met you!"

"I take that as a long time." Kate stared calmly at the other woman, flicking her eyes to the double sided mirror, a signal for the boys to stay in their place. Even though she'd gained what she was digging for. The confession. Evidence. _Proof to convict the bitch._

She lunged out of her chair, startling the detective from her thoughts and making a grab for her, though Kate yanked herself backwards in time. But not before she felt the blood red of her nails slash across the side of her neck.

_Fucking psycho!_

Kate rounded the table in an instant, forcing Amy's head to it and forcefully wrenching her arms back to snap on her cuffs, roughly.

"Shut up!"

Amy ignored the command, cursing a horde of obscenities as she fought the grip on her wrists.

_Not so freaking innocent looking now..._

Kate leaned down to her ear, her smugness fiercely escalating beyond a safe height as she spoke. "How does it feel to know I have everything you want?" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "He comes home to _me_."

"Of course," Amy countered, matching the detective's confidence. "Nikki Heat is his stripper slut."

"My name is Kate Beckett." The detective tightened her hold on Amy's wrists, forcing them up enough to satisfactorily gain a grimace of pain. "I am NOT Nikki Heat."

She paused, knowing the boys were a mere second away from bursting through the door and thankfully stopping her from committing murder. And she somehow had a feeling it would be all three of her boys. Not a great surprise knowing Castles track record for following orders.

"When it's official," Kate's voice flowed smoothly through the room, though she knew it was barely audible to the speaker system. "I'll be sure to send you an invite. Though you wouldn't be able to attend because you're going away for a _long _time." She launched into a strategic pause before saying her final words. "I've already got you for murder, you can peg assault on an officer of the law on top of that."

A flicker of panic shot across her eyes again, before quickly being replaced by anger. "You think you're high and mighty, and you act like nobody can touch you. But he'll get you."

_Wait a minute! HE?? _"Who is _he_ Amy? God?"

She broke into a mocking laughter before meeting the detective's eyes. "You'll find out soon enough, Nikki."

_Thats it! _Kate moved a foot underneath Amy's chair, sweeping hers out from underneath her as she let go of her wrists and watched her fall forwards, gloriously slamming her face into the table.

She strode back to her side as Amy sat dazed for a moment. "I'll say it again. I'm NOT Nikki Heat."

Before Amy could retaliate the door suddenly swung open and all three partners piled into the room.

The two detectives stepped sternly toward the table, pulling Amy up roughly and shaking her from the haze of shock.

"She assaulted me! Did you see that?"

Esposito frowned as he hauled her to her feet. "Looked like self defence to me."

"I didn't see a thing," Ryan added subsequently.

Kate steered a frown toward Castle, failing at her insistence she was fine. He pointed out the trickle of blood on her neck and she could suddenly feel the warm slide of the liquid herself. _What the hell did she mean?? She wasn't the ring leader of the operation? Shit. _She silently hoped for it to be a bluff, but every fibre of her instinct told her this wasn't over.

_Freaking gut feelings!_

Castle shot a scowl toward Amy and she suddenly had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. _He could be so cute sometimes._

He refocused on the group comically. "Now THAT is a prime example of what could happen when you have your legs crossed. Take note ladies." Kate raised an eyebrow and shook her head, swiftly passing through the group and out the door, longing for the sanctity of her desk.

Esposito shot a quizzical glance as he sharply spun Amy in front of him and forced her to step forward. Ryan could only frown as he followed.

Kate turned halfway across the precinct, calling out to the boys. "Don't forget to read her Miranda rights!" She spun back, striding toward her station as she mumbled quietly to herself. "Wouldn't want the bitch to get off from a simple mistake."

Castle shrugged complacently then grinned and headed in one direction, toward the outstanding Kate Beckett.

He took his usual seat beside her, grinning wildly. The detective glanced up from a document she was most certainly busying herself with for the sole purpose of avoiding the Castle ramifications. She knew there wasn't a chance he _hadn't_ heard what she said, nor was there a chance he would drop it. _What the hell had se opened up with Castle!? Or better yet, what the hell was she thinking even saying something like that!? She could only hope the tape wasn't rolling at that point. The boys had heard the confession, they should have turned it off... Fuck it. It'd just be another slip up for the backwards day it'd been! At this moment she was damn well surprised her career hadn't gone down the toilet yet!_

Kate paused, reluctantly halting her thoughts to step back into reality, and Castle's grin said it all. She sighed heavily, dropping her pen and facing him. "What Castle?"

"You wanna marry me." He replied teasingly.

"Keep dreaming."

"You do. Don't deny it. I heard you say it to Amy in there..."

"So?"

"So, you're totally crazy about me, you wanna marry me and have Castle babies with me..."

Kate arched an eyebrow in response. "Are you kidding me Castle? We're at _work_."

"So?"

"Just drop it."

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Did too. You said it first."

"Really? You're going to do this here? Grow up a little Castle."

"Me grow up? You're the one who won't admit it."

"Zip it."

"Fine! But we're not done talking about this."

A wide grin spread across her face at the comment, and he smiled back, mixing a little mischief into his charm. "I know you want me."

Kate dropped her voice instantly, unable to resist replying. "Awfully sure of yourself there."

"If I asked you to marry me right now, got down on one knee," Castle moved, sliding from the chair and dropping to one knee. "Like this."

Her breath hitched. "Get up Castle, you're making a scene!"

"What would you say if I was asking you to marry me right now?"

"Get up!" Kate hissed, glancing around her as the officers began recognizing the gesture. "This isn't funny Castle. Get off your freaking knee!"

"Just answer the question."

She leaned forward, lowering her voice to a sharp whisper. "Castle, if you _ever_ want to get into my pants again..."

"I'll take that risk," Castle replied boldly. "I wanna know."

"I'm not gonna tell you what I'd say Castle, because I don't know."

"Really? Shall we try it out then?" The writer lifted his hand, holding a ring between two fingers and ignoring the roar of voices echoing through the precinct. "Kate Beckett..."

Her eyes grew wide, and she could swear her breath had literally stopped. _Oh god no! Don't do this Castle!_

"You dropped your mothers ring."


End file.
